


Metalocalypse Headcanon fic

by cloudchaser2000



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical bodycount of random Klokateers and extras, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 113,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchaser2000/pseuds/cloudchaser2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon fic/script which takes place from Toki's kidnapping, all the way through to Falconback and the final confrontation with the Half Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dethsolation

**Author's Note:**

> With their rhythm guitarist still missing, Dethklok try to pull it together, while also coping with the boredom of being in an underwater cave.

 

 

  
**[Charles (jacket and tie off, sleeves rolled up) and Dethklok, on opposite side of the room to Charles]**

 

**Charles:** I don’t get it, how do you  _lose_  a guitarist?

**Pickles:**  Look, we’ve told you, okay? We just had a lil’  _[finger quotation marks]_ “misunderstanding” with Magnus.

**Skwisgaar:** _[holding his mangled Explorer in his arms]_ I can'ts believes it...he brokes mine guitars!

**Charles:**  Don’t worry about that, I’ll give you the money for a new one.

**Skwisgaar:**  Pfft, it aments the sames!

**Murderface:**  I don’t believe it. It’s always the quiet ones that you least expect to do these kinds of things.

**Skwisgaar:** Quiets?! Asks me. He ams always tellings us what’s notes to plays – exactlies the ways  _he_ wantsted.

**Charles:**  Guys, we’d  _just_ signed the contacts-

**Nathan:** Hey, it was a  **good**  thing we lost him. Like Skwisgaar said: no more of him bossing band mates around.  _I told him_  that he wasn’t in charge of this band. He wouldn’t accept that, so **good riddance**.

**Charles:** Yes, fine, you got rid of Magnus. What are you all going to do now? Are you going to start finding a new replacement lead?

**Pickles:** Sure we are.

**Charles:** You’re going to get started on that now?

**Nathan, Skwisgaar, Murderface and Pickles:**   _Yes_.

**Charles:** One that’s as good as Magnus and  _before_  the deadline that Crystal Mountain has set to get an album ready by?

**Nathan:**  Yes! Dethklok is a five-man group. We’ll get our fifth member and we told you: we don’t have any *riffing* regrets. In fact...that was one of the best decisions we’ve made so far --  _right_  guys?

**Skiwsgaar/Murderface:** Right[s].

**Pickles:**  Dern straight.

**Charles:** Well, personally, I think that you have  **all**  made a lousy decision. Nobody could play the guitar like him  _[Skwisgaar frowns]_  – and, ah, Skwisgaar. I doubt that, in the amount of time you have, that you’ll find somebody that can set their standards.  _[Dethklok look visibly annoyed]_  Listen... What happened?  _[others remain silent] [looks to Nathan]_  Will you...ever tell me? Any of you?

**Murderface:** Let’s just find a guitarist, okay? We’re wasting valuable time! And uh, no offence, but...you really sound like a broken record.

**Charles:**... _[sighs]_  Bottom line, gentlemen: you all now have to find your new lead guitarist, or we’re gonna lose our contract.

 

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

 

 

 

**[At a guitar shop]**

  
**[Skwisgaar holds and looks down apprehensively at the new paint on his fixed explorer]**

 

**Skwisgaar:** Dey change the designs backs to black?

**Charles:** Well, you  _did_ say that you wanted them fix it, rather than to get a replacement, so-

**Skwisgaar:** Looks at it. It aments evens matches my gears, I’s gots to changes mine whole wordrobes to’s accomidates for this  _new designs_.

**Charles:**  Whatever, it is what it is. Now boys, I'm gonna meet a couple of business associates to discuss the best course of action on how to approach the label. In the mean time, try your very best to find a talented new guitarist, alright? I’ll see you soon.

 

**[Charles leaves the guitar store]**  
**[Skwisgaar still pouts angrily at the guitar]**

 

**Nathan:** Aw, come on. Cheer up, Skwisgaar.

**Pickles:** Why’re you putting fashion over your instrument?

**Nathan:**  Yeah, what the hell is up with you?

**Skwisgaar:**  I just stills in a bads mood with Magnus.

**Nathan:**  Hey, you know what? Maybe  _you_  could fill in the lead and the new guy could be the rhythm.

**Pickles:** _[tugs at him]_ Dood, Nate’en, don’t make any pramises.

**Skwisgaar:** You know whats, that sounds pretty goods, ja...

**Murderface:**  So, should we start searching for a rhythm now, or...?

**Pickles:**  Hey, we don’t have to rush. We can explore the place.  _[turns to Skwisgaar]_  Hey, Skwisgaar, you know any go-to places around here?

**Skwisgaar:** Nots reallies familiar with dis areas, to be honest with yous. Buts wes can goes exploring, why not?

**Pickles:**  Let’s go then – but  _then_  it’s back to work.

**Nathan:**   _[cheeky smile]_  And _then_  it’s back to work.

 

************

  
**[Montage of Dethklok drinking and doing everything but finding a rhythm guitarist]**

  
************

  
**[Cut to Dethklok: hungover, with beer bottles and Swedish food scattered across the floor]**

 

**Nathan:**  Okay guys... We’ve been in Sweden for, uh, three days now. Charles said we needed to find a guitarist by now... How are we...doing on that?

**Skwisgaar:**  Wells, so fars  _[quick shrug]_  no ones.

**Murderface:**  Aw man, why do we always leave things till the last minute?

**Pickles:**  Charles is going to be  **so**  mad at us – how could we let this happen?!

**Murderface:**  We’re *riff*-ups, that’s why.

**Nathan:**  Come on! We’ve gotta find a new guitarist before Charles finds out that we’ve spent the last three days procrastinating and eating Swedish food.

**Murderface:**  Who are we gonna get?

**Nathan:**  Anyone!

**Pickles:** Are you *riffing* kidding me ahn this? Charles paid for  ** _us_**  to come back with at least a decent guitarist.

**Nathan:** _[shakes Pickles by the shoulders]_  I know that, but do you have a better idea?! Becides, it’s not  _our fault_ we got a little sidetracked-

**[Phone rings]**

 

  
**Pickles:** Creap. Theat must be him.

**[Phone keeps ringing]**

 

  
**Murderface:**  Aren’t ya gonna answer it?

**Nathan:**   _[ring ring]_  ...  _[ring ring]_  ...No. Why do I have to do it??

**Murderface:** Uh, lead singer; more responsibility.

**Pickles:**  Dood, pick it up!

**Nathan:** _[jumps to the phone and picks it up] [long pause]_  ...Hello?  _[the others anxiously look on]_ Uh, yep, we enjoyed uhhhh...being here. In Sweden.  _[pause]_  ...Yes, kinda...kinda I mean –...His name? Uhhhh...  _[Skwisgaar gets his jacket and slowly makes for the exit]_  Hey...hey! Where do you think you’re going?  _[Skwisgaar freezes]_  What, no I wasn’t talking to you, I-  _[eyebrows raised]_  Meet him? When...uh-  _[anguished]_  Mm hrm, see you soon.  _[puts the phone down distractedly and the phone falls from its place (everyone is still silent)] [puts it back in its place again]_  Guys... get the *riff* outside!

 

 

**********

  
**[They all start running from the hotel entrance]**  
**[After a few miles of running, they suddenly stop and look around the snowy ghost town]**

  
**Skwisgaar:**  Did any of yous seesk where we turns from?

**Murderface:**  Aren’t you supposed to be  _from_  here?

**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, buts I don’tsk knows every square inches of it,  _Moiderface_.

**Nathan:**  Shut up and start looking around!

**Murderface:**  There’s nobody here, this place is desherted.

**Pickles:**  Guys, we  **gatta**  find our guitarist, or we’re gunna lose our *riffing* record deal!

**Nathan:**  Great. We’re lost and we don’t have a guitarist.

 

**[They stand shivering in the cold for a few seconds, as snow whistles by in the silence]**

 

**Nathan:** _[long sigh]_  Let’s go back – empty handed. God, we’re such *riffing* screw ups.

**Murderface:**  Things could’ve been  _so_  much easier – why couldn’t Magnus  _not_  be a douchebag? Then we wouldn’t be looking for a guitarist in *riffing* Switzerland.

**Skwisgaar:**  We’s in Swedens- eh, neverminds. I’s goes asks for direcktions.  _[goes up to a passerby]_  Hej-

**Passerby:**  Åh, hej! Kan jag hjälpa dig med något? (Oh, hello! Can I help you with anything?)

**Skiwsgaar:**  Ja, vi- (Yes, we-)

**Passerby:**   Är du förlorat? (Are you lost?)

**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, vi förlorade. Kan du peka oss I rätt riktning Evergrey hotell? (Yes, we are lost. Can you point us in the right direction of Evergrey hotel?)

**Nathan:** -Wait.  _[eyebrows raised, eyes wide, pointing]_  Look at that on his back.

**Murderface:**  That’s a guitar!

**Pickles:**  Let’s ask him – wait – ask him his name first.

**Skwisgaar:** Okays. Vad är ditt namn? (What is your name?)

**Passerby:**  Jag är Toki.

**Skwisgaar:**  Kan du spela elgitarr? (Can you play the electric guitar?)

**Toki:**  Nej, men jag kan försöka. Jag har bara erfarenhet av akustiska gitarrer. Jag är ledsen, är det okej? (No, but I can try. I've only got experience with acoustic guitars. I’m sorry, is that okay?)

**Skwisgaar:** He says he ams gots experience with de grandpas guitars onlies.

**Nathan:** What - - okay, close enough. Come on, let’s go, Charles is already at the hotel!

 

**[They all run]**

 

**Skwisgaar:** Följ oss, Toki. (Follow us, Toki.)

**Toki:**  Vart är vi på väg? (Where are we going?)

**Skwisgaar:** Vi kommer tillbaka till vårt hotell för att möta vår manager. (We’re going back to our hotel to meet our manager.)

**Toki:**  Wowiee, ett hotell!  _[runs ahead of them]_

**Nathan:**  Hey, Skwisgaar! Tell your Scandinavian friend to slow down.

**Skwisgaar:** Toki, bromsa! (Toki, slow down!)

**Toki:**   _[looks back at Skwisgaar, while running]_  Men jag vet vägen! (But I know the way!)

 

**[They find Charles sitting on a sofa at the hotels entrance]**

 

**Charles:**   _[gets up off the sofa, bewilderley raises an eyebrow]_  Where were you guys...?

 

**[They rush into the elevator] [Dethklok shields toki from being seen by charles, who raises his eyebrow in suspicion]**

  
**********

  
**[In their hotel room]**

 

**Charles:** _[takes a look at Toki]_  Is this...your new lead guitarist?  _[Toki smiles and blinks innocently]_

**Murderface:**  -Rhythm guitarist, now.

**Charles:**  Uh... **huh**. So, ah, what’s your name?

**Nathan:** Don’t try to talk to him, hedoesntknowenglish. His name’s Toki, I think – I mean-

  
**Pickles:**  Look, jest try naht to ask too many questions – at this point.

**Charles:**  That’s fine, ah, you guys went to Sweden, I didn’t exactly expect you to get an English-speaking guitarist. And besides, if Skiwsgaar doesn’t mind temporarily translating...?

**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, I don’ts minds. He ams speaks Swedish, it ams a bit weirds, ‘cause he told me he ams originally Norwegians.

**Charles:**  Well, uh, let’s hear him play.

**Pickles:**  Uh...

**Charles:** Let’s see what he can do.

 

**[Skwisgaar hands Toki his Gibson Explorer, who straps it around himself]**  
**[Nathan stands next to Charles and folds his arms]**

 

**Nathan:**   _[mumbling to Charles]_  So, uh, what do you think? You think he’s okay?

**Charles:** Well… _[sees Toki smiling brightly at Skwisgaar and the Explorer, as Skwisgaar helps tune it]_  he’s certainly a stark contrast to Magnus.

**Nathan:** …Hrm.

 

**[Toki is put on the spot and looks around nervously]**  
**[After a bit of desperate encouragement from Dethklok and then Charles, Toki experiments on a few notes] [He smiles, seeing how much better it sounds on an electric guitar]**  
**[He starts to play more complex notes – much to the enjoyment of Dethklok and Charles]**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[Last shot: cut to Charles’s “We have our new rhythum” face]**

  
**********

  
**[Transition to Crystal Mountain Records!]**

 

**[Montage]**

    * Signing at Crystal Mountain Records, Toki can't even read English, Skwisgaar translates



 

 

 

 

\- They all pose for a picture with Roy Cornickelson

  


    * **HEADLINE:**  Death metal band: Dethclock bursts onto the scene



 

 

 

\- Hipster interviewed: “Yeah, they’re just posers.”  
              - Damien interviewed: “I’ll give them 3 weeks.”  
              -  **Magnus:** _[watching from his living room]_  “I’ll give them FIFTEEN **MINUTES**!!”  
              - Cut to Charles sipping brandy, raising an eyebrow at the TV

  


    * Boys walking, instruments in hand, Charles leading with Toki toddling behind Skwisgaar at the end of the line [reference to The Beatles’s Abbey Road]



 

    * Skwisgaar and Toki laughing while pranking Murderface (with Skwisgaar looking surprised at how much more nicer/ non-aggressive Toki is...than their previous guitarist).



 

    * Charles drawing sketches of Mordhaus with Nathan  _[they smile]_   **Charles:** “Soon.”  _[Nathan smiling, nods]_



 

    * Cut to Dethklok playing a couple of concerts, with fans headbanging like crazy



 

    * Charles explaining Dethklok’s success at a press conference



 

 

 

 

\- Dethklok merchandise released  
            - Magnus looks around and is gobsmacked by the amount of people walking around with Dethklok merchandise  
            - Snatches and throws the  _Dethdrink TM_ of the teen (on the bench, next to him) onto the pavement  
            - Charles struggling to restrain the  **explosion** of groupies for Skwisgaar (tries to keep the double doors closed), with Murderface looking annoyed that none are for him

  


    * “WE WILL DIE FOR DETHKLOK”



 

 

 

 

\- Banner: DIE FOR DETHKLOK  
      - Hiring Klokateer fans

  


    * “Their music just keeps getting better”



 

    * Magnus (wearing sunglasses) exits his home and gets followed by a news interviewer:



 

 

 

 

-  **Interviewer:** Mr Hammersmith, what’s Dethklok’s success meant for you? Are you entitled to any of their riches?  
          -  **Magnus:**   _[ignoring the camera]_ Get the *riff* out of my face.

  


    * **Concerned mother:** “They are a bad influence on this generation – just look at my child!”



 

 

 

 

-  **Kid in corpsepaint [reference to the “I like turtles” kid]** : “Dethklok rules!”  
          -  **Teen:** “Nathan is so brutal.”

  


    * A news interviewer crouches by a shy little boy and holds a microphone to him:



 

 

 

 

-  **Interviewer:** Who is your favourite member, little boy?  
   -  **Little boy:** “My favourite is Toki.”  
         - Show Toki’s happy face

  


    * Interview talking to Dethklok about going platinum



 

    * Them playing more concerts



 

 

 

 

 

-  **[Magnus slowly crawls to the TV]**  
          -  **Magnus:** Oh my god,  _[puts his hand to the glass monitor]_  he’s terrible, he’s...  _[fists in the air]_  NOOOOOOOOOO!  _[goes back to the TV] That’s_  playing? Ah!  _Ah!_  He’s murdering the guitar.  
          -  **[His band in the background play a couple of (off) notes] [back to the TV]**

  
          -  **Magnus:**  Oh my god, are those keyboards?  
          -  **Band member:** Did I play good, Mister Magnus?  
          -  **Magnus:**   NO YOU *RIFFING* DIDN’T, ERIC!

  


    * Dethklok watching Mordhaus’s construction



 

 

 

 

-  **Toki:**   _[quickly turns to Charles]_ That’s homes?!  
        -  **Skwisgaar:** You knows it! _[Charles nods]_  
        -  **Pickles:** Finally.  
        -  **Murderface:** S’bout time

  


    * **[(Music fades)]**



 

 

  
**Charles:** Happy birthday, Toki.  _[brings out a shiny new Gibson ‘Snow Falcon’ Flying V]_

**Toki:** Thanks you, Charles! I’s really apprecikates dis.

 

**[End on Toki smiling after testing out his guitar]**  
**[Then have flashback (at Roy’s funeral)]**

 

**Charles:** _Everyone stay on this side...this side..._

 

**[Shot of Toki’s terrified face on the other side, ignored]**

 

**Charles:** _...this side..._

  
********

  
**[Present time, Charles’s office in the Church of the Black Klok]**  
**[Fade to Charles sitting at his desk, with his hand covering his face]**  
**[Camera slowly zooms out on him]**

  
*********

  
**Ibsen:** The world is still reeling over the kidnapping of Dethklok rhythm guitarist, Toki Wartooth. Witness testimonies state that ‘The Revengencers’ planted a bomb and attacked the guests at the funeral, killing upto as many as 53 people. Members of Dethklok: Skwisgaar Skwigelf, William Murderface, Pickles and Nathan Explosion are said to have and survived the explosion.

 

  
**Ibsen:** Among the missing is ex-Dethklok record producer, Abigail Remeltindtdrinc .

  
**Ibsen:** Witnesses say that she was stabbed around the torso region, along with Mr Wartooth, and then taken to an unknown location. Police and bystanders have begun their search.

 

**[News footage of ‘Where is Toki?’ & ‘Have you seen Toki’ signs everywhere]**  
**[The news station also shows footage of fans of all ages searching for Toki] [A father lifts his daughter up to put the sign up higher on a telephone pole]**

 

**[Angela Haynes](http://25.media.tumblr.com/670ca8d205c1879fe47ec5e72fb70a6d/tumblr_mip2iyQBwY1rjtc4xo1_1280.png):**  Hello, and what’s your name?

**[Little girl](http://24.media.tumblr.com/8d790d4fec480e9e2db2f5ad43f54a1e/tumblr_mip2iyQBwY1rjtc4xo3_1280.png): ** Em-ma.

**Angela Haynes:**   _[slightly patronisingly]_  Tell us, Emma: if Toki’s watching right now, what would you like to say to him?

**Emma:** If you could come back that would make me and my dad feel really ha- happy. And not sad. So, please come back, because I will be happy and so will everyone, because we all love you and want you back.

**Father:** _[jumps in front of the camera, hysterical]_  Aaaah,  _where are you, **Toki**_?! Has anyone seen Toki??

 

**[Cut back to the newsroom]**

 

**Ibsen:**  A former lover of Mr. Wartooth had this to say...

  
**Caroline:**  Yeah, I had strong feelings for him, despite the brevity of our relationship. Both of us had a bright future ahead. We were going to name our kid Donnington.

**Ibsen:** But for now, all the fans – and the world – can do now...is wait. This is Nick Ibsen, C&N. Stay tuned for the latest headlines.

**Murderface:** Can you believe that, they interviewed children. That is so *riffed*.

**Pickles:**  Yeah, it’s way too intrusive and voyeuristic.

**Nathan:**  “Hey, you’ve just learned the alphabet, but can we talk about how you feel about your hero getting stabbed and kidnapped by a *riffing* MURDERING PSYCHOPATH?!”

**Murderface:**  Hey, hey, calm down.

**Pickles:** Listen to Murderface.

**Nathan:**  Right, sorry.

**Pickles:**  But any age, dood. It's not the discussion that's the problem, it’s the way they interview ‘em. Like they're diggin’ fer sadness to improve ratings or somethin’. 

**Nathan:**  Y’know what I  _could’ve_  done without seeing? Toki’s internet date. 

**Pickles:** I know.  _[they shudder]_

 

**[Skwisgaar enters]**

 

**Skwisgaar:** Hey, uh. We’s gots to talks to Charles ‘bouts gettings back up...if we’s goings to gets a moves on with findings a new rhythm guitarists.

**Pickles:**   _What_?  _[they all turn to Skwisgaar, looking confused and disgusted]_

**Murderface:** Eyeah, it’s a little too soon to be finding a replacement for Toki.

**Pickles:**  Yeah, _[folds arms]_  it ain’t gonna heappen. Naht while he’s still out there.

**Murderface:**  It’s too soon...too soon.

**Skwisgaar:**   _[points to his eyes]_  Aments you guys blinds, hah? Or were you even deres?

**Nathan:** Look, we  _saw_  what happened – kinda. So we don’t know for sure... And if Ifnishud-whatever, said that he’s alive, so there. We don’t gotta go looking, for a new guitarist-

**Skwisgaar:**  Pfft, you knows we ams betters off.  _[everyone’s too disgusted to speak]_ Don’ts you remembers his sloppy playing and hims always scoldings us abouts whats we can'ts watch and-

**Nathan:** Just, stop there... Just stop. ‘Ey, look at me. We  _know_  you’re missing him  _just_  as much as we are.

**Skwisgaar:**  Whens I’s says thats?

**Murderface:** Hey, Skwisgaar?

**Skwisgaar:** Ja?

**Murderface:** When was the last time you ate?

**Skwisgaar:**   _[pause, irate]_ Justs this mornings, smarts guy.

**Pickles:**  Dood, whatever,  _don’t_  admit you miss the little guy – but don’t bad mouth him in front of us!

**Skwisgaar:** Looks okay, I just wants us to gets up and writes de songs before Mr Giants Levitashkon Mans shows up and blows up our heads up, okays?

**Pickles:**  We will, but we keep telling you, we won't do that until we find TOKI!

**Skwisgaar:**  Why ams you guys gets so’s attached to him? Remember de ‘no cares abouts band members’ rule?

**Pickles:** Ferget that,  _[swipes his arm]_ we’ve  _wiped_  that rule.

**Skwisgaar:** Wells it ams ways betters than what we gots now. Dis ams why we had that rules: so’s we wouldn’ts bes likes dis.  _[silence] [screws his eyes shut and opens them] [looks around]_  So... yous all just sittings here, eh? Watchings TVs, sittings on your fat behinds?  _[silence] [lowers his voice]_ We’s not findings a new rhythm guitarists. Ams that...?

**Nathan:**  That. Is not going to happen.

**Skwisgaar:**  Wells okays, den. Eh... _don’ts blames me’s_  when de Half Man has you alls in the choke-holds tomorrows.  _[bolts out of the room]_

  
************

  
**[The door of Nathan’s new room opens and Pickles walks in]**

  


  
**Pickles:** Hey.

 

**[Zoom out camera to Nathan drinking on a couch]**

 

**Nathan:** Hi.

**Pickles:** How’s it going, pal?

**Nathan:**...Mrhm.

**Pickles:** Mind if I sit down? _[Nathan scoots over and Pickles sits next to him] [Nathan hands him a beer bottle]_  Theanks. So, uh...how are you? How’re you feeling?

**Nathan:** I'm feeling- I just-...hrm, I don’t know...

**Pickles:** I'm all ears, pal.

**Nathan:** We were about to reunite back there and everything was going back to how it should be. And then  **Magnus**...

**Pickles:** We’ll find the douchebag and we’ll get Toki back. And everything  _will_ go back to normal again, you’ll see.

**Nathan:** Oh that poor kid. Why would he choose Toki? When he yelled “Revenge has come”, it made me remember finding what he wrote on our apartment, all those years back...in his own blood.

**Pickles:** I think it’s established that he’s whacked in the head.

**Nathan:** _[groans]_  All the warning signs were there! Why didn’t I stop him before it was too late?  _[buries his face in his hands]_

**Pickles:** Hey...hey don’t be like that.  _[puts a hand on his back]_  I told you, don’t blame yerself. And you  _know_  me: I’d tell you if you were responsible for something. Besides, we all know who’s at fault here...

**Nathan:** Wait -- yes, yeah, you’re right. You're right. I shouldn’t be like this; we’ve all got to keep strong for Toki, that’s what Ofdensen said.

**Pickles:**...And, about the band, dood, let me tell you something: I'm not entirely guiltless on that. I think I may have kind of overreacted by, y’know, going all ahead and quitting like that.

**Nathan:** Oh yeah, at least I apologised for what I did – you still owe _me_  an apology!

**Pickles:** _[Pickles looks at him quizzically]_  For what?

**Nathan:** For calling me  **fat** , remember?

**Pickles:** Oh!  _[starts laughing]_ Right. I’m sahrry. I'm sahrry I called ya fat.

**Nathan:** Thank you. And it’s okay.

**Pickles:** Thanks – hey, let’s make a promise that we’ll _never_  do that kind of thing to each other again, deal?

**Nathan:** Deal!

**Pickles:** Good! So...the others...

**Nathan:** The others...uh, Murderface is at Skwisgaar’s door, trying ot get in and Skwisgaar’s in his room, not letting him in.

**Pickles:** Why does he keeps blowing us aff?

**Nathan:**  We did our best... _[groan]_  Why is he being like this?

**Pickles:** It’s prabably gat somethin’ to do with how close he was to Toki. He thinks that Toki’s really dead-

**Nathan:**   _[suddenly distraught]_  Wha??

**Pickles:** He’s naht! Don’t- don’t freak out... But, yeah, basically, he’s just trying to find another rhythm so that he can move ahn quicker. I know it sounds stupid, but  _[shrugs]_  y’know, people handle grief in different ways.

**Nathan:** I just can't think of Toki as being dead, no way.  _[groans as he bows his head]_

**Pickles:** Look, I  _told you_ , he’s naht-

 

**[Murderface bursts in]**

 

**Murderface:**  Oh my god, I’m SO  **bored**.

**Nathan:**  Errrrrughhhhh...

**Pickles:**  Look, Nate, snap out of it – Murderface, how’s Skwisgaar doing?

**Murderface:** He wouldn’t let me hang out with him! He just locked himself in his room, that stupid selfish asshole!

**Pickles:** Okay, guys...we have  **gaht**  to keep it together, otherwise we’re gonna be sitting here, all paralyzed by our own feelings!

**Nathan:**  Alright, you dildoes, what should we do to distract ourselves?

**Murderface:**  ...Wanna get drunk?

**Pickles:**  Okiee, let’s make some drinks, cam ahn.

  
*********

  
**[Wipe to next scene (slide whistle sound effect)]**  
**[Pickles pours a variety of drinks into a punch bowl]**

 

**Pickles:**  Aaaand adding a little gin...  _[giggles to Nathan and Murderface, who are swaying drunkenly arm-in-arm, with a shot glass in their hands]_

**Murderface:** Hey, you know? This is actually making me kinda better.

**Pickles:**  Theat’s good! How ‘bout you, Nate? _[raises his glass to Pickles, who looks at him in amusement]_

**Murderface:** Actually, I’m feeling kind of hungry...

**Nathan:** Booze is food, am I right?

**Murderface:** Yeeeeeeah!

**Nathan:** LET’S MAKE SOME COOKIES NOW!

**Pickles:** Dood, slow down. Aefter this...  _[gets a shot glass for each of them] Shall we_ make a toast?  _[giggles]_

**Nathan:** Yeah, who shall we toast to?  _[they all try to think]_

**Pickles:**  To Toki!  _[they all smile and raise their glasses] [...but then their smiles fade and they down the drinks straight away, reeling from the taste]_

**Murderface:**  Hey, I could do this  _[gulps]_  all day.

**Pickles:**  Me too, me too...

 

**[Swipe to next scene (slide whistle sound effect)]**

 

**Nathan:**   _Urrrgh.._.

**Pickles:** Eeeuhh...  _[slurring]_  How's everyone  _[eyes go wide as he stops himself from puking]_  doin’?

**Nathan:** Uhh, honestly...? Not so great.

**Murderface:**  Drinking actually depresses me.

**Pickles:**   _[annoyed]_  Eugh, cam ahn!  _[flops back down]_

**Nathan:**  Can we make the cookies now?

**Pickles:**  Why do ya want cookies so bad?

**Nathan:**  I just want them, you know, like a craving.

**Pickles:**  Alright! Let’s make those cookies.

  
**********

  
**[Swipe to next scene (in the kitchen)]**  
**[The boys look down at the tray filled with mouth-wateringly delicious cookies]**

 

  
**Pickles:**  Gahd, these cookies look incredible.

**Murderface:**  Hey, let me have some!

**Pickles:**  Careful, they're haht.

**Murderface:**   _[tosses it between his hands]_  Ow! Ooh! Ee! _[shoves it in his mouth and eats it] [Pickles and Nathan have their share]_

**Pickles:** Mmm...

**Murderface:**   _[blissfully, drooling]_ Oh yeah. Now  _that’s_  how you make a chocolate chip marshmallow cookie.

**Pickles:** Nathan, where’d you get the recipe to this?

**Nathan:** Hrm, I dunno. Let’s see if I can remember...-

**[Camera zooms fast on Nathan’s eye]**

  
**********

  
**[Cut to Toki from Nathan’s perspective (1 st person view)]**

**Toki:**  Hey Nathans, I made you a plates of yummies marshmallows and chocolate chip cookies for yous Dethdays preskents.

**Nathan:** Uh, thanks Toki, those looks really good.

**Toki:** I knows you don’ts thinks presents ams brutal, buts-

**Nathan:** No way, I’d never say “no” to cookies.  _[takes them from him]_

**Toki:**  Hah!  _[really pleased]_

 

**[Takes a bite out of it]**

  
**********

  
**[Transition back to the present to him having a mouthful of the cookie]**

 

**Nathan:**   _[gulps it down]_  Oh god! _[leans against the island]_

**Pickles:**  Nate’n?

**Nathan:** _WHY?_

**Pickles:**  What’s wrang??

**Murderface:** Who’s was it?

**Nathan:**   **Toki**  gave me the recipe!  _[continues sobbing]_

**Pickles:**   _[troubled expression]_ **Oh**.

**Murderface:**   _[mumbles to Pickles]_  I was wondering why the cookies tasted  _this_ sweet...

**Pickles:**  Dood  _[(lips distotted, getting teary eyed), pats Nathan on the back]_  jest...pull yerself together. Jest...  _[folds his arms]_

**Murderface:**   _[bows his head, arms slumped]_ Aw, guys...

**Pickles:** _[cradling cookie, whimpering voice]_  It’s almost like  _he_  made it.  _[lip trembles]_

 

**[They all look at one another, their eyes watering and mouths contorting]**

 

**Nathan/Pickles/Murderface:** We miss  _Toki_!  _[ simultaneous crying]_

**Murderface:** _[wiping the snot from his moustache]_  That must’ve been before he turned diabetic.

**Pickles:**  Wait  _[sniff]_...oh no.

**Murderface/Nathan:**  What?

**Pickles:** Toki needs his insulin -- they’re not giving him his insulin...!

**Nathan:** _[groans]_  Aaagh...!

  
**********

  
**[They go to Charles’s office and catch him with his face buried in his hands. He bolts up]**

 

  
**Nathan:**   _[pointing/ nodding]_  You- you, too, right?

**Charles:**  May I, uh, help you gentlemen?

**Nathan:**  Where’s Toki? We miss him like hell.

**Murderface:**  We can't  _take it_ anymore!

**Nathan:** We tried to forget about him, but we caaaan’t!

**Pickles:** We tried drinking and-

**Nathan:** And we used his pre-diabetic recipe to make cookies and just... **just**  bring him  **back**!

**Pickles:**  We just want him  _[high pitched]_  beaaaaack.

**Charles:**  Boys. We’re getting closer to finding  him, but it is essential that you all maintain your exceptional patience and keep it together as a group, just as I've always told you.

**Pickles:**  We wanna go find him,  _right now_. Skwisgaar was right-

**Nathan:**  About all the stuff he said?

**Pickles:** _[points to Nathan]_   _That_  part was bullshit, but he was right about us sitting here, when we should be preparing to go out there and rescue our friend.

**Murderface:** And  **not**  replace him.

**Charles:** Did he say that?

**Nathan:** Don’t get mad at him, he’s just a little crazy at the moment.

**Charles:** Where is he right now?

**Murderface:**  He’s up in his room. Probably playing on his stupid guitar agai-

**Charles:**  Guys, how long have you all known Skwisgaar?

**Nathan:**  Uhh...just over 10 years. Why?

**Charles:**  What does Skwisgaar normally do when he’s upset?

**Murderface:**  Go- goes to his room and plays the guitar? _[Charles raises his eyebrows expectedly]_

 

**[Pause, as they’re all just figuring it out]**

 

**Pickles:**  He won't let us talk to him. Even if we do, he won't listen to us.

**Charles:**  I’ll go talk to him.  _[rises from his desk] [walks to the door]_

**Nathan:**  You sure you’re okay with doing this? You won't need any support while you’re...?

**Charles:**   _[places hand on his shoulder]_  I’ll be fine, Nathan, thank you. You boys go back and watch TV if you want – just avoid the news stations.

  
***********

  
**[In Skwisgaar’s room]**  
**[Skwisgaar on his bed staring at the ceiling] [sniffling/ crying inaudibly, while playing Toki’s Flying V Snowfalcon, (which makes slightly different twanging noise to the Gibson Thunderhorse)] [Plays random notes of a song]**

  


  
**[Door opens] [Charles stands in the doorway]**

**Charles:**  Getting high again?

**Skwisgaar:** Who saids yous could come in?

**Charles:** I've come in because I know you're, ah, upset about what happened yesterday.

**Skwisgaar:**  Likes you cares. I don’ts needs you to be a fathers figures for me, likes  **dey** do.

**Charles:** _[nonchalantly]_ I know. In all honesty, I’ll admit that I didn’t see myself as one at first, but as time went by...  _[looks down on at his shoes]_  I’ve known you boys for so long that I've developed an instinct for knowing when something’s wrong.  _[raises his head]_ Why don’t you and I have a, ah, ‘walk and talk’?

**[Skwisgaar doesn’t move] [stays in that position, frowning at the ceiling]**

**Skwisgaar:** _[softly]_  Leaves me.

**Charles:** _[pause]_  Come on. I need to  **tell**  you something.

**Slwisgaar:** _[hesitates, then sits up]_  I don’t wants the others to sees me.

**Charles:** We’ll go round another way. Follow me.

  
**********

  
**[Charles and Skwisgaar walk up to Ishnifus Meaddle, who is on his knees, praying for Toki]**

**Charles:** Father Meaddle, may I ask if you could kindly give us permission to access the room with the commencement paintings? I need to tell Skwisgaar a couple things.

  
**Ishnifus:** If it is only for Skwisgaar, and you will limit how much you tell him for now, then you may lead him into the commencement paintings room.

**Charles:** Yes, Father.

  
**********

  
**[Charles walks Skwisgaar to the place where the first paintings that Dethklok first laid eyes upon are]**

 

**Charles:**  You boys are unique; I knew that from the moment I set out to manage you all.

 

**[Hooded Church members (with candles in their hands) step slowly past them, as they’re walking]**

 

**Skwisgaar:** Ams dat goes for Mister Hammersmith, den?

**Charles:**  Magnus could play a mean lead  _[turns head to Skwisgaar, slight smile]_  but there was something special about Toki, wasn’t there?  _[looks straight ahead]_

**[They get closer to the paintings]**

  
**Charles:**  As for Magnus, I could tell what kind of a contemptible, corrupt character he was. But there was no doubt that he had talent.  _[Skwisgaar scoffs]_

  
**[They stop at the paintings]**

  
**Charles:**  Look up. And tell me who you see.

**Skwisgaar:** De one with de skull-shapes belt...I guess that’s mes. I thinks I sees Nathans and Moiderface...

**Chares:**...and Pickles – and look  _[stretches his arm and quickly points]_  there’s Toki!

**Skwisgaar:** _[squints, then scowls]_  Pfft, it aments evens looks likes him.  _[angrily]_ You coulds never knows, it coulds be Magnus...  _[Charles turns his head to him, looking sympathetic]_ Den thats means...Toki aments ins the prophecies; so’s, he aments goings to makes it.  _[to Charles]_  Why dids Magnus does it? Toki aments evens takes his place in de bands – I dids!

**Charles:** I was hoping Magnus wasn’t going to pull something like that and consider bygones be bygones, but... Skwisgaar, let me tell you something about myself: I’ll  _know_  when he’s dead. There’s a kind of sixth sense I've always had with you boys. Ever since my encounter with Salacia, it’s been amplified and it’s caused me to sense things more strongly. Whenever you boys are missing or that something’s  happened to you– God forbid – I’ll know, because of that feeling I get. And it hasn’t deceived me so far...  _[Skwisgaar knots his eyebrows and bows his head] [Charles puts a hand on his shoulder]_ The point is...is that, if Toki’s dead, I’d be feeling more than just anxiety right now.  _[half smiles]_

**Skwisgaar:** You ams anxious? You don’ts gets anxious.

**Charles:** I may be, a little anxious. It’s not just you who wants Toki back with us. We all care very much for him, each one of us.

**Skwisgaar:** Nots as much as I does.

**Charles:** Then why, just a few moments ago, were you talking about replacing him?  _[eyes turn to Skwisgaar]_

**Skwisgaar:** Dey tolds you?!

**Charles:** Do you want him replaced?

**Skwisgaar:** Nos! I don’t.

**Charles:** _[looks back up at the paintings]_  You see, this is what I meant by how essential it is for you boys to keep it together. Toki is depending on  _all of you_  to maintain your patience and hope, until we find him. If not, then maybe we  **do** need to find a replacement. Seeing as his co-guitarist has given up this soon.

**Skwisgaar:** Ja, but what if he ams dead? What woulds I do den?

**Charles:** You’re losing hope again. Ishnifus said that, that is definitely Toki in the prophecy. Hard to be sure yourself, but I, too, am human like you and tend to lose hope from time to time. I went to Ishnifus earlier, thinking the same thing as you. So he finally showed me a set of medallions, one for each of you.

  


  
**Charles:** And then he showed me this one. _[brings out a medallion from his jacket pocket]_  According to him, these were all initially blank, but after Toki’s kidnapping, this one turned. The others aren’t marked, but I just want you to look at this one.  _[hands it to Skwisgaar]_  Look closely and tell me what and who you see.

 

**[Skwisgaar inspects the medallion]**

 

**Charles:** Now I don’t know about you, but the face on this medallion has a Fu Machu and not a dickbeard.  _[looks at Skwisgaar, stoic]_  It’s too early to say if he’s alive, but it’s also much too early to call him dead.

 

**[Skwisgaar looks back up at the wall paintings]**

  
**[For a moment, the paintings morph into the actual Dethklok in battle armour/ the camera focuses on Toki and then Skwisgaar] [Skwisgaar then looks back down at the medallion]**

 

**Charles:** _[casual stance, head turned to Skwisgaar]_  Are you going back to your room?  _[Skwisgaar faces Charles]_

 

  
**Skwisgaar:**  Nos, I’s...thinks I’ms going backs to de others.  _[drops the medallion onto Charles’s palm]_  ...Thanks you, Charles.

**Charles:**  You're welcome. And promise to keep this between us.

**Skwisgaar:** Sures. Sees you soons, managers. Definetkley keeps me upsdate on whens you gets news, ja?

**Charles:**  Will do.

  
**********

  
**[Nathan and Murderface lounging on couch, Pickles standing, watching TV]**  
**[Pickles flicking through channels as innocently as possible]**

**Nathan:**  That’s a news channel.

**Pickles:**  S’no big deal. Look, they're talking about lambs at a farm.  _[watches it for a while]_

**Murderface:**  ...Toki liked farms.

**[Pickles changes the channel, which is another news channel]**

**Angela Haynes:** Is there any more torture our beloved Toki can take? Wherever you are, Toki...please come back. This is Angela Haynes, C&N.

**Skwisgaar:**  Heugh... I think it’s best you gives me de remote.  _[turns TV off] [sits down with the others on the couch] [Pickles joins]_ Toki ams alreadies been throughs dis. I thinks Toki ams tells me more than what he tells you guys. He tolds me ‘bouts hows his families treats hims when he ams little.

 

**[Animated shot of the picture below (just like they animated[this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/1dc257f98ecdf9853c24a7203809ea72/tumblr_mfpo6nArW71rjtc4xo2_1280.png) for ‘Dethzazz’)]**

  
**Skwisgaar VO:**  He didn’ts wants to tells me alls of it, but from what I knows, he ams used to de harsh conditions and, eh...torture methods.

 

**[Back to present]**

 

**Nathan:**  You know what?  _[faces the others]_  I don’t care about that last song. All I want is Toki back.

**Skwisgaar:**   _[eyes squinted slightly]_ And we  _wills_  gets him back.

**Pickles:**  That’s right, and it has to be “we”. ‘Cause, like Afdensen told us: we’re strongest when we do things as a group. _[others agree]_

**Nathan:**  Okay guys, let’s make a pledge that, the  **second**  we know where he is, we’ll join Charles and the Klokateers in getting him back. Are we all agreed?

**All:**  Yeah!/ Yes!/ Yesh!

**Skwisgaar:**  And wes all goingsk to make Magnus pay with his lifes, for what he ams dones.

**Murderface:**  That goes without question.  _[they all nod in agreement and approval]_

**Pickles:**  But saving Toki’s gonna be our number one priority, you guys gaht that? Toki first, then Magnus.

**Nathan:**  Save Toki first,  _then_ we’ll deal with Magnus.

**Pickles:** I'm gonna go Tomahawk on his ass.

**Nathan:**  I'm going to go Florindian on his ass!

**Skwisgaar:** I ams goings to makes him wishes he ams never mets me!

 

**[Cut to Murderface, stroking his knife]**

 

**Murderface:** You guys sherioushly don’t wanna know what I've got in store for him.

**Nathan:** We’re gonna show  _dildobeard_  what it means to *riff* with Dethklok.

**Skwisgaar:** And in de end, he will begs for death.

**Murderface:**  He’s a dead man walking.

 

**[Charles enters; they all stare expectedly at him]**

 

**Charles:**  Good evening, boys. I’ve ah...just got off the phone with one of my Klokateer agents.

**Pickles:**  Yeah?

**Charles:** Number 235 tipped me off on Toki’s whereabouts and gave confirmation that he is, indeed, **alive**.

**All:** Alive?!

**Pickles:**  No way!  _[to the others, overjoyed]_   _I can't believe this_!

**Skwisgaar:** Where ams he beings kept?!

**Charles:**  He’s being held in an abandoned asylum, along with Abigail. Both alive.  _[camera to Nathan and Pickles’s expressions, exchanging shocked glances, then look back at Ofdensen]_

**Murderface:** Wait, how do we know if that Klokateer got his facts right.

**Charles:**   _[eyes narrowed]_ It’s from one of my best. No doubt about it. _[the guys look at one another]_

**Pickles:**  So...what’s gonna heappen now?

**Charles:**  I've already went ahead and chosen which soldiers I want to be in on the rescue mission. I’m now going to go and brief all of the alpha squadron of Klokateers in preparation to raid the location of where Toki’s being kept. We should set off within the next few days. Three days tops.

 

**[The band look relieved]**

 

**Charles:**  I told you that having hope would pay off. The second they win is the moment you lose it.  _[Charles heads for his office, leaving Dethklok by themselves, without another word]_

  
*********

**[Dethklok stride into Charles’s office] [Nathan puts his hands on Charles’s desk and looms down on him, the others on either side of him]**

**Nathan:** Charles... We want in on the raid.

 

**[Last shot of Charles sitting stoically at his desk] [Cut to black credits]**

  
**********

  
**[Post-credits scene: in the Revengencers’ forest]**  
**[Magnus, Magnus’s girlfriend and some revengencers (including Alfred Belmer) are standing around, what the audience can guess, to be Toki and Abigail’s bodies]**

**Chris:** I’m telling you, boss, this is how I found them.

**Magnus:**   _[spooked]_  No way...he wasn’t supposed to survive that. There’s no *riffing* way...HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?!

**[Spinning zoom on Toki (panting heavily) and Abigail (unconscious), with a circle of dead Revengencers around them]**


	2. Dethdistraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dethklok go back to Mordhaus to pick up their essentials, while Magnus makes the most out of having Toki captive.

**Ishnifus VO:** _The sand in the hourglass for the Man Who Stands Behind Shadows began to trickle: for those who provoke the Berserker, would meet an eventual demise._

 

 

 

  
**[Knubbler peeps his head out to Charles’s office]**  
  
  
**Knubbler:**   _[nervously]_  Knock, knock.  
  
**Charles:** Hello Richard – please, sit down.  
  
  
**[Knubbler sits on the chair in front of Charles’s desk]**  
  
  
**Knubbler:**  So...how you doing?

 **Charles:** _[small shrug]_  I’ve been better. But what about you?  
  
**Knubbler:**  I've been better, too...  _[pause] [sigh]_  
  
**Charles:**   _[pause]_  Is there...something you wanted to tell me?  
  
**Knubbler:**   _[soft sigh]_ It’s Abigail. ... But at least I heard that Toki’s still alive, right? _[voice picks up in pitch]_ That kid was always a fighter.  
  
**Charles:**  Knubbler... _[leans in]_  Abigail’s alive, too.  
  
**Knubbler:**  Wha- are you, are you  **serious**??  _[Charles closes his eyes and nods gently]_  That’s - that’s terrific!  _[gasp]_  She needs medical help, we gotta hurry!  
  
**Charles:**  There’s a rescue operation already in place. Their only task now, is to retrieve her from the asylum she’s being held in.  
  
**Knubbler:**  And what about Toki?  
  
**Charles:**  I'm afraid that Toki is more protected than Abigail is.  
  
**Knubbler:** _[dejected]_  Oh...  
  
**Charles:** The Klokateers are shipping off this afternoon.  
  
**Knubbler:**  Then sign me up for the squadron!  
  
**Charles:**  You want to help the Klokateers bring Abigail back in one piece? Are you sure about this?  
  
**Knubbler:** Yes, I'm sure!  
  
**Charles:** Fine, but before you embark, I just wanted to know you’re okay with the risks associated with this kind of mission?  
  
**Knubbler:**  No..uh, no.  _[gets out and strokes his gun coldly]_  I think I'm fine. I think I can handle it.  
  
**Charles:**   _[eyebrows raised]_  Very well.  _[lowers them]_  I'll inform my men that you’ll be joining in the mission.  
  
**Knubbler:**  Thanks, Charles.  _[gets up to leave]_  
  
**Charles:** Oh, one last thing...  
  
**Knubbler:** Yeah?  
  
**Charles:** Good luck...and be careful.

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

  
**Claire:** Dethklok gave a press conference earlier today, informing the public that they were, indeed, still together. This marks their first public appearance since the incident.

 

 

 

 

  
**Claire:** Rumours of them searching  for a replacement were also quashed during the conference. Stating that: as long as their rhythum guitarist is still absent, there will be no more new music. I'm Claire Balding, and you’re watching WHYK 57.

 

 

 

  
**Charles:**  Well, now that that’s, ah, out of the way. We can now focus  all our energy on more  **important**  matters.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Likes trainings for de raids.  
  
**Charles:** Now, are you all still a hundered percent certain that you still wanna go through with this? I mean, there’s a chance that, in the worst case scenario that any one of you could get seriously injured or even killed –which I  **won't**  allow. But there’s still the chance.

 

 

 

**Nathan:**  Look, we’ve all agreed that we’re gonna train our asses off for this.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  We will delivers. Toki would does de sames if it was us.  
  
**Nathan:**  Exactly – this’ll totally work. And I made a pledge that I’d take care of every single one of those mother*riffers*, and that’s  _exactly_  what I'm gonna do.

 

 

 

 

  
**Charles:** ‘Dawright. But if I'm letting you take the lead, then at least let me in on the fun.  
  
**Pickles:** You want a piece of Magnus, too?  _[gives him a lopsided grin]_  
  
**Charles:** Yes, I very much would like to. Nevertheless, I can assure you that this does not mean that I want to be the one to finish him off.  
  
**Murderface:**  Yeah, you better not.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** We ams makes a deals.  
  
**Charles:**  I'm listening.  
  
  
**[Skwisgaar and Nathan whisper to one another]**  
  
  
**Nathan:**  You’ve got to promise that you won't kill or...  _[Skwisgaar whispers to Nathan]_  Injure him to the point of death.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  We know de temptkations ams hard, but it will limits de times we haves with hims.  
  
**Murderface:** Yeah, we  _saw_ you with that Masked dildo. You’re completely ruthless!  
  
**Pickles:** _[others mumble]_ Oh yeah.  
  
**Murderface:** Utterly ruthless.  
  
**Charles:**  Well, uh  _[adjusts his glasses]_  I’m sorry you had to see that – but, if it means getting a few punches on Magnus, then it’s a deal.

 

 

 

**Nathan:**  You promise?!  
  
**Charles:** I promise.  
  
  
**[The Dethlimo stops]**  
  
  
**Charles:**  Alright boys, get your stuff and all your essentials packed...  _[expression fading]_  We won't be back here for quite a while.

 

 

 

  
*********

**[Fade to Nathan and Pickles walking through the hallways of Mordhaus (daytime)] [Pickles smirks]**  
  
  
**Pickles:** Hey, Nate?  _[Nathan turns his head to him]_  Race ya?  
  
**Nathan:** Okay –  _[points]_   **WOAH**!  
  
**Pickles:** _[Pickles quickly turns to the direction Nathan pointed at]_ Wha-?  
  
  
**[Nathan laughs as he runs ahead]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**  Oh, yew, mother*riffer*!  _[chases after him]_  
  
  
**[stops in his tracks at a door] [slowly approaches and enters it]**  
**[pickles sticks half his body through the door]**  
  
  
**Pickles:** What ‘re you doing in here?  
  
  
**[Nathan turns back to the door, but sees pickles trailing in]**  
  
  
**Nathan:**  Uh, Pickles...?  
  
**Pickles:** _[holds his hand up]_  Sahrry, jest... _[walks over to Toki’s bed and sits down] [bounces up and down]_  
  
**Nathan:**  I don’t know, Pickles. It doesn’t really feel right, I mean, should we  _be_  here?

 

 

 

  
**Pickles:**  Dood, we’re not doing anything, we’re jest...hangin’ out.  
  
**Nathan:**  Mrumh...  
  
**Pickles:** _[sees a photo on the wall]_  Hey, look.  _[takes it down]_  
  
**Nathan:** Hey, I remember that.

 

 

  
**Pickles:** He must’ve felt so excluded... Why didn’t we see it before?  
  
**Nathan:**   _[looks away]_  Oh *riff*,  _this_  is still on his desk.  _[picks up the Rock-A-Roonie brochure on Toki’s workstation]_  
  
**Pickles:**  Put that away, man.  _[takes the brochure out of Nathan’s hand] [reads it and shakes his head]_  Magnus set this whole thing up from the beginning.  
  
**Nathan:**  Hey, what do you say we bring some stuff for Toki, when he comes back?  
  
**Pickles:**   _[looks around the room]_  Should we take these pictures?  
  
**Nathan:**   _[looks uneasily at the portraits of Toki’s parents]_  Sure, if you wanna give him nightmares.  
  
**Pickles:**   _[points to the other photos]_  These ones?  
  
**Nathan:**  Yeah, sure.  
  
**Pickles:** _[grabs Toki’s Viking ship]_ ‘Gatta have this...  
  
**Nathan:** _[grabs his model airplanes]_  Oh, he’ll be asking for these.  
  
**Pickles:** _[swings bat in air]_  We can use this on Magnus. _[swings repeatedly]_  
  
  
**[Wipe to next scene (slide whistle sound effect)]**  
**[Nathan and Pickles admire the pile of items they’ve gathered]**  
  
  
**Pickles:** _[hands on hips, cheerfully]_ Welp, theats his stuff done. Now for our stuff.

 

 

 

 

********

**[Next scene, it’s night in Mordhaus]**  
**[Charles climbs on top of Mordhaus and joins the others who are sitting in a row, looking at the stars]**  
  
  
**Charles:**  What are you guys doing up here...?  _[Nathan pulls him up and he sits down next to them]_  
  
**Nathan:** Y’know, hanging out.  
  
**Murderface:**  Just chatting and enjoying the  _cool_ breeze.  
  
**Charles:** Rather nice view up here.  
  
**Pickles:**  ‘Ey, chief, ya reckon you could tell us more about this praphecy thing?  
  
**Charles:**  Well...it involves  _you boys_ , each discovering your powers and eventually defeating the Half Man. Therefore,  **saving**  mankind from the upcoming apocalypse.  _[looks up at the five moons and points]_  You see those planets? They're about to align.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  What happens when dey aligns?  
  
**Charles:**  Well, we all know it’s something  **big**. We’re not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing, though.  _[Murderface grumbles]_   _[Charles points to each of the planets]_  Williams’, Pickles’, Tokis’, Nathans’-  
  
**Nathan:** The green one??  
  
**Charles:**  Yep  _[Nathan: “Brutal”]_ , and...Skwisgaars’.  
  
**Murderface:** My planet’s the best.  
  
**Nathan:** That’s a pretty brutal looking planet right there. Look at it, it’s all black with blue craters.  
  
**[Brief silence]**  
  
**Murderface:** Any of you got any idea what our last song is gonna be about?  
  
**Nathan: No**.  
  
**Pickles:**  Naht yet, but we’ll get there.  
  
**Skwisagaar:** Hej, Charles you knows if de yard wolves will be takesen care of, while we’s gones?  
  
**Charles:** I'm sure they will. Why’d you ask?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Eh, mine and Toki, we namesd some of dem.  _[cups his hand and smiles]_  There was this cute babies wolfs – It ams a littles dumbs, buts  _[shrugs]_  eh,  _what  
can you do_? It ams a cubs still.   
  
**Pickles:**  Daww...!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Nos, but, Charles  _[puts a hand on Charles’s shoulder]_  I justs wants you to know, I stills apprecikates you for findings Toki. It ams means a lots.  
  
**Charles:**  Don’t mention it. Really, it was number 235’s doing.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Wills we gets to meets hims?  
  
**Charles:**  Uh... _in time_ , yes.  _[pause]_  Boys, this is to all of you. I want you to listen, as I need to make this perfectly clear you:  _[they draw their attention to Charles]_  you have my word that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that each of you remain safe. And no matter how much you contemplate it,  **none**  of you are alone. And you will never be alone.  
  
**Pickles:**  Thanks, Afdensen.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Thanks you, Charles.  
  
**Nathan:**  Yeah, thanks and, uh, you...won't be alone, as-well...  
  
**Charles:**  Thank you, Nathan. Oh, and when Toki comes back, please don’t be too hard on him. I’ll talk to him, even though I’m sure he has already learnt from his experience.  
  
**Pickles:**  I sure hope they’re naht treating him too bad...kid’s been through enough already.  
  
  
**[Skwisgaar begins to play the same guitar song from _Dethsolation_ ]**

 

 

 

 

**********

  
**[Inside the abandoned asylum]**  
**[Magnus throws Toki (half naked with a bloodied bandage around his stomach) onto the floor, by Abigail (both have their hands tied behind their backs)]**  
  
  
**Magnus:**  STILL can’t believe it – there's NO WAY he could’ve survived that!  _[Toki continues coughing]_  And  ** _you_**.  _[turns to his girlfriend]_  You insisted on treating him. The kid doesn’t need treating – look at him!  
  
**Toki:**  Magnus, where ams I?  
  
**Magnus:**   _[outstretches his arms]_ Take a look around, kid. You're in an abandoned asylum, in the middle of * _riffing_ * nowhere.  _[points to Toki]_  And you’re never getting out of here. I’ve been waiting a long time for this.  
  
**Toki:**   _[croaky]_  For whats?  
  
**Magnus:**   _[sarcastically]_  Well, for your *riffing* punishment, I think.   
  
**Toki:** Punishkments?? But what’s I’s do? I thought yous was my friend?  
  
**Magnus:** _Oh_  my...  _[crouches beside  him]_  Let me get this in that little head of yours: I...am  _not_  your friend and I  _never_ was.  _[stands]_  Becides, pfft, where’s the logic of being friends with someone you  _hate_?  
  
**Toki:** _[eyes wide, raised eyebrow]_  You...you hates me...?  
  
**Magnus:** TOKI... I *RIFFING* STABBED YOU! I don’t just hate you, I-  
  
**Toki:** _[hysterically begging]_  I's sorries!  _[eyes screwed shut, snivelling]_  Whatevers I dids, I’s makes amends!  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:** _[mockingly sympathetic]_ I don’t think whatever you do will make a difference, my dear.  
  
**Toki:**  Lets me go, please! I misses my friends so muchs.  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:**  Oh...poor baby.  _[signals to Abigail]_  Are you going to miss Abigail?  
  
**Toki:** Whats? Nos, leaves her alones.  
  
**Magnus:** Was that a “no”, as in, “no” you  _aren’t_  going to miss her?  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:**   _[feral-sounding]_  She’ll make _great_  bait!  
  
**Magnus:**   _[picks Abigail up by the arm]_  Hey Toki? How’s about if I order one of these guys  _[points his gun to the group of Revengencers, then to the side of Abigail’s  
head]_  to blow her brains out  _right here_?!  
  
**Abigail:**   _[terrified]_ NO! Please don’t...!  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:**  You like it when they beg, don’t you, Magnus?  
  
**Magnus:** Don’t  _you_  know it.  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:**  Tell us, Abigail. Name us... **three**  people – who  _we_  know – that will care whether this happens or not.  _[Magnus lets go of Abigail]_  
  
**Abigail:**   _[gets back to her knees]_  Oh god, um...Knubbler, Toki-  
  
**Toki:**   _[nods frantically]_  Yeps.  
  
**Abigail:** _[Magnus and his girlfriend nod]_...Nathan, Pickles...Charles – is that enough for you people?!  
  
**Magnus:**  Alright, since you’ve named 3 people, I’ll give you a choice:  _one of you_  is going to be locked up...and the other one is coming with _me_.  _[Magnus’s Girlfriend giggles softly]_  Which one:  **you**  or Abby here?  _[picks her up by the arm]_  
  
**Abigail:** Get  _away_  from me!  _[pushing him away]_  
  
**Toki:**  Okays! It’s me’s...  _[sullen, looking down]_ She ams gots nothings to do with dis.  
  
**Magnus:** Fine, then. Get her out of here!  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:**  Whatever you say,  _Mister Hammersmith_.  
  
**Magnus:** That’s ‘The Hammer’, to you.  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:** _[nods politely]_  ‘ **The**  Hammer’...  
  
**Magnus:**  Take that trashskank and tie her up somewhere -- I dunno. Me and Toki are gonna go  _pal around_  now.  
  
**Abigail:**   _[struggles in Magnus’s girlfriend’s grip] Toki_ , I’ll always be grateful for what you-  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:**   _[nudges Abigail]_  Quiet. You’re showing a lot of resistance to someone who you should be thanking for treating your wounds.  
  
**Abigail:**  I wouldn’t  _have_  these wounds if it weren’t for-  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:**   _[stern]_ You’re  _being_  ungrateful.  
  
  
**[They leave]**  
**[Magnus picks Toki up by his armpits]**  
  
  
**Toki:**  Where ams we goings??  
  
**Magnus:** _[shudders]_  Ooh...  _Unfortunately_ , not to an English class. So, from now, until we get to that place, there will be  **no more**  talking. Ya got that?!  _[Toki opens his mouth, confused on how to respond and they leave]_

 

 

 

 

***********

**[(Cue Tribunal theme)]**

 

 

  
**Stampington:**  It appears as if Toki Wartooth has been kidnapped by ex-Dethklok guitarist, Magnus Hammersmith and the Revengencers, on the afternoon of the funeral of head of Crystal Mountain Records: Roy Cornickelson.. Gentelmen, our psychological expert, Dr Galfdinger Timewodmao. Dr Galfdinger Timewodmao...  
  
**Dr Galfdinger:**  Magnus Hammersmith as a condition called Athazagoraphobia.  
  
**Crozier:**  Azataga-what?  
  
**Dr Galfdinger:** Athazagoraphobia is the fear of being forgotten, ignored, or  **replaced**.  
  
**Crozier:** What’s the one I'm thinking of?  
  
**Dr Galfdinger:** That’s probably Anatidaephobia  _[head lowers slightly, squints eyes, looking left and right]_...the fear that a  **duck**  is watching you.  
  
  
**[A visualisation of Magnus appears on the screen, his face growing more grotesque]**

 

 

 

  
**Dr Galfdinger:** Over the years he has grown bitter and because of this, he has lured Dethklok’s rhythum guitarist, Toki Wartooth, into a false sense of friendship – before stabbing him in the back.

 

 

 

  
**Dr Galfdinger:** Both figuratively and literally. 

 

 

 

  
**Vater:**  And now we have lost the trail of where they’ve taken him to – leaving him at the hands of the Revengencers, which is most worrying. Master, what is the best course of action?  
  
**[Silence] [Crozier and Vater’s eyes turn to Mr Salacia]**  
  
**Vater:** _[raises eyebrow]_  Ma- Master?  
  
**[Camera zooms slowly on Mr Salacia breathing uneasily. Beads of sweat are visible on his forehead ]**

 

 

 

***********

**[At Salacia’s castle]**

 

 

 

  
**[The castle has all sorts of weird angelic and gargoyle ornaments/ imagery, (almost Gothic)]**  
**[Vater consults a bedridden Salacia]**  
  
**Vater:**  You need to regain your strength, Master. The attack cost you dear.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** My health can not deteriorate-  _[coughs into a tissue, Vater grits his teeth]_  Vater. Did you forget what I am? But, my powers...they are becoming weakened to the point of becoming...ineffectual.  
  
**Vater:**  There isn’t even the slightest chance of that happening...master. I have faith in your powers and once we gather Dethklok, you will regain the power that you  
once had – that was taken from you. And you  **will**  become the almighty entity that you truly are.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** The time is nearing...

 

 

 

 

********

**[In the basement treatment room of the asylum]**  
**[Birds eye view camera, slowly zooming on Toki, curled in the fetal position]**  
  
**Toki:** _[whimpering to himself]_ Murderface...Skwisgaar...Nathans...Pickle... Managers.  _[closes his eyes, mouth wibbles]_  Magnus, I's so sorries... I just wants to go homes. Please... We’s gots to finish dat last song...lets me go, please. _[starts to cry]_  Oh gods, I’s *riffs* it up.  _[crys]_   _I’s sos scareds..._

 

 

 

 

 

**[Stops crying when he hears the door opening and shutting] [Camera cuts to Magnus giving his usual dethglare for a few moments]**

 

 

 

 

 

**Toki:**  ...I thoughts we were friends.  
  
**Magnus:** After all I’ve put you through...you  **still**  consider me as a friend. You think you running into me in the forest was just a coincidence? I set it up – birthday cake and all.  _[unfolds arms]_  I pity you.  
  
  
**[Circles around Toki (form slightly obscured by the shadows)]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** Do you know  _why_  I'm going to make the rest of your life a living hell, Toki?  
  
**Toki:** Please, Magnus, I's sorries abouts replacing yous. I didn’ts know.  
  
**Magnus:**  Oh, this isn’t about getting revenge on just you. This is about  **all**  of Dethklok –  _[points menacingly]_  but especially you. You think you can play the guitar better than me, just because you’re in Dethklok?  _[grabs a whip from the wall, examines it]_  You know, for an asylum, there are a lot of torture devices here _[face turns sinister]_  --  
  
**Toki:**  Nos!  
  
**Magnus:** _[uses it on Toki, who screams on impact, back arching]_ It’s  **no**! There’s no “s” at the end!  
  
**Toki:** Stops, I’s does nothings to you!  
  
**Magnus:** You think you’re innocent in all this? You’re no angel – hell, after last night, I'm not sure  **what**  you are. But seeing you, IN  **MY**  PLACE. Just watching you and hearing your  _annoying_ ,  _[squeezes eyes shut, clenches fists]_ *riffing* _voice_!  
  
**Toki:** I speaks quiets.  _[clasps hands]_ Gives me de chance to makes amends. Don’t hurt me, why yous... _[sniffs]_ I thoughts -- you saids we were friends...  _[starts crying again]_  Whys you betrays me likes dis?  
  
**Magnus:** Oh look, what a surprise, you’re *riffing* crying – again.  _[throws whip across the room]_ Like the worthless _[grabs him by the shoulder]_  piece of *riff*  _[strikes]_  you are. Let me tell you something-  _[strikes him hard on shoulder] [Toki falls onto the floor] [Magnus examines his back]_  ...Huh... Looks like someone got to you first.  
  
**Toki:**  PLEASE! Let me goes!  
  
**Magnus:**   _[holds onto the operating table, almost shaking with anger]_  You wanna go back to your  **palace** _[gets a hammer]_ , that I  _[strikes]_  helped  _[strikes]_  build?!  _[Toki continues crying]_  You and Dethklok...you all should’ve seen this coming. Every action has its consequence.  
  
**Toki:** _[sniffs]_  Tells me whys dey kicks you out...  
  
  
**[Picks Toki up and makes him lean against the operating table and punches him a couple of times (left hook/right hook)] [with a cry, he throws Toki onto the table]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** _[has a brief fit, grabbing the sides of his head]_ Gah, how are you still alive?!  _[walks away from the table to calm down, while Toki breathes heavily on the table]_   **[*Note: it’s a dark room and there is an examination light shining on the table, which makes Toki squint]** _[takes a deep breath]_  Okay...I might as well tell you.  _[claps twice]_  
  
  
**[Two Revengencers come in (the brainless mutant kind) and strap Toki to the table]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** Dethklok... There was Nathan: the  _smug-faced_  Neanderthal; Pickles: who I was surpised hadn’t drowned in his own vomit; Skwisgaar: little bitch; and Murderface, who, in fact, was the only I could  _moderately_ tolerate. But, they were all as dumb as each other – I was surprised Ofdensen didn’t end up wiping their asses for them because they didn’t know how.  _[pause]_ They excluded me from everything from the band decisions, to  ** _betting my car_** in a  **blackjack** game! I gave them six years of loyalty, but it didn’t matter to them. They took me in my prime, Toki, AND THEY  **SPAT**  ME BACK OUT! And they would’ve done the same for you. Heck, if I’d kill you now, that would make for a more dignified leave than to experience the  _humiliation_  of Nathan  _Explosion_ kicking you out of your own band. I’d be doing you a  **favour**!  _[Toki looks concerned]_  And who, of all the worthless sacks of *riff*, did he replace me with?  
  
**Toki:** M...m-  
  
**Magnus:** You,  **retard**! But, you see...you were never a part of Dethklok -- in fact, part of the reason why I brought you here was to show you just how similar we are.  
  
**Toki:** But I likes being in Dethklok...  
  
**Magnus:** _[groaning]_  Come on... You’re telling me you’ve never felt that urge to just kick Skwisgaar out of the spotlight and stop being in his shadow? Because that’s exactly what it is.  _[Toki looks around, hung up] [Magnus laughs sarcastically]_  You don’t belong in a death metal band: you like bunnies,  _children love you_ , you’re... – YOU’RE TOO NICE!  _[Toki cowers]_  And what’s all this about wanting to go home ? You think Dethklok’s lookin’ for you?  
  
**Toki:** Dey comes and finds me.  
  
**Magnus:** _[chest still heaving, calm stance, shakes head]_ They’re not comin’. Why would anyone look for their  **ex** -bandmate? You’ve all broken up, don’t you remember?  
  
**Toki:**  Buts we was gettings backs together-  
  
**Magnus:**  AARGH!  _[picks up the whip]_  
  
  
**[(Someone knocks on the door)]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** _[whip still held in the air]_ Argh-  _[rubs his palm over his face] [sissy voice] Who is it_?  
  
**Magnus’s Girlfriend:**  It’s me. I was wondering when you wanted to come for dinner?  
  
**Magnus:**  Ah, in a minute  _[Magnus’s Girlfriend nods and starts to leave]_  could you close the door on the way out? What time is it?  
  
  
**[Magnus walks up to a Revengencer, lifts his arm and checks the watch]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** 7pm: way past your bedtime.  _[goes over ti him]_  How about a story? Huh, _[lifts Toki’s head by his hair]_  kiddo?  _[lets go, Toki cringes as his head bounces on the table]_  You see,  _just_  when I was trying to forget you,  _[shows the book to Toki]_  you release a book. And not just any book  _[reads the cover]_  ‘Skwisgaar is ams Dick’.  _[pauses as his expression goes stoic, then bursts out laughing]_  Pffft hahaha! Oh god, oh god, hahahah....HAHAHA! I can't do this...  _[takes a deep breath through his nose, exhales]_  I'm just on the title –  _not even opening the damn book_  – and  _already_  I'm in hysterics. Actually, come to think of it, this is exactly how Miss Sweden would talk! Did  _he_  teach you English?  _[looking sad, Toki nods dumbly, provoking more manic laughter from Magnus]_ You practically *riff* on him in every chapter.  _[opens the book]_ Okay, I'm ready,  _[looks mischeviously to the Revengencers behind him] here we go_... “On the night of our concert, I spesifiklelies asked for solo” – I can't read this.  “It ams hurts mine feelings”...It’s like a tounge-twister book!  
  
  
**[A wild Revengencer enters]**  
  
  
**Chris:** Magnus. Big boss man wants to see you.  
  
**Magnus:** Oh, I call him Silvie.  
  
**Chris:** He sounded pretty serious.  
  
**Magnus:** Yeah yeah, fine, just one more... Gotta make this a good one, hmm...ah ha! “Afters guitars...lessons”  _[pauses]_  Okay, “Skwisgaar poured... _pigs’ blood_  when I’s...gots the notes  _[raises eyebrow again]_...note wrong”  _[looks up]_ Huh. _[turns to Toki]_  That’s what I used to do to him.  _[turns back]_  How come...  
  
**Toki:** Huh?  
  
**Magnus:** _[to himself]_  Yeah, I gave him a really hard time.  _[turns back to Toki]_  But it looks like he’s doing it to you now. The cycle of hate.  _[gives him a light uppercut]_  
  
  
**[Magnus’s girlfriend appears; walks seductively up to Magnus]**  
  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**  Silvie wants to see you. He keeps pestering me...  _[slides her hand up his arm and she rests on his shoulder]_  
  
**Magnus:**  Aw, don’t worry about ol’ Silverface, he doesn’t bite.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**   _[grins and kisses him]_  So, how are you two getting on?  
  
**Magnus:**  Just reminiscing about old times. But, urugh! The more I spend time with this kid, the more I question  **why**  Dethklok chose him over  **me**.  _[marches over to Toki] [his girlfriend steps in front of him, hands flat on his chest]_  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**  Come along, darling.  _Because_  of how much self-control you have, you can now punish him later on.  
  
  
**[Magnus turns and lights a matchstick with the roof of his mouth (reference to[John Bender](http://25.media.tumblr.com/72e0b6e6fe083fa467c528f28cc6614f/tumblr_micj22f0KJ1r2fqvso1_500.gif) in ‘The Breakfast Club’)] **  
  
  
**Magnus:**  Whatever... _[lights a cigarette]_  Go take care of Abigail for me, would ya?

 

 

 

 

************

**[She finds Alfred Belmer and two other Revengencers antagonising Abigail (tied to a chair)]**  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**  What’re you guys doing?  
  
**Alfred:** We’re just having a bit of fun.  
  
**Revengencer:** And then we’ll kill her afterwards.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**   _[eyebrows raised] Really_?  _[steps forward]_  
  
**Alfred:** _[the Revengencers nod]_  She doesn’t deserve to live.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:** My, my, you boys certainly have your priorities in check, now don’t you?  
  
**Revengencer:** Was that sarcastic?  
  
**Alfred:**  I say we chop her up and send the pieces to Dethklok.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:** _[acts confused]_  Strange. I  _clearly_  remember Magnus and Silverface saying to  _all of us_ , that they wanted her alive, didn’t they?  
  
**Revengencer:** Yeah, well, we’ve all thought about it and we came to the logical conclusion that she’s just better off dead.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**  Regardless of what  _Magnus_  – and I – say?  
  
**Revengencer:** ‘Fraid so little lady.  
  
**Alfred:**  Run along, sweetheart.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**   _[nods, eyes all of them]_ Well, I'm afraid that as long as Magnus is in charge, and me being his accomplice...  _[goes eye to eye with the  
Revengencer]_  If he says we can't kill her, then we are  **not**  going to kill her-  
  
**Alfred:** What!?  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**  Yet! Regardless of how “logical” your conclusions are.  
  
**Revengencer:** _[approaches her]_  We don’t have to listen to  _you._  We’re killing her now, and Magnus is gonna  **thank**   **us**  for getting rid of this extra weight.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**   _[eyelids flickering, gritting her teeth] [kicks the Revengencer in the crotch and he goes down like a sack of potatoes]_ Don’t ... _[kick]_ Question...  _[kick]_ Me... _[kick]_ Again!  _[kick]_ You... _[kick]_ *riffing* _[kick]_ insect!  
  
**[He whimpers and groans]**  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**  Stand up!  
  
**Revengencer:** Oooho,  _oohho_ , hoooo...  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**  Now do any of you have a problem with the way things are run here?  
  
**Revengencer:** No, ma’am.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:**  Good. Get her back to her designated cell immediately, and don’t you EVER defy orders again – do I make myself clear?  
  
**Alfred:**  Crystal clear.  
  
**[Magnus's girlfriend watches (arms folded, eyes narrowed), as Abigail is taken away]**

 

 

 

 

***********

**[In the torture chamber aka. Toki’s cell]**  
  
**MMA:** _[throws Toki in]_  Have your way – but don’t kill him.  _[leaves]_  
  
**Ludwig:**   _[crouches by his head]_  Remember meee, tattletale?  
  
**Toki:** Noes, not yous...  
  
  
**[Ludwig, Alfred and a revengencer start kicking him] [Screen goes black, goes back to Toki, attackers stop kicking him, but Toki is in a cotamose state]**  
  
  
**[Toki’s head gets lifted onto someone’s lap]**  
  
  
**Woman’s voice:**  Dont worry, Toki, they  _are_ coming for you.  
  
  
**[He opens his eyes and looks up] [The camera drifts up to show Magnus’s girlfriend looking down on him, stroking his head]**  
  
  
**Toki:** Deys comins for me? My bands? _[she closes her eyes and nods gently]_  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:** Charles said that they’re coming in three days, so don’t get your spirits down and stay safe until then – don’t provoke Magnus or that big guy that’s got a grudge for Charles.  
  
**Toki:** How yous knows dis...? Yous Magnus’s goil.  
  
**Magnus’s girlfriend:** _[shakes her head]_  My name’s Kiyana, but if anyone asks here, it’s Nina. I work as a spy, alongside Charles, for the Church of the Black Klok.  
  
**Toki:**   _[face lights up]_ Reallies?! Wowiee  _[expression fades]_...oh’s.  _[looks back up at her]_  Yous just makins it up, to get my hopes up. I never gets  anys good lucks...  _[lip wibbles, tears gather in his eyes]_  
  
**Kiyana:** No, no-...  _[frantically strokes his hair, reaches into her pocket and gets out a folded photo]_  Look, here.  
  
**[Kiyana brings up a photo of her and Charles standing (arm in arm & smiling), in front of a stone temple in the desert]**  
  
**Toki:**  Dats you and Charles...  _[smiles up at Kiyana]_  What ams you says you names was agains?  
  
**Kiyana:**  Kiyana.  
  
**Toki:**  Can I holds it? _[receives the photo and examines it]_ Yous looks reallies happies.  
  
**Kiyana:** Well, that temple had a lot of clues in it  _[playful tone]_  and we’d discovered it all by ourselves. Don’t worry, Toki... I won't let anything terrible happen to you. You’re safe as long as I'm here. They're all coming for you, but I need you to do something for me and the others till they arrive.  
  
**Toki:**  What ams dat?  
  
**Kiyana:** By listening to everything I tell you. Because that’s the best way you’re going to avoid getting hurt. Will you do that for us?  
  
**Toki:**  Ja...  _[looks up at her and smiles]_  Toki can do that.  _[Kiyana returns the smile]_ Buts hows you keeps me safes nows? Dem guys is comin’s back!  
  
**Kiyana:** Which guys?  
  
**Toki:** Dem bad guys whats beatings me befores.  
  
**Kiyana:** You mean those dead guys over there?

 

 

 

 

**[Camera quickly zooms out to reveal Alfred, Ludwig and the Revengencer from before (necks broken) in a heap]**

  
**Toki:** Ah!

 **Kiyana:** Arms out!  _[injects the back of his upper arm with an insulin needle]_

 **Toki:** Ah!!

 

 

 

********

 **[Back at the cave training room]**  
 **[They work out, as Charles and his assistant observe]**  
 **[Charles watches Dethklok training]**

 

 **#587:**  Dethklok are doing exceptionally well, aren’t they, my liege?

 **Charles:**   _[watches them for a couple of seconds]_ I sure wouldn’t want to be Magnus right now.

 **Nathan:** ‘Ey? Charles?! When are  _you_  gonna teach us some moves?

 **Charles:**  I'm training the gears today and we should be done by tonight. I’ll personally train you guys tomorrow. But, if I could have a moment of your time to  _re-introduce_  you all to Jean Pierre.

 **Jean:** _[clapses his hands]_   _Bonjourrrr, Dethklooook..._

 

 **[The boys all press up against the glass]**

 

 **All:**  Jean Pierre! Jean Pierre!

 **Murderface:** All-right!

 **Nathan:** Jean Pierre, what’s for lunch?

 **Skwisgaar:** Ja, can yous cooks us something? We ams starvings!

 **Charles:**  Well, Jean Pierre knows that all of you are on a quite an extensive training course, which requires a  **strict** diet. So, he has prepared a range of  _healthy_  dishes for you boys.

 **Jean:** High in protein and vitamins, masters.

 

 **[The Klokateers wheel their food in] [They remove the silver dish covers and Dethklok blissfully inhale the smell]**

 

 **Jean:**  I shall leave you, my masters.

 **Pickles:** Thanks, Jean Pierre!  _[waves]_

 **Nathan:** _[waves]_  Au Revoir!

 **[Jean Pierre leaves] [Pickles sighs]**

 **Skwisgaar:**  What ams wrong, Pickle?

 **Pickles:**  Sahrry...I still can't help thinkin’ about Toki.

 **Charles:**  You don’t have to worry too much, Pickles. Ah, I’ve got a good feeling that number 235 is making his time there, a little easier.

 

 

 

 

 

********

 **[Back at Toki’s cell]**

 

 **Kiyana:**   _[swaying side to side, low voice]_  Special persons invite club, that is what I'm talking about...

 **Toki:**   _[swaying side to side]_ Special persons invites club,  _that_  ams what I'ms talkings about!

 **Kiyana: :**  Special persons invite club, that is what  _I'm_  talking about...

 **Toki:**   _[cheeky smile]_  Special persons invites club.

 **Toki/Kiyana:**   _[leaning closer each time they say it, speeding up]_  Special persons invites club, special persons invites club, special persons invites club!  _[both laugh]_

 **Kiyana:**  S _h_ h _h_!  _[both snicker]_

 **Toki:** I'm really glads you’re here.

 **Kiyana:**   _[long exhale]_  And I am, too, thank you. You have no idea how crazy these people are. Just...  _[gets out an instant camera]_  OK Toki, now Charles has said that he wants me to try and take as many pictures here as possible, and I thought that it would also be a good idea to take some photos of you, too. Just to let the others know you’re alive and...well?  _[stands and sets up the camera]_

 **Toki:** Ja, you cans... Kiyana....can I asks you somethings? [Kiyana stops fiddling with the camera and looks down at Toki] Aments you feels bad killing dem guys from befores? Just a littles...?

 **Kiyana:**  If I feel bad for killing that baby eater? And those other lowlifes? No, not really.

 **Toki:** He ates babies?! How you knows dis?

 **Kiyana:** He constantly brags about it, he never shuts up. Toki, listen... I don’t kill innocents – those guys – they were the polar opposite.

 **Toki:**  Oh...I guess that ams okays dens, rights?  _[Toki grins at Kiyana, who smiles and nods in return]_

 **Kiyana:** Smile Toki!  _[Toki pulls a bright smile] [Kiyana looks at the newly developed picture]_  Lovely.

 **Toki:** Anothers!

 **Kiyana:** Shhh!

 **Toki:** Comes on!

 **Kiyana:** Alright... Okay, hold still...3-2-1... _[camera clicks]_  good.

 **Toki:** Lets me sees!

 

 **[Brings the photo to him and he claps in response]  [Kiyana takes some photos of the chamber]**

 

 **Toki:** De guys sees dis?

 **Kiyana:**   _[focusing on the photos]_  Yes and that way, they’ll know what kind of condition you’re in.

 **Toki:** Mm...I’s nots wants dem to worries...

 **Kiyana:**   _[crouches becides him,placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder]_  They’ll be more worried about  _not_  being able to see you right now.

 **Toki:** _[still looking a bit upset, suddenly face lights up]_  You minds if I’s takes a pictures of yous?

 **Kiyana:** Me?

 **Toki:** Ja.

 **Kiyana:** Um,  _[puts her hair behind her ears and gets up]_  okay.  _[poses with her hands behind her back]_   _[Toki takes the picture] [breaks pose]_ Is it good?

 **Toki:** Looks perfects!  _[hands the camera to her]_

 **Kiyana:** Aww.  _[smiles, goes down to Toki’s level and they take a picture together]_  There. Now. Time for me to go back to  _Magnus_   _[rolls eyes and gets up]_  See you  
tomorrow, Toki.

 **Toki:**  Yous leavings me?

 **Kiyana:**   _[crouches by Toki, taking his hands]_  Of course not: I just want to distract  _[head arches left briefly]_  dickbeard from coming in here for the rest of the night. And I have to help get Abigail out, so...a bunch of Klokateers are coming tonight. Gotta get prepared for that.

 **Toki:**  I wish you lucks.

 **Kiyana:** Thank you, Toki.  _[gets up and leaves]_  See you tomorrow, alright?

 **Toki:**   _[waves]_  Goodbyes.

 

 

 

 

********

 **[Fade to her walking around for a couple of minutes through the dark corridors]**  
 **[She pulls out her watch and presses a button]**

 **Kiyana:** Hey, I'm on my way to Abigail’s cell.

 **Charles:**  Excellent. The Klokateers are now on standby outside the cell.

 **Kiyana:**  Okay.

 **Charles:**  How are you? How is Toki?

 **Kiyana:** Toki’s good, yeah, we’re really good friends now.

 **Charles:**  Well I'm glad to hear that. How are you coping with your surroundings? I know an asylum can be a, ah, ‘scary’ place.

 **Kiyana:** Thank you, azizam, I'm fine. But the scariest part of this place so far...? The wallpaper.  _[Charles laughs and Kiyana chuckles]_  I’m going in now.

 **Charles:**  Right. Be careful and report back when you can.

 **Kiyana:**  Roger.

 

 

 

********

 **[Kiyana walks uneasily past the cell blocks] [She stops at Abigail’s cell]**  
 **Kiyana:** Hello, Abigail.  _[unlocks the door and enters her cell]_

 **Abigail:** _[backs away]_  Go away.  _[searches the room for weapons]_

 **Kiyana:**  No need for that: I'm here to get you out.  _[Abigail raises her eyebrow]_  I’m  _not_  one of them. I was just pretending, you know, like an undercover agent – actually, I  _am_ an undercover agent. Now, come on  _[outstretches her hand]_  let’s go.  _[she doesn’t take it]_  The Klokateers are waiting? There’s Dokateers there, too...

 **Abigail:** Do you really think I'm that gullible?

 **Kiyana:** _[mildly fustrated] No_ , but I  _really_  think it’s in your best interests to trust me. Otherwise this rescue mission’s going to be a lot more tricky than it already is.

 **Abigail:**   _[high whisper]_  I'm sorry...  _[narrows her eyes and crosses her arms]_ I’m not going.

 **Kiyana:** You’re not going.  _[sighs]_  I was the one telling  _them_ to back off and the the one that didn’t hurt you as much. Abigail.  _What_  can I do to convince  _you_ , that I'm not one of them?

 **Abigail:**  Photograph, ID, gear brand-

 **Kiyana:** _[groans]_  All- **right** , you’re  _really_ stubborn... – I like that!  _[gets out photo]_ Here, I’ll show you what I showed Toki.  _[leans down and points to her and Charles]_  There. That’s me and Charles at some...stone temple thing.

 **Abigail:**   _[low gasp]_  That’s you and him...

 **Kiyana:** Can we go now?

 **Abigail:**   _[examines the photo]_  That’s you and Dethklok’s manager?

 **Kiyana:** Yep.

 **Abigail:**   _[looks down at her bandages]_  Okay, let’s go, just...get me out of this place.

 **Kiyana:** _[shakes head sideways]_ Good idea.  _[goes to Abigail]_  My photo back? _[Abigail gives it back to her]_

 **Abigail:**   _[as Kiyana pulls Abigail’s arm over her shoulder]_  So, you and Charles are good friends?

 **Kiyana:** _[leads her out]_  Very good friends.

 

 

 

*********

 **[A hatchet opens and Knubbler and the Klokateers quickly direct their attention to it]**

 

 **Knubbler:** _[gasp]_ Grab my hand.

 **Abigail:**  Knubbler?

 **Knubbler:** _[pause, shy]_  Yeah, it’s me, heh...heh...

 **Abigail:** Help me out of here

 **Kiyana:**  Here-... Hey, hey, slowly...that’s it.

 

 **[Knubbler catches Abigail and sets her feet down]**

 

 **Kiyana:**   _[from the window]_ Well, that’s it, Abigail, you’re free now. Aren’t you glad you trusted me?

 **Abigail:**  I don’t know what to say...

 **Kiyana:**   Well, according to Charles, it was Knubbler who really pushed him to send the Klokateers after you on, what was really, short notice.  _[Knubbler blushes]_

 **Abigail:** _[hugs Knubbler]_  Thank you so much.

 **Knubbler:**  Heh...  _[hugs back] [Kiyana smiles, leaning on the stone]_

 **Abigail:** _[points around to the Klokateers]_  You’re all getting Toki after this, right?

 **Klokateer:** Yes we are.

 **Knubbler:** Hey, what’s your name?

 **Kiyana:**  Number 235.

 **Knubbler:** Uh huh, and your real name?

 **Kiyana:**  I can't tell you my real name.  _[silences him]_  But I’ll tell you when we’re out of the woods  _[Knubbler makes a noise as he gets the double entende]_  Shh!

 **Abigail:**  Shh!

 **Kiyana:**  You’d better get going now.

 **Abigail:**   _[looks at Kiyana, grabs her  hand with both of hers and squeezes it] Thank_ you. And I’ll never forget you kicking the crap out of that Revengencer.

 **Kiyana:**   _[laughs softly through her nose]_  You’re welcome.  _[signals to Klokateers/ Dokateers]_  Go and get yourself treated, it was filthy in that cell.  _[to the others]_  See you all soon, yeah?

 **Knubbler:** Right!

 **Klokateer:** Yes, sir.

 **Kiyana:**  Oh! Knubbler, I have something to give to you, to give to Charles.

 **Knubbler:**  What are these?

 **Kiyana:** These are photos of Toki, make sure that only Charles sees these first. Do not open it until he’s seen them for himself.

 **Knubbler:** Hey, how is the kid holding up?

 **Kiyana:**  He’s doing okay, but he really needs you  _all_  to come and get him out of here, asap.  _[distraught expression]_ I can't do it by myself – I would if I could – but there’s too many guards keeping watch of Toki’s chamber. So please, tell them to come as quick as they can.

 

 **[Fade to them walking away from the asylum, with number 235 looking after them leaving]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Parts 1-11 were written before the premier of DSR).


	3. Extractorklok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Pickles’s help, Nathan attempts to recruit Succuboso Explosion to join their raid. Elsewhere, the Metal Masked Assassin raises his suspicions on Magnus’s girlfriend.

**[Lavona brushes her hair and glances over at her portrait of Nathan explosion by her mirror]**

  
  
**Ishnifus VO:** _And the Water God surrendered himself to the temptations of the Succubus._  
  
  
**[At Crystal Mountain Records]**  
**[Charles sitting in front of Damien's desk]**  

 

 

  
**Damien:**  So, what's your input?  
  
**Charles:** Damien, with all due respect: Toki hasn’t quit, nor is he dead.  
  
**Damien:** May I remind you that, before me,  _my father_  had asked the same thing from you, and you did it.  
  
**Charles:** Yes, but  _releasing_ him-  
  
**Damien:** _[lifts his hand from the desk]_ Ah, ah, ah- be gentle, now. You know I'm still coping with my fathers’ 'untimely' passing.  
  
**Charles:** Funnily enough, Damien, I don’t recall seeing you at the funeral.  
  
**Damien:** Well, I can't discuss such personal matters like that, but if you have to know,  _[brings his hand to his chest]_  then I was simply  _too upset_  to attend. I hope you’ll understand... Find your new guitarist by no later than the 19th. Run along, now. Time is money.  _[giggles]_  
  
**Charles:**   _Damien_...I think that you're aware that I have other matters that I need to attend to. I hope that you'll be a little more understanding-  
  
**Damien:**  -Charles, do you remember your contract? It stated that deadlines can be set at any time - besides, do you really wanna drag this rescue out?  _[rests his elbows on the desk]_ SoI suggest that you play by my rules, or it'll be the bands contract next.  
  
**Charles:**   _[deadpan]_ Alright.  _[rises, packing his suitcase]_  Well, ah  _[closes it]_ consider yourself off my Christmas list. Goodbye.

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

  
**[Church of the Black Klok]**  
**[In Charles's office]**

 

 

**Nathan:**   _[enters and sees Charles standing, arms folded, in front of a board of pictures]_ Hey man, how’s it going?

**Charles:**  It's good, we're making good progress.

**Nathan:**  That’s great... Hey, whatcha lookin’ at?

**Charles:**  Ah...? I’m just going over some potential recruits.

**Nathan:**  Hey, I know her!  _[walks up and points to the photo of Succuboso Explosion]_  The one at the front.

**Charles:**  Mm, I’m not surprised.  _[brings his arms down]_  These women have been after you for years. We did consider her, but we deemed her too unstable to join us. It's not worth the risk.

**Nathan:**  Why? I mean...she was good.

**Charles:** I appreciate your enthusiasm, but the decision is final.

**Nathan:**   _[pause]_ Just here me out-  
  
**Charles:** No, definitely not.  
  
**Nathan:** Aw, come on, she- she's a professional!  
  
**Charles:** No, I don't trust her. We’re not recruiting them and that’s final.  _[a knock is heard]_ Come in.  _[Ofdensen's assistant enters]_  
  
**#5722:**  Sir, you wanted to see me?  
  
**Charles:** _[nods]_  Just one moment – Nathan, I have a meeting right now, so...  _[Nathan frowns]_  So, ah, if you'd prefer, we’ll talk more about this in around...  _[checks his watch]_  two hours time? Until then...  _[Nathan grumbles as he leaves]_

 

 

 

 

*********

**[Nathan walks through the cave] [Looks to his left and then defiantly marches on towards the exit]**  
**[Stops dead in his tracks when Charles (arms folded) steps sideways, in front of Nathan, to reveal himself]**  
  
  
**Nathan:** _[exasperated]_  HOW did you-  
  
**Charles:** Turn. Back.  
  
**Nathan:**...FINE!

 

 

*********

**[In Pickles’s room]**  
**[Pickles sitting cross-legged on the floor, smoking from a shisha pipe] [Nathan slams the door open]**  
  
  
**Nathan:**   _[cheery]_  Pickles!  
  
**Pickles:**   _[recovering from his fright]_ ‘Ey, Nate...!  _[holds up a vacant pipe]_  Ya wanna smoke some hookah with me?  
  
**Nathan:** Eh, maybe later.  _[Pickles puts the pipes down and stands up]_ Pickles... Do you ever get the feeling that maybe we could be doing more than just sitting here and watching Ofdensen and everyone else do everything?  
  
**Pickles:**   _[shrugs]_ Sure, I mean, it's not just them them that's going on this raid; it's us, too.  
  
**Nathan:** Yeah, yeah, right. That's right. So, here's what I wanna do: I wanna recruit some people, but here's the thing: we  _can't_ let our Charles know.  
  
**Pickles:**  Why? Are ya plannin' on it being a surprise or something?  
  
**Nathan:** Y- yeah. So, maybe you could come along and we'll...mmrph, go sneak out here, you know? Without Ofdensen or that priest guy seeing us.  
  
**Pickles:**   _[perturbed]_  Uh...you sure this is a good idea?  
  
**Nathan:** Of course it is. Come on,  _[briskly walking out with Pickles]_  it's time to take action!  
  
**Pickles:**   _[slowing them down]_ Wait, wait, wait... Why'd he say no in the first place?  
  
**Nathan:**   _[groans]_ Is it really important? Don't tell me you're quitting on me, already.  
  
**Pickles:**  Ugh, fine, I'll go. If Afdensen can't talk you out of it, then there’s no point in me tryin’. You got the address of - whatever - 'this recruit'?  
  
**Nathan:**   _[pulls a letter out of his pocker]_  Here.  _[hands it to him]_  I got this mailed it to me a while back.  
  
**Pickles:** This better be worth it.  _[they head off]_

 

 

***********

**[Outside Lavona’s house]**  
**[Nathan and Pickles stare at the door]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**  So are you gonna ring the bell, or...?  _[eyes turn to Nathan]_  
  
**Nathan:** You ring first.  
  
**Pickles:**  No, you ring first!  
  
**Nathan:**  Fine!  _I’ll_  ring.  _[rings it] [the door opens]_  
  
**Cynthia:**   _[peeps out]_  Nasin!  _[fully opens the door]_  Welcome - and you are...?  
  
**Pickles:**  I’m Pickles...the drummer.  
  
**Cynthia:**  Yes, come in...  
  
  
**[They enter a pitch black room (only their eyes are visible)]**  
  
  
**Pickles:** Hey uh, 'miss'? Ya reckon you could turn the lights on up here?  _[they stop, eyes wide, as they hear a loud creaking sound]_  
  
  
**[Nathan and Pickles fall down a trap door, screaming as they fall down a tunnel slide]**  
**[They land on their stomachs and look up]**

 

 

 

  
**Lavona:**  Welcome to our lair.  _[Nathan and Pickles look up in horror]_

 

 

*********

**[At the Tribunal meeting room]**

 

  
**Stampingston:** Gentlemen, it appears as though Dethklok have taken matters...

 

 

  
**Stampingston:**...into their own hands. They’ve begun to recruit people, in hopes of taking down the Revengencers once and for all.  
  
**Vater:** Speaking of recruits, members of the terrorist group, Succuboso Explosion, are still at large.

 

 

  
**Crozier:**  Their leader, Lavona Succuboso, was last seen at the attack on Mordhaus, led by the Revengencers  _[narrows his eyes]_...five years ago. 

 

 

  
**Crozier:** F...f-f-five years ago.  
  
  
**[Vater and Mr Salacia look sternly at Crozier]**  
  
  
**Crozier:**  Five years ago...was when the attack on  _Mord-_ **aughh**!  _[head jerks up and slams on the desk]_  
  
**Vater:**   _[looks at Mr Salacia and back at Stampingston]_  I think it’s best if we call this meeting to a close. Perhaps we should reschedule?  
  
  
**[Brief cut to Crozier twitching, face-down on the table]**  
  
  
**Stampingston:** Is the General alright?  _[Mr Salacia starts breathing heavily and rocks back and forth as he coughs into his handkerchief]_ Mr Salacia, are  _you_  okay?  
  
**Vater:**  He  _will_  be fine, Senator. But this is precisely  _why_  we need to reschedule.  
  
**Stampingston:**  Yes...  _[watches Mr Salacia being led out by Vater and Crozier being carried out by two guards]_

 

  
***********

**[In the cave's HQ]**  
  
  
**Charles:**  When all is said and done, we’ll make our way to the Dethcopter and the second we arrive, be ready to treat Toki.

 

 

  
**Charles:**  I'm not sure how things will go, but casualties must be kept to a minimum. Take no prisoners on the Revengencers side and as for the Assassin, if the situation puts Dethklok or number 235 in danger, then I want you to slay him where he stands.

 

 

  
**Charles:** Ideally, though,  **I’ll**  be the one to finish him off. Dismissed.

 

 

*********

**[At the abandoned asylum]**  
**[Magnus and the Assassin talk at a table]**  
  
  
**MMA:**  I want more information about her. How long have you known her?  
  
**Magnus:** _[irked]_  I already  _gave you_  information.  
  
**MMA:** She has been told too much. Find more information about her. Why is she here?! Tell me how long you’ve known her.  
  
**Magnus:** Right, well  _[puts out his cigarette]_  if you’re  _asking_ for how long I've known her, then I’ll tell you. We uh, met in a bar, I mentioned Dethklok and she said that they could be better - what more could you want?!  
  
**MMA:** I  **asked**  you  _how_  long you knew her!  
  
**Magnus:** Oh, uh...a week  _[shrugs]_  and...a couple a’ days?  _[MMA grunts, slamming his hand down onto the table] [Magnus’s eyes go wide, teeth clenching as he recoils back in fear]_  
  
**MMA:** Bring her here now!  
  
**Magnus:**  Going! Going...!  _[runs out]_

 

 

*************

**[Back at Lavona’s lair]**  
**[Nathan and Pickles are hung up upside down in a device that looks like the[scrotal hanger](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m88rodNPQD1r4600vo6_r1_1280.jpg)]**  
  
  
**Lavona:** Give us what we require!  
  
**Pickles:**  Nathan, you idiot! I  ** _knew_** this was a bad idea!  
  
**Nathan:**  So why'd ya come, then?!  
  
**Lavona:** I understand that your confusion has affected your compliance. So what will it be, Nasin? A-  
  
**Nathan:** Wait! Can you just say that again?  
  
**Lavona:**   _[confused, looks over to her sisters]_  Say...vat again?  
  
**Nathan:**  You know, say my name again?  
  
**Lavona:** _[eyebrow raised, upper lip slightly arching]_  ...Nasin?  
  
**Nathan:**   _[relieved]_ Oh yeah.  
  
**Lavona:** You like the way I pronounce it...?  
  
**Pickles:** Nathan??  
  
**Nathan:** Huh? Oh, okay, right-Look,  _Lavona_ , if you want my balls, then  _theoretically_ , you’ll get more with me being alive, so...  
  
**Lavona:** Hmm...  _[eyes wander down]_  
  
**Cynthia:** _[they pull Lavona away]_  Lavona, was machst du, denken Sie an die Familie! (Lavona, what are you doing, think of the family!)  
  
**Seraisa:** Und die Mission! (And the mission!)  
  
**Lavona:**  Werden noch, meine Schwestern... (Be still, my sisters...) Nathan...what would you say we make a deal?  
  
**Nathan:** A deal? Yes! Yeah, that would be great-  
  
**Lavona:**  A treaty. You give us twenty gallons of your seed, and we give you whatever you want.  
  
**Nathan:**  Twenty gallons.  _[counting in his head and doing the math] [mumbles]_  How much is that...?  
  
**Pickles:**  That;s like, four water cooler bottles worth.  
  
**Nathan:**  Okay, I think I can do that.  
  
**Lavona:** And in return...you want our services?  
  
**Nathan:**  Yes. We need all the help we can get.  
  
**Lavona:** Then it is decided!  _[signals to her sisters to lower their weapons]_  You have out services, and we finally have your seed! But one question: which one of your bandmates is in peril?  
  
**Nathan:** _[gulps]_  Toki.  
  
**Lavona:** Hm?  _[Nathan’s eyes dart around, extremely uncomfortable] [presses her index finger to her lips]_  Toki...have I met him before...?  
  
**Nathan:** Uhhhh...  
  
  
**[Brief flash of this moment (same music as when Crozier remembers Cardinal Ravenwood’s “heart attack” in _Dethecution_ )]**

 

 

**Nathan:** _[eyes dart to the right]_  No?  
  
**Lavona:**  Mmm, no matter. A deal’s a deal.  
  
**Nathan:** Oh good,  _thank you_.  
  
**Brigit:**  Thank  _you_.  
  
**Nathan:** Um...could you- could you ladies get us down from there now? Please?  
  
  
**[Seraisa pushes a button and Pickles is slowly lowered]**  
  
  
**Pickles:** _[groans and looks Lavona straight in the eye]_  Thanks a  **bunch**.  _[goes back to Nathan] [to him]_  Nathan, are ya sure about this, I mean don't you think that twenty gallons is  _a lot_?  
  
**Nathan:**  Hey, I'm Nathan Explosion, I’ll give them fourty gallons!  
  
**Pickles:**   _[burys his hands in his face]_  Oh my gahd...  
  
  
**[Nathan and Pickles turn to the Succubuses celebrating] [Seraisa corks open a champagne bottle, as the other girls scream and clap excitedly]**  
  
  
**Cynthia:** We got him!  
  
**Brigit:** Schließlich! (Finally!)  
  
**Lavona:** _[raises her champagne glass]_  After all these years of waiting, meine Schwestern. (my sisters.) We are finally there.  _[they clink their glasses] [noticing the two men]_ Come!  _[hurries up to them]_  Join us!  
  
  
**[Lavona links arms with Nathan; Cynthia and Angelika wrap an arm around Pickles's waist] [They hand them both glasses of champagne] [Nathan and Pickles grin at one another and clink their glasses]**  
**[Camera drifts up...]**

 

 

********

**[...fade to Charles's office]**  
**[Charles standing, with Nathan and Pickles behind him] [Lavona and her sisters standing in front of his desk, signing the contract]**  
  
  
**Charles:**  Well aboard, ladies.  _[his eyes narrow as he hears Pickles and Nathan high-fiving]_  
  
**Lavona:**  Very good.  _[pause]_  Wait. I ask you, what is stopping us from doing this now? We will build powerful warriors for future battles.  
  
**Charles:** But not before you've helped us.  
  
**Lavona:** Of course. I shall get my sisters acquainted with your army. Goodbye, Nasin.  _[blows him a kiss]_   _[they leave]_  
  
**Nathan:**   _[daintily wiggles his fingers with a goofy smile] [to Charles]_ Hey, we really appreciate what you did. And I'm telling you that you won't regret this.  
  
**Pickles:**  Nope. You know, she’s actually pretty nice, once you get to know her.  _[Charles closes his eyes and shakes his head in disapproval]_

 

 

  
********

**[In Toki's cell]**  
**[Toki and Kiyana play catch with a balloon]**  
  
**Toki:**  Heys Kiyanas, can I asks yous a questions?  
  
**Kiyana:**  You may.  
  
**Toki:**  Afters dey come and takes me backs homes, wills you and me’s stills be friends?  
  
**Kiyana:** _[touched]_  Of course we will...!  
  
**[(Sharp knocking)]**  
  
**Magnus:**  Ninaaa?  _[comes in] [Kiyana bursts the balloon in front of Toki, who shouts]_  OW! That’s loud! Come on, before Silverface kills me.  _[holds her hand and leads her out] [Kiyana steals a wave to Toki]_

 

 

  
*********

**Kiyana:** What’s all this about?  
  
**Magnus:** Ah nothing, it’s just Silvie tryin’ to interrogate you.  
  
**Kiyana:** What did I do this time?  
  
**Magnus:** Nothing, it's just him going all suspicious again.  
  
  
**[They come across a mindless Revengencer (keeping guard with a shotgun), outside the door where the MMA's waiting for them]**  
  
  
**Magnus:**  Hey, would ya let us in?  _[the Revengencer_ _curiously looks down the barrel]_  No, don't hold it like that,  _[reaches for the gun]_   _[the Revengencer accidentally pulls the trigger and his brains get splattered all over the door] [Magnus and Kiyana step away with his hands in the air, gaping at the sight]_  
  
**MMA:** _[swings the door open] [looks down with gritted teeth and looks at Magnus and Kiyana (both bloodsplattered, with Magnus getting the most of it)]_ What happened?!  
  
**Magnus:** _[uneasily]_  Hey...it wasn’t us.  _[the MMA growls, grabs them both by their shoulders and hauls them in]_ Hey, big guy~!  
  
**MMA:** _[swings his hand up to Magnus, to silence him]_ Tell us! Why are you here?  _[Kiyana folds her arms]_  Answer my question – what are you doing in a place like this?  
  
**Kiyana:** _[shrugs]_ I like your cause.  
  
**MMA:** Is that so? What are you doing with Wartooth behind those closed doors?  _[Magnus (arms folded, looking previously indifferent) gains interest]_  
  
**Kiyana:** I was giving him an annual psyche session – which was interrupted by this "meeting".  
  
**Magnus:** She’s using all sorts of things, acting nice, and then she  _tears him apart_  from there!  
  
**Kiyana:** There you have it. I am not caring for him, I am psychologically scarring him to the point where, by the time Dethklok find him, he won't have the will to live – let alone play the guitar.  _[cocks her head]_  Are you satisfied...? What about you, though?  _[reaches up for his mask] [seductively]_  What’s under the mask?  
  
  
**[The MMA picks her up by the collar and throws her across the room] [She hits the wall and falls on her behind] [Leaning against the wall, she looks up, shocked]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** Hey, what the hell do you think you're-  _[MMA grabs Magnus and slams him into the ground, leaving him whimpering loudly]_  
  
**MMA:**  Don’t assume that I won't question your motives because we’re aiming for the same objective.  
  
**Magnus:** _Oh my god, you_ _*riffing*_ _psychopath_...  
  
**Kiyana:** Magnus... _[helps him to his feet]_ Magnus, let’s go.  
  
**MMA:** No. He stays. You... Leave.  
  
  
**[Before leaving, Kiyana gently grabs Magnus’s  forehead, brings it to her level and kisses it]**  
**[Magnus watches her leave, with his back to the MMA]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** You mother*riffer*.  _[turns to face him]_  I can't believe you would do that!  
  
**MMA:**  Does knowing you entitle her to be immune to such attacks?  
  
**Magnus:** Alright, listen good:  _stop it_  with your  **weird**  little conspiracy theories. Listen bub, I’m letting you off this one time, but if you think of pulling something like that again-  
  
**MMA:** Then you’ll what? _[pulls an amused slasher smile]_  
  
**Magnus:**  You think you’re scaring me right now? Let me tell you something,  **never**  underestimate what I'm capable of.  
  
**MMA:**  Do you know what will impress me? Capture the lead, capture the bassist. You, instead captured the most childlike member of the band. This...this only amuses me. Follow me...

 

 

  
***********

**[The MMA takes Magnus to the Revengencers’ forest]**

 

 

  
**MMA:** Look around you. There are hundreds of us everywhere, but does that make this forest impenetrable?  
  
**Magnus:**  Maybe.  
  
**MMA:** We must prepare for a potential attack.  
  
**Magnus:** Listen, they’re not gonna come for him. Give them a few days; they’ll realise how *riffing* useless and how much better off they are without him, you’ll see.  _[pats the MMA’s arm] [MMA growls]_  
  
**MMA:** That may be...but on principle, they will come. You took revenge on them. An eye for an eye...  
  
**Magnus:** _[silent, in deep thought, furrowing his brows]_

 

 

  
**MMA:** Be prepared. They are coming.

 

*********

**[Charles leads Lavona into Dethklok's gym]**  
  
  
**Charles** As you can see, they are training  _exceptionally_  hard-  
  
**Nathan:** Lavona!  _[lifts up some weights]_  
  
**Lavona:** _[smiles and waves]_  Very good, Nasin!  
  
**Charles:** They’re now ready for weapons training and-  
  
**Nathan:** Lavonaaaa-  _[lifting some heavier weights, struggling]_  
  
**Lavona:** Yes, that’s my strong, Yannemango warrior!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Hey, Nathans. I don’t thinks it ams a good ideas to lifts up more than yous can carries.  
  
  
**[Nathan succumbs to the weight and is trapped under the bar of the weights]**  
**[The others rush up to him, but Murderface lifts it off with ease]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**  Woah.  
  
**Charles:**  Ah, Nathan? I think it’s best if you take a break for a while. And ah, Lavona, I think I have briefed you on just about everything, now.  
  
**Lavona:**  So that’s everything?  
  
**Charles:**  Yes, so, if you and Nathan want to go back up, then that’s perfectly fine, now. Just make sure to be back here, as soon as you're done.  
  
**Lavona:** Let’s go, Nasin.  _[takes him by the hand]_  Ve have plans, remember?  
  
**Nathan:**  Alright – I’ll see you guys.  _[the others wave at him]_  
  
  
**[They leave]**  
  
  
**Murderface:**  Heh, heh, heh!  _[makes a whip sound/hand gesture]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja  _[puts the dumbbell down and wipes the sweat off his forehead]_  there he goes, on a dates with a beautiful womens, and yous heres, sweatin’s with de rests of us.  
  
**Murderface:**  But- ... _Aw_! _[Skwisgaar chuckles]_

 

 

*********

**[Scene transition to Nathan and Lavona walking along the cave halls]**  
  
  
**Lavona:** You have an impressive army, Nasin.   
  
**Nathan:**  Huh? Oh yeah, they're good.  
  
**Lavona:** But I get this feeling that they don't trust me?  
  
**Nathan:**  Hey, don't worry about it, just give 'em a little time, they'll come around.  
  
**Lavona:**  For your friends sake, I hope you are right. Goodbye, Nathan...  _[Nathan waves her off]_  
  
  
**[Charles walks up from behind]**  
  
  
**Nathan:**  What?  
  
**Charles:** Well, ah, I must say they've given us a lot of valuable information on the Revengencers and it has helped us a great deal. Still, keep your wits high.  
  
**Nathan:** So what, you're actually admitting I was right??  
  
**Charles:**  Depending on how much you're gonna rub it in?  
  
**Nathan:** Alright, I won't, I won't - but thanks!  
  
**Klokateer:**   _[from behind]_  Master Ofdensen, Richard Knubbler has arrived with the abductee.  
  
  
**[Nathan turns his head sharply to Charles and they follow the Klokateer]**

 

 

*******

  
**[Knubbler, Charles, some Klokateers and the rest of Dethklok surround Abigail (sitting up on a hospital bed)]**  
**[The Dokateers uncover her bandages]**  
  
  
**Dokateer:** Her wounds have already been healed in the advanced stages... I- I don’t understand how.  
  
**Charles:**  You should get used to unusual things happening from now. Abigail, by any chance, do you remember what caused your wounds heal this quickly?  
  
**Abigail:** _[shakes head wearily]_  I don’t remember. I haven’t opened my bandages before.  
  
**Charles:**  I see. Well, try and rest for as much as you can and ah, we’ll give you your privacy.  
  
  
**[Dethklok huddle together and mumble to one another]**  
  
  
**Charles:**   _[quietly, to her]_  Did number 235 get you out smoothly?  
  
**Abigail:** Yes, she did. I didn’t believe her at first because of the way she acted, but...she did a good job.  
  
**Knubbler:**  Hey, Charles?  We have something from number 235...  _[takes out a folder]_  
  
  
**[Abigail takes the folder from Knubbler's hand and passes it to Charles] [He opens it up and takes out some photos, handing some to Dethklok]**  
**[Dethklok gasp and gather round (Pickles holds the pictures of Toki up)]**  
**[Close-up on Toki's pictures]**  
  
  
**Nathan:** _[Nathan spots Skwisgaar looking over his shoulder]_  Here you go, big guy.  _[Nathan takes a photo out of Pickles’s hand and hands it to Skwisgaar, who gets a closer look at them]_  
  
  
**[The boys huddle together and look at the photographs] [Pickles slings an arm around Nathan  and Murderface, and looks closer at the photos]**  
  
  
**Pickles:** _[smiles]_ Yeah...he’s okay.  
  
  
**[Zoom camera on Toki’s picture]**


	4. Diversionklok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing no progress being made on Toki's rescue, Dethklok decide to take matters into their own hands. Mr Salacia, meanwhile, organises a business meeting to discuss plans for funding his latest project.

**[At the United Nations]**

 

 

 **Charles:**  For this raid, we will need your  **upmost**  cooperation on this. It is important that there is no interference from any organisation, as it may be a matter of life and death for the hostage.

 **British Ambassador:**   _[voice of Eric Jomfru]_  We wouldn’t have interfered, even if you had asked us.

 **Charles:** Out of curiosity, may I ask why?

 

 

  
**British Ambassador:** _[raises a self-important eyebrow]_ Because we  _don’t_ negotiate with terrorists.

 

 

 **Charles:** Well, that’s fine, then.

 **UN Member:** But, Mr Ofdensen, everything  _is_  under control?

 **Charles:**  It should be, yes.

 **UN Member:** Very well, then.

 

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

 

  
**[Back at the torture chamber]**  
**[Kiyana feeds Toki noodles, who then hugs her tightly in gratitude]**

 **Magnus:** Sweetheart, could ya let me in?

 **[Magnus enters] [Toki’s expression instantly goes fearful] [Kiyana gets up and goes over to Magnus, who wraps his arms around her]**

 **Magnus:** _[looks quizzically at_   _Toki]_  Hey... Why does he look more afraid when  _I_ arrive?

 **Kiyana:** I told him about you  _[leans closer, fingers running lightly over his bottom lip]_  and what you’re capable of... _[smirks]_

 **Magnus:**   _Really_? Well you did good, that's the way I like it.  _[Kiyana giggles softly]_  Heh, c’mere... _[proceeds to make out with her, while Toki watches in disgust] [pulls_   _away] [sees_ _Toki frowning and baring his_ _gritted teeth]_  Hey,  _[points to him]_ look at that.

 **Kiyana:**  What?

 **Magnus:**  That’s the first time I've seen him give me that look. That’s the first time I've seen him angry at me...  _[lets go of Kiyana]_  What gives? Why is he being like that?

 **Kiyana:**  Oh...like this? Well, he's just a little "disgruntled" from being in captivity for so long - it happens, Magnus.

 **Magnus:**  Yeah, well he should learn to deal with it! I’ll see you in a minute, **kid;**  I need a smoke...  _[uses the roof of his mouth to light a match and lights his cigarette]_

 **[They exit the room]**  
**[Toki sits there for a while, looking defeated]**  
**[Then Magnus (sans Kiyana) swings the door open and slams it shut]**

 **Magnus:**  Okay, kiddo, you know what time it is. _[puts his cigarette out on Toki’s cheek]_

 **Toki:**  Augh!

 **Magnus:**   _[claps his hands together and rubs them]_  Alright, let’s get this party started! You know, in times like these is when I think it was actually a  _good_ thing that the stab wound wasn’t fatal.  _[crouches and comes face to face with him]_  Because, that way, I get to watch you to suffer for longer. _[Toki gives a sharp whimper]  [lifts one of Toki’s Fu’s]_  Ya gonna do something about that goofy mustache? Don’t you think this looks kinda silly?

 **Toki:**...Yes.

 **Magnus:** _[comes close to Toki (his beard touching him), then_ _punches his midsection]_ Well, obviously you don’t, otherwise you would’ve gone and done something about it.You know what? If you're not gonna do something about it, then I will.  _[Toki raises an eyebrow quizzically]_

 

 

*********

  
 **[Tribunal Headquarters]**

 **Stampington:**  Gentlemen, almost a week has passed and we believe that Ofdensen has located Toki’s whereabouts and is now planning to carry out a rescue operation. Here to speak more on this is our criminological expert, Dr Ndeojoes Ofeifospadkpaf.  


  
 **Stampington:** Dr Ndeojoes Ofeifospadkpaf?

  
 **Dr Ofeifospadkpaf:** All rescue operations carry a grave risk. So great, that there’s the question of how far the band is willing to go to save Toki.  


  
**Dr Ofeifospadkpaf:** They would have to go through countless numbers of violent, cannibalistic Revengencers. And there is also the debate on whether the band even needs him.

 

 

 **Vater:** Don’t be absurd. Surely that isn’t the case?

 **Dr Ofeifospadkpaf:** It is, for you see, it is simply fact.

 

**Dr Ofeifospadkpaf:** For many years, Toki has been regarded the lowly member of the band – always in the shadows. He is allergic to practice and this causes him to become nervous on stage – not what a guitarist  _should_ be doing.

**Stampington:** Thank you, doctor. I think it’s time to call this meeting to a close.  _[looks at his watch]_ Mr Salacia, your transport is waiting outside.

 

 

 

  
**********

**[Cut to montage: Dethklok shooting at cardboard targets in the cave's shooting range]**

· Skwisgaar firing multiple rounds and reloading equally as fast  
       **Charles:** Very impressive.  
       **Skwisgaar:** Fastest guns in de world.

· Nathan pinning Charles in combat

· Ishnifus praying in front of a new set of cave paintings, depicting a man with several skeletons around him

· Murderface flexing aggressively in front of a full length mirror

· Skwisgaar checks on Charles and the Klokateers  
    Arms folded, walks into the control room and sees the Klokateers messing something up, causing a signal failure   
    Shot of Skwisgaar frowning/shaking his head  
    Charles and a couple of Klokateers rushing to fix it  
    Charles looks up and spots him walking out

· Shot of Kiyana (hiding under a bed from the maniacs) taking her phone/watch away from her ear, looking equally as concerned

· Skwisgaar (sitting up on his bed, back of his head leaning against the wall) in his room (his hand wiping over his mouth) with Nathan consoling him  
    Charles opens the door and turns to Skwisgaar  
    [Camera to the  _Gibson Thunderhorse_  in the corner of his room]

· Skwisgaar sitting and playing the guitar, as Ishnifus and Charles observe  
    Charles (with his Les Paul) practicing with Skwisgaar  
    Skwisgaar plays in front of Charles and Ishnifus again

· Camera shot of Skwisgaar looking down at his guitar  
    Background changes to his room  
    He brings up the picture of Toki in his cell, looks closely at his injuries  
    Goes back to playing

**[Music fades and switches to what Skwisgaar's playing (song from _Dethsolation_ )]**

 

 

**************

**[Back at the Church of the Black Klok]**   
**[Ofdensen's office] [Dethklok enter as Charles works at his desk]**

 

**Skwisgaar:** H- heys, Charles?

**Charles:** Hello, boys.  _[Dethklok stand in silence, looking glum]_ Is there…anything I can help you with?  _[Murderface sighs, then Pickles]_

**Grace:**  Sir, your 4 o’ clock meeting is here.

**Charles:** …  _[presses the button and leans near the mic]_  Grace, push back the meeting and reschedule.

**Grace:** Rescheduling for 8 o’ clock…?

**Charles:** That’s fine.  _[leans forward on the desk, interlocking his fingers]_ How are you guys?

**Nathan:**  We- were um, listening to what Abigail was saying…

**Charles:** Uh-huh?

**Nathan:**  And we heard about what it was like there.

**Skwisgaar:**   _[hands in his pocket, eyes downcast]_  Ja,  _[kicks the floor]_ dey aments exactlies treatings hims wells.

**Charles:** I know, but I’ve told you that he has number 235 with him, and so far, she has done exceptional work of keeping him out of trouble.  _[seeing no response from  
the band] _ We’re doing our best.

**Murderface:**   _[lets out a loud sigh, folding his arms and shaking his head slowly]_ Who are we kidding – we didn’t expect you to understand, robot.

**Pickles:**  Come on, guys, let’s go. It’s better than being here, doing nothing.

**Charles:** Where are you going?

**Nathan:** We’re going out and palling around, it’s the only thing we  **can**  do!

**Charles:** Wait.  _[stands up and walks away from his desk]_ Let me come with you.

**Skwisgaar:**  You sures?

**Charles:** Yes, I’m sure. Come on, let’s go.

 

 

*************

**[Back on surface]**   
**[Cut to them in the van (Nathan driving)] [Pickles passes around some beers]**

 

**Nathan:**  Hey, pass it here!

**Charles:**  Ah, I'm afraid not, Nathan. I don’t need to remind you of the dangers of drinking and driving.  _[opens the bottle takes a sip]_

**Pickles:**  Dood, that ain’t how ya drink it, ya gotta  ** _down it_**!

**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, downs its, managers!

**Murderface:**  Yeah, down it!

**Dethklok chanting:**   ** _DOWN IT! DOWN IT!_**

 

**[Ofdensen rolls his eyes and downs the drink to the last drop] [Dethklok cheer and drum on the car when he finishes it]**

 

**Nathan:**  You’re an animal!

**Charles:**   _[swaying, slurring]_ Uh, Nathan, could I ask you to please take it easy on the corners? I’m feeling rather light-headed…

**Pickles:**   _[pats his back once]_ Yer  _fine_ …!

**Skwisgaar:**  Ha, managers, yous a bigs lightweights, ah?

**Charles:**  No, it’s not me being a lightweight, I think there’s something wrong with my drink!

**Murderface:**  We told ya, don’t worry.  _[guffaws]_

**Charles:** _[urgent]_ Pickles, what was in my drink??

**Pickles:**  Oh, you know, a lil’ of everything: just yer range of anesthetics, some yopo, regular beer, special K – nothing but the best!  _[Nathan pulls over onto the curb]_

**Charles:**   _[rasps]_ You guys  _drugged_  me…?!  _[Pickles opens the car door]_ Have you all lost your minds??

**Nathan:**  Yeah, well, we’ve thought about it, and since you guys have been procrastinating so much, we’d figured that we should go and save Toki ourselves – y’know, having ‘godlike’ powers and stuff.

**Charles:** _[holding the doorframe, resisting Murderface kicking him out]_ I’m not procrastinating, I’m trying to  _help you_ not get killed as soon as we get there-! 

**Pickles:** _[boots him out]_  Scramarooni!

**Charles:**   _[falls out and rolls onto his back]_   _Pickles_ …!

 

**[Charles tries to get up as they drive off, but succumbs to the effects of the anesthetics, falling unconscious]**

 

 

********

**[Mr Salacia travels in a limo (looking out the window) with Vater (in a suit, with his hair tied back)] [Salacia coughs quietly and brings a tissue to his mouth]**  

 

 

********

  
**[In the torture chamber/Toki's cell]**  
**[Toki presses his hands to his fu machu, leaning against Kiyana]**

**Toki:**  Oooooww...!

**Kiyana:**  Shhh... _[dabs the cotton bud over the area]_

**Toki:**  I can'ts believes he tries to rips it offs.

**Kiyana:**   _[takes the cotton bud off]_  See,  _[Toki looks reluctantly at the bud]_  it’s not bleeding anymore.

**Toki:**  Can you takes my minds offs de pain?

**Kiyana:**  Of course...  _[reaches into her pocket and pulls out her stuffed bunny key chain, some loose change falling out]_

**Toki:**   _[smiles as soon as he holds the bunny]_  Hey, you drops some things-  _[camera directly onto a certain quarter on the floor, provoking uncontrollable screaming from Toki]_

**Kiyana:**   _[gets up, spooked]_  Toki...?  _[eyes dart back and forth, picking the stuff up]_ Toki, what’s wrong? OK, stop screaming, now.  _[pulls him in for a hug, but Toki squirms out and screams louder]_

**[She panics over his reaction and gradually leaves the room] [Pushes her back against the door, distressed] [Magnus marches up]**

**Magnus:**  What the hell did you do to him? We can hear him all the way over there.

**Kiyana:**  I must’ve accidentally set something off in him.  _[they continue to listen to Toki’s screaming]_

**Magnus:**  We’re tryin’ a’ play a poker match, and all we’re hearing is “ _Aaaaah_ ”, “ _Aaaah_!”

**Kiyana:**  Didn't you want him like this?

**Magnus:**  Not to the point where it’s annoying for  **me**. Fix him now.

**Kiyana:**  Right. I’ll- I’ll make him stop.  _[goes back into the chamber]_

********

  
**[Charles finally wakes up and stumbles to his feet, looking disheveled]**

**Charles:**   _[looks around, disorientated] [rasps into his watch]_ Klokateers... Get me the search crew.  _[rushes off]_

  
********

  
**[Fade to Charles walking over to Dethklok, huddled together in the snowy wilderness]**

 

**Charles:**  How’s the rescue coming along?

**Nathan:** _[gruff, shivering]_ It’s going great, we just got sidetracked!

**Charles:** “Sidetracked”, as in ‘losing your way’?

**Nathan:**  Okay, we got lost, no need to be a dick about it!

**Charles:**   _[beat]_  Get up and follow me to the Dethkopter.

 

**[Dethklok follow behind Charles as they walk through the snow, to the Dethkopter]**

**Pickles:**  You know, we could've handled this on our own.  _[Charles ignores him]_

**Skwisgaar:**  Looks at him now, I bets he ams findings its hilarious.

**Murderface:**  Yeah, way to sabotage our rescue.

**Charles:**   _[turns sharply, staring them down]_ Because of your...‘escapade’, we are now behind on the mission, and I think you all know by now how precious our time is.  _[closes his eyes, taking breath through his nose]_ Listen, I appreciate you trying to take responsibility, but I have to tell you all this, that neither of you are ready to face that many of people yet. Like I always tell you...

**Dethklok:**   _[groan, in unison]_ “Always be patient.”

**Nathan:**  We  _know_.

**Charles:**  I promise you that he'll be back with us again, safe and sound.

********

**[Back in the chamber] [Kiyana is crouched in front of Toki, stroking his hair, calming him down]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[pulls back]_ You okay?  _[looking glum, Toki nods] [brings him back to her again]_ I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know.  _[Toki pulls away and settles down]_ Listen, I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, and I need to know what 'triggers' you to act the way you did just a few moments ago.  _[Toki stays sitting, looking away with his knees drawn to his chest]_ Toki...  _[gets down to his level and puts a hand on his shoulder]_  What...happened before? Back home?  
  
**Toki:**   _[shaking his head]_ Please don'ts makes me talks abouts its.  
  
**Kiyana:**  I promise, this'll be the only time I'll ask you.  _[Toki turns away, but Kiyana makes him face her]_  Please, I have to know.  
  
**Toki:**  Noes, I’s nots wants to talks abouts myself. ...Can we’s please changes de subjects, for just a little whiles?  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[ponders]_ How about a trade?  
  
**Toki:**  A trades...?  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[hand to her chest]_ I tell you  _a_  story,  _[signals to Toki]_ and you tell me yours. How does that sound?  
  
**Toki:**  Hmm-  _[looks away, pouting, then back at Kiyana]_ I think abouts it!  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[claps her hands and rubs them together]_ Ok, get comfortable, now.  _[the move over and sit against the wall]_ Once upon a time- nah, no... Ah-ha! 

 

 

**[Flashback of Charles discovering the Falconback evidence]**

**Kiyana VO:** This story is about this guy called...

**Kiyana VO:** -Charlene!

**Toki VO:** Charlenes?

 

  
**Kiyana VO:** Yes, his name was Charlene. And Charlene was a  _very_ important person; always taking care of his boys - without him, economies would dwindle, wars would break out, and some very bad people would come to harm his boys.

**Toki:** Whats was their names?

 

  
**Kiyana:** Uhmm... One was called Sam...Tony...Wilfred...Patrick, and Nnn... ** _John_**.

**Toki:** Okays.

 

  
**Kiyana VO:** Yeah, and so one day Ch... Charlene decided that he had to leave his boys - because, an  _evil_ sorcerer in charge of a secret Illuminati decided that  _he_ wanted to take away his boys, all to himself!

**Toki VO:** But whys?

**Kiyana VO:**  We don't know-... Nobody knows. And so Charlene ventured off into the desert, finding clues on just why...

  
**[Charles gets surrounded by guards]**

 

**Kiyana VO:**  Turns out, there  _was_ something worthwhile out there, but just as he was about to take off, he was ambushed by a bunch of guards, belonging to a sultan, who was a very spoiled, selfish man.  _[Charles (turban off) sits next to the sultan by his throne, watching a woman dance, while Sultan Jamawa plays around with the Falconback blueprint]_ They confiscated his "ornament" and took him back to the palace, and he met a  _beautiful_  princess called...Katy!

**Toki VO:** Dids deys falls in loves?

**Kiyana VO:**  Nn... -Not at first: he didn't trust her and she didn't trust him.  _[shot of a man covering his hands over her mouth, throwing her in a prison with several other women]_ Y'see, she was kidnapped and put there when she was around seventeen, and then they forced her marry that sultan.

**Toki VO:** That's terribles! Thens whats happens?

**Kiyana VO:** Well, after failing to impress the Sultan by dancing too slow, they sent her back to her room. Charlene got his ornament confiscated, and they sent him out, too!  _[guards seize him] [others threaten him with AK-47s, and they take him away] [Charles reaches out for his ornament, but the sultan slips it under his pants]_ _[they throw him outside and the palace_ _doors shut]_ _[Charles grits his teeth and growls under his breath] [searches for another entrance]_ He eventually  _did_ find that entrance and he also confronted the princess; said he liked her spirit and how he could use people like her to join him and his men in future raids. She considered it, but she was back out there, dancing in front of the Sultan and his guests.

  
**[Kiyana looks to her right and Charles (burka-clad) nods to her]**

**Kiyana VO:** Only this time, Charlene was with her.  _[Kiyana stares nervously at Charles (looking expectedly at her)]_  Offering her a ticket for freedom, in exchange for retrieving his little ornament.

**Toki VO:** So whats she dos?

**[Kiyana nods back]**

**Kiyana VO:**  They tore the whole place apart!

  
**[Kiyana slices the guards with her fan blades] [Charles throws his burka off, gets his guns and gets four clean headshots on the guards and spectators around him] [he throws one of their AK's to Kiyana's direction and they use their guns and blades to slice and shoot their way to the (now blocked off) exit]**

**[Charles looks around and spots 4 giant pillars supporting the palace; runs off] [Shoots off and weakens the support beams of the palace, one by one, causing the palace to go on to the brink of collapse] [He returns to Kiyana, who is less than pleased]**

 

**Kiyana VO:**  Thanks to his clumsy efforts, the whole place was gonna come down, with not only the sultan, but also the other innocent women inside.  _[they help the harem out of the palace window]_

**Toki VO:**  Dids deys kills de sultans?

**Kiyana VO:** _Almost_  took him down, but the slippery *riffer* got away, and then she went ahead and got herself shot by one of the guards. The next thing she knew, she woke up in this weird, cold place. Turns out that this was where our hero lived: an underground cave filled with hundreds of hooded monks.

 

**Kiyana VO:** It turns out that there was much more to his five boys than anyone had previously thought. I’ll admit, I can't really remember much of what happened to her after that.

  
**[Kiyana being carried in a stretcher (by Charles and the Church Klokateers) to the entrance of the Church's cave] [Ishnifus (at the entrance) looks confused at Charles, who signals for his assistance] [Overhead shot of Kiyana being treated, with an oxygen mask on]**  
**[From black, fade to a blurry vision of Charles checking her medical papers]**

**Charles:** Good news, you’ll make it through. You’re rather lucky.  _[fade back to black]_

**Kiyana VO:**  He'd stay with her most of the time, even though he had to go and settle some “important matters” with the monks, but he’d always come back – lucky for her. You see, she started to have some very 'interesting' nightmares since coming to that place.

  
**Salacia:** _Thgil eht! THGIL eht!_

 

**[Shot of Charles bringing her to Ishnifus and talking (Kiyana pointing to the Half Man's painting and Ishnifus looking troubled)]**

 

**Kiyana:** They gave her a choice: stay and learn more about those visions and more about this...-cult, or leave and go back to her mother - never to return, just in case word gets out about their  _secret society_. Of course she picked the second option, but...there was- nothing...waiting for her there.

**Toki:**  What happens to hers...?

**Kiyana:**  Um, she-... Passed away a few years after her daughter was freed.So she left behind her old life, went back to the place and...Charlene and the head priest let her back in.

  
**[Fade to Ishnifus enrolling her to the Church of the Black Klok]**

·- Charles briefing her and the Klokateers on a raid

    - Smashing the door open and infiltrating a base

 

·- Sparring and going on more raids

 

  ·- Imagery of the cave paintings and planets scroll by

  ·- Kiyana relaxing at her desk  
      Charles plops some books on the desk  
       **Kiyana:**  Aw!  
       **Charles:**  We’re just scratching the surface

·- Edgar Jomfru being strapped into the chair (where he is presently working)  
      Charles (arms folded, with reflective lenses) sternly watches him work  
      Kiyana (gear disguise) observes Dethklok

·- Charles and Kiyana researching in the church’s library

 

  ·- At a Peruvian village  
    Sitting around a campfire with all the other villagers, clapping to the music and dancing  
    Kiyana springs up and joins the dancing

·-  Exploring temples  
    Kiyana (back turned) signals for Charles to pass her her spear  
    Receives it and looks surprised when she finds flowers attached to the end of it  
    Looks up at Charles climbing the wall, taking his hand, climbing up

  ·- Shot from behind of Charles and Kiyana walking along the caves  
    Kiyana almost trips and Charles grabs her arm to prevent her from falling [‘[The Godfather](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_madru0e0jr1qhf4j4o2_250.gif)’ reference]

  ·- They go exploring underwater caves below the Church  
    Discover a new cave painting of a female angel with a sun on her left and a moon on her right  
    Ishnifus praising them for it

  
**Toki:**  What ams they calls hers?

**Kiyana:**  She’s called the Amulus. Probably worshiped as a sun goddess during the Inca times. After that, your manager returned--and...  _[trails off]_

**Toki:** You...you says "my managers"-?

**Kiyana:**  -No, I didn't.

**Toki:**  Kiyanas...hows much of that stories was trues?

**Kiyana:**  How about all of it? Yeah, it was pretty much about the adventures of your manager during his absence. After that, he would go out of town time after time to the church. Then when you went missing... So I volunteered. We knew the risks, but the most important thing was getting you back, so it didn't matter as much.

**Toki:**  Kiyanas...

**Kiyana:**  Yes?

**Toki:**  I thinks I’s readies to tells you nows.

**Kiyana:** Go on, Toki.

*********

  
**[Fade to Lillehammer, Norway]**

·- While collecting firewood in the snow, Toki (teenager) sees children in the sunlight (yearning expression)

·- Child approaches him  
      He steps back  
      Child gives him a toy  
      They play and at one point, Toki gives the kid a piggy back ride

·- Toki hears someone calling him and hurries away, but the kid stops him and gives him his mini toy car to keep

·- A villager that sent Toki to fetch firewood catches Toki ‘slacking off’

  ·- Next shot: Toki (bloodied and bruised) is thrown to the wooden floor of a shack and left alone (flashes of him thinking about playing with the child and seeing them enjoying themselves)

  ·- Next shot: Toki (head down) stands alone on the edge of a snowy hill, as snow goes by

·- Blubbers as he says goodbye to his sleeping mother and father

·- Steps out and sees nature (smiling contently)

  ·- Escapes/meets someone who takes him in a warm home and teaches him Swedish and acoustic  
guitar

·- They go ice fishing while Toki plays the guitar for both of them  
      Shot of Toki’s terrified face  
      Carer turns around and sees a bear towering over them  
      Protects Toki  
      Carer gets mauled by bears  
      Toki runs away from the attack

·-   Shots of Toki walking past bars, homeless with his acoustic guitar on his back

·- At the end, first person view of him seeing Dethklok

· Flash white/ Skwisgaar walking up to him (from the opening flashback of _Dethsolation_ )

*********

  
**Toki:** Just wants yous to know, I’s nots told no ones dis, buts Skwisgaar.

**Kiyana:** _[softy]_  Thank you.

*********

  
**[At the meeting room]**  
**[Mr Salacia and Vater Orlaag are sitting next to each other. On the opposite side of the table, sit the four business executives]**

 

  
**Business executive:**  I'm sorry, Mr Salacia. You make a very promising offer, but  _we_   _[signals to the other 3]_  don’t think you deserve our funding.  _[the others nod their heads and mumble in agreement]_

**[Mr Salacia squeezes his fedora hat on the table, his mouth crooked]**

**Vater:**  I  _really_  urge you gentlemen to reconsider. You may end up regretting it...

**Business executive 2:**  I really doubt that, mister Orlaag. We won't exactly feel  _comfortable_  working with you and your client.

**Mr Salacia:**   _[gravely]_ Am I making you feel...uncomfortable?

**Business executive 2:**   _Yes_... you certainly are now.

**Mr Salacia:**  Are you still refusing my offer?  _[Vater gives a toothy smile]_

**Business executive 3:**  Yep. We’re out.

**Mr Salacia:**   _[gets_   _up, leans with his hands splayed on the table]_  Gentlemen...I always have my ways...  _[nails grow longer]_  I will persevere with this project.

 

**[The business executives look uneasily at the sight]**

 

**Mr Salacia:**   _[lifts his head up to reveal his glowing eyes and fangs]_   ** _Through any means necessary_.**

 

**[Cut to fire credits, as the business executives scream ( _Dethmas_ end credits music)]**

 

**Business executive:**   _[hurriedly packing up his briefcase]_ This meeting is over-!

 

**[Salacia sucks the soul out of the business exec (rendering him to to state like Roy Cornickelson's)]**

**[Credits]**

**[Cut to Salacia inhaling blissfully]**

**[Credits]**

**[Salacia (mouth stretching open, blackened tar flowing from his lips) sucking the souls out of the rest of them]**

**[Credits]**

**[Zoom in on Salacia in his demon form]**

 

**Vater:**   _[off-screen]_   _[delighted]_  Master...you look magnificent!

 


	5. Dethifestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark force begins to manifest itself and Charles resorts to seeking advice from Ishnifus. And after a signal failure, number 235 begins to question the organisation of Toki’s potential rescuers.

**[The screen goes black and fades to Salacia with blackened fluid leaking from his lips]**

 

**[Suddenly,[this happens](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2hxjhVkur1qcsioio1_r1_500.gif)]**  
  
**[Transition to Charles screaming in bed from his nightmare (and then quickly stops), looks around scared and confused]**

**[Cut to him splashing water on his face, in front of the sink] [Looks at his reflection (panting/looking slightly spooked)] [Blinks moderately, as his eyes go red] [He blinks again and the green colour returns] [He slowly recoils from the mirror]**

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

  
**[Charles sitting in a darkened room with Ishnifus]**  
  
**Charles:** I don’t know what it is; I'm getting feverish, nauseous. The visions are becoming more disturbing and my eyes...I don’t know what’s happening to me.  _[Ishnifus strokes his beard, contemplative]_  The moment my eyes met with the Half Man, it feels like  _something’s_  trying to break through and I'm not sure if I should let it, or keep it suppressed?  
  
**Ishnifus:** What you have described correlates to the ancient scriptures of a Dead Man possessing a dark force. One way or another, meeting the Half Man has caused the force to grow stronger and more willing to break free.  
  
**Charles:** _[slight unease to his voice]_ What is this force called?  
  
**Ishnifus:** It is known as one of the blackest, most demonic forces. You posses two identical demons: they go by Ormagoden and Erock. It is manifesting, yes. But it is you who has to choose whether it is right to release it: as letting that kind of power take you, would be to sacrifice your mortality – what ultimately makes you human.  
  
**Charles:** Are you saying that if I stop suppressing this...then I can't die, or age?  
  
**Ishnifus:** That is correct. As long as you have this power, you will only be able to perish under natural circumstances.  
  
**Charles:** Meaning old age?  
  
**Ishnifus:** _[beat]_ Perhaps.  
  
**Charles:** _[inhales somewhat sharply]_ Then I'm ready to release it. As long as it helps me to protect the boys. However, I want to be able to control it when the moment comes.  
  
**Ishnifus:** I will teach you how, but it is your task first to manifest it.  
  
**Charles:** How can I do that?

 

  
**Ishnifus VO:**  When darkness consumes you; only then, will it manifest.

 

 

*********

**[Magnus hangs outside Toki's cell and turns the temperature dial lower]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** _[speaks through the door]_ Getting pretty chilly in there, huh?  
  
  
**[Kiyana enters with a whip and waves it flirtatiously at Magnus] [She enters and beckons him to come closer; Toki immediatley crawls over and embraces her for warmth]**  
  
  
**Toki:**  When ams they comings, alreadies?  
  
**Kiyana:**  They’re coming tonight, Toki. Don’t you worry...

 

*********

**[Fade to Dethklok taking their seats in the briefing room]**  
  
  
**Charles:** Gentlemen, I need your  _full_  concentration at all times during these briefings. These are more important than our usual band meetings. So, uh, here’s the plan: looking at the asylum blueprints...  
  
  
**[An interactive blueprint of the asylum shows up on the screen]**  
  
  
**Charles:** Here is the entrance, which Nathan, Pickles and I will breach. Skwisgaar and Murderface... 

 

 

  
**Charles:** You two, along with the alpha squadron, will enter from the side of the building. Remember, it’s as much about stealth, as it is about going up there and shooting every Revengencer you see.  _[pauses and gulps]_  
  
**Pickles:** You okay, dere, chief? Ya look like yer gunna puke.  
  
**Charles:**  I'm fine.  _[turns around]_

 

  
**Charles:**  Delta squadron.  _[they stand at attention]_ All of you, along with the Jester will be the first to break in. Make sure to both reduce the numbers of Revengencers and to distract Toki’s captors enough for us to reach him – without being put into severe danger.  
  
**Klokateers:**   **Yes sir**!  
  
**Nathan:** The  _Jester_?  
  
**Charles:** _[pauses, takes a deep breath and turns to face Nathan]_  Well, ah...  
  
**Skwisgaar:** I ams gots Rockzos on boards.  
  
**Nathan:**... **What**?! WHY??  
  
**Murderface:** Great. Cancel the mission, we’ve got  _Rockzo_  on our team. Mission aborted!  
  
**Charles:**  Ah, Murderface...

  
**[Screen pans to Charles's right, to reveal Dr Rockzo, looking outraged/hurt]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Ja, greats going. Anyways, he ams on our teams because he ams willings to risks his lifes, justs likes de rests of us, to saves Tokis.  
  
**Rockzo:** I knew something wasn’t right when Toki wasn’t answering his k-k-kcalls. I k-k-know it usually k-khappens, but he usually picks up after the first couple of times.  
  
**Pickles:** Rockzo, if you get in our effin’ way...  
  
**Charles:** Say, how about we all, ah, take a quick break, now?

 

 

*********

**[In one of the Church's prayer rooms]**  
**[Ishnifus sitting with Dethklok and Ofdensen (on chairs/couches, in a circle)]**  
  
  
**Ishnifus:** You have all done very well and now you are ready to venture on and rescue your friend from the clutches of the Man Who Stands Behind Shadows and their army.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Pfft, trusts us to finds somes peoples likes dem.  
  
**Ishnifus:** Don’t be quite so sure that you are the only ones.  _[chuckles]_  We all have Magnus’s in our lives. Let me tell you about a former Church member named Vater Orlaag.  _[Charles frowns]_  The cost was just as great...  
  
  
**[Flashback of young Vater and Ishnifus reading scriptures and looking at cave paintings]**  
**[Vater stares in wonderment at the painting of Salacia]**

 

  
**Ishnifus VO:** His fascination of the Half Man turned into worship. Soon, I saw the first signs of defection.  
  
  
**[Vater (holding a book) walks along the cave hallways with Ishnifus]**  
  
  
**Young Vater:**   _[pointing to a page]_  Look, do you see? Did you know that the Half Man can use the  _humidity_  from the atmosphere and his own energy to shoot a strong lightning bolt, which can lead to a long or instantaneous death, if he so chooses?  
  
**Young Ishnifus:** _[looking concerned, calming him]_  I am aware that he possesses such powers, yes.  _[closes his eyes and walks further]_  
  
**Young Vater:**   _[trails up behind him]_  What can the chosen ones do?  
  
**Young Ishnifus:** We do not know quite yet, the true limits of their powers. But we have faith that it will be enough to defeat the Half Man.

**[They enter a lab/library]**

  
**Young Vater:** Maybe, we’ve read into it wrong all these years – maybe the chosen ones are the ones who will doom us? The Gods unjustly cursed the Half Man to remain imprisoned... _almost like Lucifer_.  
  
**Young Ishnifus:**  Are you saying that you sympathise with Lucifer?  
  
**Young Vater:** No, but maybe-  
  
**Young Ishnifus:** That is enough doubt, Vater. We know the difference between right and wrong, and good and evil. The Half Man will cause the Metalocalypse and it will be  _far worse_  than what any mortal could ever imagine. The chosen ones are our salvation.  **Do not mix the two up**.  
  
**Young Vater:**  Maybe...maybe...  
  
  
**[Vater reaches to strangle him, but Ishnifus stabs his hand and pins it to the table, while Vater's other arm wretches in pain] [Ishnifus looks regretful while doing it]**  
  
  
**Ishnifus VO:** We should have killed him. He traded his reds for greens. Now Salacia knows a dangerous amount of knowledge. It should have ended there...  
  
  
**[Outside the Church]**  
**[Ishnifus (in front of the roster of priests) points sharply to the exit] [Vater on his knees]**  
  
  
**Young Ishnifus:**  Get out. You are hereby banished from the Church of the Black Klok.  
  
**Young Vater:** You're a fool, Ishnifus!  
  
**Young Ishnifus:** _[booming]_ YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!

 

 

**[Overhead shot of Vater walking up to Salacia's statue]**  
**[On his knees, arms out, reciting an ancient language] [The statue's eyes glow]**

 

**[The statue emits light and Salacia's human form is revealed]**  
  
  
**Young Vater:**  Salacia, the Half Man...I have reawakened you from your stone prison. There are a group of people who wish to prevent your time of glory.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** _What is your name_?  
  
**Young Vater:**  Vater Orlaag, my grace.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** Vater Orlaag...  _You_  will address me as Mr Salacia, or master.  
  
**Young Vater:**  Yes, of course...master.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** I will not forget your name; for the Gods have cursed me with the inability to forget. Amongst other things...  
  
**Young Vater:**  Not to worry, master. Soon you shall have your revenge, and their day of reckoning will come.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** What is your reason for awakening me?  
  
**Young Vater:**  I have read countless scriptures and books about you and finally saw the light. Your conscience is clear and so is mine. I will assist you and I will give you my life, so that you can fulfil that goal.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** We must reawaken Arael.  
  
  
**[Salacia looks around the snowy wilderness] [Screen fades to white]**

 

 

***********

**[Back at the abandoned asylum]**  
  
  
**Revengencers:**   _[stomping on Toki]_ “The look on his face!” “*Riff* him, nobody will care.”  
  
**Kiyana:** _[twirling a knife in the air]_ What are you guys doing, huh?  _[they look at her]_ You gonna stop?  
  
**Magnus:** _[grabs the knife from behind her]_ My turn.  _[takes the knife; Kiyana's face drops]_  You can go after me. Come on, what’re you standing around for? Go.  
  
[kiyana leaves, making sure the revengencers leave with her]  
  
**Magnus:** _[_ _looks indifferently at his bruises]_ Aww, did they give you a hard time? You know-  _[claps his hands together and squats by him]_  Back in the day, Skwisgaar... I called him all sorts of things:  _[lists them with his fingers]_  blondie, goldilocks, twiggy – he never complained. You wanna know why, though?  _[frowning at the lack of response from Toki]_  I SAID, do you wanna know-  
  
**Toki:**   _[panicked]_ Whys?!  
  
**Magnus:**  Because I didn’t  _let_  him complain! And now look: his rhythum guitarist calls him names and is writing books about him. Shows just how weak he is. When you're the lead, you’re supposed to keep the ones below you in line, or else they’ll rise up to you. They have to know their PLACE!  _[Toki flinches]_  Do you know how I treated  _my_  rhythm guitarist? I never gave him  _one bit_  of respect, but I made  _damn sure_  he gaveme respect . Following the rules: no keyboards, no improv – just stick to the script! _[gets his hunting knife out]_  Unless...  _[Toki looks anxiously at Magnus tracing his knife across his own fingers]_  he wanted to keep his fingers.  _[Toki snarls, gritting his teeth]_ _[low voice]_ That look again, huh? Let me tell you a little story. Now, I gotta tell you, this one goes  _way_ back...  
  
  
**[Flashback: backstage, at a reasonably big venue]**

 

**[Skwisgaar (holding his Explorer) approaches Magnus (who is sitting, with his legs crossed on a vanity table)]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Magnus...  
  
**Magnus:** Mm?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** I's...I’s wants to dos de solos tonights. I ams readies nows.  
  
**Magnus:** _[swivels around; staring at him]_ Oh, well...good for you! Hey, well, I'm not gonna stop you.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Does you reallies means it? Or ams you just pullings my legs? Agains.  
  
**Magnus:** No, hey, would I be lying about this? Come on.  _[gets up, places an arm over Skwisgaar’s shoulder (his Les Paul set on the floor like a cane)]_  You go out there and you play like you've never played before. 'Cause, I think you’re ready, too.  _[cocks eyebrow]_  Go get ‘em, kid.  
  
  
**[Cut to Skwisgaar performing a solo (owning it completley) in front of a cheering crowd]**  
**[Magnus secretly walks up to the amp's power supply and turns it off, provoking boos]**  
**[Skwisgaar goes to his amp and Magnus turns the power on again, making a loud screeching noise]**  
  
  
**Audience members:**  “Hey, what the hell?” “Ya tryin’ to deafen us??”  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[mumbles]_ Sorries, uh... _[plays a note]_  -Ahs.  
  
  
**[Continues playing and Magnus shakes his head with a mockingly sympathetic look, as he turns the power off again and chuckles]**

 **[Skwisgaar accidentally breaks a string, as he stares shell-shocked at the booing audience]**  
  
**[Back to present]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** After that, he couldn’t play the guitar for a whole  _month_. Really knocked his confidence.  
  
**Toki:** Whys you does dats? What ams that accomplished for yous?  
  
**Magnus:** Are you freaking kidding me? He does the same for you.  
  
**Toki:** Nots likes thats. That ams just abusings them!  
  
**Magnus:** You’d better watch what you say, kid.  
  
**Toki:** No, yous watches its...!  _[Magnus stares at him, bewildered]_ Skwisgaar ams my friends, and I's not haves you talks abouts my friends likes that.  
  
**Magnus:** He is not your friend - none of them are - that's why they've left you here to rot-  
  
**Toki:** Noes, dey won'ts! Deys comings to gets me, I knows it! Dey knows I would does de sames for dem. And you wants to know whys?  
  
**Magnus:** Quit answering back-  
  
**Toki:** Because, despites everythings whats happens, we's stills forgives and forgets - unlikes yous!  _[Magnus strikes; screen goes to black]_

 

  
********

**[In the Church's control room]**  
  
  
**Charles:** Number 831,  
  
**Number 831:**  Yes, sir?  
  
**Charles:** What do you have for me?

 

  
**Number 831:** My liege, there appears to be a mix in coordinates and a loss of signal from the gamma team outside the asylum area.  
  
**Charles:** What do you mean?  
  
**Number 831:**  My apologies, my liege. We are working on fixing it-  
  
**Charles:** We’re meant to ship out today. What happened?  
  
**Number 765:**  We’re...not quite sure, my liege.  
  
**Charles:** _[closes eyes] [short sigh]_  I’ll have to inform number 235 about the delay.

 

********

**[Outside Toki’s cell]**  
**[Magnus comes out]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** _[points behind him with his thumb]_  He’s all yours. Little bitch went down faster than a two dollar hooker!  _[laughs manically as he leaves]_  
  
**Kiyana:** _[rushes in, letting out a horrified gasp at the sight of Toki lying half-conscious, bloody and bruised] [begins to treat him]_ Oh Toki, oh god... I'm so sorry...  
  
**Toki:** _[shakes her off]_  Don’ts...  _[pushes himself up from the floor, lying up] [rubs his face]_  Dey says it too... I...I's deserves dis.  
  
**Kiyana:** _[shushes him]_ Just hang on for a little while longer. Soon, you’ll be back home with me, Charles and your band.  
  
**Toki:** _[shakes his head]_ I just wants to go homes! Why don’ts somebodies comes alreadies?!  
  
**Kiyana:** They  _will_ , but there’s  _just_  been a mix of coordinates-  
  
**Toki:** *Riffs* dat! You and dem guys says yous all comes and rescues me! But no, you leaves me here to rots  _[distraught]_  because I’s... I's was nevers a parts of de bands.  
  
**Kiyana:** You know that isn’t the truth. Don’t let that morons' words get to you-  
  
**Toki:** It ams trues, though!  _[sorrowful]_  I’s don’ts do *riffs* for Dethkloks. Why woulds dey wants me? And yous- Yous never cares abouts me, anyways. All dis ams your jobs.  
  
**Kiyana:** _[rubs her forehead and sighs_ Toki, I know it’s not a good time, but...  _[brings out an insulin needle]_  
  
**Toki:** _[sniffles and holds out his arm, letting her inject him]_   _[Kiyana puts it away and goes to hug him]_   _[Toki accepts it momentarily, before squirming away]_  I wants to be alones.  _[brings his knees to his chest, burying his head] [muffled]_  Just gets outs of here.  
  
**[Kiyana walks out and along the corridors to a corner, leaning against it; bows her head and brings her palm to her face]**

 

 

*********

**[Transition to her sleeping next to Magnus] [She quietly leaves, glaring at magnus] [Explores the halls] [Finds a room with "TW" written in blood; enters it] [Shots of the room: showing things like desecrated Toki/Dethklok memorabillia; "REVENGE WILL COME" written all over the walls (and several variations of it); and a corpse with a potato sack over his head, wearing Toki's clothes] [Kiyana gasps, covers her mouth and stumbles back, bumping into Magnus]**  
  
  
**Magnus:**   _[puts a hand over her mouth and makes a ‘shh’ gesture with the other hand]_  Shh...it’s alright.  _[sees she’s calmed and takes his hand away]_  I see you’ve found my little shrine, here. You like it?  
  
**Kiyana:** The corpse -- it looks like Toki.  
  
**Magnus:** Yeah, "looks like" – I'm kidding, course...  _[goes up to the wall and inspects the writing]_ Do you know how long I've been here?  
  
**Kiyana:** Months...? Weeks?  
  
**Magnus:** Long enough to lose my mind.  _[rubs the sides of his head]_ Gah, I need to kill him now - I gotta! They'll be coming any moment- Ah, Christ,  _[desperate]_  help me, Nina.  
  
**Kiyana:** Just be patient, it'll work out soon enough.  
  
**Magnus:**   _[takes her by the wrist, pulling her in]_ But I've been thinking...  _[pulls her in and threads his fingers through her hair]_ What _if_  things don't go to plan? When those idiots actually manage to save him and come after me? What the hell am I gonna do then, huh?  
  
**Kiyana:** It won't come to that.  
  
**Magnus:**   _[cups her chin]_  I'll hold you to that.  _[walks out]_

 

**********

**Kiyana:** _[cut to her on the phone watch to Charles]_ No, you don't get it, you  _need_ to come  ** _now_**. ...I don't know how much longer I can stall them; Toki’s fed up-  
  
**[Charles]:**  Yes, but-  
  
**Kiyana:** And, to be honest...I'm getting pretty exhausted holding them off, too.  
  
**[Charles]:**  If you couldn’t handle this mission, then why did you volunteer to take part in it?  
  
**Kiyana:**  I wasn't implying that I couldn’t handle it. If you hired anyone else, they would have been complaining  _way_  before this – it’s almost been a week, why are there so many delays?  
  
**[Charles]:**  My men are working around the clock, but they’re ah...slightly fatigued. This has slowed finding the root of the problem a little more.  
  
**Kiyana:**  Listen to me, you're the manager of the  _seventh_  largest economy,  _[nodding lightly]_  I think you can figure something out. What do you think?  
  
**[Charles]:**  I am working on it. How is Toki holding up?  
  
**Kiyana:**  I'd be lying if I said he's doing okay. They’re contemplating on killing him and I think that maybe it's reaching the point where  _I_  should be the one getting him out?  
  
**[Charles]:**  Do not attempt to make any rescues just yet. Any attempt will put your life and Toki's at risk. I promise the both of you that we'll get you out of there by tomorrow at the latest.  _[pause]_  Hang on. I’m going to address the Klokateers now. I’ll sort this out.  
  
**Kiyana:**  Okay...  
  
**[Charles]:**  I’ll speak to you shortly. Goodbye.  
  
**[Cut to Charles (in the briefing room) hanging up and looking at the ceiling]**  
  
**Charles:**   _[walks to the front, speaking clearly]_  Attention, Klokateers! Number...235 is asking on what is taking so long. Looking around now, I can see why. Take a three hour rest. All of you.  
  
**Number 521:** Are you sure, master?  
  
**Charles:** That is an order, 521. Dismissed.  
  
**[The Klokateers shuffle out]**

 

 

*********

**[In...wherever this place is]**

 

 

**Vater:** We have tracked down their whereabouts: an Alcatraz-like asylum that has been abandoned since the late 70s.  
  
**Crozier:** Can we really leave them to take care of the Revengencers all by themselves? We have to interfere before those morons find another way to get themselves killed.

 

**Vater:** It is only a matter of time before they doom themselves and prevent the prophecy from occurring altogether. Should we intervene with this mission, master...?  
  
**Crozier:** Affirmative. I’ll have my soldiers mobilised in less than an hour, and they’ll be all over the Revengencers and their hideout.

 

 

**Mr Salacia:** There will be no action taken, gentlemen.  _[takes a breath]_  Have confidence in The Dead Man. He  _will_   **set things right**.

 

 

*********

**[In the Revengencers' forest]**  
**[The MMA is sitting on his stone throne, addressing the Revengencers]**  
  
  
**MMA:**  Everyone. We face an inevitable battle with Dethklok and their men. We must prepare for a counter attack. Dethklok will die. They will all die.

**[They cheer savagely]**

 

  
**MMA:**  There is also a spy among us, who has been revealing precious information to them.  
  
**[Magnus glares up at him, chest heaving]**  
  
**MMA:** We will settle this.

 

*********

**[Kiyana answers her phone watch]**  
  
**Kiyana:**  Charles?  
  
**Charles:** We’re coming tonight.  
  
**Kiyana:** You’re coming.  _[closes eyes]_  Good...  
  
**[Charles]:**  I've thought about what you said, so I decided to give them a quick break. They came back fresh and worked faster than ever.  
  
**Kiyana:** _[laughs softly]_  They were all burnt out. So...you ready to kick some ass?  
  
**[Charles]:**  Yes, I am.  
  
**Kiyana:**  The band's all ready?  
  
**[Charles]:** More than ready, I've never been more proud of them. Be prepared.  
  
**Kiyana:** Right.  
  
**[Charles]:** And sorry it took so long.  
  
**Kiyana:** _[chuckles]_  Better late than never.  
  
  
**[Charles hangs up and shakes hands with the Klokateers and his assistant] [Klokateers cheering and celebrating in the background]**

 

*********

**[She walks up to Toki's cell] [Fumbles with the door and swings it open] [The MMA, Magnus and some Revengencers are there, staring heatedly at her] [Toki looks distraught at Kiyana, who tries her best to remain stoic]**  
  
**Kiyana:**  What’s all this?  
  
**Magnus:**  I was wondering when you’d get here. Listen, we’ve been thinking about it and we’d figured that this would be the better solution.  _[places a gun in her hand]_ Finish him.  _[Kiyana looks questioningly at him]_ Do it, he’ll be bait either way.  
  
**[She looks back at Toki, then back at the Revengencers; raises the gun towards him]**  
  
**Magnus:**   _[glimpses at the Assassin]_ Come on, cap him already!  
  
**Kiyana:** I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Toki. It’s either you, or us...  
  
**Toki:**   _[cowering, looks up at her pleadingly]_ What ams you doings??  
  
**Kiyana:**  Toki... I already told you that this day was coming...  
  
**Toki:**  ...-Buts-  
  
**Magnus:**  What are you waiting for? Shoot the damn kid!  
  
**Kiyana:**  Magnus... Are you  _sure_  you wanna do this?  
  
**Magnus:**   _[steps towards her]_ Of course I’m sure, why would I be asking you – now do it!  
  
**[Aims the gun at Toki for a moment, then turns around and pulls the trigger on Magnus and the Assassin...only to find it empty]**  
  
**Magnus:**  The *riff* is this?  _[blinks, shocked]_ Y... You? You think you can kill me? You?  
  
**[Kiyana throws the gun at Magnus's head, wrestles and breaks several Revengencers' necks and grabs Toki]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:** _[grabs Toki]_  Come on!  _[pulls out a gun, barges through them, firing on 2 Revengencers blocking the exit]_  
  
**Magnus:**  *Riff*!  
  
**[They run to the open window at the end of the corridor, shooting and punching their way through] [The Teenager jumps on Kiyana's back and she arches backwards from the weight]**  
  
**Kiyana:** _[seeing Toki turning his head back]_ Don’t look back!  
  
**[Toki reaches the window and throws his elbows over the ledge, looks back and sees Kiyana being detained]**  
  
**Toki:** Kiyanas!  
  
**Kiyana:** You’re free! Get out of here, what are you waiting for??  
  
  
**[Toki looks back outside, then jumps back down and goes berserk on Magnus and the Revengencers]**  
**[The MMA shoots them with tranquilizer darts] [Toki falls onto the floor, disorientated]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** _[lip bleeding]_  Tranquillizer?  
  
**MMA:** Ketamine.  
  
**Magnus:**   _[nods]_  Horse tranquillizer.

 

********

**[Charles and Dethklok put on their uniforms and armour (like SWAT uniforms)]**  
**[Nathan hugs Charles] [Charles's phone watch sounds off]**  
  
  
**Charles:**   _[pulls out of the hug]_  Hello?  
  
**[Magnus]:** Hello, Charles. _[Charles’s eyes flicker, mouth slightly agape]_  This a pleasant surprise. Is Dethklok there, too?  
  
**Charles:** What’ve you done with them? God help you if they’re-  
  
**Magnus:**   _[looking at the photo of Kiyana and Charles in his hand]_  Don’t worry, sweetheart. They’re in their cells right now, waiting for you to come and save them. All...of you.  
  
**Charles:** If you lay so much as a finger on them-  
  
**Magnus:** You’ll what?? You got something to bargain with me, huh? You took my job: the  **only**  thing that mattered to me, so now I take from you. You’d better hurry. Silverface is waiting for you.  
  
**Charles:**  Well, tell him I'm coming.  _[Magnus hangs up] [Charles looks back at the band]_  
  
  
**[Shots of Charles getting the gears and Dethklok ready] [Dethklok lined up in front of Ishnifus, who gives them a prayer]**  
**[Fade to Magnus and the MMA readying the Revengencers] [End with Magnus looking back angrily at Toki and Kiyana]**

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
_De audience ams a fickles mistress, Toki..._  
  
EDIT: [Here's a fantastic picture of Young!Vater](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c677bbe6c66ab7efc743c69836aa283f/tumblr_mjosirjsrw1rytojso1_500.jpg) that [Locustwinged](http://locustwinged.livejournal.com/) drew!


	6. Dethraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dethklok, Ofdensen, and their recruits set off to raid the asylum, but things don’t go quite according to plan.

**Ishnifus VO:**   _Not even the fond arms of benevolence could restrain the Berserker._

 

 

**[In Toki's cell]**  
**[Kiyana is thrown onto the floor, lying face down] [Toki crawls to her]**  
  
  
**Toki:** _[shakes her slowly with one hand]_  Kiyanas?  
  
**Kiyana:** I’m okay. ...I told you not to look back.  
  
**Toki:**  I couldn’ts leaves without yous. Yous my friends.  
  
**Kiyana:** I wish you did, though.  _[lifting her head a little higher]_  But it’s not so much Magnus that’s the problem, it’s  _that guy_!  
  
  
**[The door opens and Magnus and the MMA stand in front of them]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** They’re all coming for you, isn’t that nice? So much for the stealthy approach.  
  
**MMA:** Our men outnumber your saviours. A bloody battle awaits us and your mutilated bodies will be dropped at their feet. I will have my vengeance. Ofdensen will meet his demise the moment he arrives. I guarantee that.  
  
**Magnus:** Hey, and don't worry, the Klokateers are below Redshirts; it'll all go to plan. _[the MMA bolts out of the room] [Magnus turns back to them and glares at them]_  
  
  
**[(Roll Deththeme)]**  
  
  
**[At the cave's HQ]**  
**[Charles brisk walks to the briefing room, with his assistant (trying to keep up with him)]**  
  
  
**#587:** My liege, it’s too risky! We should mull over this strategy some more, before we commence on with the mission.  
  
**Charles:** There’ll be no more waiting, 587. We’re bringing them back now.  
  
**#587:** Excuse me, sir. You stated that we leave at seven and not a moment sooner. There’s three hours left until your agreed deployment – are you sure you want to carry it out so soon...?

 

 

**#587:** _[Ofdensen looks back and glares at him]_... Sorry.

 

 

**********

**[In the briefing room]**  
**[Dethklok and their recruits are sitting in front of the screen]**  
  
  
**Facebones:** Hi folks, it’s me, Facebones! So, you’re goin’ on a raid? Be sure to pack your-  
  
**Charles:** _[annoyed]_  Turn that off and put on the other one.  _[folds his arms and rubs the bridge of his nose] [quietly]_  What was I thinking...  
  
**Nathan:** What?  
  
**Charles:**  Nothing. Now, I want you all to direct your attention to this screen.  _[number 235's profile picture appears]_  I want you all to remember this face. She goes by 'number 235' or 'Kiyana' and she has been looking after Toki, while we were preparing for this mission.   
  
**Nathan:**  And she's the one who told you where Toki was?  
  
**Charles:**  Through some undercover work, yes. But they’ve recently been found out, so it’s up to us to save them both.  
  
**Lavona:** _[rises]_ Me and my sisters will hold them off, until you get to them. And we will try to lead Magnus to you.  
  
**Charles:**  Right. Klokateers. Church Klokateers. Protect Dethklok at all costs and remember: for this mission, we can’t afford any mistakes... Everyone to the Dethcopters. This is it.

 

 

*********

**[In the torture chamber, en-suite to Toki's cell]**  
**[Cut to Kiyana being hoisted up with chains around her wrists]**  
  
  
**Magnus:** You... told them where every single nook and cranny was around this place, didn't you? But you know what, though?  _[leans in close to her]_  There’s a lighthouse, just up the end of the island. Did you mention that?  
  
**Kiyana:**  You’re really expecting me to reply to that?  _[Magnus grunts and moves away]_   Did you know that Abigail’s out of her cell now and back with the others?  _[Magnus stops in his tracks, then shudders]_ Magnus, look at me. Bigger things are going on than this. Come to think of it, you should count yourself lucky for getting out of Dethklok while you still could.  
  
**Magnus:**  What? Why?  
  
**Kiyana:**  Your old bandmates are into some serious business right now. Well, so is everybody else – but they’re the ones who have to fix it all.  
  
**Magnus:** What the hell are you talking about?  _[strikes her]_  Do you really think I'm gonna let you off for deceiving me like you did?  _[goes to a table and taps two electrodes together]_  
  
**[Uses the electrodes, but nothing happens]**  
**[They turn to look at the recently unplugged socket for the electrodes]**  
  
**Magnus:** _[grits his teeth and throws the electrodes to the ground]_  Oh, for crying out loud...  
  
**Kiyana:** Maybe you should've opted for a bigger budget?  
  
**Magnus:** Alright, that’s it--  _[bursts into the other room, holding her (wrists tied behind her back); Toki spots the gun]_

 

 

 

*********

**[Inside the Dethcopter]**  
**[Charles, dethklok and the aplha squadron sit uneasily (some look out from it)]**

 

 

**Pickles:** _[breaking the silence]_ So, we're splitting up?  _[they all turn to him]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  That ams de plans.  
  
**Murderface:** Well, it better work.  
  
**Pickles:** It will...  
  
**Charles:**  Guys, stay focused.  
  
  
**[The boys watch Charles look out of the heli, with a glazed look in his eyes, breathing slowly and heavily]**  
  
  
**Murderface:** Getting nervous?  
  
**Charles:** No, I'm fine. It’s just travel sickness... _[low voice]_  I’ll be fine.  
  
  
**[Ofdensen and Dethklok look down from the Dethcopter]**

 

 

************

**[Back at Toki's cell]**

 

**Magnus:** Alright, Toki, what’s it gonna be?

**Toki:** I tolds yous, I nots wants to choose!

**Magnus:** So, that’s a no. I see he’s not as generous with you, as he is with Abigail. You don’t like her as much as Abigail?

 

**[The Revengencers circle them (sound of windows breaking is heard)]**

 

**Voice in the distance:**  K-K-K- _KYEAH_!!

**Revengencer:**  ‘The *riff* was that?  _[Magnus looks down and sees Toki's face light up]_

 

**[The Revengencer investigates and rushes back in, petrified]**

 

**Revengencer:**  They’re here!! They’re in this building RIGHT NOW!

**Magnus:**   _No_ _*riffing*_ _way_. _[drops Kiyana by Toki] [growls]_  Don’t let them escape – got it??  _[rushes out with a handgun]_

 

**[Shots of the Klokateers and Succuboso Explosion gunning down the attacking Revengencers] [Some Revengencers are chased by Klokateers]**  
**[Magnus leans over the bar and looks over the battle happening (mostly) on the ground floor]**

 

**Magnus:**  Hey, you!  _[a Revengencer turns to Magnus]_  Why aren’t you letting the cannibals out of intensive care??  _[the Revengencer runs off]_  Time to get moving, Tok-

 

**[Rockso delivers a flying kick to the face]**

 

**Magnus:** Oof!  _[falls back on the ground] [sits up] [Rockso blows angel dust into Magnus’s face]_  Aaah, my eyes!

**Dr Rockso:**  I’m comin’ ta save ya, Toki!  _[runs into Toki’s cell]_

**Magnus:**   _[holds a hand to his cheek]_  What the *riff*? Did I just get kicked by a clown?

 

**[Toki and Kiyana (arms still tied) run past Magnus, with Dr Rockso]**

 

**Magnus:**  No,  **NO**!  _[springs up and chases after them]_

**Dr Rockso:** K-k-k-kkeep up!  _[throws some more angel dust at Revengencers]_  How ‘bout some of this?!  _[the Revengencers yell and flail, covering their eyes]_

**Kiyana:** Who are you??

**Dr Rockso:** I'm Dr Rockso, the rock and roll clown-

**Magnus:**   _[stops, aims and starts shooting]_ Die, you *riffing* clown!

**Kiyana:** Get to cover.

**Dr Rockso:**  K-k-no need to worry. Rockso’s here to save the  _[gets shot in the shoulder]_  -- UGH!  _[falls back]_

**Toki:** D- Doctor Rockso??

**Kiyana:**   _[low voice]_  Oh my god _._

**Dr Rockso:** I’m k-k-hit... Clown down!

**Magnus:** That’s as far as you go.

 

**[Magnus slowly walks up to them] [A loin extractor is fired and hits Magnus directly in the crotch, making him drop his weapon and fall to his knees with an inaudible scream] [They turn to Lavona and Cynthia]**

 

**Lavona:**  Very nice hit, Cynthia.

**Toki:**  It’s de German whores!!

**Lavona:** _[Kiyana does a running jump and sticks her leg out; Lavona catches her foot mid-air and swings her around, landing badly]_  Stop.  _[shows them her gear badge]_  We are with you.

**Kiyana:** Oh. Thanks... _[reads the badge]_  Lavona.

**Lavona:**  Our apologies.  _[helps her up] [Lavona then looks on in shock]_

 

**[The MMA marches towards them from one side of the corridor and Magnus staggers from the other] [Revengencers completley surround them]**

 

**Magnus:**  Get him to the lighthouse.

 

**[The MMA yanks Kiyana away and Toki is snatched by some Revengencers] [Lavona and her sisters fight their way out and pursue Magnus]**

 

 

*********

**[Cut to Dethklok and the others on speedboats, making their way to the island] [Quick shots of each of their faces (Dethklok and Charles)]**   
**[They jump out of the speedboats and take cover behind the stone walls on each side of the asylum's entrance gate]**

**Charles:** Skwisgaar, Murderface, we’ll see you soon!

**Skwisgaar:**  Good lucks!  _[he, Murderface and the alpha squadron duck and make their way down the right side of the building]_

**Nathan:**   _[cocks his M4A1]_  Time to take care of these mother*riffers*.

**[Pickles, Nathan and Charles ready their weapons and lean against the wall]**

**Charles:**  On my count, boys...  _[they nod] [counts backwards from three with his fingers, then points to the entrance]_  Go!

**[They spring from cover and shoot the hundereds of attacking Revengencers in the asylum's front garden]**

**Charles:**  Over there.  _[points to cover and Nathan is the last one to reach it]_  Nathan!  _[shoots the Revengencer before he could get a shot at Nathan]_

**Pickles:**  Dood, what are you doing out in the open, get over here!

**Charles:**   _[mumbles]_  This area’s too risky...

**[Charles kicks a Revengencer off of Nathan and shoots him with a shotgun] [Charles grabs the back of Nathan's flak jacket and hauls him to cover]**  
**[A cannibal Revengencer jumps onto his back and bites him on the neck] [Charles yells and throws the Revengencer over his shoulder]**

**Charles:** Boys, stay there and keep shooting.

**Nathan:**   _[from cover]_ Where do you think you’re going?! ‘Ey, Ofdensen?

**Charles:**  You can help out in the next areas. I’ll yell if I need your help.

**Nathan:**  That wasn’t part of the plan!

**[Charles turns to shoot more Revengencers] [The closer he walks to the entrance, the more he struggles to keep the upper hand]**  
**[He gets his gun knocked out of his hand and gets shot by a hail of bullets] [Shot of the teenager (with Eric's skin mask) smiling, as he joins in]**  
**[Nathan and Pickles look on in horror as Charles is fired on some more, stumbles and falls back] [Pickles and Nathan rush over and drag his limp body to cover]**

 

**Pickles:**  Oh my *riffing* gahd! You’re gunna be okay--  _[threads his fingers through his hair]_ This can't be *riffing* heappening!

 

 

**********

**[On the asylum's first floor] [Kiyana and the MMA interrupt their struggle to listen to the walkie talkie on the dead Klokateer]**

**[Pickles]:** Calling Dokateers! Klokateers – anyone!! Affdensen’s been shot, he’s in a bad way, hurry!

**MMA:** Such a shame. What fun I would’ve had with him in his last moments...  _[Kiyana is panic-stricken]_

 

 

**********

**[In the asylum's front garden]**   
**[Charles is rested against Nathan's chest, while Pickles sharply pats his cheek and frantically snaps his fingers in front of him]**

**Nathan:**  What were you thinking, you *riffing* asshole?! Oh God, don’t do this to us again...

**Pickles:**   _[frantic]_  Charles, can you hear me? Jest stay awake, alreight?!  _[Charles’s body spasms and his eyes keep rolling up, as he coughs up more blood]_

**[Some bullets whiz by and Pickles fires some blind rounds in response]**

**Pickles:**  *Riff*!

**Nathan:**   _[desperate tone]_ Pickles!

**Pickles:**   _What_?  _[sees Charles take his final breaths]_  Oh, no...   _[crouches beside him]_  Don’t do this to us, Charles. Don’t you *riffing* leave us again!

**[Pickles's voice fades; (music muffles); camera to Charles's POV] [The screen goes black]**  
**[Cut to Charles opening his glowing eyes] [Nathan and Pickles are taken aback] [Charles signals for them to give him some space]**  
**[He slowly steps forward to the Revengencers (his scar reappears, his eyes turn red and his back emits a black/purpleish aura)] [Revengencers fire on him, but the bullets are deflected]**  
**[Charles opens out his arms and tilts his head up] [Demonic arm tentacles emerge from his back and make their way towards the Revengencers] [Two tentacles morph into the serpent-like heads of the demons: Erock and Ormagoden]**

**Revengencer:**  Don’t just stand there, shoot!

**[The Revengencers start shooting at the two heads, to no avail]**  
**[Charles impales a line of Revengencers with a demonic arm] [The heads roar, bare their teeth and launch straight at the shooters, ripping their throats and limbs] [Some Revengencers start screaming]**  
**[Pickles and Nathan nod to one another and fire on the Revengencers]**

**Revengencer:**   _[dodges a demon arm]_  Holy *riffing* *riff*.

**Revengencer 2:**  He’s rippin’ us to shreds!

**Revengencer 3:**  *Riff* -- you guys are on yer own.

**Revengencer 4:** What?

**Revengencer 3:**  I'm not dying for this *riff*.  _[runs inside]_

**Revengencer 4:**  Get back here!

**[Charles impales a Revengencer, saving a Klokateer in trouble] [The Teenager looks up, whimpering at Erock] [Erocks opens his mouth and shoots towards the Teenager]**  
**[Gory Discretion Shot: Nathan and Pickles flinching at the sight]**

**Pickles:**  Look, they’re runnin’ away. _[they cautiously approach Charles]_  So, eh... This is new.

**Charles:** _[with tentacles moving about]_  Okay boys, I know this is all  _really_  sudden, but I can explain everything after the mission. I'm still me.

**Pickles:**  Sure, chief...glad yer naht dead, by the way.

**Charles:**  Oh...  _[looks at Ormagoden and Erock (growling)]_ Thank you.

**Nathan:**  “You can't kill a dead man”...

**Charles:** _[looks back at them]_ Lets move.  _[heads to the entrance and Pickles follows]_

**Nathan:** What? No, *riff* that! I wanna know just what the hell happened!  _[runs behind them]_

 

 

*********

**[Cut back to Kiyana and the MMA fighting (with him having the upper hand] [The MMA lifts her from the collar and slashes her left cheek (leaving it looking like Charles's one), and lets go of her] [Kiyana crawls to the couch, runs her hand across her slashed cheek] [In a fit of fury, she grabs a nearby lamp, yells and smashes the MMA with it, gaining the upper hand]**   


********

**[Inside the asylum]**

**Murderface:** Wait up!

**Nathan:**  Guys, you won't  _believe_ what just happened-

**Charles:**  Boys, glad you're all okay. What’s the progress?

**Skwisgaar:** Dem sections: all clears.

**Charles:** Great work.

**Skwisgaar:**  Whats now?

**Charles:** You go with Pickles and Murderface to the west wing to assist Abigail and Knubbler. Nathan?

**Nathan:** Yeah?

**Charles:** Let’s find Magnus.

**[They split up and run their separate ways]**

 

 

**********

**[Knubbler, Abigail and the Klokateers are under heavy fire]**   


  
**Knubbler:**  Don’t worry,  don’t panic _[reloads]_  I've got this under control.

**Abigail:**  That’s exactly why we’re panicking!

**[Knubbler tries to get them, but misses]**

**Abigail:** Give me that gun-  _[takes his gun and gets three headshots on the Revengencers]_ There.  _[hands the gun back to Knubbler, who swoons]_

**[Two smoke grenades are thrown in] [Pickles, Skwisgaar and Murderface barge in and release a hail of bullets on the Revengencers, as the smoke clears]**

**Pickles:** _[bending down at a Revengencer]_  You okey, dere? Ya kinda gat shot in the torso three times.

**Murderface:** _[pats his sawn-off shotgun]_ That was too easy, they must’ve sent out the weak ones first.

**Skwisgaar:** Ja, this ams utterly suspiciousk.  _[eyes narrow]_  Stays on your feets, mens.  _[they walk over to the others]_ You guys ams alrights?

**Knubbler:**  WE KICKED ASS!

**Abigail:**  Until we got cornered.

**Pickles:**  We really appreciate you guys for helpin’ us out, but we gotta take it from here.

**Abigail:**  So, we leave, while you guys risk your lives?

**Skwisgaar:**   _[steps out in front]_  Pickle ams right, you ams dids your parts. It ams bests if we goes finds de others. We sees you at de Dethcopters.  _[they run off with some Klokateers] [Skwisgaar signals for Murderface and Pickles to follow him]_

 

 

 **********

**[Nathan and Charles run along a hallway, shooting and impaling anyone in their way] ["REVENGE" is spray-painted all over the walls]**

  
**Nathan:** They even wrote it on the ceilings. That’s some commitment to some crazy *riff*.

**Revengencer:**   _[runs ahead of them]_  You cannot stop him from completing his mission!

**Nathan:**  Charles, get that guy!

**Charles:**  No. We'll see where he’s heading.

**[They run after him, but Erock shoots forward and kills the Revengencer]**  
**[Charles and Nathan freeze, looking disappointed/surprised]**

**Nathan:**   _[angrily]_ What the *riff*?!  _[goes over to the body]_

**Charles:** _[to Erock]_  What was that?! I am your host, and you will answer to me.  _[Erock whinges]_

**Nathan:** Yeah, he ain’t goin’ anywhere.  _[gets up and checks in a room] [he stops there, stunned]_ _[looks around Magnus’s Toki shrine and sees the broken Flying V’s]_  What. The. *Riffing*. *Riff*.

**Charles:** Nathan, what’s the hold u- oh, dear god... _[they stare at the walls] [both turn their heads to the right and see the corpse]_   _[Nathan yelps] [calms him]_  That’s not Toki. it's... Someone else.

**Nathan:**   _[looks back at the shrine]_ Oh, he is *riffing* in for it.

**Charles:**   _[leads him away]_  Come on.

 

 

**********

**[Cut to Magnus panting, as he chases Lavona]**

**Lavona:** You have to do better than that.  _[Magnus catches up with her] [laughs as she fights Magnus and knocks him backwards]_

**[She vaults over the balcony, grabs the railings and swiftly faces him] [Swings acrobatically down the bar, to the ground floor and joins Nathan and Charles]**  
**[Skwisgaar, Murderface and Pickles join them] [They all look up at Magnus]**

**Magnus:** _[looking down from the railings]_  We were  _waiting_ for you.  _[pushes off the bar and runs down the corridor]_

**Lavona:** _[leans on Nathan, who puts an arm around her]_ Get him. My sisters will take care of the rest.  _[jogs to the door_ _]_

**Charles:**  Are you all okay for me to leave, until I find number 235?

**Nathan:** Go - but you better be careful this time,  **got it**?

**Murderface:** You’ll come back, right?

**Charles:** Yes, and let me know if you get into any kind of trouble; it’s your call now.

 

 

********

  
**[Charles searches around with two Medi-Klokateers and Klokateers] [Dead Revengencers/Klokateers are scattered across the floor]**   
**[From nowhere, Kiyana is pushed out of the door, flips over the railings and falls onto the ground floor with a thud] [Charles and the Klokateers freeze and rush up to her]**

**Charles:** _[checks her vital signs and lets out a restrained sigh of relief, closing his eyes momentarily]_  Take her to the Dethjet for immediate medical treatment.  _[the Medi-Klokateers kneel beside her]_   _[sees the cut on her left cheek] [looks above and glares daggers at the MMA (looking down at him, from the railings), slowly rising]_

**[Demonic tentacles burst out of his back] [The Dokateers and Klokateers recoil in fright]**

**Charles:**   _Get back to her_. _[th_ _e demons squeal and try to get away from her] [Charles faces the MMA’s direction]_

**[Charles shoots a demon arm the the MMA's right and it latches onto the wall] [He shoots a second one, which latches onto the MMA's left]**  
**[He waits until the MMA runs away] [He then hoists himself up, vaults over the bar, and begins his pursuit]**

 

 

 

 

 

*********

**[The MMA makes his way outside and leans against a pillar, holding his gun close (Charles can be seen in the darkness, his and the demons' eyes glowing red]**   
**[Ormagoden launches at the MMA, who manages to do a forward roll to dodge it]**   
**[He stands and looks at Charles and the demons] [He grunts and runs by the lake (Charles trailing up behind him]) [He jumps onto a speedboat and attempts to hotwire it]**   
**[Seeing what he's doing, Charles grabs a nearby harpoon from the side of the docks]**

**Charles:**   _You’re not getting away this time. [aims the harpoon] End of the line... [shoots it and it hits the MMA from behind]_

**[The MMA screams shakily (arms tensed), looking down at the harpoon spear sticking out of his chest; head tilting back up] [Charles pulls the line and reels him in]**  
**[The MMA looks back and yells after seeing the two demons licking their lips and baring their teeth] [Screen goes black]**

 

 

 

 

 

********

**[Dethklok gain on Magnus]**

**Murderface:**  Don’t lose him.

**Skwisgaar:**  We won'ts!

**Magnus:** _[throwing a flash grenade from behind his back]_ Fire in the hole!  _[makes his way up the stairs]_ Why are you guys doing this, huh?  *Riffing* kid ain’t worth dying for.

**Pickles:** _[snarls]_ You have  _no_  idea-  _[shoots at Magnus]_

**Magnus:** You can't even shoot straight. You know, all this time, he thought you'd all be coming.

**[Revengencers block the stairs]**

**Magnus:** _[Nathan fires at him, but Magnus gets behind covers slightly before] [behind cover at the top of the stairs]_  Haha, mother*riffers*!

**[Dethklok shoot and fight off the Revengencers]**

**Magnus:** Are you assholes gonna leave me to die? They're busting my balls, here!

**[They eventually make their way up the stairs, as the last of the Klokateers get shot] [Magnus vaults over a barrier and jumps into the sewer/drainage system below (onto shallow waters)] [Dethklok look down, leaning on the bars]**

**Magnus:** _[melodramatically]_ Oh, he’s  _just out of reach_. Aw man, I don’t think you can get to him in time.  _[runs off]_

**Murderface:**  He’s heading down the sewers.  _[notices Skwisgaar’s conflicted expressions]_  Skwisgaar...?

**[Skwisgaar's face screws up, grits his teeth and impulsivley vaults over the bar (getting a 3-point landing)]**

**Nathan:** Get back here, you’re supposed to stick with us!

**[Skwisgaar ignores them and pursues Magnus solo] [The rest look down, distraught]**

**Pickles:** We’ve gatta follow him. He’s gonna ambush him, I know it!

**[Grishnak (burn scars all over him) comes out holding a machine gun]**

**Grishnak:**   _[burn scars all over him; comes out holding a machine gun]_   _[splutters]_  Remember me, boys?

**Pickles:** _Grishnak_??

**[Revengencers crawl out like zombies] [Murderface shotguns a hole into his gut (making him drop his machine gun) and they continue to fight off Revengencers]**

 

 

 

********

**[Charles walks, rubbing his bloody hands together and halts] [Erock and Ormagoden growl]**

**Charles:**   _The boys..._   _[runs in the direction of the lighthouse]_

 

 

 

********

**[Skwisgaar chases Magnus through the sewers]**

**Magnus:** I could use some *riffing* backup, here!

**[Skwisgaar shoots the attacking revengencers while he’s running] [Magnus finds a shortcut and slides down a pipe] [Skwisgaar stops (disgusted) and eyes an alternative (cleaner) route]**  
**[Shawshak redemption reference: Magnus crawls out of the sewer pipe and lands in the lake below]**  
**[He swims to shore and sees the MMA’s (demasked) mutilated body (with a hole in his chest, where his heart was), making Magnus yelp and scramble to his feet]**

**[Skwisgaar runs up and gores him into a nearby window, breaking it and sending them both inside a room (lit only by the light of the lighthouse nearby]**

**Skwisgaar:** Gets up, yous pathetic wastes of lifes! Come ons, Magnus. I’s was de one whats replaced you as lead guitar, it ams onlies fair. I’ms goings to makes you  **pays**  for what you dones to Toki-

**Magnus:**  TOKI HAD IT COMING A LONG TIME!

**Skwisgaar:**   _[points sharply]_ There aments a reasons for yous to takes your revenges outs on hims! He hads no parts in dis – dis ams our fights, Magnus.

**Magnus:** _[bitterly]_  When are you ever gonna learn  **proper**   **English**?!

**Skwisgaar:** Enoughs! Throws aways your weapons. We fights like mens.

**Magnus:** _[contemplates it]_ Take off that vest.

**Skwisgaar:** _[takes off the vest]_  Ands afters dis, yous gots to tells me where Toki ams.  _[Skwisgaar throws his Kevlar vest to the side]_

**Magnus:** _[throws his gun away]_  I see you’ve become less of a pussy since the last time I-  _[gets roundhouse kicked] [recovers]_  That was a cheap shot!  Okay, princess. You want me...come and get me.  _[they begin to fight]_

**Skwisgaar:** _[smirks as he quickly blocks Magnus’s strikes and kicks]_  Too fasts for you?

**Magnus:**  You haven’t got a scratch on me-  _[kicks him, but Skwisgaar blocks the second kick and does one back]_  *Riff*.  _[Skwisgaar dodges a punch; Magnus screams as his fist hits the wall]_ _[he then pokes his eyes and runs to the lighthouse]_

**[Skwisgaar growls and chases Magnus up the exterior stairs of a lighthouse, close to the highest point]**  
**[Skwisgaar grabs the bottom of Magnus’s jeans] [Magnus responds by turning and kicking him with his other leg] [they fight on the stairs and then Magnus tries to push him off]**

**Magnus:** Grr...  _[fails the struggle and is pushed back against the wall]_   _[with a cry, he_ _clumsily lunges at Skwisgaar, falls off and holds onto the rails for dear life_ _] [Skwisgaar scowls and runs up the stairs, pushing the door open]_

**[Skwisgaar enters and looks around the interior] [Then he sees Toki for the first time] [He stands in silence, eyes wide, with a pained/joyful smile forming on his face]**

**Toki:** _[hardly believing his eyes] [breathes]_  Skwis...?  _[Skwisgaar (with a relieved smile) nods slightly] [Toki cries out in joy and reaches his hand out]_  I always knews you comes!

**[Toki struggles with the chain on his other arm and growls in frustration] [Turns back to Skwisgaar and tries to reach out closer] [Skwisgaar walks up to him, raising his arm out to reach Toki's]**  
**[Before he could reach Toki, (several gunshot noises are heard) Skwisgaar’s back arches and his face screws up, as he falls onto his knees and uses his hand to support himself]**  
**[Magnus casually walks in, holding an AK-47] [Toki’s eyes go wide and his smile falls]**

**Toki:** _[stares, aghast]_ NOOOO!

**[Magnus kicks Skwisgaar on the way in] [Skwisgaar falls sideways onto the floor, curled in pain, bleeding from his torso]**

**Toki:** Skwisgaar... SKWISGAARR!!  _[continues to struggle from his chain]_  Damnits!  _[looks back at them]_

**Magnus:** You took the bait, blondie.

**Toki:** _[enraged]_  Magnus, how coulds you do dis, you mother*riffer*?!

**Skwisgaar:**   _[weakly]_ Toki-  _[gets kicked]_

**Magnus:**   _[bluntly]_  Shut up. And now...  _[reloads his gun]_ all that’s left now is to wait for the other three.  _[Skwisgaar coughs/groans]_ I’ve gotta hand it to you, kid. They really did come for you, after all.  _[aims at Skwisgaar and looks back at Toki]_  Too bad they’re all gonna be dying like lemmings the second they get here.

**Skwisgaar:**   _[gets up and struggles with Magnus’s gun]_  Nots whiles I can kills you _[Magnus overpowers him]_   **nows**...!

**[Magnus hits Skwisgaar with the base of his gun, knocking him to the floor]**

**Magnus:**   _[punches him] [rapidly turns to Toki]_  Oh, will ya shut up and stop screaming, already!

**Toki:**   _[sobbing angrily]_  ...Fights back, Skwisgaar! Gets up...  _[Magnus lets go of Skwisgaar and walks up to Toki]_  Please don’ts kills him afters alls he dids to-  _[Magnus takes his hand and stamps on his outstretched arm, making him yell]_

**[Magnus repeatedly punches Toki; Toki glares up a him when he blocks one of his shots] [Magnus responds with another punch]**

**Skwisgaar:**   _[rasps]_  Leaves him alones.

**[Magnus turns back to Skwisgaar, and Toki finally yanks the chain from the pipe it was attached to] [Magnus looks back, alarmed]**

**Magnus:** Oh *riff* -- guys, get in here!

**[Five Revengencers enter and hold Toki back, while two of them assist Magnus with beating Skwisgaar] [The Revengencers force Toki to look on]**

**Magnus:**  Stop. I think he’s almost done for.  _[brings out his hunting knife]_  Let’s make his last moments something to remember.  _[goes down to Skwisgaar (on his stomach, cheek against the floor and hands above his head, breathing shallowly)]_  Even in life and death situations, you still manage to *riff* things up. Now you're gonna die while listening to your only friend get pummelled.  _[Skwisgaar grunts]_   _[the Revengencers throw Toki to the ground] Watch_. _[rises beside Skwisgaar]_

**[Toki's mercilessly beaten by the Revengencers] [He crawls away on his hands and knees]**

**Toki:** Stops! _[Revengencers deliver a couple of kicks] [Toki crawls out of it again]_  How can you dos this to me?  _[gets on his knees and looks up, e_ _nraged]_ You don'ts deserves my kindness!  _[his body begins to spasm and his hands tense; he then lets out an echoed, hollow scream] [he looks around at all of their horror-struck faces (the surroundings go a slightly brown hue colour and appears wavy, similar to a heatwave] [Toki (eyes glowing white, face slightly bony-looking) turns to a Revengencer]_

**[The Revengencer looks at the purple-black light coming from Toki's hand, to him] [His surroundings change to inside a burning building and his body combusts and falls back] [Magnus and the Revengencers gape at the charred remains] [One of them stumbles back onto a mains supply (in reality: see smoke and light coming from his body, as he's electrocuted)]**

**Magnus:** _[sees a soaked Revengencer, making drowning motions]_  Hey, snap out of it!  _[the Revengencer splutters up water and collapses] [Magnus’s jaw shudders at the sight]_

**[A Revengencer levitates on his back] [He falls and lands like he fell from 1,000 feet, cracking the ground below him]**  
**[Skwisgaar opens his eyes (on the ground, clutching his torso) and watches on in fear, as everybody's dying around him] [A stream of purple light is trailing to Skwisgaar's wounds (the light turns white/pale blue on contact)]**  
**[More Revengencers come in] [Toki raises his hand to their direction and they scream, as they spontaneously rot]**

**Magnus:**  OH MY- Toki, stop – whatever you’re doing – stop!

**[Magnus' surroundings morph into a battlefield; a shadowy figure aims at him] [Magnus quickly shoots it with his AK-47 and the vision is over] [Toki stumbles back and falls to the floor (bullet wounds healing slowly)]**

**Magnus:**  Not today. _[goes to grab Toki, but gets tackled by (the newly healed) Skwisgaar and begins punching him] [the door opens and Skwisgaar quickly turns his head back, alert]_

**[Dethklok enter and hold Magnus up at gunpoint]**

**Murderface:** Not so fast...  _[panting]_  *Riff*...

**Pickles:** Yer naht looking so good there, Magnus.

**Nathan:**  Hands where we can see ‘em.  _[Skwisgaar gets off of Magnus]_  We told you not to run away, idiot.

**Magnus:** _[with his hands up]_  Well, well, looks like we’re havin’ a band reunion.

**Toki:** _[kwisgaar hurries to Toki and makes him sit up] [Toki looks up and Skwisgaar signals to his newly healed wounds] [they smile and hug one another]_  I thoughts you were goings to die.

**Skwisgaar:**  We ams gods, Toki.  _[brings a hand to his shoulder]_  We can'ts dies. _[Toki smiles and gives a confident nod]_

**Pickles:** _[looks up]_  Is that -- Toki??

**Murderface:**  It is!

**Nathan:**  Ha, HA! We’ve found you, ya little goofball, come here!  _[Toki laughs ecstatically, as he gets up and hugs Nathan]_

**Skwisgaar:**   _[sees Pickles and Murderface smiling as they’re looking on] [light-heartedly]_  Pfft...

**Murderface:**  All- _right_ , we’re a five again!

**Pickles:**  Back, together again...  _[turns to Magnus]_  Toki, I promise, we’ll have our reunion after we deal with this. Now, what to do with you...

**Magnus:** Yes... _what_  to do with me...  _[Revengencers come up from behind them]_   _[expression goes cold]_ What to do...with me.

**Nathan:** Wha-

**[Dethklok (sans Toki) get cuffed and struggle, as they're made to go to their knees, by the second door, on the other side of the room] [Toki dashes towards Magnus; halts, when Magnus holds a gun to his band]**

**Magnus:**  Not a step further and don’t struggle, unless you want me to kill you before Ofdensen can see. What’s taking him so long, anyway?

**Toki:**  Lets my bands go. You reallies wants to bes pushing you lucks afters whats just happens?

**Magnus:**  I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS, but it sure as hell ain’t enough to stop me! Remember what I told ya, kid. This ain’t gonna be like how you think it’s gonna turn out. If you decide to go back with them, then you're gonna be back in  **his**  shadow. Do you want that?  _Second_  fastest.

**Nathan:**   _[spits out]_  What the *riff* are you talking about?!

**Magnus:** _[loud/harsh whisper]_  I’m giving you a choice.

**Murderface:** Better than being third fastest.

**Magnus:**   _[aims at Murderface, who frantically squirms]_  Tell me you didn’t say that!

**Pickles:** _[him and Dethklok struggling]_  No!

**Toki:**  Waits! I gets it now. Yous angries because yous de third fastest. You ams just misunderstoods.  _[Magnus frowns and raises an eyebrow]_  Alls yous ever wants was someones whats supportsk you; someones to haves a shoulders to crys on.

**Nathan:**   _[raises eyebrow] Toki_...

**Magnus:**   _Yes_  Toki –  _[dramatic sigh of relief] [lowers his gun]_ thank  _god_  someone  _finally_  reached out to me. _[Toki nods with a kind smile]_

**Murderface:**   _[mumbles to the others]_  Is this really happening?

**Toki:**  Can I gives you a hugs?

**Magnus:**  What? Aw- Ahh, of course you can!  _[grits his teeth and walks up to Toki, putting his arms on the sides of his body, fists clenched)] [Toki wraps his arms around him, while Magnus fights the urge to squirm]_

**Nathan:**  Toki, get the *riff* away from him!  _[Skwisgaar looks confused, but squints skeptically]_

**Pickles:** You’ve always had a trusting nature fer  ** _clowns_**.

**Magnus:** Quiet  _[feels for his knife]_  he doesn’t need you guys manipulating him anymore...-  _[Toki suddenly stabs him]_ Gah! _[eyes wide, eyes slowly turn to Toki, a mixture of shock and pain]_

**Toki:** _[Toki takes the knife out of his stomach] [ holds the bloodied knife in front of Magnus]_

**[Magnus faces Toki in disbelief and gives a wheezing cough, choking up blood] [He falls to his knees, clutching his stomach] [All four of the boys look, mouths agape]**

**Nathan:**  Uh, Toki...?

**Toki:**  Wowee, you guys ams reallies great actors!

**Pickles:**  Thanks... _[eyes dart left and right, in bewilderment]_  so are you.

**Toki:**   _[mild excitement]_  Thanks for playing alongs! I can'ts believes I pulls it off.

**Murderface:**  You keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

**Pickles:** Dood, that was sneaky, even we missed that.

**Skwisgaar:** _[rolls his eyes at Magnus]_ Pfft, idiots.

**Magnus:**   _[turns head to the Revengencers/splutters]_  Kill ‘em all.

**[Revengencers pull out their guns, but get FUCKING KILLED by Charles striking them through the side of their heads with his DEMON TENTACLES; they get transported out] [(Sound of bodies dropping on the floor)] [Charles enters (demons recoiled back)]**

**Charles:** _[wipes his hands as he enters]_  Hello boys, am I missing anything?

**Toki:**  Managers!

**[Cut to Magnus (shirtless) being placed and tied up (hands behind his back and feet on each chair leg) on a black, wooden chair] [Nathan punches him for good measure] ([The Revengencers bodies have since been cleared out)]**  
**[They approach Magnus and halt]**

**Nathan:** _[sniffs twice]_  ‘That coming from him?  _[Pickles lifts his shirt over his nose]_

**Murderface:** He smells like a sewer.

**Magnus:**  What are you dildos waiting for? You’ve got me, see? Now get this over with.

**Nathan:**  Excuse me?

**Magnus:**  I'm not getting any younger, *riffers*.

**Charles:** Magnus... I don’t think you're appreciating the full gravity of this situation.

**Skwisgaar:**  You thinks he does it if he dids? By the ways, you finds 235s?

**Toki:**   _[gasps]_  Kiyana! Whats happens to her?  _[glum]_  Please tells me she’s okays...  _[eyes down, hopeless]_

**Charles:**   _[puts a hand on his upper arm, smiling]_  She’s fine and she’ll be happy to know that you’re okay, too.

**Magnus:**  Oh,  _of course_...!

**Charles:**   _[approaches him, delivering an_ _instant backhand]_ Betrayal is a vile abhorrent act, wouldn’t you say so, Magnus?

**Magnus:**   _[grunts]_  Whatever...

**Skwisgaar:** _[makes Magnus face him]_  What de *riffs*...did Tokis evers does to you?

**Magnus:**  It wasn’t just about him, it was all of you. Ignorant *riff*.  _[Skwisgaar lets go]_ Hey, now, to be fair, none of this would’ve happened if you guys hadn’tve kicked me out and replaced me with this  **kid**.

**Pickles:**  Shut him up.

**Magnus:** _[Murderface hits him in the gut with the back of his shotgun] [his eyes go wide, as he lurches forward]_   _Oof_!

**Pickles:** We gave you a chance.  And , to be honest, at first we all thought you were talented-

**Magnus:**  I don’t need your  **compliments**!  _[spits audibly on Pickles]_

**[Pickles’s (with a stony expression) eyes are transfixed on the blood on his cheek]**

**Charles:**   _[places a hand on his shoulder and gently sets him aside]_  I’ll, ah, take it from here. It seems as though our old friend needs some lessons on manners. I know you boys are all itching for a piece, but could you just kindly give me two minutes with Magnus, here?

**Skwisgaar:**  Sures, goes aheads – just don’ts breaks you promisk.

**Pickles:** _[gravely voice]_  Knack yerself out.

**[The band take Toki and shuffle out]**

  
**Nathan:**   _[points sharply]_  Don’t forget.

**Charles:** _[faces Magnus]_  Oh, and, Murderface?  _[turns his head, smiling]_ Could you, ah, hit the lights on your way out?

**Murderface:**  Of course! _[flips the switch with a serious look on his face] [leaves]_

**Magnus:**  I’m not afraid of the dark, asshole. Hahaha!

**[Magnus screams as his face is illuminated by Charles and his demons' glowing eyes] [The demons hiss]**

 

 

 

*******

**[Outside the room]**

**Nathan:**  Toki!

**Pickles:**   _[smiles brightly and puts his hands on Toki’s shoulders]_  We thaught we’d never see you again, but no, you’re okey!

**Toki:** You ams okay, toos? Dey’s nots hurts you, dids dey?

**Skwisgaar:** Pfft, we's fines. _[pulls him into a quick_ _hug] [pulls off and feels his hands over his torso] [whispers]_  What was dat back dere?  _[Toki’s eyes widen, as he gulps and shrugs]_  No worries, we tells Ofdensens when we ams backs.

**Murderface:**  What’re you guys talkin’ about?

**Toki:**  Nothings- ! Hey, whats abouts when I catches Magnus off-guards, dids you sees that?

**Nathan:**   _[ruffles his hair]_ You did great.

**[(Sounds of Magnus screaming hysterically/incoherently in the other room)]**

                                                                                                                     
**Nathan:** _[growls, annoyed]_  Hold on...

 

**[Dethklok enter the room]**

  
**Nathan:** Are you *riffing* killing him in here?!

**[Murderface turns the light back on, revealing Magnus reduced to a sniveling wretch (jeans urinated)] [Erock and ormagoden whine, while Skwisgaar, Toki and Murderface stare in alarm]**

  
**Skwisgaar:** _[eyes wide, mouth slightly open]_  Whats de *riffs* is that...?

**Charles:**  Over already? Well, I had my turn.

**Magnus:** _[legs flailing, edging away from Charles]_  What  _happened_  to you?  _[chest heaving]_

**Charles:**   _[walks to the door]_  He’s all yours, gentlemen. _[stops]_  Oh, and Toki, Murderface, Skwisgaar? I’ll explain everything to you on the Dethcopter, it’s nothing to be concerned about.

**Nathan:**   _[just before Charles leaves]_  Hey, be careful-

**[Charles stops in his tracks, turns to his side with demon tentacles on his back, looking perplexed]**

**Nathan:**  Uh... never mind.

**[Dethklok gather around Magnus]**

**Magnus:** So this is how it is.  _[panting, head turning to each Dethklok member]_  *Riff*, what was that... I knew you weren’t human! You’re all just a bunch of freaks! Ya hear me? Without me -- you idiots would’ve still been sharing a two-bedroom apartment with each other. It was all me!

**Pickles:**  Why the *riff*, would anyone go through all that trouble, just because they were kicked out of a band?

**Magnus:**   _I_  was responsible for the success of Dethklok. Pretty elaborate plan you guys had: kicking me out  _just before_  you got big. I was living in poverty, while you  _[cut to Toki]_  were _pretending_ to play the guitar. I don’t know why Dethklok came back for you. I thought they’d be over it by now.

**Nathan:**  We came back for him, because he’s our bandmate. Whether you think he does anything for the band or not, that's not important. He’s part of our *riffed* up dysfunctional family, and we wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Magnus:**  Oh, how touching. You *riffing* *riffs*. I brought  **brutality** to Dethklok! What does Toki have that I don’t??

**Murderface:**  I can think of a couple of things.

**Magnus:**  Like  **what**?

**Nathan:** _[counting mentally]_ The ability to keep his temper in check, no homicidal urges, a grasp on reality, actually being liked by his band mates, a loyal manager~ You want us to continue?

**Skwisgaar:** Yous a strange man, Magnus. You stabs de leads singers and ams surpriseds when yous kicks out. You joins dis  _cults_ and moves intos de forests. You backstabs someones whats offers yous friendships. I guess…de revenge things reallies meants a lots to yous.

**Magnus:** If I can’t be happy, then neither should any of you.

**Nathan:** Getting back at us, instead of doing something useful, seems like a *riffy* decision now, doesn’t it? You should’ve moved on.

**Magnus:** There was no plan B for me after Dethklok,  _[through gritted teeth]_ don’t you get it?

**Pickles:**  You coulda started your own band, or go on to start an online podcast?

**Magnus:**  -Or, become a guitar camp counsellor! Look, if you let me go now, then I’ll be out of your lives for good, deal?

**Pickles:** _[shakes his head and steps forward]_  I’m afraid we can’t let you do that.

**Nathan:** Yeah, and besides, how would we pay you back for all the hurt you’ve caused our pal?

**Murderface:**   _[cocks shotgun]_ It’s more efficient.

**Nathan:**  It’s time for your punishment.

**Pickles:**   _[gets out Toki’s baseball bat]_  Taste yer own medicine.

**Magnus:**   _[concerned]_  Oh, no.

**[A half-instrumental of 'The Hammer' plays]**

**Murderface:**  Hey look, he’s actually taking this sherioushly.

**Magnus:**  Toki, it was all them, it was their fault -- I'll see you in hell!

**Pickles:**   _[with the baseball bat]_  This is how they do it in Tomahawk.

**Nathan:**  Whoa, stand back-

**Pickles:** _[swings it at Magnus’s kneecaps (the right one makes a cracking sound and Magnus screams)]_  Ya like theat?

**Murderface:** Yeowch.

**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, somethings definetkleys brokes.

**[Dethklok edge closer and ready their weapons] [Magnus shifts uneasily in his chair]**

 

**Magnus:** Guys, come on, let’s think about this.  _[looks at Toki and Skwisgaar edging angrily towards him]_  Do we  _really_  want it to end this way?  _[pants and shifts]_  You’ll be just as bad as me!

 **Nathan:** Y'know, we heard about  _all_  the things you’ve done to Toki.

 **Skwisgaar:** _[traces a knife across his fingers]_ Didn’ts exactlies makes us happies.

 **Pickles:**  And apparently theat’s not even scratching the surface.

 **Murderface:** Now we’re gonna do the same for you.

 **[(Magnus' POV) the room turns a dark red hue and Dethklok's eyes glow white]**

 **Magnus:** _Aaaaaaaahhh...!_

 

 

*********

 **[Cut to Charles outside, walking back to the room]**  
 **[The door opens and Dethklok come out and spot Charles] [Nathan nods and Charles nods back]**  
 **[Charles looks back in the room and sees Magnus’s mutilated corpse (camera slowly pans to the right, focusing on the corpse), lying back (eyes open) on the chair (his beard’s been ripped out, stomach cut, jaw hanging open, with his guitar sticking out of his chest)]**

 **[Camera on Charles: Ormagoden quickly stretches and launches itself at Magnus] [Reels back and devours his heart] [Charles (shocked) watches ormagoden eat and his lip crooks into a half smile and he shuts the door]**

 

 

**********

 **[Cut to Charles (normal) walking up to Dethklok] [He slings his arms around Toki and hugs him, burying his face on top of his shoulder]**

 **Toki:** Charles! I missed you alls so much!  _[looks over to Dethklok, with the band looking proud of themselves]_ I can'ts believes you guys reallies comes...

 **Nathan:**  We keep telling you, it *riffing* sucked without you.

 **Murderface:** Yeah, and they were all getting all emotional and depressed when you were gone, man.

 **Pickes:**   _[annoyed]_   ** _All_  of us**, Murderface.

 **Toki:** Buts you all could’ve been killeds!

 **Charles:**   _[hand on shoulder]_  You were worth every bit of trouble.

 **Skwisgaar:**  And I can’ts plays de guitars withouts yous.

 **Toki:** Oh gods...  _[lip trembles]_  Thats de nicest things whats anyones does for me.  _[looks up at them]_  You really cares about me.  _[the others nod and smile, and Toki’s eyes start to well up] [Skwisgaar chuckles and pats/rubs his back]_

 **Pickles:**   _[rubbing the back of his neck] [light-heartedly]_  Dood, yer gunna get  _us_  cryin’...

 **[Toki cries out of joy and they end up in a group hug] [Nathan and Pickles haul Ofdensen in to join them]**

 

 

 

********

 **[Fade to the Dethjet flying (at sunrise)]**  
 **[(Inside) Klokateers bring a phone to Kiyana, who's having some bandages done]**

 **Klokateer:**  A call from master Ofdensen. _[Kiyana holds out her hand and the Klokateer passes it to her]_

 **Kiyana:**   _[voice raspy/shaky]_ Yeah?

 **[Charles]:**  Hello, Kiyana.

 **Kiyana:**  Hello, there. How did you do?

 **[Charles]:** We've managed to rescue Toki.

 **Kiyana:**   _[closes her eyes and puts a hand over her mouth]_  Thank god... We did it, huh?

 **[Charles]:**  Yes, we did. Me, the boys, everyone: they’re all grateful for all your help.

 **Kiyana:** You’re welcome.

 **[Charles]:** Are you almost at the Church?

 **Kiyana:** The jet’s less than halfway there.

 

 

 

********

 **[Cut to Charles in the Dethcopter]**

 **Charles:** Good, good. How...are you?

 **[Kiyana]:** _[chuckles]_ As fine as I’ll ever be. See you all when you get there.

 **Charles:**  See you.

 

 

********

 **[Cut to Dethklok (shot from behind them), all looking outside the Dethcopter's window]**

 **[Charles]:** _[through the PA system]_  Boys, I wanna make sure you have a good view of this.  _[Dethklok look around, confused]_  Just, ah, turn to your right – where that Klokateer is signalling. Keep watching the asylum.

 **[They move to the other window and look out]**

 

 

 

********

 **Charles:** They’re all set?

 **Klokateer:**   _[holding a remote detonator]_  Every last one of them, sir.

 **Charles:**  Make it happen.

 **Klokateer:**   _[enthusiastically]_  Yes, sir!

 

 

********

 **[Dethklok stand, looking out of the window]**  
 **[A series of epic explosions then happen (in such an order similar to fireworks), reducing the asylum and the lighthouse to rubble] [Dethklok, Charles and the Klokateers look on and admire the sight]**  
 **[ _Fanklok_ -style shots of Magnus and the Revengencers being obliterated inside] [An explosion knocks the MMA’s body further into the lake, submerging it]**  
 **[Dethcopters fly by]**  


 

  
 **[Last shot of Toki looking out from the window of the chopper, the sunrise reflecting his face]**  
[  
](http://capslokdethklok.livejournal.com/2030187.html)  


____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

EDIT: Here is some [art for this part](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Tentacle-Charles-360789863) by the lovely [ **zsomeone**](http://zsomeone.deviantart.com/)).


	7. Recoveryklok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dethklok are allowed to take it easy for one day only. In that time, Skwisgaar decides to talk to Toki about their reunion concert.

  **[Dethklok are eagerly waiting outside the Dethcopters' medical room]**

  
**Nathan:** Gah, how long are they gonna keep us waiting?  
  
**Pickles:**  It’s been, like, twenty minutes now.  
  
**Murderface:**  And how come Skwisgaar and Ofdensen get to go in – it’s not fair!  _[bangs on the door]_    
  
**Nathan:**   _[bangs on the door]_  Let us in!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[opens and leans out the door]_  *Riffs* off.  _[quickly closes it]_  
  
**Nathan:** Hey!  _[Dethklok continue to bang on the door]_  
  
**Charles:**   _[opens the door,_ _leans out (still holding onto the knob)]_ Just ten more minutes, boys – maybe less.  
  
**Murderface:**  But-  _[door shuts]_  *Riff*.

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

  
**[In the Dethcopters' medical room]**  
**[Skwisgaar and Charles stand near Toki's bed] [The doctor pours some calcium supplement suspension onto a spoon]**  
  
  
**Dethklok’s Doctor:**   _[with a sigh]_  Okay, Toki. Time for your medicine.  
  
  
**[Toki whines, edges away and dodges] [The doctor sighs] [He apathetically aims the spoon and Toki dodges again, lips tightly pressed together]**  
  
  
**Toki:**   _[tries to keep the spoon at arm’s length]_  Nej, no!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[puts a supportive hand on the top of his back]_  Come on, Toki, it ams medicines: it aments supposed to tastes good.  
  
**Toki:**  I’s hads its before, it ams awfuls; I wants to pukes afterwards.  
  
**Charles:**  Well, then maybe you, uh, don’t need the medicine...  
  
**Dethklok’s Doctor:**  I think he does.  
  
**Charles:** It’s no worry, doctor, I think we’ll use an alternative this time. Thank you.  
  
**Dethklok’s Doctor:**  Whatever. _[leaves]_  
  
**Charles:** Skwisgaar?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[hesitant]_  Ja?  
  
**Charles:**  Do you wanna play the song you wrote for Toki...?  
  
**Toki:** Wowee, you really writes a songs for me?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Sorts of, eh, yous can says dat. Toki...you don’t minds if I tests a theories outs on you?  
  
**Toki:**  Does it mean I’s don’ts gots to takes no medicines?  
  
  
**[Charles and Skwisgaar nod to one another and look back at him]**  
  
  
**Toki:**  Hm, goes aheads...  
  
**[Skwisgaar straps his guitar around himself and takes a deep breath] [The Dokateers remove Toki's blanket]**  
  
  
**Charles:**  It’ll be fine, Toki.  _[turns to Skwisgaar]_  
  
  
**[Skwisgaar plays the notes and his strings/himself illuminate pale blue] [A stream of light circles around the three and hits Toki's wounds (Toki gasps at the contact and looks up at Skwisgaar, who keeps playing)]**  
**[Toki closes his eyes and splays his hand over his chest, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a satisfied sigh]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[anxiously]_  Did I does it right?  
  
**Charles:**  Well, let’s see. How’re you feeling Toki?  
  
**Toki:**   _[silent, as he looks at his body in disbelief]_ Goods!  
  
**Charles:** _[inspects his newly healed wounds]_  These have healed nicely, no broken bones.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  I dids it??  
  
**Charles:**  Yes.  _[to Toki]_  He’s been working on that song for quite a while.  
  
**Toki:**  Thanks you, Skwisgaar! Comes looks!  _[Skwisgaar hurries over and they both laugh jubilantly]_  
  
**Charles:**   _[opens the door] [contentedly]_  Alright boys, you can come in now.  
  
  
**[Dethklok trail in]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**   _[smiling gladly] [softly]_  Heeey, Toki.  
  
**Toki:**  Hey guys – looks, Skwisgaar healeds me.  _[extends his arms and shows his newly healed torso]_ Looks!  _[gets out of the bed and walks, shaking his legs]_  
  
**The others:**   _[taken aback]_  Woah.../ That’s great!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[leads him back to the bed] [apprehensive]_ Eh, Toki, coulds you just goes backs to de beds...?   
  
**Toki:** _[lays, resting on the headboard]_ Whys?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  I’s just not sures this ams a good ideas.   
  
**Toki:**  But I thoughts you heals me?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, I knows, but justs...takesk it easy, okays?  
  
**Murderface:**  Is that his power?  
  
**Charles:**  Yes, it is – but I think that you’re right, Skwisgaar. So if we could all just give Toki some time to fully recover. I’ll be right back: just need to get the doctor back.  
  
**Dr Rockso:** _[bursts in]_ K-k-did anybody call for a  _doctor_?  
  
**Toki:** _[claps his hands together]_  Doctor Rockso.  
  
**Dr Rockso:** _[jumps over to Toki]_  How’s the little fighter doing? _[pulls out a clown horn]_  
  
**Nathan:** What are you doing with that? _[Rockso starts honking it]_   _[closes his eyes and covers his ears, growling]_  
  
**Charles:**  Rockso?  _[gets an earful of the honking, shuts his eyes]_  I’m afraid I’ll need to ask you to leave.  
  
**Dr Rockso:** Wha? Aw, don’t mind me. Rockso just wants to enter _tain_.  _[_ _keeps incessantly honking it at Dethklok and Charles’s ears] [Dethklok (including Toki) tense; put their hands over their ears]_  
  
  
**[Murderface snatches Rockso's horn, rips out the rubber part and folds his arms (the horn falls onto the floor)]**  
**[Rockso looks back at Charles, Nathan and Pickles looking sternly at him] [Skwisgaar (arms folded) and Toki stare bewildered]**  
  
  
**Charles:** Rockso.  
  
**Dr Rockso:**  Okay, okay...  _[fumbles with something while his back’s turned (sound of whipped cream being dispensed)]_  Think fast!  
  
  
**[Rockso throws a cream pie at Murderface] [Murderface ducks last minute and the pie hits Skwisgaar's face]**  

 

 

 

*********

**[Nathan, Pickles and Ofdensen stand in front of the Dethcopter's window]**  
  
  
**Charles:** That was a good choice we made, and I'm glad Toki understood. We’ve dropped him off – it slowed us down, but we had to do it... It was for the best.  
  
**Nathan:** There was no way I could’ve...  _[calmly shakes his head, eyes closed]_  
  
**Pickles:** Bad enough being in a cave with him.  _[turns to sit down on a couch by the window]_  
  
**Nathan:**   _[joins him]_  Come sit with us.  
  
  
**[Charles sits on the couch opposite to them]**  
  
  
**Murderface:** Hey guys. Check out what the Klokateers found.  _[shows them Charles’s torn bulletproof vest]_  Ripped right through it.  
  
**Nathan:** Oh, that is badass.  
  
**Charles:**  Erock and Ormagoden.  
  
**Nathan:**  Do you control them with your mind?  
  
**Charles:**  They’re like arms.  
  
**Murderface:**  Eyeah... _[stretches]_ Can't wait to see what  _my_ powers are. By the way, did that old guy mention anything about that?  _[Pickles and Nathan turn to Charles]_  
  
**Charles:**  Well, I'm not saying that he  _won't_ mention it, but when we return, Father Meaddle’s going to be holding a prophecy reading with the other priests. So maybe.  
  
**Murderface:** _[to himself, as he trails off]_  This is gonna be sweet...  
  
**Nathan:** _[leaning forward, close]_ So, what did you do with the assassin?  
  
**Pickles:**   _[leans forward, too]_  Yeah like, you never told us.  
  
**Charles:** He won't be around.  _[chuckles, then sighs]_  Just thinking about it... If I tell you,  _[looks up at them]_  then you will have to tell me  _everything_ you did to Magnus.  
  
**Pickles:**  Sure...?  
  
**Charles:**  Alright, then.

 

 

********

**[Quick flashback to Ofdensen having the MMA suspended in the air (tentacles wrapped tightly around each one of his limbs)] [The other tentacles get into spear-like positions and, one-by-one, shoot towards the MMA] [Gory Discretion Shot: Charles flinches away from the blood splatter, looks back and smiles menacingly]**  

 

 

********

**Nathan/Pickles:** Oh ho...  _Man_!  
  
**Charles:**   _[laughs bitterly]_  I even picked up a souvenir.  _[casually shows them the MMA’s mask]_  
  
**Nathan:**  Woah...  
  
**Charles:** _[closes his eyes, chuckles as he puts it back into the pocket inside his jacket]_  It’s your turn now. I wanna to hear every single lastdetail of what you did.  
  
**[Flashes of Dethklok finishing Magnus off] [Cut just before Skwisgaar prepares to lodge Magnus's guitar into his chest]**  
  
  
**Charles:** _[lets out an abnormal laugh]_ Oh...I  _wish_ I could've been there.  _[Pickles and Nathan slowly leaning away from him, spooked]_  He deserved more than that.  
  
**Nathan:** Uh, Charles...could we uh,  _change_  the subject and talk about somethin’ else?  _[eyes shift]_  Please?  
  
**Charles:** Why, what is it?  
  
**Ishnifus:** Look to your friends and ask of them, what it is.  
  
  
**[Charles turns to them and looks puzzled at their nervous expressions] [Catches the reflection of his red eyes in the window]**  
  
  
**Charles:** _[astounded]_  Oh my...  _[rubs eyes]_ _[goes over to Ishnifus]_  
  
**Pickles:** Are you okey?  
  
**Ishnifus:** He is. Come with me, Charles.

 

 

*********

**[Fade to Charles and Ishnifus in a dark room on the heli]**  
  
  
**Ishnifus:** I warn you, not to take pleasure in killing people.  
  
**Charles:**  I'm not sure what came over me.  
  
**Ishnifus:** At the risk of being consumed by the demons, I urge you to suppress your bloodthirst for your enemies, or you will risk losing control.  
  
**Charles:**  I know, Father, but currently, it’s easier said than done.  
  
**Ishnifus:** As I have told you, I will teach you the ways of suppressing it.  
  
**Charles:**  Thank you, Father.

 

 

*********

**[The Dethsub dives lower] [The glow from the Church's entrance is revealed] [They watch from the sub's window** ]  
  
**Abigail:** Welp, looks like we’re here.

 

 

*********

 

  
**[They walk to the entrance - Charles leads the way] [Toki looks around the cave, while they're walking] [Church members are lined up in a row on the sides of the cave walls, bowing and greeting a humbled Toki (making Dethklok smile, too)]**  
  
**Church member:**  Welcome, Toki.  
  
**Toki:**  Thanks you.  
  
**Church member 2:**  Hello, again.  
  
**Toki:**  Hellos!  
  
**Church member 3:**   _[puts his fist halfway up, triumphantly]_  The berserker!  _[Nathan guffaws]_  
  
  
**[Cut to Kiyana spotting them from afar] [Charles walks up and waves to her; she waves back and then looks to Dethklok]**  
  
  
**Toki:** _[gasps, as he spots her]_  Kiyanas!  _[runs up to her and hugs her]_  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[squeezes his shoulders]_  Didn’t I tell you we’d do it?  
  
**Toki:**  Mm-hm! I'm all betters nows, see.  _[shows her his stomach]_   _[points to the others]_  Looks, dere’s Charles and my bands!  
  
**Kiyana:** _[smiles and looks over]_  Hi, um, I'm Kiyana and I've been looking forward to meeting you guys.  
  
**Pickles:**   _[shakes her hand]_  So yer number 235.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[shaking their hands]_  That’s my alias, but yes.  
  
**Pickles:**   _[whispering to the others, in a huddle]_  So she’s the one theats been looking after you.  
  
**Toki:**  Yeps. She ams a spy for dem guys, just like Charles.  _[they turn their heads just in time to see Kiyana kisses him on the cheek, before going towards the door]_  
  
**Kiyana:** _[at the door]_  Come on in, Dethklok.  
  
**Nathan:** _[sees Charles watching after her with a thoughtful smile]_   _Oh_.

 

 

**********

**[Cut to after their meal] [Dethklok, Charles and Kiyana are sitting on the floor, around a mat covered with the remains of their dinner]**  
  
  
**Pickles:** _[leaning back, pats his bloated stomach]_  Boy, theat sure hit the spaht.  
  
**Nathan:** That was *riffing* delicious.  
  
**Charles:** Ah, Nathan?  
  
**Kiyana:** Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Okay,  _[brings her hands together]_ if you’re all done, then if you guys could just  
pass them over here; let me just clean up.  
  
**Charles:** That’s okay, I’ll, uh, sort these out.  _[takes the pile of plates from her]_  
  
**Kiyana:** _[quickly]_  No, no, it's okay, I'll do them.  _[holds onto the plates, as Charles heads to the kitchen] [groans]_   _Charles_...  
  
  
**[Pickles discretley signals for the others to look to Toki] [Toki's eyelids get heavy and is close to nodding off]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  I thinks somebodies ams tireds.  
  
**Charles:**  Toki?  _[he bolts up] [Charles checks his watch]_  Eleven thirty three. Think it’s time we all got some sleep.  
  
**Toki:**   _[Dethklok pull toki (drowsy) up]_ _[croaky voice]_  I’s nots tired, thoughs.  
  
**Pickles:**   _[helps hoist him up by one arm]_  Sure ya are.  
  
**Nathan:**  Okay, let’s go – Murderface, would ya quit eating, already?  _[Murderface grumbles and drops the chicken leg back onto the plate]_

 

 

*********

**[Fade to next scene] [In Toki's room]**  
  
**[Toki resting in bed with Charles and Kiyana sitting on the sides of his bed, smiling at him]**  
  
**Charles:** How are you holding up?  
  
**Toki:**  Betters.  _[high whisper]_  Cans we’s stays up?  
  
**Kiyana:** I’m afraid not. We’ve all got to wake up early tomorrow for Ishnifus’s scripture reading. Tell me, how does it feel being back?  
  
**Toki:** Reallies happies, I missed you guys a lots. Thanks you alls for rescuings me.

  
**[Skwisgaar leans in from the door]**  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Hey, uh, Kiyanas?  
  
**Kiyana:**  Yeah?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** You wouldn’ts minds if I's...plays you a songs?  
  
**Kiyana:** _[Charles nods to her]_ Of course. _[Skwisgaar begins to play a song and a stream of light makes its way to her wounds; she gasps, as she touches her cheek at the healing cut]_ _[looks up gratefully at him when the song finishes]_  Thank you...  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ams welcomes.  _[to Charles]_ Ja, sorries, I’s don’ts knows how to heals scars, yets.  Otherwise, eh...  _[taps his cheek]_  
  
**Charles:**  Thank you, Skwisgaar.  _[turns to Kiyana, rolling up her sleeves]_ Feeling better?  
  
**Kiyana:** _[still in disbelief]_   _Definitely._ It was a lovely song, by the way, Skwisgaar.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[raises his guitar]_  I sees you alls tomorrows.  _[leaves]_  
  
  
**[Nathan follows and confronts Skwisgaar in the hallways]**  
  
  
**Nathan:** Hey. Hey, Skwisgaar, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Okays?  
  
**Nathan:** Back at the asylum, why’d run off like that? Even though we were calling for you?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[smug]_ I’s stills finds Tokis, didn’ts I's?  
  
**Nathan:** You know, Charles told me that you almost got killed. Is that right?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Whats does it matters, I'ms stills heres, rights?  
  
**Nathan:** I'm just saying that we need to stick together. Just don’t pull anything like that again.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Pfft.  _[rolls his eyes]_ Okays.  
  
**Nathan:** Just because we’re demigods now, doesn’t mean we’re invincible.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, but you ams forgetting somethings:  _[walks backwards from Nathan, shrugging]_  we’s always been gods.  _[turns to leave]_  Only nows, we’s realisings its. _[Nathan shakes his head in disapproval]_

 

 

********

**[Dannik, Ishnifus and Realaine are lined up (Dethklok and the others in front of them as their audience, with a crowd of Black Klok members listening in the background)]**  
  
  
  
**Ishnifus:** _[puts his arms in the air, the other two do the same]_  Let the Metalocalypse take us.  
  
**Dannik:** We are Scathing, horrid, repugnant. We are not souls of men but of powerful animals who dream to race with fire and kill.  
  
  
**[Camera pans to Realaine]**  
  
  
**Realaine:** Until the hour of blackness came, humanity would fester in the absence of their idol.  
  
  
**[Pan to Ishnifus]**  
  
  
**Ishnifus:** And so, the tribe was united once again with their comrade. Thanks to their heroic efforts to retrieve the bezerker from the clutches of the Man Who Stands Behind Shadows.  
  
**Dannik:** Toki has demonstrated his true power against the Revengencers, on that fateful night. Toki Wartooth’s powers have manifested. He is a dangerous being and  
it is far from its limit.  
  
**Ishnifus:**  Your friend has paid his dues and, in the process, has gained the ability to distinguish friends from enemies. That is why you, Skwisgaar  _[closes eyes]_   _giver of life, tamer of beasts [opens]_...that is why you were not affected.  
  
**Dannik:**  We believe Toki to be a formation of both life and death. He has the ability to suck the life out of his enemies and to transfer it on to his comrades. This may prove very useful in future battles.  
  
**Ishnifus:** The battle you had all fought the previous day was only the beginning.  _[Dethklok look apprehensive]_  Bringing out the fall of the Revengencers will seem minor in coming battles. You must now play the song that will fall upon the mortal ears of millions, in order to prevent the Half Man from prevailing in his quest. Every day he grows stronger. We must fight together. We  **must**   **fight**  together.  
  
**Church members:**   _[chant with a slight echo]_ We fear not our mortality, we fear not our mortality  _[cut to Dethklok watching the chanting]_  we fear not our mortality, we fear not our mortality.

 

*********

**[In an unfurnished part of the cave, a large open space]**  
**[Charles and Dethklok stand facing Toki]**  
  
**Nathan:**  So Toki’s like, the grim reaper, now?  
  
**Charles:** Not exactly. Something along those lines. But there’s a thing about all of you, that neither of you have  _fully_  realised your powers yet. There’s so much potential and rest assured: I, Ishnifus and Dannik will help you all to fully realise them, as well as teaching you how to keep it under control. Now.  _[to Toki]_  To test whether you still have the ability to distinguish between threats and non-threats.  
  
  
**[A Church member places a white bunny at Toki's feet] [It hops over to him]**  
  
**Charles:** OK, let’s try it out.   
  
**[Dethklok watch anxiously, to see is he can now love things, without killing them]**  
  
**Pickles:** Look at the little spaht on his nose.  
  
**[Toki (hesitant) resists] [Lip wibbles, looking distraught/guilty]**  
  
**Charles:**  Go on, Toki. Pick it up...  
  
**[Looks back down at it] [Seeing how cute it is, he caves; picks it up and snuggles it]**  
  
**Charles:** _[abruptly takes the bunny from his hands]_  Okay, now take the sample.  _[hands it to the awaiting Medi-Klokateer]_  
  
**Dokateer:** _[takes a blood sample and puts the strip into a handheld machine] [it beeps once]_  ...All clear.  
  
**Charles:**  Congratulations, Toki.  
  
**Toki:** Whats you means?  
  
**Charles:** The bunny is perfectly healthy.  
  
**Toki:** Sos, it aments goings to die?  _[Charles shakes his head] [Dethklok cheer]_  
  
**Charles:**  Thank you, men. That'll be all.  _[they leave with the bunny]_ Bring those over here. _[a Church member to bring a box to him]_ How’s about we make these three turn?  _[he shows the contents of the box to Dethklok]_  
  
  
**[Shot of the five medallions (with Nathan, Pickles and Murderfaces' being the only blank ones)]**

 

 

********

**[Superimpose the medallions over the aligning planets, with Vater looking up at them (at Salacia's castle)]**  
**[A soft, deep red gas consumes his surroundings] [He turns to Salacia]**  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  The boy is back with Dethklok.  
  
**Vater:**  It seems as though I have underestimated them. My apologies, master.  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  What is Ofdensen’s status?

 

 

**Vater:**  Charles Ofdensen is now one with Erock and Ormagoden.

 

 

  
**Mr Salacia:**  Excellent. We are ever closer to the inevitable gathering. Falconback is in motion. All will end and a new age will begin.

 

 

 

**Vater:**  What shall we do about the Amulus?  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  She will be summoned in due time.  
  
**Vater:**  But what of Ofdensen? How will we bring him without resistance? 

 

 

  
**Vater:** Forcing him here won't do us any good.  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  Do not worry, Orlaag. He will make his own way to us. We will gather soon...

 

**********

**[In the training room]**  
**[Dethklok watch Toki flip from bar to bar]**  
  
**Toki:** Thanks  _[swings]_...Skwis  _[swings]_...-gaar, for makin’s me  _[swings]_...healthies again.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** You’re welcomes, don’ts mentions it.  
  
  
**[Toki flies off and hits a square landing]**  
  
  
**Toki:** At least everythings turns out okays again, rights?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Ja  _[folds arms, eyes squinting, eyebrow raised a bit]_  I says one thing, though...that Magnus was ones sicks sons of a bitches.  
  
**Nathan:**  But, ‘ey; it’s all behind us now.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Rights.  
  
**Pickles:**  Guys, I was thinking... Skwisgaar’s power came through from his guitar, so I’m thinking that - let's say, me playing the drums has the same effect?  
  
**Nathan:** Could do.  
  
**Toki:**  Goes for its.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, shows us whats yous can dos.

 

 

*********

**[Slide to the next scene: Pickles rattling his drums, with Dethklok around him]**  
**[Murderface breaks his concentration]**  
  
**Pickles:** Knack it ahff, Murderface.  _[Murderface sniggers, but stops when the others look unimpressed at him]_  
  
  
**[Starts again] [Rattling faster and faster] [The frequency of the ground shaking becomes increasingly high]**  
  
  
**Nathan:** Pickles, oh my god!  
  
**Pickles:** Oh my gahd!  _[the ground shakes more]_  It’s actually doing something!  
  
**Church Member:**   _[runs across the room]_   _[manically]_  EARTHQUAKE!  
  
  
**[Pickles keeps rattling his drums]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[eyes wide, excited]_  We’s gots to shows Ofdensens abouts dis!  
  
**Toki:**  Where ams he nows?

 

 

***********

**[Charles and Kiyana pin some pictures up on a notice board in his office] [They step back stare at them]**  
  
**Kiyana:** How many were there?  
  
**Charles:** Thirty, maybe forty of them.  
  
**Kiyana:** All armed?  
  
**Charles:** All firing at me.  
  
**Kiyana:** _[tenses her jaw]_  And you took them  _all_  out by yourself?  _[faces him, grinning]_  Show me. Show me...Erock and Ormagoden.  
  
**Charles:** No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I'm, ah...not quite ready yet. One of them shot out and killed a Revengencer against my will. Just wait until I’ve learned to fully control it.  _[they draw their attention to the asylum's blueprints]_ Can I ask you something? What do you think was Magnus's main motivation behind this?  
  
**Kiyana:** Besides revenge?  _[lips pursed, thinking]_ I would say that he didn't have anything left to lose. Salacia on the other hand...  
  
**Charles:**  Hm?  _[Nathan bursts the door wide open] [Charles and Kiyana are taken aback]_  
  
**Nathan:** Pickles discovered his powers!  _[they look to one another and leave with Nathan]_

 

 

*********

**[In the icy wilderness, a rocket is being hoisted up to its ready position]**  
**[Crozier looks down at the blueprints and back up at the rocket] [Rolls the blueprint up and goes back inside]**  
**[One of Crozier's men watches the construction with discontentment and goes to Crozier' bunker]**  
  
**[Inside the bunker]**

 

 

**Soldier:** General.  
  
**Crozier:** _[looks up from the table and salutes]_  Private.  _[rolls up the blueprint] [the soldier looks quizzically at him]_  This is classified information.  
  
**Soldier:** Sir, as your recruit, you've stated from the beginning that you’d let us in on anything that goes around on here.  
  
**Crozier:**  And what exactly do you want to know?  
  
**Soldier:** I request to know what are these rockets for and who these other soldiers are - and since when were they giving  _you_ orders?  
  
**Crozier:** Stand down, private. My loyalties lie with Mr. Salacia, and as your general, you will follow  **my** orders.  
  
**Vater:** Indeed they do!  _[they turn to Vater (two of his soldiers on either side of him)]_ Is this one bothering you, General?  
  
**Crozier:** Have him escorted off the premises.  
  
**Soldier:** _[Vater’s men take him by the arms]_  Let go of me -- don't forget you were, before you turned into their pawn, Benedict Crozier!  _[Crozier glares at him] [one of Vater’s soldier strikes him and leads him out]_  
  
**Vater:**  Carry on, General.  _[they leave, with Crozier looking grave]_

 

*********

**[Abigail and Knubbler in the cave's recording studio]**  
  
**Abigail:**  See, the thing you have to do with making a study prog – for Dethklok – is to make it nice and spaced out. So...  _[writes in the book, Knubbler watches]_  wake up at eight, sleep at no later than twelve. That way, you’ll have them well-rested and energised for the next day.  
  
**Knubbler:**  Hey, that's pretty neat!  
  
**Nathan:**  Hey.  
  
  
**[They turn their heads] [Dethklok and Charles walk up to them]**  
  
  
**Nathan:**  We’ve been thinking: saving the world, preparing for a standoff against Salacia. And now we’re expected to make a song that’ll set off the apocalypse.  
  
**Pickles:** Does that sound  _overwhelming_ to you?  
  
**Abigail:**  You feel like you’re under pressure?  
  
**Nathan:**  Yes! Yes... So, we’re taking a break – whether you like it or not.  
  
**Murderface:**  Yeah!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Alls we wants is for yous to puts youself in our shoes.   
  
**Abigail:**  Sure, okay. That's fine with me. Are you Knubbler?  
  
**Knubbler:**  Yeah, that’s fine.  
  
**Nathan:**  Wait, what?  
  
**Abigail:**  I just told you, I'm fine with that; I understand.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, you see, I tolds you she would understands.  
  
**Nathan:** So...what now?   
  
**Abigail:** _[spins on her chair and looks up at them]_  Well, you guys have been through a lot. So, just for today, I’m gonna let you all have a good rest and just take it easy.  
  
**Murderface:**  Take it easy?  
  
**Abigail:**  Sure. Do whatever you want –  _[raises her index finger]_  but just for today.  
  
**Murderface:** What about tomorrow?  
  
**Abigail:** Training and working on your last song,  _[raises the book with one hand]_  sticking to this schedule.  
  
**Nathan:** Oh... OK, yeah, that sounds good. Right, guys?  _[the others mumble in agreement]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Does anyones know what’s de times now?  
  
**Abigail:**  Uh. _[looks down at Knubbler’s watch]_  
  
**Knubbler:**  It’s 11:43.  
  
**Abigail:**  You’ve got the whole day ahead of you.  
  
**Charles:** Boys,  _[walks up to them from behind]_  in the afternoon  _[slings his arms over Nathan and Toki’s shoulders]_...let’s get sloppy.  
  
**Pickles:**   _[jumps to the side]_ Yeah!  _[does a winner gesture]_  Oh yeah!

 

 

*********

**[Cut to a montage of their day]**  
  
·   **[Zoom shot of a digital clock reading: 13:15]**  
  
·  Dethklok snowboarding down a hill on two large, flat crates (one with Skwisgaar  & Toki and the other with Nathan, Murderface & Pickles)  
  
·  Dethklok, Charles and Kiyana snow fight  
    o Murderface picks up a giant snowball (aimed at Toki and Skwisgaar)  
    o His hand goes through it and it disintegrates on top of him (triggering hysterical laughter from the other two)  
  
· Nathan running through the hallways with Toki on his shoulders (fists in the air)  
  
·  **[Digital clock reading: 19:00]**  
  
· They drag Ishnifus to drink with them and pour him a shot glass  
    o  **Dethklok:**  One...two...three!  _[they all down their glasses]_  
    o Ishnifus discretely tips the glass behind his back and pretends to reel from the taste  
    o  **Nathan:**   _[slaps a palm on his shoulder]_  You’re  _alright_.  
    o Kiyana makes a come hither motion to Ishnifus and whispers to him: “I saw that.” And tuts, wagging her fingers.  
    o  **Ishnifus:** _[laughing softly]_ I’m too old for this.  _[light chuckle]_... Ich bin zu alt für diese.  
  
· Cut to a shot of Charles (sloppy) and Nathan windmilling side by side  
  
· Moshing with each other  
  
·  **[Fast zoom on Kiyana and Charles (arm over his eyes) collapsed on a couch, exhausted]**  
  
·  **[Digital clock reading: 23:33]**  
  
· Dethklok cannonballing into the cave’s waters  
  
· Them playing tag

  
**[Dethklok try to pull Charles and Kiyana up from the couch]**  
  
**Toki:**   _[whines]_  Please, Kiyanas.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[bewildered]_ You guys are  _really_  playful.  
  
**Murderface:** Aw, come on.  
  
**Kiyana:** Let me sleep!  
  
**Pickles:** _No_ , we gaht a couple a’ hours left.  
  
**Kiyana:** Charles?  
  
**Charles:** _[arm still over his eyes]_  We're done for the day, boys.  
  
**Kiyana:**  You’ll get breaks tomorrow, just not for the whole day.  
  
**Murderface:** Yeah...  _[stretches]_  it’s getting late.  
  
**Toki:** Time for beds...  
  
**Pickles:** It  _all_  starts tomorrow.

 

 

**[Pickles groggily wakes up to his alarm clock; flops down when he reads the time...8:00] [Cut to him brushing his teeth/gargling mouthwash/spitting] [Walks out of his room, through the corridors] [Drinking leftover root beer with half-lidded eyes]**  
**[Follows a noise and comes across Toki's room] [He takes the bottle out of his mouth and peeps through the doorway - a look of utter disbelief forming on his face]**  
  
**Nathan:**   _[gravely voice]_  Mornin’, Pickles.  _[pause, looks at his expression]_ You OK?  _[points to the door]_  It’s Toki’s room.  
  
**Pickles:** Look inside.  
  
  
**[Nathan peeps in and his expression goes the same as Pickles's]**  
  
  
**Murderface:**  Hey, what’re you all lookin’ at? I wanna see.  
  
  
**[They shush him and open the door wider to reveal Toki (back turned, sitting on the edge of his bed), playing the same guitar tabs over and over again]**  
  
  
**Murderface:**  No way.  
  
**Toki:** _[messes up]_  Damnits--!  _[plays it again]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[from behind, leans down a bit and whispers]_  What ams you doings?  
  
**Pickles:**   _[points]_  Toki’s... _practicing_.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Whats?  
  
  
**[They continue watching him]**  
  
  
**Toki:** _[messes up again]_  No, no, no...!  _[takes a deep breath and starts over]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[brows knot, leans back up]_  No... _[Nathan catches on to what’s wrong]_  
  
**Pickles:**  What’s wrang?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Nos, dis aments right-  _[loud]_  Toki?  
  
**Toki:**   _[quickly turns his head]_  Oh, hey guys. Didn’ts hears you come in.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ams it okays if I talks to yous for a seconds?  
  
**Toki:** Um  _[hesitantly puts his guitar down]_  okays...sures.  _[the others head to the kitchen]_  
  
  
**[Skwisgaar enters Toki's room and sits by him] [Toki sets his guitar aside to give him some room]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  You ams practicing hards, ja? _[looks at him]_  Toki...?  
  
**Toki:** I practice, I reallies do –  _[clasps hands, desperate]_  I knows I’s screws things up – please don’ts kicks me outs! I knows I’s coulds be betters- okay,  
maybe I’s a littles bad, buts-  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Toki, who says you ams bads at de guitars?? Listens to me: whatevers  dat dildo, Magnus saids, I’s wants yous to forgets everything whats he saids to you. You always thinkings abouts de bad things whats happens to you. I wants yous to says to me, dat you aments goingskt to thinks about Magnus, or any of those dildos agains.  
  
**Toki:**  I won'ts, buts it am hards to forgets.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Dey brings you downs. You ams capables. You’s...just gets nervous, dats all.  
  
**Toki:** Yeah, but, evens if’s I  _don’ts_  get nervous, I’s STILLS screws it up.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  You won'ts screws it up.  _[Toki looks down sadly, Skwisgaar sits straight]_  You knows, Toki...I’ms been doings a lots of thinkings.  
  
**Toki:**  Yeah?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** We’s dones a lots of growings up, these past few days, eh?  
  
**Toki:**  Yeah, I guess.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ands I’s thinks it ams times for  **yous** to bes in de spotlights. You ams ready now, so's I talks to Charles and he pencils you ins for de solos at our reunion concerts.  
  
**Toki:** _[reels back, astonished]_  Whats?? You means an  _actual_ solos?!  _[chest quickly heaving]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  You wants me’s to spells it out for yous? You ams talentked, buts you gots to gets over beings nervous.  _[gently shakes his shoulders with a half smile]_  Loosens up, ja?  
  
**Toki:** I can'ts helps it. Comes to tinks of its, I’s gettin’ nervous just thinkin’s abouts it! Oh gods, I's not readies. Forgets it.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[sceptical]_  Why ams you being like dis? I remembers when you begs me for de solos, all de times; why don’ts you wants it now?  
  
**Toki:**  I wants to, but ever since de guitar festivals, I...  _[shudders slightly]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Yes, my friends?  
  
**Toki:** _[glum]_ _Because_...de audience.  _[high whisper, to him]_  De fickles mistress.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja...de fickles mistress.

**[They sit and mope]**

  
**Skwisgaar:**  Actuallies, Tokis, you knows whats? *Riffs*de fickle mistress! They wants to gives you a hards times, fines! Den lets dem –they will haves to answers with me foirst.  
  
**Toki:** You really means it?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, of course! *Riffs* de fickle mistress.  
  
**Toki:** Ha, ha! *RIFFS* de fickles mistress!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  *Riffs* dem. Go’s do your solos, I be  **rights**  behind yous!  
  
**Toki:** _[intertwines fingers, stands up]_  Thanks you so much Skwisgaar.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Before you goes, here ams mine guitar picks. It ams always brings me good lucks.  
  
**Toki:** _[gasps]_ Wowiee...  
  
  
**[Close-up on the pick (with a simple picture of a falcon on it), as Toki admires it]**  
  
  
**Toki:**  Thanks you, Skwisgaar. I promise I give it back to yous.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[puts his hand up]_ Keeps it. As longs as we’s plays togethers, it stills brings me lucks, so’s I need you to plays with me. Withouts you,  _[shrugs]_  pfft, I'ms just a plain solos act.  _[Toki (head down, pick close to his chest) sniffles]_ Heys, Tokis, why ams you cryings?  _[concerned, softly]_  Dids I say somethings?  
  
**Toki:** _[almost mumbling]_  Yous de bestest friends I ever hads, Skwisgaar.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[taken aback]_  Oh... You ams mines bests friends, toos, Toki.  _[puts an arm around his shoulder (and Toki does the same, wiping his tears) and leads the way]_  Let’s goes up, there ams a lots of people waitings for you returns.  _[they walk out]_ Ja, buts, Toki. Afters this, you still gots to keeps practicing.  
  
**Toki:** _[whines] Meh_...  _[Skwisgaar straightens up, looking outraged]_  Kiddings, kiddings!  _[Skwisgaar sighs and shakes his head] [Toki laughs (eyes closed)]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Comes on, you dildos.

 

 

**********

 

  
**Ibsen:** Today, Dethklok have once again resurfaced –this time, with their rhythm guitarist, safe and sound. Record mogul, Damien Cornickelson immediately re-signed him back to Dethklok and the label.  
  
  
**[Cut to Damien being interviewed outside (other news interviewers crowding/holding mic's to him)]**  
  
  
**Damien:**  Yes, well, after finding out that our  _beloved_  Toki was still alive, I signed him back on, without any hesitation.  _[looks to the camera, hand on his chest, looking sincere]_  I can only how  _sorry_  I am and hope that they can accept my apology.  
  
**Ibsen:** And so, after many days of waiting, fans can now rejoice over Dethklok's rhythm guitarist, Toki Wartooth returning to the public for the first time since his kidnapping.  
  
  
**[The new station shows Toki and Dethklok stepping up to a podium]**

 

 

**Crowd member:** TOKI'S BACK, WOO!  
  
**Toki:**  Heh, hi’s...hellos.  _[shyly wiggles fingers]_  
  
  
**[People cheering and clapping; Toki turns around and sees Dethklok clapping behind him]**  
  
  
**Audience:** TO-KI! TO-KI! TO-KI!

 

  
**[People greet Toki] [Toki unites with Emma (from _D_ _ethsolation_ ) and she gives Toki a Facebones plushie] [Her father (grinning) pats the side of his arm and takes Emma by her hand; Toki waves after them]**  
**[Cut to Toki (on TV) addressing children in the audience]**  
  
**Toki:** So’s, lets dat be’s a lessons to all of you: nevers trusts de strangers. Cherish your friends and families and remembers: keeps your friends close,  _[black metal voice] and your enemies closers_.  _[the kids cheer]_

 

 

**Charles:** _[leans and pats him lightly]_  Ah, Toki, I think that covers it.  
  
**Toki:** _[sheepishly]_ Oh, rights --  _[raises his arm]_  thanks you everyones!  _[Charles leads him off the stage]_

 

 

*********

**Ian:**...Dethklok getting back together, and their already sold-out reunion concert is hours away.

 

 

  
**Ian:** And even more recent are rumours of Toki getting a guitar solo at the event have  _also_  been confirmed. Mr Wartooth is set to perform tonight in San Diego, California.

 

 

*********

**[Valley View Casino Centre]**  
**[The symphony plays]**

 

 

  
**Skwisgaar:** Ladies and gentkelmens, please be puttings you hands togethers for de ones, de onlies...Toki Wartooth!

 

 

  
**[Toki looks around nervously at the audience] [His expression softens when he sees Dethklok]**  
**[He shuts his eyes and frowns in determination] [The guitar squeals and he starts playing] [Shots of the audience cheering wildly and Skwisgaar giving a reassured smile] [He plays for a while, before going to the microphone stand]**  
  
  
**Toki:** _[leans into the mic (lets the orchestra keep playing]_  And introdusging, my brothers and co-guitarists, de fastest guitars in de world: Skwisgaar Skwigelf!  
  
  
**[Skwisgaar unfolds his arms in surprise, as a Klokateer roadie quickly hands him his Explorer] [The audience and Toki encourage him]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[goes over to Toki]_  You sures abouts dis? Dis ams your moments.  
  
**Toki:** Likes you said: I’s just a plains solos act without yous.  _[Skwisgaar smiles]_  
  
  
**[Skwisgaar plays; Skwisgaar and Toki play in a call and response]**  
**[They both take turns in playing the solo] [Toki adds some extra parts to it and Skwisgaar improvises in response (provoking more cheering)]**

 

 

 

  
**[A flash appears and they are both in their suits of armour - like in 'Fatherklok' (Skwisgaar emits a blue light aura/Toki emits a purple light aura)]**

 

 

 

**********

**[Fade to news footage of Dethklok going down below]**  
  
**Claire:**  After their concert, Dethklok went back underwater to finish their latest album, which they have said to be: the most  **brutal**  album of all time.

 

 

 

*********

**[Cue Tribunal theme]**  
  
**Stampington:** Gentlemen, it appears that Dethklok...

 

 

**Stampington:**... **have**   **reunited**.

**[Roll credits!]**


	8. Templeklok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dethklok struggle to keep to their schedule, Ofdensen is informed of a recent discovery.

**[Begin with Ofdensen having mugshot-style photos taken of his tentacles]**

**[Cut to him standing and launching the demons at the thrown sandbag targets, obliterating them]**  
**[He practices targeting them at hanging meat] [The demons spot Ishnifus and launch at him] [Ofdensen quickly swerves his body around, _just_ missing ishnifus] [The tentacles slam against the wall, damaging it]**

  
**Charles:**   _[gulps, under his breath]_ Sorry.

 **Ishnifus:**   _[reveals a long, wooden stick]_  Shall we begin?

  
**[Cut to Ofdensen (shirtless) on his knees, arms bent, and slouching; Ishnifus circles him and occasionally beats him over the back with a long stick]**

  
**Ishnifus:**  It will consume you like a sickness.  _[Charles’s back spasms] [Ishnifus beats his back with the stick]_  You are not the beast. _[Ormagoden lashes out and Ishnifus offhandedly beats it down]_ You know what the consequences are.

 **Charles:**...Yes.

 **Ishnifus:** Think of those who you cherish-  _[beats him]_  And what you are doing for them. _[Charles nods breathlessly]_  You have become something else in order to give them a fighting chance. Play your part, Charles.  _[leans down to him]_  Do not let it consume you.  _[Charles hastily nods]_

  
**[ishnifus stands on the other side of the room and signals for charles to rise]**

  
**Ishnifus:** And now, the final test...

  
**[church klokateers stand two whole pieces of meat on either side of Ishnifus]**

  
**Ishnifus:**  Summon it.  _[Charles looks troubled, but complies, standing up and summoning the demons]_

  
**[Charles launches the demon heads at the pieces of meat, impaling both of them]**

  
**Ishnifus:** _[chuckles and steps forward]_ Very good!

**[End with a zoom on Charles looking victorious, having finally gained control]**

 

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

 

**[Dethklok are sitting on chairs with Dr Twinkletits, in a circle]**

 

 **Twinkletits:** Now, before we begin, does  _anyone_  have any questions? _[Pickles raises his hand]_  Yes, Pickles?

 

 **Pickles:** Do we have to be here?

 **Twinkletits:** _[harshly]_ Yes, you have to be here-. Okayyy...now... Let’s talk about how you’re  _feeling_  about all  **this**. Saving the world business.  _[get out his notepad and starts writing in it]_  Is the song almost done?

 **Nathan:** _[Twinkletits writes as they talk]_ No. We just got our other guitarist back.

 **Twinkletits:**  Oh yes,  _poor_  Toki, and what he’s been through.  _[reaches out and touches Toki’s knee]_ Isn’t that right?

 **Toki:**   _[shrugs]_  I’s okay now, dey comes and saves me.

 **Twinkletits:**  Yes, but aren’t the  ** _scars_**  still there??

 **Toki:**  Nopes, Skwisgaar plays a song what heals me.

 **Skwisgaar:**  Ja.  _[nods]_  Ja, dats rights.

 **Twinkletits:**  No, I mean  _emotional_ scars.

 **Skwisgaar:**  Whats abouts it?

 **Twinkletits:**  Think about it: you’ve got the emotional baggage from what those  _[spins his finger on the side of his head]_  cooky Revengencers did, and now you’ve got the end of the world to think about. By the way,  _[flips the pages of his notepad and shows them a list]_ I’ve wrote a list of potential song names which sound pretty cool. Maybe you’ll wanna use that?

 **Nathan:**  No, thanks.

 **Twinkletits:**  I’m not  _asking_  for you to use it, I'm saying just to think about it.

 **Nathan:**  Listen, we know you’re trying to weasel your way into our band, again. We’re not idiots.

 **Twinkletits:** Making accusations is a sign of immaturity, Nathan – and by the way, you wouldn’t mind looking at these hints I wrote on potential song subject matter?

 **Nathan:** Yes, we *riffing* mind! We’ve been sitting here for what feels like an eternity answering your bull*riff* questions!

 **Twinkletits:** Fine, let’s forget that for a while and in the mean time, let’s... _Rock_ talk. Rock talk, come on, everybody. Hold hands; I can’t do this without all of you contributing.  _[holds hands with Pickles and opens out his hand for Nathan’s]_ Come on, Nathan. Don’t leave me hanging.

 **Nathan:** _[exasperated]_  Eruuuuuhh...  _[opens out his hand]_

 **Twinkletits:**  OK, repeat after me – you ready?  _[lets go of Pickles’ hand to clear his throat; grabs it again and closes his eyes, chanting]_  Rock talk...  _[the others indifferently repeat after him]_  Rock talk...rock talk-  _[opens his eyes, aggravated]_  Wait! Somebody isn’t repeating it. Hmm??

 **Murderface:** _[sighs in annoyance]_ You make us do this  _every session_ **-**

 **Twinkletits:**  It is essential,  _William_. I am trying to make a difference with this band! Now, all of you... Rock talk...  _[they resume chanting]_

  
**[Charles enters]**

 **Charles:**  Guys, where have you been for the last half hour? You’re supposed to be in a meeting.

 **Pickles:** What do you mean, the meetings naht fer another twenty minutes?

 **Skwisgaar:**  Whats de hells?! Looks at de time!  _[points to the clock on the wall]_

 **Twinkletits:**   _[Dethklok turn to the clock]_ I think we’re going to have to overrun with this session.

 **Charles:**  I’m sorry, John, but the band is working on a very  **tight**  schedule. So, ah, I’m afraid that you’re going to have to carry this session on for next time –  _[Dethklok begin to leave]_  where are you all going?

 **Murderface:**  You’re blocking the door.

 **Nathan:**  The time says five minutes till break time, so we’re gonna go break now.

 **Charles:**   _[steps back, still blocking the exit]_  I’m afraid we’re going to have to begin the meeting, instead.

 **Skwisgaar:**  You means, insteads of breaks...?

 **Toki:**  But dats  _our_  break times.

 **Charles:** I’m sorry, boys, but these meetings are even more of a necessity now.

 **Nathan:**  Oh no, no, no... Right now, we’re free to do what we want, so technically, you can't do anything about that.

 **Murderface:** Do it, Nathan.

 **Charles:**  These meetings aren’t just to-  _[Nathan pushes him aside]_

 **Skwisgaar:**  Sees you, managers.

 

 **[Dethklok march through the corridors] [They hunch up when they hear the unmistakable sound of Erock and Ormagodden being summoned behind them]**  
**[Before they can turn around, Charles wraps his tentacles around their waists and carries them to the meeting room]**

  
**Skwisgaar:**  Whats de hells you doings?? Puts us down!

 **Pickles:**  ‘Ey chief, ya reckon you could maybe loosen these up a bit?

 **Charles:**  ‘That better?  _[Pickles continues trying to push out of its grip]_

 **Nathan:** Put us down! We want our break!  _[Charles ignores him and keeps walking]_

 **Murderface:** Juscht you wait: when we get our powers, we’ll-

 **Charles:**  Yes, well, until then, I call the shots.

************

 **[In the meeting room]**  
**[Charles scribbles things down in silence]**

****

**Charles:**  All...right...  _[continues writing]_

  
**[Slow zoom out on the band, looking bored out of their minds]**

  
**Charles:**  And that’s the schedule amended.  _[the band groans]_  That’s all finished, boys. Thank you for, ah, sticking around.

 **Nathan:**  Does that mean we can go?

 **Charles:**  Yes. Enjoy your break.

  
**[They rise from their seats and leave jadedly]**

  
**Charles:** Number 587?

 **#587:**  I’m here, sir.

 **Charles:** _[stands]_ Let’s get started on renovations.

************

**[Montage of Charles picking out renovations with his assistant]**

  * **Charles:**  First of all, we need to install that arcade system in here, along with that hot tub. This will be the living room.



**#587:** _[scribbles down]_   _The li-ving...room_.

 **Charles:** Remember, I want this place to look just like back home.

 **#587:**   _[stops writing]_ Yes, sir!

  * _[the Klokateers lower the hot tub into the hole and a Klokateer (wearing an artists’ burette) paints a mural on the walls]_
  * **Charles:**  This is Nathan’s room. I want a triple king-size bed installed in place of this old one.
  * _[the Klokateers install the bed]_
  * _[shots of the Klokateer builders at work]_



**Charles:**  How’s the work on my office coming along?

 **Klokateer:** It’s all ready and waiting, my liege.

  
**[Camera pans around his office (a near-replica of his one in Mordhaus)]**

  
**Charles:**   _[to himself]_  Just the way I like it.

 **Klokateer:**  Shall we leave you in private, my lord?

 **Charles:**  Good job, men. And, uh, yes. That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.

 **Klokateer:**   _[bows]_ It was an honour, my liege.

************

 **[Later that afternoon]**  
**[Charles is working at his desk and lifts his head when someone knocks on the door]**

  
**Charles:**  Come in.  _[Kiyana enters, holding two folders in her hands]_ Oh- hello, Kiyana.

 **Kiyana:** Hello, Charles.

 **Charles:** What do you have there?

 **Kiyana:**  This  _[places the first folder on his desk]_ is  _all_  the paperwork for our last raid on the asylum.

 **Charles:**   _[frowning slightly in confusion]_  There’s just this one piece of paper: “Permission of detonation” and that’s it. Is that really all...?

 **Kiyana:**  That’s all.  _[stands behind his desk and places her arm over his shoulder, while placing the second folder on his desk]_  And, here’s something else I want you to look at.

 **Charles:**   _[opens it and examines the maps in it]_  Where do these lead to?

 **Kiyana:**  Take a guess. Look at the location.  _[Charles follows the coordinates and lands on the forested areas]_ That’s the location of the Temple of the Light.

 **Charles:**  The Temple of the Light...  _[blinks]_ You  _found it_?

 **Kiyana:**  It was a combined effort with Reaque, but yes, that’s the place where we need to go in order to find more about the Amulus.

 **Charles:**  And-

 **Kiyana:**  And the location’s been double-checked with the Klokateers.

 **Charles:**   _[looks up from the documents]_  How does Wednesday sound?

 **Kiyana:**  Wednesday sounds good.  _[she moves to his lap]_ And, who knows, maybe we’ll see if she’s on our side, or Salacia’s – or maybe she’s on neither?

 **Charles:**  Whatever happens, at least we’ll know.  _[they smile and resume looking at the map]_

************

**[Fade to Mr Salacia's Tribunal HQ office] [Vater walks up to his desk]**

  
**Vater:**  Master, we have uncovered the Temple of the Light.

 **Mr Salacia:** _[looks down at the documents]_ Very good, Vater.  _[Vater bows his head and waits for more praise] [Mr Salacia looks back up from his desk]_  Is there a reason for why you are still in my presence...Orlaag?

 **Vater:**  Sorry-? Oh, no... My apologies, master. Good day.  _[leaves the office]_

*************

**[Cut to Dethklok practicing the riffs for their final song]**

  
**Nathan:**  Wait, wait, hold on. Time out.  _[they stop playing]_ Something isn’t right.

 **Pickles:**   _[shouts from behind his drum kit]_ Is that *riffing* whale lady tellin’ you what to do again?!

 **Nathan:**  No, it’s not her!  _I_  say that it doesn’t sound like how a final song should sound.

 **Pickles:** Well, then how  **should** it sound?

 **Skwisgaar:**  Noes offence, but it ams pretty hards to writes de songs tabs when yous...don’t gots no lyrics to backs it up.

 **Murderface:**  *Riffs* going  _really_ slow...

 **Skwisgaar:** Just draggings it out.

 **Nathan:** Well, can you blame me?! I mean, what the *riff* is it even gonna be about?

 **Toki:**  Hrm...

 **Skwisgaar:**  Somethings...meaningsful?

 **Murderface:**  Go on.

 **Skwisgaar:** Likes, singings abouts Salacias.

 **Nathan:**  Wouldn’t  **that** , most likely, make him stronger?

 **Pickles:**  Let’s jest sing about how much he sucks.

 **Toki:**  How longs yous guys been workings on dis?

 **Nathan:**  Okay Toki, between you and us: while you were away, in all honesty, we haven’t been working on it at all. So,  _shh_.

****

**Nathan:** What? What’re you looking at?

  
**[Quick zoom out to reveal Abigail standing behind Nathan]**

  
**Nathan:**  Oh.

 **Abigail:**  Glad to hear you guys have been working hard. How are things going?

 **Nathan:**  They’re going fine – right, guys?  _[the others nod and mumble in agreement]_

 **Abigail:** Well, since things are going  _so_  well, then why don’t you now show mewhat you’ve done so far?

****

**Nathan:**  ...No.

 **Abigail:** You all  _do_ realise that you’re supposed to be halfway through finishing this song, by now?

 **Nathan:**   **Yes**.

 **Abigail:**  Then _why_  aren’t you showing me your progress?  _[realising none of them will speak up]_  I see... Right, listen up... From now on, I’m going to be following all of you like a  _hawk_ , until this song is finished.

 **Skwisgaar:**  Pfft, goods lucks withs followings  _alls of us_.

 **Pickles:** Yeah, how is theat gunna work?

 **Abigail:**  We’ll see how this goes.

**[Montage of Abigail pestering them throughout their day]**

  * Dethklok watch TV and look around when it’s abruptly turned off



**Abigail:**   _[holding the remote]_ Stick to the schedule!

  * Toki and Pickles hiding in a basket, cowering when she lifts up the lid (one hand on her hip)



**Abigail:** Guitar lessons!  _[Toki whines]_ Drum practice!  _[Pickles whines]_

  

  * Murderface is about to consume a pizza



**Abigail:** _[snatches the slice off of him]_  You’re on a diet!  _[Murderface groans and clutches his stomach in hunger]_

  * Abigail interrupts the boys playing videogames



**Abigail:** _[waves the book]_ Stick to the schedule.

  * **Abigail:**   _[single shot]_   _[holds the book]_ Stick to the schedule!
  * _[Skwisgaar makes a “shh” gesture and leads them to a hiding place] [Kiyana watches them disapprovingly, as they settle into their hiding place]_   _[Abigail enters and gives her a stern look] [Kiyana sighs, looking guilty, and points to a random spot (giving Abigail the wrong hiding place on purpose)]_
  * _[While Abigail investigates, Dethklok sneak out through the door] [they pat Kiyana’s back (looking unimpressed), as they lead out] [Abigail catches her red-handed and Kiyana forces a smile]_
  * Abigail, Kiyana and Charles search for them
  *  They gather and halt their discussion. Their puzzled expressions turn into glares, turning their heads away from each other



  
**[Eventually, Charles is the one to find them... hiding in a closet]**

 

 **Charles:**  Guys? _[turns the light on]_   _[firmly]_ Guys.

 **Pickles:**  Would you jest ...get off our backs and give us a break??

 **Charles:**  You’ve already  _had_  your break.

 **Murderface:** Yeah, but it waschn’t enough!

 **Charles:**  Guys, there’s an  **apocalypse**  coming, there’s no time to procrastinate.

 **Skwisgaar:** Cans we please stays in heres for a little whiles?

 

 **Charles:**  Look, you can hide in the closet for as long as you want but-.

 **All:**   _[they groan] [in unison] But the Half Man doesn’t  rest_.

 **Nathan:** We  _know_.

 **Murderface:** Broken record.

 **Charles:**   _[looks momentarily startled as his pager beeps] [he reads it]_  Ah, guys, I’ll be right back, I’ve gotta make a quick phone call...

 **Toki:** To whos?

 **Charles:** _[off-camera]_ Don’t worry about that, just go back to working on that song.  _[Dethklok look to one another and shrug]_

***********

 **[In the newly renovated living room]**  
**[Dethklok turn their attention to the commotion going on outside the room]**

  
**Kiyana:** _[from outside]_ He  _can't_  be serious, why’s he making you go?  
  
  
**[Dethklok follow each other out and step into the hallway] [They spy on Charles and Kiyana, with an exceptionally large Blackklok Klokateer carrying a pile of items]**

  
**Kiyana:** I was really looking forward to this...

 **Charles:** We’ll be fine, I’ll just programme it in for another time.

 **Kiyana:**  But how is there going to be another time? You’re busy the next two weeks and we both agreed that the sooner we reach this place, the better. Which means I’m gonna have to go myself...

 **Murderface:**  Whatsch going on?

 **Kiyana:** You all remember Damien?

 **Nathan:**  Yeah.  _[the others nod]_

 **Kiyana:** Well, thanks to him and his “important business-related meeting”, Charles has to cancel his little expedition to a certain temple.

 **Nathan:**  Oh. That’s a downer, huh?

 **Kiyana:** Mm. So, I’m bringing along-  _[reads his ID number]_  Number 938, instead.

 **Charles:** He’s one of the Klokateers who guard the Church’s entrance.

 **Toki:**  Haves funs, I guess.

 **Kiyana:** _[folding her coat]_ Do you guys want to come with me, too?

 **Murderface:**  Where are you going?

 **Kiyana:** _We_ are going to a ancient place where, to my knowledge, nobody has ever set foot in for thousands of years.

 **Pickles:**  Are we gunna see any Mummies?

 **Kiyana:**  It’s a Peruvian temple, so probably.

 **Nathan:**  What are we actually gonna be doing there?

 **Kiyana:**  Exploring, climbing, possibly puzzle-solving – it’ll be just like in those Indiana Jones movies!

 **Charles:** _[while the band get excited]_ Ah...I think it’s best if we get them to read up on the place, first.

**************

**[Slide to Dethklok in the library, with the others]**

  
**Murderface:** Why are these books scho thick? See,  _[flips through the pages]_ look at all that filler.

 **Nathan:**  You know, I heard that in the Middle Ages, they used these as a punishment.

 **Murderface:**  What, they bore them to death?

 **Nathan:**  No, dickbrain, back then, there was this scientist and, y’know, they didn’t really like their theories and so, they beat the guy over the head with his own book until he was brain-damaged.

 **Murderface:**  That can't do any damage – you’re just making it up!  _[Nathan scowls]_

 **Charles:**   _[camera to them (supervising Dethklok)]_ Now, are you sure you’re going to be okay with ‘handling’ them?

 **Kiyana:**  ‘Handling’? Charles, they’re not kids-...

**[They see Murderface being beaten with a book by Nathan (while in the fetal position, in a vain attempt to protect himself)]**

  
**Charles:**   _[nonchalant]_  Nathan, could you please stop hitting Murderface with that book? Please, ah, please stop.

 **Nathan:**   _[grumbles/moans]_  All-right...  _[steps over Murderface and hands the book to Kiyana]_  Hey, this book’s pretty good: it’s got stuff about solving ancient puzzles, or whatever.

 **Charles:**  I’ll, ah, leave you to it.

 **Kiyana:** See you – have fun with Damien.  _[Charles sighs]_ _[turns to Dethklok, as Charles is leaving]_   _[they give her their attention]_  Let’s go.

**************

 **[They all ride on dirt bikes through the Peruvian jungle] [(Nathan and Murderface on one; Skwisgaar and Toki; and Pickles sharing with the Herculean Church Klokateer; with Kiyana solo on the bike, leading the way and carrying the equipment)** ]

  
**Pickles:** _[sitting in the front]_   _[to the Blackklok bodyguard in the backseat]_ Hey, lemme know if I'm givin’ you enough room, okay buddy?

 **Church Klokateer:**  ...

 **Pickles:**  Oooookay.

**************

**[Kiyana vaults over a broken stone wall to the other side; the others copy the manoeuvre]**

**[Nathan and the Church Klokateer simply step over the wall]**

**************

 **[Cut to Nathan and Kiyana looking at the map (with Toki building a sandcastle in the background)]**  
**[Skwisgaar walks over (with cupped hands full of water) and pours it over the sandcastle; Toki pats down and smoothens it]**

  
**Murderface:** _[looks over to a mound with burrows in it]_ Hey look , I found something.  _[he goes closer to a circular object sticking out one of the burrows]_

 **Pickles:** What is it?  _[Murderface pokes it]_

 **Skwisgaar:** It ams a medallions. It’s...movings??!

 **Nathan:**  Why...is it moving?

 **Kiyana:**  ...That’s  **not**  a medallion.

  
**[A trapdoor spider crawls out backwards and crawls over Murderface's shoe, going elsewhere]**  
**[Murderface shudders audibly, as he swipes his hands on the neck of his shirt]**

  
**Kiyana:** You alright, William?  _[they stand, shell-shocked]_  That is Cyclocosmia or trapdoor spider. Heh, amateur archaeologists dig it up, thinking it’s an artefact, but no.

 **Toki:** Ams dey poisonous?

 **Kiyana:** To my knowledge, they’re not poisonous. Probably. Charles and I came across these all the time during explorations: the worst they can give you is a painful nip. You’ll get used to them – eventually.

 **Nathan:**   _No, thank you_.  _[holds up the map to her, shaking it a little]_ Where do we go now?

 **Kiyana:** _[points]_ The gates of the temple are just up ahead.Oh, and by the way, word of warning: when we get inside, I think it’s best if we don’t touch anything. Now, let’s go-

  
**[(Stomach growling sound effect) Nathan clutches his stomach; (simultaneous growling sounds) the rest of Dethklok clutch their stomachs]**

  
**Kiyana:** Are you guys-?

  
**[(Another quick growling sound is heard) the Church Klokateer swiftly brings his hands to his stomach]**

  
**Kiyana:**  Hmm...  _[looks over to the river and goes over to it, with her spear] [Dethklok watch as she stabs the water a couple of times] [she turns to them, smiling and holding a spear with two fish on top of it]_  Who’s the hungriest?

************

**[They enter the temple; some band members still eating their fish on a stick]**

  
**Skwisgaar:** I bets Ofdensens ams wishes he was heres.

 **Kiyana:**  Oh, yes.  _[looks down and shakes her head]_ Poor Charles...

************

 **[At an awards ceremony]**  
**[Charles and Damien (wearing evening suits) are sitting at a table]**

  
**Host:** And now, here to perform their debut song: the newest addition to the death metal roster at Crystal Mountain Records...

 **Damien:**   _[lightly shakes Ofdensen’s arm over the table] [with anticipation]_  Here they come...!

 **Host:**  ...Wilting Roses!

 **Charles:**   _Wilting_ -...?

 

[ ** _The performance begins with a thirty second acoustic intro with a reverbed organ, followed by a heavy guitar riff_** ]

 

 **Lead singer:** _AHHHHH AHHHH AHHH DAHHHH DAHHH DAHHH [10 second guitar riff] HATE HATE YEAH AHHH AHHH [5 seconds of chaotic sweep picking] KILL KILL YOU YEAH YEAH YEAH_

 

  
**[Last shot of Charles cringing, while Damien looks on, enthralled]**

************

 **[Inside the temple]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[gasps]_ A throne room!  _[runs up and inspects the scriptures on the walls]_  
  
**Toki:**  I don’ts wants to sounds all paranoids, buts ams there a chance dat we’s could alls gets traps here?  
  
**Kiyana:** As long as you  _tell me_  before you touch something that seems “trap-like”, then we should be fine.  _[continues reading the symbols on the walls]_...It would be slightly awful if we  _did_  get trapped.  
  
**Pickles:**  " _Slightly_ " awful?  
  
**Kiyana:** Oh, don’t worry about it – it’s just an oxymoron.  
  
**Murderface:**  What’s an oxymoron?  
  
**Nathan:**  You’re an oxymoron.  
  
**Murderface:**  Did you hear that?!  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[glances back at him, perplexed]_  That’s not an insult...  _[goes down a corridor]_   _[turns her head back at Dethklok, watching them messing around with the artefacts]_  Guys, remember what I said...  
  
**Pickles:**   _[climbing on top of a statue]_ Relax, this is harmless.  
  
**Nathan:**   _[takes off a knights helmet]_ It’s not like we’re setting off any traps.  
  
**Murderface:**  You tell her, big guy!  
  
**Pickles:** _[reaches the top of the statue] [it begins to shake and topple over]_  Woooah...! Every man for himself!  _[jumps off the statue]_  
  
  
**[The statue topples over and lands on the Blackklok bodyguard, crushing him]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:** Aw, no!  _[threads her hands through her hair, looking distraught at the arm sticking out underneath the statue]_  Now,  _what_?  
  
**Nathan:**  I know this is too soon and everything, but all he did was just stand there  _[Kiyana looks over to him, dumbfounded]_  not really doing anything... Y’know? You  
know what I mean?  
  
**Kiyana:**...The guy isn’t even cold yet, and-...nah.  _[slumps her shoulders]_  Tell me...how many employee deaths does take for you get to the point where you just  _[shrugs slowly]_... _shrug it off_?  
  
**Pickles:**  A couple.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  It ams parts of their jobs.  _[they look back down at the pool of blood forming]_  
  
**Kiyana:**  We’ll...go back for him.  _[they leave]_

 

 

 

****************

**[They enter a commencement room and try to read the wall paintings]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[shakes her head]_  It’s too dark to see. I can't make anything out.  _[Nathan clears his throat and directs their attention to Pickles]_  
  
**Pickles:**   _[leaning against the wall]_ You want me to help you with theat?  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[getting a hint]_ You think you can...?  
  
  
**[Pickles moves forwards, rubbing his hands together; he curls them into fists] [Two flame balls appear as soon as he opens out his hands]**  
  
  
**Toki:**  Wowee!  _[the others smile and nod approvingly, as the entire room is now entirely lit up]_  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[as the paintings are now visible] [elated]_  There it is!  
  
  
**[They look up at the wall paintings] [One in particular catches their eye: a painting depicting the Amulus summoning monsters through a portal]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**  I take it she’s naht gonna be a potential ally.  
  
**Murderface:** Holy *riff*...  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[looks over to the other painting]_  What...  
  
  
**[The painting depicts the Amulus impaling a skeleton with a scepter]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:** _[looks devastated, as she does a double-take on the painting] [frowns; under her breath]_ This is stuff that’s going to happen.  
  
**Toki:**   _[goes towards her, fretful]_  Kiyanas...?  _[looks up at the painting]_  
  
**Kiyana:** _[looks towards the other paintings]_ Lets just...take some pictures and go.  
  
  
**[Last shot of the painting; transition to the next scene]**

 

 

 

****************

**[At an abandoned quarry]**

 

 

 

  
**Mr Salacia:** They have informed me that the rockets are now complete.  
  
**Crozier:**   _[pauses and grumbles]_ Took them long enough.  _[coughs to clear his throat and stands at attention]_  When will you want us to mobilise and initiate the operation sequence?  
  
**Mr Salacia:**   _[says nothing and looks outside and up at the sky]_  Nothing will begin until the five planets unite. Reiya, Onifah, Sachatore, Nevan, Iosida...they must all align.  
  
**Crozier:**  And when they do?  
  
**Mr Salacia:**   _[looks out for a moment before turning to Crozier with a look of vexation etched across his face]_  Then we  **must**  commence with  **Falconback**!  _[“Falconback” echoes as it fades to the next scene]_

 

 

 

*******************

**[Dethklok and Kiyana walk inside the temple, looking dishevelled]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[with a sigh]_ OK, guys – for the  _third_  time now, could you  _please_  tell me before you touch anything.  
  
**Murderface:** _[as they enter a room filled with treasure]_  Gah, these traps just keep getting worse.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _Those traps_  can be avoided if you  _just stop_ -  
  
**Toki:**   _[steps on a pressure tile] [they turn to him] [hunches his shoulders]_  Oops...!  
  
  
**[The ceiling slowly starts to lower down] [They crawl to the door, just before it fully comes down]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Eh, I don’t knows abouts yous,  _[folds arms]_ but maybes it ams bests if we’s pays more attentions to’s our surroundings?  
  
  
**[Immediately afterwards, Skwisgaar leans back and accidentally elbows a button; (sound of the stone door sliding down and closing behind them)] [Kiyana runs to the door, but it has already shut]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Sorries.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[feeling around the edges of the door] [voice shaky]_   _Ohh_...  _Ohh_ , _no_...  
  
**Toki:**  Ams we traps heres?!  
  
**Kiyana:**  Um...  _[stops feeling around and looks for other exits]_  It- it’s alright. Just, guys, do something for me and please don’t touch anything else until... Until I figure out  
just how to get out of here..  
  
**Nathan:**  We’re trapped, aren’t we?  
  
  
**[They notice Murderface squirming uncomfortably]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:**  William...? Are you okay?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[half-pointing to him]_ He ams gots a scorpions crawlings in his pants.  _[he and Toki giggle at the sight of Murderface’s frantic squirming and occasional jumping]_  
  
**Kiyana:** William,  _[clicks her fingers to get his attention]_  take your pants off.  
  
**Murderface:** _[jumping, arms flailing]_ Uh- I kinda can't.  
  
**Toki:** Come ons, before it gets its chance to stings you!  
  
**Murderface:** I'm freeballing, okay! Aw, schrew it-.  
  
**Kiyana:** _[while the others cover their eyes from a (now pantless) William Murderface, she goes back to the door and leans her head on it]_  
  
**Nathan:**  Uhh...are you okay?  _[Kiyana shows him her Dethphone]_  No signal.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[sniffs]_  ...There is no other exits. You’d have to break through solid stone to get out, now. I'm sorry...  
  
**Nathan:**  Hey, don’t be sorry. I’ll admit that this was kinda, more-or-less our faults.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[faces Nathan] [raises her finger and opens her mouth, as if to say something, then lowers it]_  ...Yeah, it kind of was – but it’s no use pointing fingers in this situation.  
  
**Toki:**   _[whines]_ Aw shucks, de flame’s goings out.  
  
  
**[The torch's flame goes out, leaving them trapped in the darkness] [Pickles tries to get the flames back]**

 

**Nathan:**  Any luck?  
  
**Pickles:**  No...  
  
**Murderface:**   _[low voice]_   _Oh my god,_ THERE’S ANOTHER *RIFFING* SCHORPION IN MY PANTS! AARGH!!  _[sounds of his pants being shoved off]_ Why are we even trapped in this stupid temple!?  _[sounds of him throwing some objects to the walls]_ *Riff* thesech schorpions! _[sounds of him smashing things]_  *Riff* thisch temple!  
  
  
**[Murderface smashes a wall open in his tantrum] [Light comes pouring into the room from the hole] [Murderface looks down confused at his fists, a golden light dimming from them]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**  We’re free!  
  
**Nathan:** Murderface, you saved us!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _Ands_ , yous gots your powers.  _[pats the side of his shoulder]_  Pretties cool.  _[exits]_  
  
**Toki:** Thanks for savings us, pals.  _[follows the other two to the exit]_  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[as the last of the band are leaving]_  Yeah, you're the hero of the day, Murderface.  
  
**Heroface:** _[still in disbelief]_  Yeah...  _[proudly]_ Yeah, I guessch I am.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[pats his back]_ Now put your pants back on and let’s leave this place.  _[Murderface looks down and nods in agreement]_

 

 

  
***************

  
**[They walk along a corridor with display artefacts on wooden counters (foreign footsteps are heard)]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[outstretches her arm, halting them]_   _[turns around with her index finger on her lips]_ Shh...  _[(single footsteps are heard); Dethklok look freaked-out]_   _[quietly]_ Get behind here.  _[leads Dethklok to hide behind a statue (built on a large, rectangular stone base)]_ Don’t make a sound and don’t move, unless I tell you to.  
  
  
**[They spy a cloaked figure walking towards one of the artefacts (a circular gold-plated box with a lock mechanism on it)] [The cloak holds it up in marvel] [Slowly and wordlessly, Kiyana stands up and walks towards him]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**   _[hisses]_ What’re you  **doing** , are you crazy-??  _[Kiyana (back turned) sharply brings her arm out, silencing him]_  
  
**Kiyana:**  Hello. _[the cloaked man holds out a sword to her; the band grit their teeth] [holds her hands up in a calming gesture]_ Don’t mind me, I'm just an explorer, like  
yourself.  
  
**Cloak:**   _[pulls over his hood, revealing his face]_  How did you find this place?  
  
**Kiyana:**  It took a while, but after a lot of trial and error, I eventually found it. And you?  
  
**Cloak:**   _[nods]_   _[places the circular artefact down on the counter]_  Come closer.  
  
  
**[Camera cuts to Dethklok's POV, spying on them, as the cloak explains]**  
  
  
**Cloak:**  This artefact is quite special.  _[frankly]_ And, unfortunately for you, I'm afraid that it is coming back with me.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[look hard at him]_  Now, that’s a little unfair, isn’t it? After you’ve said it was ‘special’ and all...  
  
**Cloak:**   _[points to the artefact]_ Place that artefact onto that empty counter and see what it does.  _[gives the relic to her] [she turns around to place it on the counter]_  
  
**Toki:**  BEHINDS YOU!  
  
  
**[She turns around sharply and dodges the cloak's glowing green hands swinging at her]**  
**[Dethklok come out of hiding and rush towards him] [The cloak charges an energy-ball in response]**  
  
  
**Murderface:**  Take cover!!  _[they duck and the ball soars across the corridor, making an explosive impact at the end of it]_  
  
**Toki:**   _[takes the relic]_  I gots it!  _[the cloak rushes up to him, trying to grab it]_  Ah!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Over heres!  _[waves his arms up and catches it] [the cloak runs over to Skwisgaar]_  Woahs-! Here’s, Moiderface.  _[throws it to Murderface, who throws it to Nathan]_  
  
**Cloak:**   _[growls, firing up his glowing hands]_ Give me that box! Neither of you are worthy of possessing it.  
  
**Kiyana:**  Nathan,  **don’t** give him the box.  
  
**Nathan:**  He’s got flaming magic hands, are you sure?  
  
  
**[(Sounds of growling tigers are heard) two white tigers charge through the corridor] [They all run to the temple's exit and run along the pathway]**  
**[Murderface is too fat to run]**  
**[The tigers pounce on him and he screams off-camera] [The others stop and turn in alarm]**  
  
  
**Nathan:** MURDERFACE!  
  
**Pickles:**   _[shields his eyes and turns away]_ Oh gahd, I can't watch!  
  
  
**[They look on in astonishment, as the tigers are playing with him and licking his face]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Whys don’ts dey be attackings hims?  
  
**Pickles:** Wait, in the Amazon, when we had that yopo. Murderface, you said you saw a tiger?  
  
**Murderface:**   _[hauls the tiger off of him]_ Yea- yeah.  
  
**Pickles:**  Theat’s yer spirit animal, which explains why they’re naht eating you!  
  
**Murderface:**   _[still sitting; looks back at the tigers (also sitting)]_  Huh. Lucky me...  
  
  
**[The cloak shows up]**  
  
  
**Cloak:**  You insubordinate simpletons! Give me the relic, or I shall take it by force!  
  
**Nathan:**   _[they look to each other]_  Who’s got the relic?  
  
**Murderface:**   _[sees that the box is right next to him]_  Uh-oh.  _[looks up at the cloak, who is about to strike him with a glowing hand]_  
  
  
**[The tigers pounce on the cloak and maul him, as the others look on] [Their cubs show up and also feast on the body]**  
  
  
**Murderface:** _[joins the others and folds his arms]_  Aww, look, they have a family.  
  
  
**[The cubs go towards them]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:** _[picks up a tiger cub and babbles to it, as if it were a baby] [sees Toki eagerly holding his hands out]_  Do you want to hold him?  
  
**Toki:**   _[squeaks] Yes! [receives the cub and cuddles it, eyes closed with a blissful smile]_   _[face lit up, to Nathan]_ Cans we keeps him?  
  
**Nathan:**  No way!  
  
**Toki:** Why nots?!  
  
**Nathan:** Because they grow up into  **that**!  _[outstretches his arm, camera pans to the tigers (bloody mouths) eating the cloak’s corpse]_  
  
**Kiyana:**  Why don’t we all start heading home, now?

 

 

 

***************

  
**[Back in the Church of the Blackklok]**  
**[Charles places the box on the table (with Dethklok and Kiyana surrounding it)] [He eventually gets it open and it turns to be a music box]**  
  
**Charles:**   _[looks over to Nathan (who is furrowing his brows and in deep thought)]_ This, uh, sound  _familiar_ to you...?  
  
**Whale prophet:** _[camera to Nathan, her voice resonant] Listen to the tune. Listen carefully..._  
  
**Nathan:** _[eventually nods]_ I think we should work this into the final song.

**[They look back down and continue listening to the music box] [Camera pans down to it, as the credits roll]**


	9. Dethunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dethklok familiarise themselves with their powers and Toki tags along with Skwisgaar to find the cave where he'd discovered his guitar.

  
**Ishnifus VO:**   _[as Kiyana (at her desk) looks to the calendar] The union of the dark and the light will bring forth the coming of the malevolent army. [she smiles, as she checks a day off the calendar]_

**[At the U.N.]**

  
**Crozier:**  Now I assure you, that as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, my company’s spending is  _nothing_  out of the ordinary.

 

 

 

 

  
**Hungarian Ambassador:**  It’s been rumoured that this project is currently being funded by the United States government. What is your response to that?  
  
**Crozier:**  I have no recollection of such occurrences, ma’am. W.H.I.M is a top secret organisation. It is no more malicious than your secret services.  
  
**Argentinean Ambassador:** But what is the nature of this project, which makes it require such an enormous amount of money?  
  
**Crozier:**  That, mister ambassador, is  **none**  of your business.

 

 

 

  
**UN Secretary-General:** General Crozier, we have summoned you here, so that you could give us an explanation for the unorthodox spending patterns of your company. Therefore, we will summon you on another occasion for questioning, and we expect you to present us some more solid evidence next time.

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

***************

**[(Cue Tribunal theme)]**

  
**Stampingston:** Gentlemen, members of committees and political parties are questioning us on Falconback.

 

 

 

  
**Vater:**  And in light of this, even the likes of the General was unable to convince them to leave the issue alone.  _[Crozier glowers at the comment]_  
  
**Stampingston:**   _Yeees_. Perhaps it would be a wise decision if we should  _partially_ inform them.  _Bend the truth_.

 

 

 

  
**Vater:** That is not an action we are willing to take! We should do our best to silence those accusations, not to encourage more.

 

 

 

  
**Stampingston:** However, there is a light at the end of the tunnel, gentlemen. Because rhythm guitarist, Toki Wartooth is now back with the band, the economy has since flourished.

 

 

 

**Mr Salacia:**  We will persist...

 

 

 

****************

  
**Host:**  Now we’re moving on to the music industry, where head of Crystal Mountain Records, Damien Cornickelson has signed up  **five**  new bands!

 

 

 

  
**Host:** This new talent comes from hit TV music competition:  _American Super Talent Havers_. And he’s about to sign up more, stating that “Death metal is a prehistoric genre, and it’s now time to come out of the stone ages with this fresh new talent!”  
  
  
**[Cut to Dethklok, Charles and Kiyana at the Dinner table, watching the show]**

 **Pickles:**  So  _this_  is what Damien called you for?

 **Charles:**   _[passes the plate of spaghetti]_  Yes, I believe he said that this is what’s replacing death metal.

 **Pickles/Murderface:** _Psssh...!_

 **Murderface:**  Yeah, right.

 **Nathan:**  Metal will never die.

 **Toki:**   _[holding out his plate, waiting impatiently to be served]_  How comes I’s always de last ones??

 **Kiyana:**   _[serves him]_ Here you go.

 **Pickles:**   _[the TV shows one of the new talent singing in autotune]_ Hey Nate, ya wanna use autotune fer the new song?

 **Nathan:**  Very *riffing* funny...  _[laughs once, under his breath] [looks back at the TV]_  Seriously, why would  **anyone**  think that this sounds  _remotely_  good?

 **Toki:**  What’s wrongs with autotunes?

 **Murderface:**  Itsch cheating and it sounds like *riff*.

 **Nathan:**  It sounds like a robot singing.

 **Kiyana:** _[to Pickles]_ They didn’t have autotune back in the 80s, did they?

 **Pickles:**  They did, but it’s naht like _I_ neededit.

 **Charles:**  It’s true. They sounded even better live.

 **Pickles:**  Woah, woah...are you saying you’ve  **been** to one of our cancerts?

 **Charles:**  Yes, well uh, during my teen years, I’d finally gathered the money to purchase a second row seat.

  
**[At a Snakes 'N Barrels concert, 1987] [Flashback to a teenaged Charles, screaming rowdily in the crowd]**  
**[Cut back to present, at the dinner table]**  
  
**Nathan:** _[finishes laughing]_ Oh, my god...  
  
**Pickles:**   _[leans on the table, over to Charles] [swirling his finger around]_  Yannow, I don’t remember seeing you at theat cancert.  _[sniggers]_  
  
**Charles:**  Well, ah, it was a long time ago, and there were  **many** people in the audience.  
  
**Pickles:**  I’m pretty sure I would’ve remembered the only guy in the audience wearing a white collared shirt.  _[gives a lopsided grin and laughs, as the others do the same]_

 

 

 

 

 

  
******************

**[In the cave's recording studio]**

  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[sitting on the couch, while Toki plays the guitar]_ Ja, keeps goings.  _[Toki misses some notes and continues]_  Keeps goings, yous doing greats...  _[sighs, as he rubs his hand over his face]_  
  
**Toki:**  Waits-... Hangs on.  _[he plays a couple of chords, but doesn’t quite get the last notes]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[screws his eyes shut (shoulders hunched), trying to endure the noise from Toki’s guitar]_ Toki...?  **Toki**.  _[the playing stops]_  ...Whats de hells was that?  
  
**Toki:**   _[with dread]_ Somethings wrongs? I’s been practicings, just like you saids – sees-  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Enoughs, I heards enoughs.  _[gets up, strumming his guitar absently] [goes to him]_  I’ms sorry, Toki, but it looks like I has to does all de guitars solos for de songs, now.

 

 

 

  
**Toki:**  But  _yous_  told mes you reconsiders givings me de solos, as longs as I practice, remembers?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  We can'ts takes our chances, yous can gets de guitar parts for de next songs.  
  
**Toki:**  Buts dis is de  ** _last songs_**!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Looks, you dildos, I knows what I’s said. But yous gots to face de facts...yous beginnings to sounds sloppies and makings a lot of mistakes. We can'ts affords dat on de last songs. It’s gots to counts.  
  
**Toki:** I’m sorry, I justs stressed: you makes me plays dis part a lot of times.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[apathetic]_  I gives you your chances.  _[brushes past Toki]_ Excuse mes.  
  
**Toki:**  Waits, if you gives me ones last chance, I gives yous my desserts fors de rests of dis years -- and beyonds dat, if you wants?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[grunts]_ Whats woulds I wants with your sugar-frees desserts? Quits beings immature; just ‘cause I says your playing aments goods enoughs right nows.  _[Toki frowns and grits his teeth at him]_  Looks, for dis records, I think we plays it safes, okays?  _[scruffs Toki’s hair]_

 

 

 

 

 

  
*****************

**[Cut to Nathan, Pickles and Murderface walking to the recording studio]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**  Hey guys, I’ve jest had this thaught.  
  
**Murderface:**  What about?  
  
**Pickles:**  About Skwisgaar and Toki, I mean, they haven’t had a fight, ever since Toki’s got back.  
  
**Nathan:**  I know. Is it weird that I sorta miss those fights?  
  
**Pickles:** No, I’m startin’ to, too...  _[they open the door of the studio]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Toki, I keeps telling you, you  **don’ts**  haves anythings I wants! Just sucks it up, yous beings a big drama princesses abouts it.  
  
**Toki:** NO I AMENTS!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** YES YOU AMS!  
  
**Pickles:**   _Aannd_  I spoke too soon.  
  
**Nathan:**   _[annoyed]_ Guys, stop fighting, we got practice.  
  
**Toki:** _[goes up to him]_ Yous goings to does it withouts me, because dis  _DICKHEADS_ won'ts lets me haves any guitar parts!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** And I keeps tellings him: de small parts ams yours, buts de main ones ams mine.  
  
**Toki:**  But that’s not  _fairs_!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** You needs more practicings.  
  
**Toki:** I  _ams_  practicing!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Ja, but it aments good enough yets!  
  
**Toki:** I’s gettings betters!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Noes, you don’ts!  
  
**Toki:** Yes, I do!  ** _Yearrrgh_**!  _[gores him]_  
  
**Nathan:**  Woah-!  
  
  
**[They start brawling and screaming in Swedish at each other]**  
  
  
**Pickles:**   _[after Toki bites Skwisgaar’s fingers, to get out of a headlock]_  Dood! Did you *riffing* see that?!  
  
**Nathan:**  Alright, break it up-  _[Toki accidentally socks him and he lands onto the floor] [marches up to them]_  Oh my god, you two... STOP FIGHTING!  _[grabs Toki by the collar]_  And you--  _[grabs Skwisgaar with his other hand]_ You guys are bandmates-  _[they pull free]_  WOAH! _[Nathan steps back and separates them again]_  That’s it, both of you, go to your rooms!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Buts whats abouts recordings??  
  
**Pickles:**  Naht gunna heappen now.  
  
**Nathan:**   **Go**.  _[they stand, defiant, chests heaving]_  I will *riffing* kill both of you if you're not out by the count of three.  _[they begin to leave] [they give a last look back at Nathan]_   ** _Keep walking_**.  _[they leave]_

 

 

 

 

 

  
************

**[Zoom out on Toki and Skwisgaar (sitting, arms crossed and frowning), in front of Kiyana and Charles]**  
  
  
**Charles:** As you both know, the band and I thought that it was in  _all_ of our best interests if we sat you two down, so that you could work things out with each other.  _[camera to Charles]_  The final song is being completed and you two are an integral part in the making of it.  
  
**Toki:**  Oh wells, looks likes de record ams nevers goings to be completeds. Too-bads...  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  You see, dat ams why I don’ts gives de parts to a whinys crysbabys likes youselfs-.  _[Charles prevents Toki from retorting]_  
  
**Kiyana:**  What’s gotten into you guys...?  
  
**Toki:** He ams backs to beings an overbearing tyrants to mes – yous remembers, don’ts you, managers?  
  
**Charles:** Well, ah, we’re a little surprised about the way you two have  **handled**  your dispute, over who gets which part.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[folds his arms and sits back]_ I stands by mys decisions.  
  
**Charles:**  Yes, but there are  _two_  guitarists in this band: one of them is you, and the other is Toki. And because of that, you two need to work out a way on how to divide the guitar parts between the two of you. Without resorting to, uh...violence.  
  
**Kiyana:**  Look at them, they’re covered in bruises and bite marks.  
  
**Toki:**  Nots likes you and Charles nevers gets into fights.  
  
**Kiyana:** Charles and I argue...!  _[signals to the both of them]_  But we never turn it into a full-on brawl!  
  
**Charles:**  We’ll leave you two alone now. Try to settle things, by the time we get back.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  And what ifs we  _refuse_?  
  
**Toki:**  Yeah! Whats if we refuse?  
  
**Charles:**  Well, then that’s, ah, your problem.  
  
**Kiyana:**  Okay.  _[pause]_  Just before we leave, let us remind the two of you about something, during the time when Toki was with the Revengencers.  
  
**Charles:** Yes, during that time, I recall neither of you were taking it  _particularly_  well.  
  
**Toki:**  Whats dat gots to do with dis?  
  
**Charles:**   _[turns to her]_  Kiyana, why don’t you start?  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[nods]_  Alright, I’ll start. Skwisgaar? While Toki was captive, he spoke about how much he missed all of you...  _[Toki looks to her, distressed]_ but  _you_  were the one he brought up the most.  _[Skwisgaar glances at him]_  
  
**Toki:**  Wha-?? Whys you-...  
  
**Charles:**  You were missing him, too, Skwisgaar.  _[Skwisgaar looks to Ofdensen, caught off-guard]_ However, ah, you and Toki were telling us the same things:  _[camera to Toki]_  how you wish you would’ve listened,  _[camera to Skwisgaar]_  and how all those fights didn’t mean anything, now that...one of you was in danger.  
  
  
**[Toki and Skwisgaar sit in silence, looking at the floor]**  
  
  
**Charles:** I’ll, uh, leave you to it.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  You knows...we’s coulds just walks up and leaves, when yous gone.  
  
**Kiyana:**  Well, then...say hi to Nathan and William – they’re just down the hallway.  
  
**Charles:**   _[before they leave]_  ...You could try.  _[the door closes]_  
  
  
**[After a moment, Skwisgaar goes to the closed door, placing both hands on it and bowing his head, shoulders hunched]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[glances back at Toki]_  Tokis, uh...coulds you goes bezerks on dem, so’s we won'ts has to deals with dems? Ors...each others?  _[Toki says nothing, arms crossed]_  Okays  _[sits back down]_  we talks.  
  
**Toki:**  Abouts what?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Abouts patchking it ups, I guess.  
  
**Toki:**   _[hint of sadness in his voice]_ Sures. I guess I gots to thinks abouts de record first. Savings de Worlds ams more importkant than gettings a stupids solos...  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  I knows hows frustratings it ams, waitings for de solos, buts...  _[groans, slouching]_  Buts maybes I’s beings toos criticals.  _[sits up straight]_ Makings you plays dat parts...  
  
**Toki:**  Twenty five times.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Thirty times.  
  
**Toki:**  You sures-?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Yes, I counsted. I’s a bits of an overbearings tyrants, justs because I’s wants dis songs to bes perfects.  _[turns his head to Toki]_ I’s apoligisecs. I listens again, so be readys.  
  
**Toki:**   _[claps his hands together]_ You ams forgiven! You forgives me for actings likes a drama princess?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  I forgives you. ...You wants to calls it evens?  
  
**Toki:**  Yeah, we never fights likes dat agains; Ofdensens says we gots to thinks abouts de songs.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Ja, justs because it ams affecting de songs.  _[they shake hands] [smiling apprehensively, eyebrow raised]_  Ands our friendships.  
  
**Toki:**   _[nods, giggling]_   _[Skwisgaar lets out a relieved sigh]_ So, whats we do nows?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[looks to the clock]_  Ugh, it ams too lates to bes in de studios... We does it tomorrows- no, de days afters dats.  
  
**Toki:**  What ams happenings tomorrows?  
  
**Skiwsgaar:**  I’s goings backs to Swedens for a days. I wants to goes to de caves where I’s discovers my guitars.  
  
**Toki:**  You finds it in a caves?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[reaches for and holds his guitar]_  Yes.

 

 

 

  
**Skwisgaar:** When I’s a kids, I accidentkalies discovers dis caves ands dere it was, rights in dis greats, bigs statue hands.  _[back to present]_   _[holds up the guitar by the neck]_ De gods offers mes dis guitars, I plays on its since dens.  
  
**Toki:**  Yous goings there alones-? I means, you really wants to bes goings to de caves alls by yourselfs?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** You wants to comes with?  
  
**Toki:**  You sures?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, comes alongs.  _[gets up and they walk to the door]_  Buts dat means yous gots to dos your packings tonights.

 

 

 

  
*******************

**[At the Church's exit]**  
  
  
**Nathan:**  You got all your stuff?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja.  _[closing his luggage bag]_ All packs.  
  
**Nathan:**  How ‘bout you, Toki?  
  
**Toki:**  Almosts, just wants to finds one thing...!  
  
**Murderface:**   _[enters through a hallway]_ It’s not in living room.  
  
**Charles:**   _[looks over to the other corridor]_  Ah! Here it is; thank you, Pickles.  
  
**Toki:** _[receives the bear]_  Thanks! Where you finds it?  
  
**Pickles:**  Under yer covers, dood.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Rights. We’s all set.  
  
**Ishnifus:**   _[smiles, opens out his arms]_ I wish you well on your journey.  _[Toki accepts the hug] [he then hugs Skwisgaar]_  
  
**Toki:**  Sees ya!  _[waves and leaves] [the others wave and say goodbye (with Nathan’s being the most audible)]_

 

 

 

 

 

*******************

**[In Sweden, at a town center]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Wells, we’s in Swedens, what you wants to does first?  
  
**Toki:**  Can we’s goes gets somethings to eats?  _[a group of ladies pass by]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[points discretely after them]_ Dids you sees that lady, Toki? She was totallies checkings you out.  
  
**Toki:** She was? How can you tells?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _I_  knows... So, we goes to de foods place. Lets see, where can we eats?  _[swipe to the outside of a Swedish restaurant]_ We can eats at de traditional Swedish restaurants...  _[camera swipes]_

 

 

 

  
**Skwisgaar:**  We can buys a fish and eats it backs at de lodge...  _[swipe to outside a bar, with a man smoking by it]_  Eh, nots heres.  
  
**Toki:**  What’s wrongs with dat place?  
  
**Viktor:**  Skwisgaar, longs times, no sees. Backs in Swedens agains. Yous nots introduces me to your little friends.  
  
**Toki:**  Who are yous?  
  
**Viktor:**  I am Viktor, de leads singers of Sausage Assassins: one of Skwisgaar’s  _temporary_ bands.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  - _Sides_  projects!  
  
**Viktor:**   _[to Toki]_  I knows who you ams: de rhythm guitarist from  _Norway_.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Well, was greats seeings you – yous nots change one bits.  
  
**Viktor:** You twos goes on. Haves fun beings black metal homos together.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   **Okay** , I think we’s be goings now,  _[leads him away]_ come on, Toki.  
  
**Toki:** _[narrows his eyes, turns his head back] “_ Black metal homos”? How olds is you?  
  
**Viktor:** Old enough not to talks to strangers.  
  
**Toki:**  What’s dat supposed to means?  
  
**Viktor:**  Anyone will know. Yous were all over de news. Evens a childs woulds know thats, liten idiot unge-.  _[Skwisgaar socks him] [he lands on his side]_  
  
**Townsperson:**   _[in the background]_ Hej, att killen slog den andra killen! (Hey, that guy punched that other guy!)  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Toki, let’s be runnings now...  _[tugs at his arm]_  Goes, we’s eats at de lodges!

 

 

 

 

 

***************

**[In the lodge's kitchen]**  
**[Skwisgaar (standing) browsing on his laptop (placed on the kitchen table), with Toki sitting and watching]**  
  
  
**Toki:**  I’ms starvings...!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Mes, toos. Lets me finds a videos whats shows us hows to makes these Swedish meatballs.  _[types and clicks]_  Checks it out, “Regular Ordinary Swedish Meal Times”.  
  
**Toki:**  Plays!  _[clicks]_  
  
  
**[Cut to their meatball dishes on the table, pan out to them sitting on either side of the table] [Pan out to the state of the kitchen (with mashed potato on the bottom of Toki's Flying V)]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[raises his glass]_ Bon appetits, Toki.  _[Toki hastily puts his knife and fork down and clinks the glasses together]_

 

 

 

 

 

  
****************

**[Fade to night] [They walk to Skwisgaar's childhood home]**  
  
  
**Toki:** Why ams we goingsk to your moms place?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** We ams going to her house, Toki, nots her. There ams a difference.

 

 

 

  
**Skwisgaar:** I needs to retrace my steps, if we’s to find dis caves.  _[cut to them reaching the front door]_ Okay, lets see, I was standings by de doors ands I runs away ins de other directions.  
  
**Toki:**  Whys was you runnings?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[irate]_ That don’ts matters- I’s runnings late for somethings! Follow mes.  _[they run in one direction]_  
  
  
**[They run up the snowy hills and reach the edge of the chasm]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[holds Toki back with his arm]_ STOPS! _[pebbles tumble down into the gap] [looks down below]_

 

 

 

  
**Skwisgaar:** Needs to finds a safes way downs...  _[places his foot further; part of the cliff breaks and Skwisgaar falls forward]_ Huwaaah!  
  
**Toki:** Skwisgaar!  _[falls onto his stomach and grabs Skwisgaar’s leg, toes digging into the snow]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[(arms above his head), looks up at the floor of the cave, and then down at Toki] [breathes]_  Thanks yous, my friends.  _[Toki growls, slowly dragging towards the edge]_  Tokis, come on, I’s not dat heavys...!  
  
**Toki:** _[struggling to keep his feet on the ground]_ I’ms holdings on -- it's de cliffs-!  _[part of the cliff breaks and they fall, screaming] [screen goes black]_  
  
  
**[(Toki's POV) he opens his eyes to Skwisgaar playing the last notes of his healing song]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[laughs once, under his breath]_  Welcomes backs.  
  
**Toki:**   _[sits up and looks up]_  Hows we survives that?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Probablies  _[stands up]_  somethings to dos with nots beings regular humans –  _[baffled]_  hows manys times I’s gots to keeps remindings you?  
  
**Toki:**  Thanks... Luckies yous gots dat powers...  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, buts I’s nots likes de ideas of usings it oftens.  _[looks and points to the statue]_  Dats de statues.  _[Toki looks over to it]_

 

 

 

  
**Skiwsgaar:**  I falls in here and I takes  _[holds his Explorer proudly]_ my guitars from his giants hand. It ams a gifts from de gods.  
  
**Toki:**   _[reading the carved scriptures on the walls]_  De aligning planets!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[frowns slightly]_ Oh my gods... _[looks back and goes to the corpse on the steps]_ Dis guy is still heres?

 

 

 

  
**Toki:**   _[stands next to Skwisgaar, looking down at the corpse] [eyebrows knotted]_ I wonders whats happens to hims.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[raises an eyebrow]_ Huh...  
  
**Toki:**  Sorries you sees a corpse when you was littles.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[crouches by it] [frowning]_  Dere ams worse things.  _[takes his guitar out]_  You thinks I could maybes...?  
  
**Toki:**   _[hovers his fists over his chest]_  I don’ts knows abouts dis, Skwisgaar.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _Come ons_...  
  
**Toki:**   _[straightens up]_  But what if he ams troubles?!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Den we kills him agains.  _[improvises a song] [the statue’s eyes glow purple and shoots light towards Skwisgaar’s guitar, to the corpse]_  
  
  
**[The corpses' eye sockets light up a golden colour] [Skwisgaar backs away to Toki (both looking terrified) and they clutch at each other (screwing their eyes shut and screaming), as the corpse rises haggardly]**  
  
  
**Balthar:**   _[looks left and right]_...This isn’t Valhalla!  _[glares at the two] [leans to them]_   _What have you done_??  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  WE’S SORRY, WE’S JUST WANTEDS TO SEES IF IT WORKS!  
  
**Balthar:**   _[incensed]_ Well it  ** _did_**!  _[pause] [looks around]_  Oh,  _great_ , I'm back here.  _[spots them backing away]_  Halt! You two owe me an explanation for-... Is that the guitar??  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[holds it possessively]_ It ams mine, I gots it square and fairs!  
  
**Balthar:**  Of course it’s yours! That statue would’ve sucked the life out of you, otherwise. With its  _[screws his hands over his eyes]_  big...purple eyes!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Waits, yous beings alives... Does dat be meanings I can brings backs de deads??!  
  
**Balthar:**  Ha! The gods wouldn’t give you that power –  ** _nobody_**  has the power to bring back the dead – at least, the way they  _used_ to be.  
  
  
**[Balthar, Skwisgaar and Toki step over to the circle]**  
**[They stand around it, as Balthar circles it]**

 

 

 

  
**Balthar:**  Ya see, everything is already set in place. Those Summerians have put it all out  _[frustrated]_  – but they make it so  ** _cryptic_**! The one at the bottom, Sowilo, means “soft”. This one: “o”; the other one: “long”...  _[splutters]_ This making sense to you??  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Noes, nots reallys.  _[looks puzzled to Toki]_  
  
**Balthar:**   _[calms]_  You need to go to Valhalla, they’ll explain everything. From: who you guys are, to what’ll happen when the Amulus is summoned.  
  
**Toki:**  Ams de Amulus likes Salacias?  
  
**Balthar:**  I’m not sure how much the gods’ll let me tell you, but... First of all, the Amulus is a  _she_ ; Salacia needs you five for his powers, the Amulus needs a host to survive; Salacia uses the powers of the darkness, the Amulus uses the powers of the sun- or ‘the light’.  
  
**Toki:**  Cans we stops her froms beings summons?  
  
**Balthar:** No... No, you can't.  **But**...when she  **is**  summoned, there’s one thing you should know...  _[Toki and Skwisgaar lean in suspense]_  she’ll-  _[spasms] gufaraghgaruah.... [the light in his eye sockets go out and he crumples onto the floor] [Toki and Skwisgaar stare, aghast]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[skids to his knees, lifting and shaking the corpse by its shoulders]_  She will whats?? She will  _whats_??  
  
**Toki:**  Forgets its; he aments comins’ backs.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** *Riffs*,  I’s was really waitings for hims to says it.  _[drops the corpse and gets up]_  He’s was abouts to tells us whats de deals with de Amulus and why Salacias ams summonings her.  
  
**Toki:**  Wells, he ain’ts talkings now.  _[pause] [looks up]_  Skwisgaar, hows we gets back up?

 

 

 

********************

**[Transition to the clear night sky]**  
**[Toki and Skwisgaar lay down on the snow (hands behind their heads) looking up at the stars]**  
  
  
**Toki:**  Wells, betters takes a last looks at de skys. It aments goings to be likes dats for longs.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Why you say dats?  _[camera to Skwisgaar] [tired-looking]_  We’ll defeats him...won'ts we...  _[Toki turns his head to Skwisgaar] [Skwisgaar sits up, slouching]_   _[sighs]_  Sometimes I thinks-...  _[Toki sits up]_  Maybes we’s way overs our heads. We don’ts even knows whats we trulys dealings withs.  
  
**Toki:**  Sure, we does. De priest guys tells us alls abouts him. We’s be readys!  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Ja, buts when we can'ts evens saves you from de Revengencers, den hows can we saves everybodys froms an entires apocalypse?  
  
**Toki:**  Aw, don’ts say dat! You saves me in de ends, and dats what's goingsk to happen with Salacias.  _[crouches in front of him]_ Heres, yous gots to says positives things.  _[brings his finger to Skwisgaar’s bottom lip]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[pulls his head back]_ Knocks its offs,  Tokis... _[sullen]_ I’s nots ins de moods.  _[bats Toki’s finger away lightly]_ Toki-!  _[gives up, groaning]_  
  
**Toki:**   _[mimes, using Skwisgaar as a ventriloquist dummy]_  “We’s can does it, because we ams demigods, what ams way more betters den Salacias”.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  He don’ts stands a chance against five demigods.  
  
**Toki:** You’re rights- “Ands I’s gots Tokis on my sides”.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[half-smile]_ Fights by my sides.  
  
**Toki:**   _[smiling]_ I gots you back.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[brings a hand to his shoulder]_ Thanks you, my brothers.  _[looks to the distance]_  We will fights him and then dines in Valhalska as heroes.  
  
  
**[Pan to the northern lights in the sky]**

 

 

 

*********************

**[Fade to back to the Church] [Pickles flys head-on through the hallways]**  
  
  
**Dannik:**   _[claps loudly]_ Excellent work, Skyhunter!  
  
**Pickles:**   _[springing up with his palms] [catching his breath]_  Hey, thanks Reaque.  
  
**Dannik:**  There’s the others.  _[signals to Dethklok standing in a line, with Kiyana standing on a fighting stage in front of them]_  See you for the next lesson.  _[Pickles raises his arm in a single wave, joining the crowd]_  
  
**Kiyana:**  Welcome to your first lesson in alternative weapons training. Before we begin, let me give a quick speech to all of you. Things to remember: Salacia is dependent on  **you**. The Half Man is  **nothing**  without you. So take that truth and use it against him. Pay him back,  _[Dethklok frown determinedly in agreement]_ because they deserve nothing less.  _[Nathan climbs onto the stage] [a Church Klokateer throws him a spear]_   _[Kiyana assumes a fighting stance]_ Don’t hold anything back.

 **[Montage of her sparring with each member]**  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Waits, slows down!!  
  
**Kiyana:**  I'm sorry, did the world's  _fastest_  member just tell me to slow down?  _[swings]_  I must be getting better.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[swipes the spear under her legs, making her fall back] [holds the spear to her, grinning]_  Noes, just didn’ts gives it my alls.  _[helps her up]_

  * Next, they spar with Ofdensen
  * Pickles swings a flaming chain in the air and attempts to create a miniature fire tornado with it
  * Nathan summons and bends water from a pool in the cave, sending the waves crashing into each other
  * Murderface punches the rocks catapulted at him. He throws a large boulder into the air and screams, as he smashes it with his foot on impact



**Pickles:**  WILLIAM SMASH!

  * Toki shoots a long line of ice from his hands, into the air and Skwisgaar shoots lightning towards it, causing jagged pieces of ice to rain down
  * Charles watches them practice their powers in front of him



  
**Charles:**   _[Kiyana stands next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder] [they watch the others]_  They’re getting better.  
  
**Kiyana:** When are you guys going to go for a break?  _[Dethklok stop and clumsily say hi to her] [she laughs and waves back]_  
  
**Charles:**  Soon. Is there something you, ah, need me for?  
  
**Kiyana:**  I just need you for a couple of minutes.  _[pats his shoulder twice]_ I can wait.  
  
**Charles:** I’ll come down after this.  _[smiles and Kiyana leaves]_  
  
**Pickles:**  Uh, Charles?  _[Charles turns back to them] [sees Nathan’s forehead bleeding, presumably courtesy of Murderface]_  Lil’ help?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[huffs]_ I gets my guitars...

 

 

 

******************

**[Fade to Charles knocking on the door of his room] [After a moment, Kiyana unlocks it and leads Charles into the kitchen] [A cake (with lit candles) is on the table, by a small pile of presents on the counter]**  
**[Charles looks on, astounded, and is lead to sit at the table]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:** _[head resting on her hand]_  Happy birthday, Charles.  
  
  
**[Pan out, while Charles looks up from the cake, grateful]**

 

 

 

 

*******************

**[Fade to Charles meeting Ishnifus in his workroom]**  
  
  
**Charles:**  Hello, father. I want to ask on whether you did wedding ceremonies at this particular church?  
  
**Ishnifus:**  If we-...? _[stops writing] [raises eyebrows, forehead creases; looks back at Ofdensen]_   _[chuckling, he stands and opens out his arms and hugs him]_  Come with me.  _[signals for Charles to follow]_ No one knows quite what’s in store:  _[stops and holds Ofdensen’s upper arm]_ trust yourself and each other, and you both will overcome any obstacle that stands in your paths. _[unlocks a box and carefully holds up a necklace with an oval emerald]_  Give this to her on the day.  _[Charles opens out his hands and Ishnifus puts it around his hands]_  It will bring her some fortune...  
  
  
**[Transition to the Church's main hall; the necklace in Ofdensen's hand being placed around Kiyana's neck] [Quick blur and refocus  to Ishnifus (arms out, reciting a speech)]**  
**[Cut to the five planets in the sky, and back to Ishnifus giving them two scrolls] [They each read them out]**

 

 

 

  
**[Show shots of the planets, as they slowly align into place] [Ishnifus brings their hands together and holds it up, as the guests clap] [The last planet fully aligns into place]**

 

 

 

  
*****************

**[Vater looks out from the window of Salacia's castle]**  
  
  
**Vater:**  Master? Could I possibly direct you to look outside the window- there’s just a query I wanted to raise with you...  _[Mr Salacia walks to the window and looks outside with Orlaag]_   _[mocking ignorance]_ Now, tell me, have you ever seen the planets aligning in such a way...?  
  
**Mr Salacia:** _[looks for a moment (almost doing a double-take)]_ It is time!  
  
**Vater:** _[haughty]_ Quite odd that we didn’t get an invite. Wouldn’t you say...?  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  We will pay them a visit.  
  
**Vater:**   _[gives a toothy smile and closes his eyes]_  I shall inform the others.  _[walks off, while Mr Salacia looks out of the window]_

 

 

 

  
**[Pan out from Mr Salacia, to outside the castle]**


	10. Dethregation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacia takes advantage of a recent lunar eclipse to make his move on the Church, and Dethklok prepare to play the demo of their final song.

**Ishnifus VO:** _What is a God, to a Man... What is a Man to a God?_

 

 **[Begin with nathan landing into the ocean]**  
**[He sinks deeper until he comes across the Whale Prophet]**

 

  
**[He floats there for a few moments, before his body thrashes (air bubbles rushing out of his mouth)]**

*********

 **[Nathan awakens from his nightmare] [His shrill scream echoes through to the other rooms]**  
**[Quick shots of the band hearing it from their rooms (all of them looking disturbed, except for Murderface, who remains asleep)] [Pickles pulls his pillow over his ears]**  
  
**[(Cue Deththeme)]**

 

  
**[Charles watches Dannik, Ishnifus and Realaine looking at news footage of the aligned planets]**

 **Realaine:**  The planets have finally aligned.

 **Dannik:** What does this mean?

 **Ishnifus:** Nothing has happened, as of yet.  _[looks back at Charles]_  As far as I am aware.

  
**[Charles (arms folded, with reflecting lenses) looks back at him] [Fade to the cave with the commencement paintings]**

  

  
**[Kiyana holds up a photo taken at the temple, of the Amulus impaling a skeleton, and compares it to the one on the wall]**  
**[Sees that both skeletons have the same sun halo behind their heads] [She lifts her head and looks to the distance, stricken]**

*********************

**[Pickles walks in on Nathan watching a nature documentary] [Nathan's eyes are transfixed on the TV screen]**

  
**Documenter:** _[heard from the TV]A blue whale, 30 meters long and weighing over 200 tonnes. It’s far bigger than the biggest dinosaur._

 **Pickles:**  Uh...Nate?  _[seeing him not responding, he takes the remote and turns the TV off] [Nathan abruptly turns to him, startling him]_ Are we gunna go practice...?

 **Nathan:**  Wha-? Oh. Oh yeah.  _[gets up]_ Right, I’m coming.  _[as they’re walking]_ Hey, did you know...that a blue whale’s tongue is the  _size_  of a fully grown elephant?

 **Pickles:**  No, I didn’t know theat.

 **Nathan:**  And their hearts are size of a car?

 **Pickles:**  No, I didn’t know theat, either.

 **Nathan:**  And that you could  _swim_  in their blood vessels-?

 **Pickles:**  Okay, Nat’en. It’s naht theat I don’t find this interesting an’ all...but reight now, I don’t really care!  _[Nathan frowns]_   _Now_ , I jest wanna focus ahn getting this sahng finished.

 **Nathan:**   _[looks away from him, grumbles]_ I’ve got some of it done...

 **Pickles:**  Theat’s good...!  _[holds Nathan’s upper arms]_  All we need to do now is to finish this first draft, and’ then we can go back to doing what we were doing and putting the finishing touches ahn it.  _[Nathan mumbles]_

*********************

**[Dethklok practice in the cave's studio]**

  
**Nathan:**  Uhhhhh... Okay. Who’s going first?

 **Pickles:**   _[from behind his drums]_ How much of the lyrics have you completed?

 **Nathan:**  Everything except the chorus.

 **Toki:**  Oh...

 **Nathan:**  What? What now?

 **Toki:**  We needs...de  _fulls_ lyrics to writes suffickents instkrumentals. It won’ts bes goods enoughs.

 **Nathan:**   **Work around it**.  _[the others protest]_ It’s bad enough writing this thing with  _you guys_  nagging me, too.

 **Pickles:**  Aw, come ahn –  _[signals to him]_ even  **Murderface**  has finished his parts!

 **Nathan:**  You’re not getting it: these lyrics actually have to mean something! It’s not like writing guitar parts, where you can get away with making it up on the spot-.

****

**Skwisgaar:** Pardon mes?

 **Nathan:**  Nothing, nothing...

 **Pickles:**  Can we at least have a subject matter?

 **Nathan:**   _[rubs the back of his neck]_ Yeah, about that...

 **Pickles:** _[they groan]_  I knew it...

 **Nathan:** I’m working on it! I can’t think of any right now. Every time I actually sit down to write it, that *riffing* whale lady keeps butting in.

 **Murderface:**  Tell her to knock it off! I wanna get thisch draft done...  _[sees Nathan breathing heavily]_  Hey, isch something wrong with Nathan?

 **Pickles:**   _[stands and walks up to him, ambivalent]_  You okay...?

 **Nathan:**   _[hand leaning on an amp; huffs]_  Yeah.  _[huffs]_  Good!  _[gulps]_  ...Is it humid in here??               

  
*********************

  
**[Zoom out on Nathan sitting on a bench (the Dethklok Doctor taking a wooden stick out of his mouth), surrounded by Dethklok, Ofdensen and Dannik]**

 

 **Charles:**  Nathan’s fine, boys – he, ah, just needs to rest for some periods during the day.

 **Dannik:** It looks like as though, for the time being, that he cannot tolerate being on land quite well.

 **Pickles:**  So, let me get this straight: all of us are getting these cool powers...and Nathan’s turning into a fish?  _[everyone (except Nathan and Charles) sniggers]_

 **Nathan:**  ‘Ey!

 **Dannik:** _[raises and lowers his arms]_ Alright, that’s enough. Quieten down. How are you feeling right now?  _[Nathan shrugs]_  Very good. Let us know next time you’re feeling under the weather.

**[Cut to outside the Church, camera drifts up to the five planets and the pending eclipse]**

*********************

**[Cut back to the Church] [Dethklok and Charles (demons summoned) watch as Toki opens up a small portal from the ground]**

  
**Charles:**... Okay, when you’re ready... **lift**!

  
**[Toki shoots his arms above his head and a gremlin with white glowing eyes springs out (looking around, confused)]**

  
**Toki:**   _[the gremlin snarls and gives a barely audible roar]_  What de *riffs* I summons??!  _[the gremlin goes for Murderface, latching onto his face]_

 **Charles:** Tame it!

 **Toki:** Can'ts yous hits him with your tentacles and-?

 **Charles:**  No, then it would think I'm its master.

 **Toki:**   _[the gremlin growls and scuttles towards a rat, but Toki picks it up, holding it out of reach]_  Noes, yous can’ts has it, untils you behaves. Ams you goings to dos that...?  _[the gremlin growls, but eventually nods] [Toki drops it and he devours the rat] [Ofdensen claps and gets Dethklok to join in]_  Thanks yous!

 **Charles:**   _[sits with Dethklok (demons desummoned) while Toki summons another gremlin (making it shake hands with the other gremlin)]_  He’s getting the hang of it.

 **Nathan:**  How is this gonna be useful in the long-run?

 **Charles:**  Well, uh, those little gremlins that Toki’s been summoning can be rather useful for things like construction...distractions, and getting things out of hard-to-reach places. They live to serve, on account that you are perfectly firm with them.

 **Nathan:**  Oh.

 **Pickles:**  Theat’s pretty cool.

 **Skwisgaar:**  I agrees.  _[Murderface mutters under his breath]_

 **Charles:** Toki, ah, could you desummon them and come over here, please? I need to talk to all of you for a moment.

 **Toki:**  Does I haves to?

 **Charles:** It’s just a quick word and then you boys can carry on.

*********************

 **Charles:**  As you all know, ever since I came back from my absence-.

 **Murderface:**   _[hands tucked under his armpits]_ Faking your death.

 **Charles:**   _[closes his eyes and nods]_  I’d informed select staff members at Mordhaus to monitor your ‘power levels’, to give us a clue on when they would manifest.

 **Charles VO:** _[flashback of Toki laying down, panting heavily in the Revengencers forest]_ When we were lucky, they would manifest by your own actions...

****

**Charles VO:**  And other times, I had to take matters into my own hands.

 **Pickles:**  And the times where you  _did_  take action...were in all of our  _[air quotes]_ “best interests”, reight?

 **Charles:**  There’s no doubt about that. I would never put any of you in a dangerous situation that I knew you couldn’t get out of.

 **Murderface:**   _[incredulous]_  How would  _you_  know?

 **Charles:**  The Church told me you would.  _[the band listen, bemused]_  All those accidents at your concerts: your fans being critically injured, while the rest of you leave without so much as a scratch.

 

 **Charles VO:**  That was the Churches doing.  _[show church members chanting (emitting an energy); and back to the concert, with the head of the great sphinx of Giza narrowly missing them (being directed elsewhere by the same energy)]_

 **Skwisgaar:**  And now dat we haves our all powers...?

 **Charles:**  Then the medallions have now all turned, and Salacia will be after those, as well as you five... Which I won't let happen.

 **Toki:**  Ands abouts hims beings weaks withouts us?

 **Charles:**  That is precisely why he needs you five, not only alive, but also together. That’s the reason why he came at your final show. Revealing himself was a moment of panic for him.

*******************

**[Transition to Salacia's hellish lair]**

**[Salacia has his armour fitted by his cloaked minions] [Camera to the five blank circles on his armour]**

 

**[Two minions place his helmet on his head]**

  
**Death:**   _[the four horsemen stand in front of him (arms in their sleeves)]_ The planets have aligned, Half Man. Soon, the way will be cleared of the sea.

 **Pestilence:** Only momentarily...

 **Famine:**   _[wheezing, weak]_ We must not waste any more time. This is your moment, Half Man.

 **Mr Salacia:** Gather everyone. We cannot let this opportunity surpass.  _[camera to the cloaks walking up the spiral stairs on sides of the wall]_  We wait no longer.

 **Vater:**  Master, I swear an oath to you that I will retrieve those medallions... But I must give you this warning.  _[Salacia turns to him, eyes narrowing]_  I strongly urge you not to confront the Dead Man at this time.  _[the four horsemen cackle faintly; Salacia shoots them a silencing glare]_  It is not a matter of irrationality: you must conserve your energy until you fully posses Dethklok’s powers... We  _know_  how  _protective_ Charlesis of “his boys”.

 **Mr Salacia:**  Vater...they were  _not_  his powers to begin with. However...we will focus on the mission.  _[aloud]_  My followers, during this solar eclipse, we will focus on retrieving the five medallions and then we will commence with the appointed summoning of the almighty Amulus!  _[they cheer]_  And soon...Dethklok’s powers will be MINE!

 **Vater:**   _[raises his fist triumphantly, joining their cheering]_   **Yes**!  _[brings his fist down]_

 **Mr Salacia:**  And the dawn of a new age  **will commence**! _[lava erupts in the background]_

  
**[Pan to above, to the planets in the sky (sounds of his laughing minions)]**

*******************

**[Murderface wanders into Kiyana's workroom]**

  
**Murderface:** Hey, have you scheen my Dethphone?. _[Kiyana takes a discrete calming breath and turns to him] [goes over to her desk and looks down at the papers]_ Hey, whatcha doing? Are you working?  _[she frowns at the papers and nods]_   _[he takes a photo and holds it up]_  Whatsch thisch?

 **Kiyana:**   _[dismayed]_  No, no, no, that’s my personal stuff.  _[Murderface holds it away from her and tries to catch a glimpse of it] [opens out her hand] Give it to me_...

 **Murderface:** You said we were entitled-!

 **Kiyana:**  I know, but  _just_ this once, I need to keep this for myself.  _[reaches for it]_

 **Murderface:** _[getting a closer look at it]_ I remember thisch! Thisch is the stuff from that temple.  _[holds her back]_  What’s the big deal; you found something?  _[mumbles]_  Come to think of it, thisch skeleton kinda looks like the one from here-

 **Kiyana:** _[tries to pull it free from his hand]_  Look, you’re going to tear it.

 **Murderface:** I'm telling Charles you’re keeping secrets from us!  _[prepares to leave with the photo]_

 **Kiyana:**  No, you’re not...!  _[struggles with him and yanks it out of his hand, bringing it to her chest] [pause] [swipes the papers on the desk away from him]_  Keep this between us, and I promise I’ll tell you what I found when I get confirmation on it. Please?

 **Murderface:**  You know what, I schee how it is!  _[cuts her off]_  –No, fine, I’ll **go**!  _[crossly storms out on her, but walks straight into a door]_

 **Kiyana:**  William... Are you okay?

 **Murderface:**  ...I’m FINE!  _[leaves, brushing past Ofdensen]_  Move, robot!

 **Charles:**   _[light-heartedly]_ You, ah, coming?

*******************

 **[Ishnifus looks up grimly at the coming eclipse]**  
**[Cut to the cave's control centre]**

****

**Knubbler:** Everything’s all set up, baby – let’s hear this demo!

 **Abigail:** Okay, we are now ready, how ‘bout you guys?

*******************

**[In the bottom level (Dethklok behind their instruments in an empty cave)]**

**Nathan:** Almost!

*******************

 **[Cut to the sky] [The sun is almost completely obscured by the moon]**  
**[Salacia and his cloaked henchmen stand on a rocky hill, waiting for the moment]**

  
**[The eclipse finally begins and darkness falls] [A thick, red beam of light shoots to one of the five planets]**  
**[The light surrounds each of the planets and they connect] [Orlaag smiles in morbid glee] [The beams combine and shoot down to** **the sea, creating a whirlpool so great, that it makes a large hole into the ocean - exposing the Church's entrance]**

*******************

**[Dethklok begin to play] [Cut back to the others listening in the recording control room] [(Sounds of radio static) and the power flickers on and off for a moment]**

  
**Abigail:**   _[taps the mic]_  Guys, can you hear me?  _[Knubbler points to the reset screen]_   _[huffs]_   _Oh, great_...

 **Salacia’s voice:**   _We have sworn to a congregation and we will deliver it._   _[they all turn to one another in shock]_ _**Now** , I am free to  **take**  what I choose._

  
**[(Hissing sounds) Abigail rubs her forehead, whining faintly (followed by an ear-splittingly loud screeching) which makes everyone yell and clutch at their heads] [Ofdensen (hunched over, clutching the sides of his head) stumbles sideways]**

**[Cut to shots of the cave's inhabitants doing the same] [Cut to Ishnifus (curled up in the fetal position) shuddering and squirming on the floor of his desk]**

*******************

**[Dethklok hear the screaming from the lower level]**

**Murderface:**  What the hellsch going on up there?

  
**[The band jog out, but hit a barrier and get knocked back]**

 **Nathan:**  What the hell?!

 **Skwisgaar:**   _[cautiously approaches the barrier]_  I think we’s traps here.

 **Pickles:**   _[breathy]_ This is bad...

*******************

**[Salacia, Vater and the four horsemen walk in a line (with their cloaked henchmen behind them)]**

  
**Mr Salacia:** Retrieve the medallions. I shall meet Arael and then we will recede.

 **Death:**  As you wish.

[the church guards rush and sound the alarm] [they then aim at the intruders]

 **Vater:** What are you afraid of...?  _[shoots his arm towards them (screen flashes) and they drop their guns and scream repeatedly in terror]_

  
********************

 **Blackklok Member:** It’s Salacia!

 **Blackklok guard:** The Half Man is here!!

 **Dannik:**  Keep him away from the chosen ones!

********************

 **[In the recording control centre]**  
**[They pull themselves up from the floor and hear the commotion going on outside** ]

 

 **Charles:**  Abigail, Richard, stay here and keep this door locked.  _[Charles takes his gun out; Kiyana follows suit]_

 

**[They open the door and see the chaos: cloaked men combating with glowing hands, occasionally firing green energy balls at the Klokateers]**

  
**Kiyana:**   _[turns to him]_ It’s the same guys from the temple.

 **Charles:**  Salacia’s minions.

 **Kiyana:** _[they see more of them coming in]_ Where’s a pack of tigers when you need them?

 **Charles:**  We need to find Dethklok and make sure they get to safety.

 **Kiyana:** Charles, if they get Dethklok  _or_  the medallions, then we’re in  **serious**  trouble.

 **Charles:**  We’ll get it on our way – stay close.  _[they run]_

********************

**[In a long corridor]**

  
**Dannik:** Ready...

 **Mr Salacia:**   _[stands his ground, along with his henchmen]_  Give to me what is mine.

 **Dannik:** Aim...  _[Orlaag blinks] [Dannik chops the air]_...FIRE!  _[they all fire multiple rounds to Salacia] [the bullets hit a circular barrier, turning purple when impacted] [Salacia grunts and stands his ground] [they stop firing and he breaks the barrier, panting]_

 **Vater:**  Allow me to assist you, master.  _[opens out his hands, the room gains a dark hue and a puddle forms beneath Dannik and the guards’ feet]_

  
**[Dannik looks up, wide-eyed from his feet, gasping] [Salacia brings his palms towards the guards' direction, and lightning shoots out of his hand, to the pool of water] [They scream in pain, as they are electrocuted]**

********************

**[Murderface gets knocked back by the barrier and the guys catch him]**

  
**Murderface:** I can’t break it...!

  
**[Dethklok hear their screaming (combined with the alarm sound)] [Nathan furiously charges at the barrier]**

********************

**[Superimpose and transition to one of the Church Klokateers running into and stabbing one of the henchmen]**

  
**Klokateer:**   _[seeing how that did nothing]_  Fellas, think of another way-! [the cloak picks the Klokateer up by the head (using a green glowing hand), and slams it against the wall]  
  
**Klokateer:** _[the Klokateers go for decapitating them, which works]_  Aim for their heads!

 **Charles:**   _[running along]_  Noted!

  
**[They enter the room and find the henchmen in the middle of stealing the medallions]**

  
**Kiyana:** _[stands with a spear; Charles’s tentacles appear and his eyes glow red]_ You’ve picked the  ** _wrong_**  cave...

 **Vater:**   _[behind them]_  Oh, I believe we’ve picked the right one  _[Charles and Kiyana turn around, looking bewildered]_ wouldn’t you say?  _[Kiyana turns to strike him, but he teleports to the other side of the room]_   _[takes the medallions and teleports to the doorway]_  Take  _care_  with those demon heads, would you?  _[disappears]_

  
**[They fight off the cloaks] [A cloak rushes towards Kiyana and gets slammed away by a tentacle]**

  
**Charles:**  This place is too dangerous.  _[the tentacles pull apart a cloak like a wishbone]_ Go to the exit and get out of here.

********************

**[Salacia destroys the interior of the main hall]**

  
**Salacia:**   _[objects quickly orbiting around his levitating form]_ Where are your gods now to protect you?  _[the objects fly around the hall and people evacuate, screaming]_

  
**[Cut to Kiyana running back to the recording studio (emitting green mist from it; pestilence walking out, coughing) and finding Abigail and Knubbler (unconscious with their eyes wide open)] [She drags them out, falling to her knees in a coughing fit]**

  
**[Cut to Charles running and entering a room]**

  
**Mr Salacia:**   _Arael_...  _[Charles turns around to see him standing there]_

********************

 **[Ishnifus's workplace]**  
**[Kiyana spots Ishnifus crawling to his stick on the floor] [Rushes over to him and drags him to sit back against the desk]**

 **Ishnifus:**   _[wheezing]_  Dethklok are in no danger. Do you know where Charles is?

 **Kiyana:**  He’s gone to retrieve the medallions.  _[hauls his arm over her shoulder]_

 **Ishnifus:**   _[pulls it off and settles back down]_  Do not fret over me... Go to him. He will not stand a chance if the Half Man were to confront him.  _[worry etches over her face]_  Go...I will be well.

 **Kiyana:**   _[squeezes his shoulders]_ Don’t worry, father. We will not be defeated by them.  _[runs off]_

  
**[Ishnifus remorsefully watches her leave]**

********************

**[Charles launches his tentacles at Mr Salacia, who swiftly dodges them and manages to grab one]**

  
**Mr Salacia:**   _[inspects it]_ Ah, yes...  _[lets go]_ These have developed adequately.

 **Charles:**   _[snarling]_ How did you and your subordinates find this place?  _[the demons launch and turn away abruptly, missing Salacia]_

 **Mr Salacia:** These were my powers...they answer to  _me_.  _[opens out his hand and demonstrates his control over the demons; the tentacles hold Charles in mid air and wrap around him]_  Try to struggle. Try...  _[Charles struggles out of the tentacles’ grip and meets Mr Salacia’s eyes] [places his hand over Ofdensen's face]_

  
**[ _Flashes of Charles cradling a body in his arms; a medieval village mob; Salacia’s head being bashed against the edge of a fountain by Charles;  
Charles being on trial; hooded figures staring down at him; to Charles’s body on an altar_ ]**

  
**Mr Salacia:** _[Charles looks up at him in despair]_ There is much more to recollect...  _[a tentacle wraps up to Charles’s neck]_ You have made good work of protecting Dethklok.

 **Charles:**  You even  **touch** them... I‘ll make sure you--  _[gags at the added pressure from the tentacles around him]_

 **Mr Salacia:**  We have what we came here for. But there is one  **last**  thing that I need to take...  _[turns around and directs their attention to the doorway]_

 **Charles:**   _[sees Kiyana standing there looking terrified]_ Don’t interfere, I told you to get out!  _[Kiyana tears her eyes from Mr Salacia and back at Charles]_

 **Mr Salacia:** Her necklace...  _[they see her necklace glowing green]_

 **Charles:**   _[grunts, fighting out of the hold]_  GO!  _[Kiyana takes a last look at them, before running out] [Charles watches her leave, sorrowful] [he turns back to Salacia, with a look of resentment]_

  
**[Mr Salacia waits for a while and turns back around] [Kiyana comes in yelling and aiming a machine gun]**  
**[Salacia reverts to his demon form and opens out his hand and the gun gets pulled out of her hands, flipped and aimed towards her] [Charles's eyes widen and launches Ormagodden at Salacia's neck]**

  
**Salacia:** _[head goes back as Ormagodden sinks his teeth into his neck]_  Enough.  _[pulls it off] [the tentacles w_ rap _around Ofdensen, holding him in the lying position in mid air]_

 **Charles:** Wait -- what the hell are you doing-?!?  _[groans in pain as Erock drives through his torso] [falls lifelessly to the floor]_

 **Salacia:**   _[Kiyana looks horrified at the sight and back up at Salacia]_  Stay still...  _[she backs away slowly, as Salacia looms closer]_

  
**[He launches her back, making her land in the neighboring room]**

  
**Salacia:** _[opens out his hand, making her levitate in mid-air]_  Why do you choose to make this difficult?  _[opens his mouth wide and inhales continuously] [Kiyana’s eyes emit a white light and her head tilts back, as Salacia absorbs her essence] [Kiyana looks at her hands (green flames emitting from them) and experimentally turns them to Salacia]_ No! _[drops her, as the green flames hit him]_

  
**[Recovers and stalks towards her] [breathing raggedly, she lifts her hand again and shoots out a stream of green flames towards him] [Salacia retaliates by doing the same (with white flames)] [Kiyana starts bleeding from her nose and mouth, as she struggles to hold it] [The flames finally give way and a flash of white light takes over]**

  
********************

**[Dethklok stand ready in a line]**

**Nathan:**  Everybody ready?

 **All:**  Ready[s]!

 **Nathan:**  Okay, 3-2-1-!

 

 **[The barrier breaks and Dethklok fall in synchrony, whining in pain]**  
**[Cut to them searching for everybody on the top floor]**

  
**Nathan:**  Hey.  _[to a Klokateer on the floor]_  Where’s Ofdensen? Where is everybody?

 **Klokateer:**  ...Master Ofdensen went around that corner, my lord.

  
**[They go to the room and find Ofdensen (fully-healed) on the floor, delirious]**

  
**Nathan:**  Charles!  _[they gather around him and make him sit up]_ Look at me, how many fingers am I holding up?

 **Charles:**   _[squints]_...Five.  _[alarmed]_  Where did Salacia go??

 **Pickles:**  Salacia’s gahn – they all are...  _[Charles rubs his eyes]_ What... _happened_  here?

 **Charles:**  ...He used my own powers against me...

 **Skwisgaar:**  Likes...manipkulatings so’s it attacks  _yous_?  _[Charles nods]_

 **Charles:**  Oh god, she was there, too. No, no, there’s no way – I couldn’t... I didn’t!?

 **Pickles:** _[brings his hands up]_ Relax, you didn’t do anything; we’ll find her!  _[Charles scrambles to his feet and goes ahead of them]_

  
**[They follow a trail of destruction to the neighboring room] [Ofdensen stops in his tracks, head cocked to the side slightly] [He steps towards the corner of the room and kneels by Kiyana, tipping her over and checking her vital signs]**

  
**Pickles:**   _[Dethklok step further and watch anxiously] [turns to them]_ Okay, Skwisgaar – go get your guitar! Nathan and Murderface, you keep watch; Toki and I are gunna go find a dackter!  _[turns back to Charles]_ Hey chief-  _[cuts himself off upon seeing Ofdensen holding her, burying his face, shoulders heaving]_  Chief...?

 **Toki:**  We’s goingsk to gets some helps...  _[cautiously approaches them]_

 **Nathan:** _[Ofdensen brings her down from his chest and brings his head up, breathing quickly and heavily]_ Don’t- don’t tell me...

 **Charles:**   _[closes his eyes, voice hollow]_  She’s gone.  _[slowly lays her down and presses his palms to his face]_

 **Pickles:** _[recoils in disbelief, as the other members stare in shock]_  *Riff*, Charles... We tried to help and... There was this *riffing* barrier and-... Sahrry...

 **Nathan:** _[places a hand on his shoulder from behind] [growls]_ We’ll make him pay...  _[Charles’s back emits a black smoke and the tentacles are summoned, causing them to step back]_

 **Pickles:**   _[apprehensive]_ Did they jest come out all by themselves...?

 **Charles:**   _[removes his hands from his face and stares at both the demons with a look of betrayal] [the heads look down at the body and move closer to it] [he bats them away and two tentacles coil around his arms, with him not offering much resistance]_

 **Murderface:**   _[they attempt to pull him free]_ Don’t let it take you!

 **Toki:**  Fights it off!

 **Nathan:**   _[the heads growl]_  HEY, GET LOST!  _[Toki pulls one of his hands free] [the tentacles slam away the band and lift and transport Ofdensen out of the room, to the corridor]_

  
**[Salacia stands at the end of the corridor] [The demons let Charles go and he barely lands on his feet] [dethklok come out and see salacia]**

  
**Murderface:**  It’s him!!

 **Nathan:** Charles, don’t be an idiot... Even she’d tell you not to go after him.

 **Pickles:**  We’ll get him soon, that’s what the praphecy says.

 **Salacia:**   _[laughs wickedly]_ Do you  _think_  that you have what it takes to defeat me? I have what I came here for. It is time for me to depart...the eclipse is almost at an  **end**.  _[Charles chases after him]_

 **Toki:**   _[Dethklok run after him]_ Charles, comes back!

 **Skwisgaar:** You don’ts knows what yous up against!

  
**[Charles pursues him out, reaching the church's entrance] [salacia is brought to a standstill by a group of church guards firing at him] [charles dives at him and grabs one of his legs] [salacia grunts and crashes through them] [dethklok catch up]**

  
**Pickles:**  ARE YOU CRAZY?!

  
**[Shot of the eclipse ending; Salacia flies out and through the narrowing whirlpool, with Ofdensen clinging to the tail of his pants] [They get out before the whirlpool completley closes in]**  
  
**[Back at the entrance, Dethklok halt and look stricken, as the water comes flowing in, blocking their way]**

*********************

  
**[Salacia flies higher and charles looks down, alarmed by how high they're getting and how they're no longer over the sea] [He shakes it off and climbs his way up to Salacia's back] [Salacia makes sudden changes in direction, making it harder for Ofdensen to hang on] [Charles slips and grabs onto his tie, hanging from it with both hands]**

  
**Salacia:** Release me!

 **Charles:** Why  **should**  I? Why should I show you any mercy, after what you've done?  _[brings his legs around him and punches Salacia’s face left and right]  [Salacia spots something ahead and flies on his back, while Charles punches him repeatedly]_

 **Salacia:**   _[smiling coldly]_ Your hands are shaking...

 **Charles:** What the hell do you want from me – what the hell do you want from Dethklok!? Answer me!

 **Salacia:** I am afraid that I don’t  _need_  to...

  
**[Charles looks up and whacks his head on the bottom of a steel bridge, as Salacia flies under it] [He falls off-screen, as Salacia flies out of view]**  
**[Vater looks angrily at what he had just witnessed and leaves with the cloaks]**

*********************

**[Fade to the Viking funeral pyre; blur and refocus to the Church members standing before it] [Back at the lair, Vater walks past minions placing the medallions on Salacia's armour; cut to him reaching into a long, rectangular box and examining a golden sceptre; he looks back at Salacia (looking weary, with sunken eyes)]**


	11. Dethrisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles goes against the band’s wishes and attends a Tribunal panel, with the prospect of getting some answers.

**[At the Tribunal HQ]**

 

**Dr Najsoidjoa:**...And so, our experts have concluded through  _countless_  hours of research, that Dethklok may, in fact, be...

 

 

  
**Dr Najsoidjoa:** _[takes a deep breath]_ **Demigods**. -Who will pave the way for our grotesque, inevitable, doom. Thank you.  
  
  
**[The panel await Mr Salacia's response]**  
  
  
**Mr Salacia:** This is not new information.  
  
**Dr Najsoidjoa:**  What?  
  
**Mr Salacia:** This will not do.  
  
**Dr Najsoidjoa:**   _[repentantly]_  Would you like to maybe hear about our  _new_  research, instead?  
  
**Mr Salacia:** I’m finding these sessions rather futile...  
  
**Vater:**   _[speaks up]_  There is not much point in that, Dr Najsoidjoa _._ You’d be telling him what he already knows and that there will be no need to find out about Dethklok from now on.

 

  
**Mr Salacia:** _[slow zoom]_ Throughout my years I have seen expert after expert...each with more unconventional names than the last. All of you have a habit of giving me information that I already knew.  _[pause]_  I think that it is time for a change...  
  
**Tribunal panellist:**  What kind of change?  
  
**Salacia:** _[looks to the panellist; his powers manifesting]_ Call this... _your dismissal_.  _[closes his fist and rotates it, pulling the members’ intestines out through his mouth] [Stampingston gasps, petrified]_  
  
  
**[Salacia levitates, emitting a blindingly white light, as the entire panel is horrendously killed (save for Vater, Crozier and Stampingston); bodies are thrown across the area]**  
  
  
**Salacia:**   _[floats back down to his seat] [going back to his human form]_ But you were right....humanity’s demise will be grotesque, and it  _will be_  inevitable... STAMPINGSTON!  
  
  
**[He straightens up, concealing his fright]**

 

**Mr Salacia:**  You have proven your usefulness... You are spared.  
  
**Stampingston:**  ...Yes.  _[far-out shot of the blood-splattered walls; the expert’s body falls from the ceiling, landing near Stampingston]_  
  
  
**[(Roll Deththeme)]**  
  
**[Charles walks through the empty halls of the cave]**  
  
****

**Salacia’s voice:** _I am your superior, you are my subordinate. The wheel of the klok turns... [harsh] She was brave -- you were weak! [Charles continues walking] She looked at me with those eyes... So full of courage and determination, but...I will always have the upper hand... Your pain, my fulfilment._  
  
  
**[A vision of Salacia in front of a fire appears]**  
  
  
**Salacia:**   _What light will shine now that she is no more?_  
  
  
**[Charles stumbles forward and looks around the room]**  
  
  
**Kiyana VO:** _What is this place? What are you planning to do to me? [Charles waits in silence] Please... Please, just tell me what you want from me! Please!_  
  
**[He is hit by another vision]**

 

**Salacia’s voice:**   _Their company is temporary, Arael._

 

**Salacia’s voice: _Soon, they’ll be MINE._**

**[Charles snaps back to reality]**

  
**Ishnifus:**   _[hands on his shoulders]_ Are you alright?  
  
**Charles:** _[stares uncertainly at him for a moment] [steps back and Ishnifus lets go]_ Hello, Ishnifus... I’ve been, ah, meaning to talk to you.  
  
**Ishnifus:**  You have my full attention. What is that, which you want to tell me?  
  
**Charles:**  As you know, my workload has doubled, since that day and I’m now doing her side of the research. I’ve been, ah...going through her notebooks and I’ve  
found...this.  _[shows Ishnifus her research on the cave paintings]_  Impaled by the Amulus. I don’t know how and I don’t know when, but there will be a time where I’ll be killed by the Amulus and there will be no coming back for me.  
  
**Ishnifus:**   _[calmly]_ Is this...how you think you will meet your demise?  
  
**Charles:**  According to evidence, yes. I’m not planning on telling the boys, so I trust you to keep this between you and me only.  
  
**Ishnifus:** There is still hope-.  
  
**Charles:**   _[holds his hand up in a ‘stop’ gesture]_  I’m afraid not.  _[receives the notebook and looks through its pages]_   _[closes the book]_  There's too much substantiation for it to be falsified. I only hope that it would be because of me sacrificing myself for them, for the better.  
  
**Ishnifus:** "The red washing down the bath tub cannot change the colour of the sea."   
  
**Charles:**  ...Derrick Brown.  
  
**Ishnifus:** Do not think that sacrificing yourself would make things easier for your friends. You must not blindly forfeit your life to help them. There  ** _are_**  other ways.  
  
**Charles:**  Until then, Father, that’s how I want it to pan out; rather than being blindsided by her.  
  
**Ishnifus:**  You will only be making things more difficult for yourself.  
  
**Charles:** To put it frankly, Ishnifus, things haven’t been exactly easy for me lately, especially since finding out that your whole life has been a lie...  
  
**Ishnifus:** Your  _entire_ life?  
  
**Charles:**  Salacia confronted me. He showed me the truth: things that have happened in the past and of what I really am: the son that he’d resurrected, all those years ago. Which meant that the family that I ‘knew’... was all in my head.  
  
**Ishnifus:** And family albums?  
  
**Charles:**  I’ve went back and looked at them: all blank, save for the ones that were taken after I’d met Dethklok.  _[sighs through his nose]_  They’d went through a lot of trouble of conjuring up a logical history for me. Even my college diplomas and my awards – I’d never even attended.  
  
**Ishnifus:** _[quizzically]_ Then how were you able to acquire such a level of intelligence?  
  
**Charles:**  I vaguely remember being taught at, what I assume to be, a military school by General Crozier:  the man we’d been following. I’m…still putting the pieces together.  
  
**Ishnifus:** Why do you think he has chosen to show you this?

 

**Charles:**  Most likely with the intention that I’d be willing to join him on his so-called quest.  
  
**Ishnifus:**  Your powers, they were passed on from him. Have you manifested it recently?  
  
**Charles:** ‘Fraid not.  Not today not ever. They’re a hazard to everyone, not just enemies now.  
  
**Ishnifus:** _[ruefully]_  I see that my training was not beneficial.  
  
**Charles:** It wasn’t up to any of us. When Salacia has control over them, no amount of training could’ve fully resisted that. My days of summoning them are over, they won't see the light of day again. I’m not going to risk them attacking Dethklok... They’re all I have left.

 

  
*********************

**[Cut to Ofdensen writing down on the band's schedule; zoom out on the band meeting] [The pen runs out and Charles scribbles to it to work again]**  
  
**Pickles:**  Wait, hang ahn, I gaht this-  _[hastily reaches and searches his pocket and pulls out a pen]_ Here!  
  
**Charles:**  Ah, thank you.  _[clicks it]_ Okay, so  _now_ , your break has been extended to an hour, from twelve to one and-  _[the PA system on the meeting table beeps] [Ofdensen presses down on it]_  
  
**[Grace]:** Phone call from Mr. Stampingston. He said he wanted you to call back urgently.  
  
**Charles:** Ah...okay.  _[takes his finger off the button]_  Do you mind if I call this meeting off a little early?  
  
**Pickles:** Hm...  _[they exchange glances, shaking their heads]_  nope?  
  
**Murderface:** No.  
  
**Charles:** _[lets out a light chuckle]_  I wasn’t expecting to hear a “yes”. Right, then I’ll call this band meeting to a close. I’ll see you all for the next one.  _[gets up and leaves]_  
  
**Nathan:** See ya.  
  
**Murderface:**  Schee ya.  
  
  
**[Dethklok stay sitting in their seats] [Nathan lets out a long sigh, breaking the silence]**  
  
  
**Nathan:**  Um...  _[slumps his shoulders]_ Forget it.  
  
**Pickles:**  Well, if yer naht gunna say it, then I’ll say it.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Says whats?  
  
**Pickles:**   _Well_ , about how things have changed since... _you know_?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Since...Salacias comes shows up.  _[grumbles, not looking either of them in the eye]_ While we’s stuck dere, behinds a barriers –  **completelies**  useless.  
  
**Murderface:**  Hey.  _[ **Skwisgaar:**  “Ja, barriers ams our weaknesses...”] _Ofdensen said it wasn’t our faults!  
  
**Pickles:**   _[silencing Skwisgaar]_ Hey, you two better naht be starting an argument, because we have gaht a  ** _laht_** ahn our minds right now.  _[turns to Nathan]_  Let’s finish this song, so we can stick it to theat gray-haired prick, and send him back to whatever the *riff* he came from.  
  
**Nathan:**  *Riff*, you’re right. And, uh- we’ve gotta check up on Charles real quick. Like, help him cheer up.  _[mumbles]_ You know, be a little nicer to him -  _Murderface_.  
  
**Murderface:**   **What**?  
  
**Nathan:** You've gotta work on your temper. You need to try and keep it in check, alright?  
  
**Murderface:** Well, itsch pretty hard, considering our  _situation_!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Ja, buts compares to Charles, we’s got offs pretty easies.

 

********************

**[Fade to the Tribunal base]**  
  
**Vater:** Now that we’ve lost the  _dead weight_ , we can be free to discuss top secret matters, without worrying about any potential whistleblowers.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** Things are finally falling into place. I have restored the Dead Man’s memories... He will soon make his way to us.

 

  
**Vater:** _[gives a slight look of disapproval]_ Sorry, but did you say that you’ve restored  _all_ of his memories?  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  Is that problematic for you...Orlaag?  
  
**Vater:**  I did not mean any offense, master. I-  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  I identify your concern, but I have come to the realisation that perhaps having ‘Charles’ knowing who I am...may not be as bad as I’d once thought.

 

**Vater:**  Tread cautiously, master.

 

*********************

**[Cut to the consolations in the sky, outside the Church]**  
  
  
**Charles:** _[notes them down, looking up from time to time] [stops writing to register the cloak standing behind him, his face obscured] [Charles brings his notepad down and stares him down]_  
  
  
**[The cloak's arm shoots out, holding the letter] [Charles glances down at it] [Camera to the letter in his hand; fade to Ofdensen's office (Charles closes his briefcase and makes his way out)]**  
**[He bumps into Nathan and Pickles (carrying fishing gear)]**  
  
  
**Nathan:**  Hey man, let’s go, we don’t want it getting dark!  
  
**Charles:**  Ah...what do you mean?  
  
**Pickles:** Get yer stuff packed – we’re goin’ fishing!  
  
**Charles:**   _[shakes his head]_ I can’t right now, I'm in a hurry to go to a business meeting.  _[walks past them]_ You two have fun, though.  
  
**Nathan:**   _[sullen]_ Aw.  _[(Ofdensen’s office phone rings)]_  Hey, are you, like, gonna get that?  
  
**Charles:**   _[cranes his head to the phone]_  I’ll answer it when I get back.  _[(the answering machine beeps)]_  
  
**[Stampingston]:** Hello Charles, this is the Senator.  
  
**Charles:**   _[strides back into his office]_  Ah, boys, please step out of my office~  
  
**[Stampingston]:** I'm calling to say that this is your only chance to attend our meetings.  
  
**Nathan:**   _[as Charles edges fretfully towards the phone]_  Last chance-?  _[holds Charles back]_  Wait, don’t stop it.  
  
**[Stampingston]:**  If you want your answers, then I’d suggest that you do so... Mr. Salacia will be expecting you.  _[(the call ends and the machine beeps)]_  
  
**Nathan:**   _[they stare ambivalently at Charles]_  What the hell was that?  _[Charles picks up his suitcase and turns to the door]_  
  
**Pickles:** Well??  
  
**Charles:**  I’ll be fine.  _[walks out the door]_  
  
**Pickles:** Oh, you are  _naht_  goin’ there.  _[they follow him out]_  
  
**Charles:**  I’m not going there to face him, I'm just going there for some answers.  
  
**Pickles:**  And you believe him?!  
  
**Charles:**  He’d promised to tell me about the visions I get and why I keep hearing...  _[trails off]_  
  
**Nathan:**  You keep hearing  **what**?  
  
**Charles:**  'Voices'.  
  
**Nathan:**  Listen, Salacia's obviously playing tricks on you, that's not-  _[Ofdensen brushes past them]_  
  
**Charles:** This isn’t just about that, it’s something much more. Now will the both of you  _please_ step aside and let me pass?  _[scowling, Nathan folds his arms and Pickles mirrors him]_   _[sighs, exasperated]_  You don’t understand-.  
  
**Pickles:**  So, go ahead, tell us!  
  
**Charles:**   _[getting angry]_  Get out of my way.  
  
**Pickles:**  No, you're staying here. If you're going, we’re going!  
  
**Nathan:**  Why don’t you just summon your *riffing* tentacles on us?  
  
**Charles:**  If I'm forced to, I will. But I can't let you come with me, it’s far too dangerous.  
  
**Pickles:** Then why are you going?  
  
**Nathan:** _[before Ofdensen can reply, Nathan picks him up and hauls him back into his office] [Charles scrambles to his feet, as they throw his suitcase in]_ It’s dangerous, alright. That’s why we’re keeping you here, ya stupid *riff*.  _[they shut him in and Pickles grabs and melts the door handle]_  
  
  
**[Charles looks irately at the door] [His head shoots up and he is hit by a vision]**  
  
  
**Salacia VO:**   _LIVE!_  
  
**Charles:** _[his eyes roll back and retches up blackened fluid]_  
  
**Salacia VO:**   _Choose life._

 

**Salacia VO:**   _Choose DETH._  
  
**Charles:** _[his eyes turn red, widening in distress]_

 

*******************

**[In Toki's room] [Toki sits on his bed, looking down at a picture; Skwisgaar comes in]**  
  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Hey, Toki, we gots guitars practice. De priests guys ams sayings thats de sooners we's finishes dis, de sooners we's defeats de Half Mans.  
  
**Toki:** And yous trustings hims?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  What do you means?  
  
**Toki:** _[puts the photo back into his pocket]_ He knows  _everythings_  whats ams ins de prophecys, but he won’ts tells us nothings! He  _knew_  I’s was goings to gets takens ands he lets it happens.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  You knows whats, you gots a points... Why  _don’ts_  he tells us thats Salacias comings to attacks us that nights...?  
  
**Toki:**  If it ams ins de prophecys, then Ishnifus knows it ams goingsk to happens.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Whys don'ts hes tells us?? Dis ams valuables informatkions!  
  
**Toki:** He ams suspickous.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _Verys_  suspickous.  
  
**Toki:** What does we dos?  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Let’s...goes asks Ofdensens.

 

*********************

**[They walk through the hallways and see Pickles and Nathan backing away defensively from Charles (tentacles summoned)]**  
  
  
**Pickles:** Woah~! Easy there, chief. Calm down.  _[Skwisgaar prevents Toki from intervening]_  
  
**Charles:**   _[walking towards them]_ Step aside.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[apprehensive]_ I see yous summons your powers agains... goods for yous.  
  
**Pickles:**  Can you desummon them now—before, y’know, one of us gets  _hurt_?  
  
**Charles:**  I’ll desummon them when you step aside.  
  
**Toki:** Where ams you goings?  
  
**Charles:**  I’m going to attend a tribunal meeting and I’m coming back as soon as it’s over.  
  
**Nathan:**  Don’t you get it, they’re just trying to lure you in!  _[follows him to the exit]_  What the hell are we gonna do if something happens to you?  
  
**Charles:**   _[impassively]_ Nothing will happen to me, I’ll be fine.  _[sees Nathan following him] [stops in his tracks and turns to him]_  Nathan, stay put.  
  
**Nathan:**  I’m coming along.  
  
**Charles:**   _[continues leaving, then turns back sharply]_ Not a step further.  _[he continues to follow him]_ _[Nathan grabs hold of his arm and Charles retorts by using a tentacle, pinning him against the wall (with Nathan taken aback by the act)] [the others rush up]_  I said, stay. Put.  _[Charles retracts the tentacles]_  
  
**Pickles:**  So, go! Walk out and abandon us again, ya selfish idiot – we can manage!  
  
**Charles:**  You don’t know...  _[fists clenched by his sides]_  You don’t know what I’ve done for you.  
  
**Ishnifus:**  Control yourself, Charles.  
  
**Charles:**   _[looks at him quizzically, before looking down at his clenched fists] [looking aghast, he slowly raises his head, looking ruefully at the others (Nathan not meeting his eye)] [Ishnifus leads him out]_  
  
**Pickles:**   _[jogging up to them]_ Hey.  
  
**Ishnifus:**   _[putting his hand up, (an arm resting on Charles’s back)]_  We will be fine. Carry on, I shall be back soon.  _[they leave]_  
  
**Murderface:**   _[enters, holding a steaming coffee mug]_  Hey, what’d I miss?

 

********************

**[Ishnifus signals for Charles to follow him into the Dethsub]**  
**[Fade to the Dethsub's interior]**

 

 

**Ishnifus:**  You are going to meet with the Half Man?  
  
**Charles:** Yes. You said that there was a possibility of souls becoming trapped somewhere. Do you think that could be the case now?  
  
**Ishnifus:**  That is a possibility. ...You believe that Salacia will be the one to assist you?  
  
**Charles:**  If those voices in my head are real, then yes. In the end, he was the one who put her there.  
  
**Ishnifus:**  Then you must go.  
  
**Charles:** What is the risk of it? What will I lose?  
  
**Ishnifus:** You will ultimately be stepping into the unknown.  _[pause]_ We have nearly arrived; be careful, Charles.

 

 

********************

**[Swipe to Charles at the Tribunal panel]**  
  
  
**Stampingston:** Now that you’re here, Charles, tell us what you’ve found out – during your nine months of snooping – about project Falconback. And don’t leave any details out.  
  
**[Charles stares down the panel]**

 

**Crozier:** _[they bring up the Falconback screen]_  This is a serious matter and we are not letting you off these premises until you tell us what you know!

 

**Vater:**  Tell us.

 

**Stampingston:**   _Tell us_.  
  
**Vater:**  Tell us and we’ll let you off lightly – which is generous, considering what we did to the last people who disappointed Mr Salacia.  
  
**Charles:**  I know everything...  _[quick cut to the panel members]_ except for two things: what the rockets are for and what the outcome will be.  
  
**Vater:**  Those are quite big things, but that is just the tip of the iceberg. There’s a lot more to it than that.  _[Ofdensen narrows his eyes]_  Much, much more. Now, what do you ask of us?  
  
**Charles:**  Give me answers.  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  Where would you like us to begin?  
  
**Charles:**  What are these visions I keep having?  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  I want to see you make a guess.  
  
**Charles:**   _[winces faintly]_  It has something to do with what you showed me?  
  
**Mr Salacia:**  You are correct.  _[mumbles to Vater]_  
  
**Vater:**   _[quietly]_  Oh yes, he does possess those traits.  _[to Charles]_  We are very impressed by how advanced your powers have gotten. Master and I were wanting to ask of you-  
  
**Charles:**  -If you called me here to ask me to join you because of the, ah...recent revelations. Then, my answer is no.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** _[chuckles deeply]_ In time, my son, in time-.  
  
**Charles:**  Don’t call me that.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** That does not change things. You are still my son: after a while, you will return to me whenever I call for you; you will be obedient and follow my orders ... And I will revel in that.  
  
**Charles:**  You still haven’t answered my question.  
  
**Mr Salacia:** If you would like answers, then I shall give them to you. Vater?  _[Vater signals to his men to step forwards and open a rectangular box, revealing a golden sceptre]_  Take this and place it exactly where Orlaag tells you. Then...you will find your answers.

 

 

 

  
********************

**[Fade out from the septre, to Charles and Vater (followed by his men holding the box) walking inside a tunnel of a cave]**  
  
  
**Vater:**  Why  _do you_  seek the truth, Arael-?  _[Charles shoots him a glare]_  Er, Charles?  _[Charles keeps looking straight ahead, still silent]_  Because you’d find that when exposed to the truth, life can seem rather ‘grim’ after that. Why can’t you be more like Dethklok and live in  _blissful_  ignorance? Fulfilling your duty, just as the prophecy has stated.  _[closes his eyes and hums]_  You’re so much like Crozier.  
  
**Charles:**  I am nothing like Crozier.  
  
**Vater:**  Yes, you are: you’re both very stubborn and you both seem to think that you can  _change_  things.  _[they both stop; he turns to Charles]_  You see, my advantage over you is that I was never written into the prophecy, which means that  _I_  have more control over my life than you do. I am free to do choose whatever path I want to take in life.  _[they continue walking]_  
  
**Charles:**  ...‘Certainly chosen an ‘interesting’ path.  
  
**Vater:**  Interesting, yes – and fulfilling.  
  
**Charles:**  Ishnifus has told me about your time in the Black Klok.  
  
**Vater:**  Ah, yes! Ishnifus Meaddle... How is the old coot? -Wait, don’t answer. He is a part of my past and shall remain that way.  
  
**Charles:**  And your future?  
  
**Vater:**  My loyalties lie with Mr Salacia.  
  
**Charles:**   _[exhales lightly through his nose]_  Tell me... Who’s boots are tastier to lick?  
  
**Vater:**  If you’re quite done...!  _[rubs his hands together]_ It seems as though you need more discipline than what Mr Salacia has given you.  
  
  
**[They look ahead and see the platform with a small circle in the middle to place the sceptre in]**  
  
  
**Vater:**  Take this sceptre and ram it into the markings – oh, and do be careful in the other realm. If Mr Salacia finds out that something’s happened to you, then I just  _won’t_  hear the end of it...  _[looks to Charles, raising his eyebrows]_  What’s the matter? Getting cold feet, are we?  _[Charles climbs the stairs of the platform and Vater follows]_  
  
**Charles:**   _[prepares to place the sceptre into the circle] [looks back at Vater]_  What are you doing?  
  
**Vater:**   _[perplexed]_  You didn’t think I’d miss out on this, did you?  
  
**Charles:** With all due respect, Orlaag, I’d rather you did.  
  
**Vater:**  That’s  _absurd_ -.  _[Charles spins around and holds the sceptre to his neck, keeping him at length]_  
  
**Charles:**   **Back**.  **Off**.  _[Vater stares heatedly at him, neck stretching]_ From the day you  ***** riffed ***** with the people that I held dear...every breath you take now, is a gift from me.  _[turns and holds up the sceptre, readying himself to place it in]_  
  
**Vater** :  _[the patterns on the walls light up]_   _[grunts, grabbing hold of the sceptre, struggling with Ofdensen]_ Let me in with you, I have to see this for myself!  
  
**Charles:** _[snatches the sceptre off him and backhands him with it]_   _[Vater falls to the ground spinning] [Charles turns around and slams the end of the sceptre down and the portal ahead opens, sucking him in]_  
  
**Vater:** _[looks up fiercely, as Charles’s soul departs from his body (and the sceptre) get sucked into the portal] [the portal closes] [he brings a hand to his cheek and heals his bruise with a purple light]_

 

  
****

********************

**[Back at the Church]**  
  
**Murderface:**  Guys, where the *riff* is Charles? Any of you scheen him?  
  
**Nathan: No**.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[sitting on a couch, arms folded]_  He ams fines,  _[shrugs]_  probablies backs any times nows.  
  
**Pickles:**  But guys, I’m getting worried. I mean, what if he never turns up?  
  
**Murderface:**  They’ve probably got him captured and tied up somewhere.  
  
**Nathan:** We gave him a chance; he wants to go – fine, let him!

 

**Toki:**  But Nathans, he coulds bes in troubles-.  
  
**Nathan:**  Yeah, well, he shoulda thought about that  **before**  he left! And even if we did go, how would we find him? We don’t even know where the Tribunal place is.  
  
  
**[Ishnifus enters]**  
  
  
**Ishnifus:**  Perhaps I could be of assistance...?  _[slowly steps towards them] [Toki and Skwisgaar exchange glances]_  
  
**Nathan:**  Got any idea where he is?  
  
**Ishnifus:**  I stumbled upon him leaving in a Dethsub.  
  
**Murderface:**  So, he’s really gone to Salacia?  _[the band stand gravely, in silence]_  
  
**Ishnifus:**  He might need our assistance.  
  
**Pickles:**   _[huffs]_ Welp, looks like we’re goin’ after the douchebag.  
  
**Ishnifus:** Not at the moment. I will summon him here when the time is right, to avoid potentially interrupting with anything important.

 

 

*********************

**[In another realm (with a light navy hue to it, filled with buildings with smoky walls)]**  
**[Charles opens his eyes (his head being stroked on Kiyana's lap) and looks up] [He springs up and backs away, panting] [Grunts and holds the sceptre up]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:** _[rises from her knees]_ _[places her hand on his arm]_ It’s alright. It’s me.  _[seeing him still startled, she places a hand on his cheek]_  It’s me.  _[brings her hand to her chest]_   _[Charles embraces her and she gradually pulls away from him]_  You... You made a promise to me.  _[looks stonily back at him]_  You said that you’d put priority on Dethklok first, over everything else.  
  
**Charles:** You sounded like you were in trouble – and I was right.  _[holds up the sceptre]_  I went to the Tribunal Headquarters and they gave me this sceptre, which lead me here.  _[Kiyana raises her eyebrow in horror, prompting Charles to put the sceptre behind his back]_  
  
**Kiyana:** Pick one, Charles: your loyalty to Dethklok or your loyalty to me. I was kept here for a reason. And now that you’re here, we’ve got no choice but to carry on.  
  
**Charles:** And you being here is just fine?  _[after a brief silence]_ I’ve looked through your notes about the Amulus and what’s supposed to happen to me...  
  
**Kiyana:** _[pause]_ We had one chance, Charles. One chance! And now there's way in hell that we’re gonna stop her!  
  
**Charles:** Let me take a quick guess and say that ah, I've more-or-less doomed everyone just by coming here?  
  
**Kiyana:** Pretty much- Well, _we_  have. _[folds her arms,_ _taking a deep breath]_   For now, Charles, it’s just not worth saying what's about to come.  
  
**Charles:** Well, then we’ll have to cross that bridge when we get to it.  _[she stays silent]_  Just tell me this: after everything’s all said and done, will you be freed?  
  
**Kiyana:** _[unfolds her arms]_...Yes. It’s just...the less said about what’s to come, the better.  
  
**Charles:** Do you know where we are?  
  
**Kiyana:**  It’s a place suspended in time.  _[points]_  Through these portals. I tried to find my way,  _[shaking her head]_  but I just kept getting lost.  
  
**Charles:**  We’ll find it together.  _[holds the sceptre up and moves it to the direction of each of the portals in the ‘sky’ (the emerald shines at the 4 th one)]_ That one.  
  
  
**[She takes his hand and they float off the platform, towards the portal and go through it, into another realm (with more floating portals)] [They go to the one that the emerald shines the brightest at] [they repeat this, until they enter a large, circular room without portals and with tall paintings of human-like monsters]**  
  
  
**Charles:**   _[they land]_ Is this the place?  _[turns to her, as she looks around in panic]_  What’s wrong?  
  
**Kiyana:**  We’re back to the place where they kept me --  
  
  
**[The paintings come to life and the monsters step out of the walls (leaving behind blank spaces) and draw their scimitar sheaths]**  
**[Charles summons his powers and massacres them] [Cracks appear in the sky when the last of them is killed] [They look up at the shards of 'sky' falling down] [The entire realm falls apart and they fall into a sea of black water] [They emerge and swim towards a stone path (lit by candlesticks), leading to a cave's chamber]**

 

 

*******************

**[Fade to them walking along the path]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:** I’m sorry about what I said earlier. I didn’t mean what I said.  
  
**Charles:** No, you’re right. Anything bad that’s going to happen now will be my doing. And I knew that before I came here.  
  
**Kiyana:** And you still came. Thank you.  _[Charles looks to her]_ _But_ , promise me...  _[stops him]_  That you'll put a priority on your life, and Dethklok’s life, no matter what the sacrifices must be. And, if you're ever confronted by the Amulus, don't hesitate to attack for one moment.  _[Charles’s looks sternly at her]_ Do we have a promise?  
  
**Charles:**  It’s a promise, but it’s been prophesised-  
  
**Kiyana:**  No.  _[they walk and arrive at the entrance]_  If you listen to me, then I guarantee that won't happen.  
  
  
**[They push the door open and enter [*there is a large, circular pool of water in the middle of the area, with another fountain of light] [They look up from the fountain and see the light shining out of a hole in the ceiling]**  
  
  
**Kiyana:** _[gasps in marvel]_ This is the place.  _[takes the sceptre] [walks to the pool and walks on the water, to the fountain (the water lighting up with every step)] [Charles follows, but his feet sink; he remains on shore, watching her leave] [turns around and sees Charles standing, eyes downcast]_   _[walks back to him, placing a hand over_ _his cheek]_  It'll be okay.  _[Charles nods]_ You have no idea...how much I wish things could be different.  
  
**Charles:**   _[reaches around his collar and pulls out their wedding necklace and places it into her hand, closing it] [she opens out her hand and gapes down at it and shoots her head up at Charles]_   _[croaky]_  ‘Just something for you to remember me by, until then.  _[she wears it and holds the emerald in her hand; staring at it in disbelief]_  Goodbye.  
  
**Kiyana:**   _[walking backwards, back to the fountain]_ This isn't goodbye. You see, there is no Eden for me. No afterlife, no nothing. In this world and our world, I will always be a prisoner.  
  
**Charles:**   _[outraged]_ You said you’d be out of here!?  
  
**Kiyana:**  I will be, but as a prisoner of my own body.  
  
**Charles:** What do you mean?  
  
**Kiyana:**  Get behind something.  _[Charles looks back at a mass of boulders to hide behind]_ Remember your promise...  _[holds out her hand to the sky and a stream of flames comes down]_   _[Charles recoils, his expression a mixture of distraughtness and devastation]_  
  
  
**[Her hair flies around and ignites into flames] [The tiles around her feet flip to gold (from her, spreading out to all of the room)] [She levitates and great wings of light spring from her back and open out]**  
**[In a state of panic, Charles dives behind the boulders and shields himself from the explosion of energy] [The top of the boulders break away and the light dies down] [Rising cautiously from his hiding place, he walks up and investigates]**  
  
**Amulus:** _[lets out a quick, relieved sigh]_ Finally...a worthy host.  
  
**Charles:** Are you...?  
  
**Amulus:**   _[looks to him with green, glowing eyes]_  You must be the Dead Man...  _[opens out her wings and walks towards her sceptre]_ Take a  _wild_  guess.  _[picks it up] [smirks and giggles]_  She’s still in here, but I'm in control.  
  
**Charles:** _[summons his tentacles]_  Find a new host!  
  
**Amulus:** _[spreads her wings and flies over to him]_ She was my host from the beginning, passed down from generations. And by you coming here,  _you_  gave her to me.  _[threads her golden claws through her hair and runs her hands against her neck, pausing at the emerald implanted there]_  What is this?  _[Charles assumes a fighting stance, threatening her] [laughs mockingly]_  Don’t be a fool. You’d think I’d believe you’d fight me, knowing who I am?  _[Ofdensens snarl fades, lowering his shoulders in loss] [touches the bottom of his chin, smiling callously]_ I look forward to our battle.  _[ascends, leaving Ofdensen trapped]_  
  
  
**Ishnifus VO:**   _And through his blind grief, the Dead Man summoned the guardian of the realms._  
  
  
**[Pan out slowly, as Charles tears his eyes away from the ceiling; turning around, as monsters crawl out from behind the rocks]**  
  
  
**Salacia VO:**   _The wheel of the klok turns... It is inevitable._  
  
  
**[Fade to black, as the monsters draw closer]**


	12. Dethrebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles goes back into the Tribunal Headquarters to retrieve an old ally, and the voices in Nathan’s head become harder to ignore.

 

 

 **Ishnifus VO:** _The beast would rouse from its sleep and call upon the Water God to reclaim his title..._

**Four Horsemen:**   _And what is that which you ask?_

**[(Slow motion flashes) Charles and Salacia (in chains) are led out of a medieval courtroom] [Flash to Salacia grabbing a guard’s sword and driving it through Ofdensen]**

**Mr. Salacia:**   _[steps forward, with Vater standing next to him] I ask of a resurrection._

 **Four Horsemen:**   _[overhead shot of a stone altar] If we were to resurrect him, [flash to Charles lying on top of the altar] then he **must not fail**!_

*************

**[In the Church of the Black Klok]**

**[Charles (lying on an altar) bolts up, gasping for air; looks towards Ishnifus and the band (looking at him, staggered)]**

  
**Pickles:**  Oh my gahd, we thaught you weren’t coming back!

 **Charles:**   _[glares at Ishnifus] [hoarsely]_   ** _You_**...have some explaining to do.  _[They all turn to Ishnifus]_

 **Ishnifus:**  I shall explain... Follow me.

*************

**[Fade to inside a cave in the Church]**

**[They look up at the fresque paintings on the wall]**

  
**Ishnifus:**...The Amulus has been summoned. It was prophesised that the planets would align with the union of the dark and the light.

 **Charles:**  In other words, an eclipse.

 **Ishnifus:** On the night that the Half Man infiltrated the Church, he did not kill her. Rather, taking her soul to another realm so that no harm would come to either of you during the transformation.

 **Toki:** So... youknews  dis was goings happens?

 **Charles:** Ishnifus knew all this time and chose not to tell us for whatever reason.

 **Nathan:** Wait, you *riffing* knew, and you didn’t do anything? You didn’t say anything?

 **Ishnifus:**  If I could have a moment...  _[takes Ofdensen aside, while Dethklok look back and try to make sense of the wall paintings]_ My friend, it was with the best intentions that I refrained from telling you.

 **Charles:**   _[hushed]_ What are you leading us into? This thing is going to kill me; if you had told me sooner, then just maybe we could’ve changed the course of things.

 **Ishnifus:**  I have seen all the possible futures, and this one had the most promising outcome.

 **Charles:** You didn’t have to make me think she was dead, either.

 **Ishnifus:**   _[places his hands onto his shoulders]_  We don’t have much time. I have received a message that Vater Orlaag is with the Amulus north of the mountains. If we arrive promptly, then there may be a chance that some control could be given to her over the entity.

 **Charles:** You ah, realise that it isn’t just going to bethe Amulus that I’m now up against?  _[pulls away from him and turns to Dethklok]_ Boys, over here... From now on, the only people that you can trust is me and each other. From what I gather, this whole church seems to be conspiring against us, but for now, I need you all to go along with me to confront Orlaag.

 **Nathan:**   _[incredulous]_ Going back to those guys again, yeah, real funny, Charles...  _[Ofdensen stays silent]_ Oh god, you’re serious.

 **Skwisgaar:**  Maybes you wants to bes chillings outs, managers? Yous just comes backs just nows.

 **Charles:**  I’ll be fine. While I would prefer to confront them alone, I know that I can’t, so I need you guys to come with me this one time. Just leave the moment I tell you to.

 **Pickles:** _[after some hesitation]_ Alright, uh... If yer sure about this, so let’s go...?  _[Charles nods and they all turn to leave]_

 **Ishnifus:**   _[calls from behind them]_ Wait....I have seen the errors of my judgement, so I ask of  you to allow me to join on your endeavour.

 **Charles:**   _[Dethklok look to Charles]_...Let him come.

 **Pickles:** _[catches up and slings an arm around his shoulder]_ ‘Ey, don’t worry, if things get hairy, we’ll use him as a meat shield!  _[Charles carries on walking; they look back at Ishnifus]_

*****************

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

 

**[Dethklok walk by the mountains] [*Note: the weather throughout this part is overcast until stated otherwise] [They look back at Ishnifus behind them]**

**Ishnifus:**  We are not far.

**[They peek out to see what’s on the other side of the mountain and freeze when they see two cloaks and Vater inspecting and admiring the wings of the Amulus]**

  
**Vater:**   _[turns around]_ Ah,  _[faces them]_  the Dead Man. Back so soon?  _[amused]_ And you’ve brought the chosen ones with you!  _[spots him, delighted]_ Ishnifus...! My old friend.  _[opens out his arms]_ Can you see now who is in the right? Do you see who has the upper hand?The world as  _we_  know it is coming to an end...

 **Ishnifus:** _[calmly]_ As all things must.  _[Vater narrows his eyes at him, tight-lipped]_

 **Vater:**   _[eyes the Amulus]_  Look upon this-...this  _wondrous_  creature!  _[runs his hand across the feathers on her wing]_  Isn’t she magnificent? Look at her wings, her horns – they’re exquisite!

 **Amulus:**  Oh stop.  _[stepping away from him]_ Showcasing me like a  **cheap**  artefact...  _[looks to Ofdensen]_ Have you come to part us?

 **Charles:** Something along those lines.

 **Vater:**   _[wags his finger]_ I wouldn’t try that, you’d find that quite impractical.

 **Ishnifus:** **Orlaag**.

 **Vater:** _[tetchily]_  Yes, what is it?

 **Ishnifus:** Do not let it transpire this way.

 **Vater:** Oh, silly me, of course~! You’d prefer to let it go  _your_  way instead, wouldn’t you?

 **Ishnifus:** Do not be foolish. Tell me in truth, Vater; is this your way or Salacia’s way?

 **Vater:** _[breathes a laugh, paces]_  Whether it’d be my way or Mr. Salacia’s, it makes no difference, as it  _is_ the  **right way**.  _[Ishnifus smiles wryly, lowering his head]_  What is it now??

 **Ishnifus:** _[raises his head, still smiling]_ It must be hard to believe in something without knowing why.

 **Vater:** _[sneers]_ I know the reason why, but I'm afraid that the explanation is  _far_  beyond your grasp.  _[point sharply]_ If Salacia didn’t do what he did, then you would all have perished by now. In time, Ishnifus, you will see just how wrong you really were – Salacia is our salvation-

 **Nathan:** Will you  _SHUT UP_!?  _[Vater drops his finger, speechless]_

 **Charles:**  Nathan, leave this to us.

 **Nathan:**  No, *riff* this! We’ve got enough people wanting us dead –  _[faces the Amulus]_  we don’t need you after us, too!  _[assumes a fighting stance; the others look nervously and, hesitantly, they do the same]_

 **Charles:** Tell me what you’re planning on doing.

 **Nathan:** You got any better ideas, let’s hear it-!  _[they spot the Amulus charging towards them in time to dodge] [they follow her flying, distracted as a cloak fires up and throws a green energy ball at them]_

 **Charles:** _[uses a tentacle to impale the cloak before he could get another shot]_ You and the others go for Orlaag and his henchmen, I’ll deal with the Amulus.

 **Murderface:** And what do you want us to do when she goes for us?

 **Charles:**  I’ll worry about that – just stay out of her way.  _[they look back at her and jump out of the way, before they get hit by the light from her sceptre; they look back at her]_

 **Amulus:** Enough!  _[flies up, opens out her arms and obliterates the cloaks with a blinding beam of light]_

  
**[The Amulus then engages in a fight with Dethklok and Ofdensen]**

 **Murderface:**   _[gets knocked back and spots something] [points]_  PRIEST FIGHT!!

  
**[Pull back to reveal Ishnifus and Vater exchanging blows]**

**[Vater takes Ishnifus down and kicks his walking stick away] [Vater smiles delightfully at the sight of Dethklok struggling with the Amulus, before getting punched to the ground by Ishnifus]**

**[Ishnifus takes off his necklace and throws it down by Vater’s hand and runs to make his way up the rocky hills, the wind blowing his cap off as he climbs to the highest point]**

  
**Vater:**   _[pulls himself off the ground, looking perplexed at the necklace in his hand] [looks back up and watches Ishnifus climb]_ Wha- _[rolls away from the Amulus’s line of fire]_

  
**[Ishnifus (with his hair blowing in the wind) from high atop a mountain reads out a scroll]**

  
**Ishnifus:**...By the harvested dry and wither,  _[everyone diverts their attention to him and listen intently]_ where the sun ceases to shine...There, five souls would strive on in their pursuit; And it was until the hour of blackness came; That their powers would awaken; The empire of the Half Man would fall...

 **Vater:**   _[looks apprehensive as the Amulus looks towards Ishnifus’s direction, growling and preparing her sceptre]_  Don’t--  _[the Amulus takes flight and charges at Ishnifus]_   _[outstretches his arm]_ DON’T SAY ANYMORE!!

 **Ishnifus:**   _[bellows]_ And the Dead Man would lead them on to the Metalocalypse-! _[blood rushes out of his mouth, as the Amulus runs her sceptre through his torso, much to the horror of Vater and the others]_

 **Ishnifus:** _[clutches the sceptre; rasps, glaring up at her]_  My death...was prophesised.  _[reciting verses] Fada, bargalim, myeia, shadie..._

  
**[The Amulus stares confused and quickly clutches at the emerald on her neck in panic as it lights up (the glow of her eyes dimming); she then manages to regain control again (the light returning to her eyes), and in turn, drives the sceptre further into him]**

**[She places her hand over Ishnifus’s forehead and it emits a brightening light] [Vater flees as the ground begins to shake (sending rocks suspended in the air) and Ishnifus takes a final look at Dethklok and Ofdensen; Charles pulls them away and they run to safety, just in time before Ishnifus explodes into ash]**

**************

**[Fade to inside a cave]**

**Pickles:**   _[with the band preparing to sleep in the background]_ So, was Ishnifus on our side, or...?

 **Charles:**   _[pause, shakes his head]_...I don’t know....

**[Camera pans to the sky at night]**

*****************

**[Pan down to inside Salacia’s castle]**

**[Vater walks next to the Amulus into the main living room of the castle, along with two other henchmen standing guard]**

  
**Amulus:**   _[inspecting the place]_ My, my... ‘Like what you’ve done with the place.  _[goes over and looks at her reflection in front of a 3-panel full length mirror]_

 **Vater:**  The final checks for project Falconback are now complete, and you...  _[walks up to her, holding her arms from behind]_ You will play a pivotal part in it. You are our summoner.

 **Amulus:**  I will follow Salacia’s orders and begin the summoning when required.  _[feels the emerald grafted onto her throat]_

 **Vater:** Yes, yes...  _[furrows his brows]_ Has that thing been acting up again?  _[stands in front of her]_ Let me have a look.  _[touches it] [he steps back and gasps when it causes her to switch back to her human form]_ Oh...!

 **Kiyana:** _[staring at her reflection in alarm]_ What is this...? What... What have you done to me?

 **Vater:**  We have helped you to reach a state of higher being; you’re more useful as the Amulus, than as your old self, don’t you think?

 **Kiyana:** But, no, I...  _[buries her face in her hands] [muffled]_ I had a life, I--!  _[her shoulders heave as she starts to cry]_

 **Vater:**  Now, now, come on -- Do try not to let your emotions get out of hand.  _[goes over to console her]_

  
**[Kiyana frowns back at him and turns around and swings the sceptre at his head, sending him to the ground spinning] [The guards rush after her as she clumsily flies out of the window, breaking it]**

 **Vater:** No!!  _[scrambles to his feet and shouts to the guards]_ Get her back, find her at once!

  
**[The Amulus gets thrown back in through the window and Salacia flies in after her] [Vater breathes a sigh of relief, but stops and stares anxiously at Salacia’s fixed glare]**

 **Mr. Salacia:** _[reverts back to his human form] [holds her arm as she gets to her feet]_ My apologies for the mistreatment, Amulus.

 **Amulus:**  You are at no fault, master.  _[stalks up to Orlaag]_ You fool!  _[hisses]_  How did miss her – she was standing in front of a mirror!  _[storms out]_

 **Vater:** _[after a moments silence]_ Master, I-

 **Mr. Salacia:** I gave you simple orders.

 **Vater:**  Sh- She caught me off guard, it was by chance--

 **Mr. Salacia:**  Do not offer me excuses. That disappoints me...

 **Vater:**   _[composes himself]_...I did not mean to upset you,  _[looks up apologetically at him]_ master.

 **Mr. Salacia:**  Be gone, Orlaag.  _[Vater bows and walks out]_

  
**[Cut to Vater as he walks agitated through the corridors] [Slides his hand on and stops and leans on a windowsill; gets out Ishnifus’s medallion from his pocket, looking despondently at it]**

*********

**[Black screen]**

**Crozier’s voice:**   _[echoed]_ What do you want from life, Charles?

**[Screen lights up to reveal Young Crozier and Charles sitting on chairs facing each other]**

  
**Charles:** I just want to be the best that I can be. To be the person that people can go to and know that I can get the job done. Somebody that’s organised... Reliable.  _[Crozier nods]_  Maybe even a leader.

 **Young Crozier:**   _[grins approvingly] [takes a breath]_ Before I...give you back to my boss, let me leave you with a piece of advice: be stubborn. Always be true to yourself and never trust anyone- well... With me being the exception, in this case. I'm your greatest ally, remember that.

 **Charles:** Of course.

 **Young Crozier:** Be stubborn, never trust anyone, and above all...  _[black screen]_  never be anyone’s pawn.

**[Quick flash of Crozier (with a scare cord)]**

** **

**[(At dawn) Charles awakens from his dream with a jolt] [He gets up and looks over the band sleeping, going over to the mouth of the cave] [He looks outside, then back at Dethklok]**

**[Cut to him picking up his bag and looking back at Dethklok, before leaving the cave]**

*********

**[Fade to morning]**

**[Dethklok are sleeping; Skwisgaar is awakened when Toki’s arm drops down onto his face in his sleep]**

  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[groggy, annoyed]_ Whats de hells...?  _[picks Toki’s arm off of himself, sits up and looks over the others] [Pickles stirs]_ Mornings...

 **Pickles:**   _[sitting up] [mumbles]_ Morning. _[sees Skwisgaar suddenly alert and getting up]_ What?  _[Skwisgaar ignores him and looks around]_ What is it?  _[Skwisgaar gives a quick check outside]_

 **Skwisgaar** **:**   _[his voice heard from outside]_ I don’ts believes dis-- _[comes back in]_ Fellas, our managers ams gone agains!

 **Nathan:** _[rubs his eyes]_ Are you. *Riffing* kidding me?

 **Toki:** Hes just lefts us...?

 **Pickles:** _[gruff]_  I wouldn’t put it past him. _[they see the empty spot where Charles’s stuff used to be]_ Well lookie here.  _[they groan]_ Yep, what’d I tell ya?

 **Skwisgaar:**  This ams gettins pretties olds.

 **Murderface:**  How are we supposed to track him?

 **Pickles:** Wait, what’s that emergency signal app on the Dethphones? We could do that?

 **Murderface:**  What if he didn’t bring his cell phone?

 **Pickles:**  No harm in tryin’.  _[taps some commands in]_...Bingo! Right there!  _[looks closer]_ Hey, that ain’t too far from here.

 **Nathan:**  Alright, let’s go save our manager. Again.

******************

**[Cut to the Tribunal HQ]**

**[Crozier leads Charles through the corridor to Mr. Salacia’s headquarters]**

**[Crozier takes a glance back at Ofdensen as they walk] [Crozier presses a combination of numbers onto the door lock; the door slides open and they step inside, finding Mr. Salacia on a throne and Vater standing at his side]**

**Vater:**  Welcome back... You’ve done well, General.  _[the General steps aside]_ You’re here for answers, I presume? Where would you like us to start?

 **Charles:**  You can start from the beginning. First off, by telling me who I am and why I'm here for.

 **Vater:** Keeping in mind that our answers are limited due to  _obvious_  reasons...

 **Charles:**  No, I reckon that now would be the appropriate time to disclose that information with me.

 **Vater:**  And on the occasion that we don’t, what will you do?  _[guffaws mockingly]_  Start stomping on the floor? -- Hold your breath until you turn blue?  _[seeing no reaction from Ofdensen]_ Did you know that for a time, we were debating on whether we should have given you the same treatment as the General's over there?

**Crozier:**  What?

 **Vater:** Never mind that, now... Quite a bit of time has passed since Mr. Salacia has shown you the truth, and by now, I anticipate that there are a number of thoughts going through your head: was there really a family?

**[Sepia Flash of a family photo]**

**Vater:** Was your meeting with Dethklok by chance, or was it planned out?

**[Sepia Flash of a Dethklok concert flyer on a nightstand]**

****

****Vater VO:**** And what of the four horsemen that were responsible for your resurrection...  **  
**

 

 **Vater:** You were more-or-less a clean slate after that. 

********

**[Flashback to Mr. Salacia (with two of his soldiers) presenting (a rather disorientated-looking) Charles to a Young Crozier]**

**Vater VO:** We tasked the General with training and disciplining you to make you better prepared of what was going to lie ahead.

 **Mr. Salacia:** Train him to be general, you have three weeks.

 **Crozier:**   _[takes a look at Ofdensen barely being able to stand up]_ And if I needed more time, would I be able to request it?

 **Mr. Salacia:**  I will not give you that luxury...  _[turns and leaves]_

**[Crozier helps Charles to his feet; cut to a montage of his training]**

  *    Sniper training and shooting techniques
  *    Crozier then takes him to an arena and teaches him CQC (Crozier gets him into a chokehold from behind; Charles stops struggling, reaches back and flips him over his shoulder – much to the enjoyment of the other students, but stop when they spot the general glaring at them)
  *    They chat over some beers, clinking glasses
  *    The general teaches him about directing armies



**[Having finished his training, Crozier and Charles (in full uniform) wait for Mr. Salacia to walk down the corridor, exchanging a quick smile among themselves]**

**[Mr. Salacia stands in front of them, then leans in and takes a closer look at Charles, studying his features]**

**Vater VO:** You were a fast learner, but some things needed re-reviewing.

 **Mr. Salacia:**   _[pulls back, hisses] Hes aged_...  _[Charles gives Crozier a confused glance, distracting him as Mr. Salacia pulls out a gun and promptly shoots him (sending him doubling over onto his knees)] [Mr. Salacia looks back and sees Crozier aiming for him] [he reaches forward and places a hand over Crozier’s face; fade to white]_

********

 **Vater:** We made those alterations and everything seemed fine, apart from the thought of just how cooperative you would be...

  
**[Flashback to Ofdensen’s old apartment] [The cloaks place a re-resurrected Charles onto his bed; cut to the Dethklok flyer being placed on the nightstand]**

 **Vater:**  Ultimately, we came to the conclusion that memory implantation was the best way to go about with it, and so we did. All of the memories of your previous life were tucked away and replaced with new ones until this day. Remember your ‘family’  _[sepia tone flash of a now blank family photo]_ The graduation...  _[sepia flash of a forged diploma]_  The concert...  _[sepia flash of a Snakes N’ Barrels concert]_ All of these were etched in and put into place so that you would come to meet the chosen ones and they would have a guider and a protector until the time came. We have been watching you and “your boys” from day one, making sure that you made them stay on the right path.

 **Charles:**  It’s all in the scriptures...“And the Dead Man would lead them onto the Metalocalypse”.

 **Mr. Salacia:**  Not everything. I know of your fate and I have altered the prophecy to this point, I can alter it further to give you that second chance. Death does not have to be an option for you, my son.

 **Vater:** All of this was done so that you would see that the better option would be to join us. Don’t you see, you’re leading the band with a false hope that they might succeed under these  _improbable_ circumstances!

 **Charles:** Be that as it may... I'm afraid that no amount of bargaining is going to change my mind if it means putting the band in harms way.

 

  
**Mr. Salacia:**  Insolence! Five hindered years ago, we were relentlessly hunted down by the Gods helpers; never allowed to stay in one place. Wherever we went, they were never far behind – all in the name of preserving the authority of the gods to which I challenged. We would be free from the Gods... Free from...their  **limitations**. Ourselves free from their persecution. That is the existence I’ve yearned for. Join me, offer me no resistance. It is the only way.

 **Charles:**  The answer is still no, Salacia...

 **Vater:** _[stepping forwards]_ You’re an honest man, Charles, but you’re largely disobedient when we are only trying to show you that you’re capable of being more than just a run-of-the-mill band manager.  _[gets an idea]_ General...  _[Charles looks over his shoulder just in time to see the General’s eyes glow white]_ Show Charles the consequence of his insolence... Maybe then he’d change his mind. _[Crozier starts stalking towards Ofdensen, who backs away]_

 **Charles:**   _[circling each other] [firmly]_ Crozier... Crozier, snap out of it. I know you’re in there somewhere-.  _[Crozier strikes and Charles blocks it]_

  
**[They engage in a fight, but can’t get a hit on one another because of their similar fighting styles] [Crozier manages to stun Ofdensen and takes him down, giving his face a swift kick for good measure]**

  
**Charles:** _[holding his hands out]_ Crozier, look at yourself. Think about who you’re listening to.

 **Crozier:** I’m doing my duty!  _[swings a punch at him]_  These are my orders.  _[they exchange blows and Charles backs away]_

 **Charles:** You just keep telling yourself that! It isn’t going to make things any better!  _[blocks a strike]_ There’s the difference between you and me: I chose to resist those orders!

  
**[Charles takes down Crozier and runs straight towards Mr. Salacia, who gets superkicked in the face, distracting Orlaag long enough for Ofdensen to get a hit on him and break the hold he had on Crozier (promptly snapping out of his trance)]**

  
**Crozier:**   _[blinking blearily, in a daze]_ Huh – wha-...?  _[Salacia transforms into his demon form]_

  
**[Crozier freaks out momentarily over Salacia’s’ transformation, before being dragged away through the corridors by Ofdensen]**

  
**Charles:** _[takes a guards’ pistol and shoots him, and backhands Vater with it] [yanks Crozier out by his arm]_ Keep running – don’t look back!

  
**[Crozier runs by Charles through the corridors, shooting any soldier in their way]**

  
**Stampingston:**   _[loads his pistol] [comes out from behind cover, holding them up]_ Not so fast...  _[Charles takes aim, but he immediately gets shot by Crozier]_

 **Crozier:**   _[runs past him]_ Nothing  _personal_.

 **Charles:** I had that one.

 **Crozier:**  So did I.

**[Ofdensen stops in his tracks and falls to his knees, a blackened aura forming across his back]**

  
**Crozier:**  What’s wrong?

 **Charles:**   _[straining]_ Urrh, get back--!

 **Crozier:** What’s the matter with you??  _[looks over to Salacia standing at the other end of the corridor, clenching his fist]_

 **Charles:**   _[rasps]_ He’s trying to summon it -- haah~!

  
**[Their attention is drawn to a hole being blown into the wall]**

  
**Nathan:**   _[comes out with a machine gun]_ Hey, you! This way!  _[runs back out through the hole]_

  
**[They run out and see Nathan willing them to get into the back of a moving van with them]**

**[Charles catches up with the van; he takes Nathan’s outstretched hand and is pulled in]**

**[The van slows down as Charles tries to reach Crozier; (close-up shot of their hands) Crozier takes it and is pulled up]**

***************

**[Inside the car]**

**Pickles:**   _Yer_  a  _*riffing*_ loose cannon!  _[Nathan takes over the driving]_

 **Nathan:** What were you _thinking_?

 **Toki:** _[livid]_ Yeah, whats de *riffs* was you thinkings?!

 **Charles:** I had it under control. ...But I appreciate you all helping us on our getaway.

  
**[They break through the barriers and they end up getting chased by three military vehicles]**

  
**Murderface:**  They probably want their truck back.

 **Crozier:**  How on earth did you all manage to steal a military vehicle??!

 **Pickles:**   _[offhandedly]_ Y’see,  _theat_  was their first mistake: they underestimated us --  _[hurtles forward as the cars bash into their rear]_ Woah, we got company – Nathan, step ahn it!

 **Nathan:**  What do you  _think_  I’ve been trying to do?! Gah, this thing steers like a shopping cart!

 **Charles:** _[picks up and cocks an M4A1]_ –Oh uh, boys,  _[waves his arm to Crozier]_ this is General Crozier. General Crozier,  _[waves his arm to them]_ Dethklok.

 **Pickles:**  Wait, we know you...General  _Crozier_?  _The_ General Crozier??

 **Skwisgaar:** The same guys whats been afters us froms de beginnings?

 **Murderface:**  We risked our asses for  _thisch_!?

 **Crozier:**  I know that I've made some mistakes, but I assure you that half the time, my actions were beyond my control!

 **Murderface:**  ‘Eyep, just  _following orders_ ~ You make me schick!

 **Toki:**   _[as Nathan ties to keep the vehicles from driving the car into the gorge]_ Deys goings to stops followings us soons? Managers?

 **Nathan:** _[reaches the end of his tether]_ Hey, *riff* you!  _[steers and bashes the car off the road and into the gorge, provoking cheering from the others] [looking into the rear-view mirror, relieved]_ Ahh... We lost them.

 **Pickles:** _[slumps into his seat, puffs out his cheeks]_  So much for the stealthy approach.  _[while Crozier looks for signs of any followers, Nathan takes a look at the ocean and something snaps within him]_

 **Nathan:**   _[eyes wide, forehead creasing, letting out a strangled groan] Haaaaaaaaaah...!!_   _[starts losing control and steering it more off the road, towards where the ocean is]_

 **Pickles:** Uh, Nate...? This vehicle’s naht amphibious, y’know?  _[Nathan swerves off the road for a moment, before attempting to regain control]_ Oh my gahd,Nathan’s gunna kill us!!  _[Crozier leans in and tries to take the wheel from Nathan]_

 **Crozier:**   _[while the bands scream in panic]_ Let go of the handle! _[grunts, losing his grip]_ Gi- Give me the wheel!

  
**[The car swerves violently and hurls Crozier out through the door and down the gorge] [The general tumbles down the rock face, smashing into little ledges along the way] [Lands at the bottom and tries to raise his head, but gets hit on the head by a falling stone]**

  
**Nathan:** _[sticks his head out of the door, looking down below] [glances back at the others (glaring at him)]_ It could be worse... He could’ve landed in the water.

 **Charles:** _[turns his head to him]_ Thank you for that perspective, Nathan.

**************

**[Cut to the Church of the Black Klok] [Ofdensen and a couple of Klokateers take Crozier towards the medical wing (with Dethklok walking behind them)]**

**Pickles:**  Next time, let us know when you’re leaving, douchebag.  _[follows the others leaving for their rooms]_

 **Charles:**  Hold on, Skwisgaar, I need you for this.  _[Skwisgaar leaves the others and follows Charles]_

 **Nathan:**   _[catches up with Charles, irked]_ Hey, just making sure, you’re not going anywhere after this, are you?  _[Charles turns to face him]_ You’re staying here, right?

 **Charles:**  I’ll be here, and I’ll also be making sure that you finish this song by no later than the end of this week.

 **Nathan:**  But that’s in like 3 days, I can’t do it then.

 **Charles:** Then when are you going to do it?

 **Nathan:** Listen, it’s really hard right now, there’s just a lot of pressure.

 **Charles:** You’re not the one under pressure, Nathan, this is your duty. We have  _no_  time; go back to your room, sit down at your desk and write it. Wrap it up.  _[enters the medical wing with Skwisgaar and the Medi-Klokateers]_

**[Nathan groans in frustration and tramps back to his room]**

**********

**[Cut to Nathan sitting at his desk, staring down at the songbook and the pen next to it] [Idly fiddles with the temple’s music box, then sets it down] [Throws his head back and lets out a loud groan; looks over to his bed]**

**Nathan:**   _[eyes shift, contemplating] [perks up]_ Power nap!  _[dashes over and rests on his bed]_

**********

  * Alternate between shots of Charles watching Crozier getting treated, and to Nathan having a troubled sleep



**[Whale Prophet]:**   _[Nathan’s eyes shoot open] Go into the water, go into the water..._

  * As if in a trance, Nathan gets off his bed and walks out of his room
  * Charles watches over (the now rehabilitated) Crozier



**[Camera pans over the paintings, showing the Whale Prophet]**

****

**[Whale Prophet]:**   _[as Nathan’s walking through the cave] Live out your destiny_.

  * Back in the medical wing, Ofdensen’s brows furrow upon sensing something and leaves to check on the band
  * Cut  to him checking Dethklok’s rooms
  * Seeing them occupied, Nathan’s the last room he checks, which is empty. His eyes narrow in confoundment
  * Charles follows his instincts and makes his way near to the Church’s entrance (where the Dethsub is parked), and spots Nathan walking in a trance-like state. He stops at the edge of the entrance



**Charles:** Nathan? _[voice picks up in volume]_  Nathan, stop right there.  _[his walking turns into jogging]_   _[Nathan says nothing and just stares down at the water]_

 **[Whale Prophet]:**   _Live there_.  _[Nathan takes a couple steps back] Die there. [dives in]_

 **Charles:**   _[running, with a tinge of panic in his voice]_ Nathan!!  _[dives in and swims after him]_

 **[Whale Prophet]:**   _You must swim further_.

  
**[Nathan swims deeper into the ocean as the light goes away; Ofdensen stretches out his hand, getting close to reaching his arm – which is when his demons come out, squealing and trying to swim upwards as they’re deprived of oxygen]**

**[Ofdensen resists, but the demons’ pull overwhelms him and they swim up to the surface for air (bringing Ofdensen up with them, leaving him to watch Nathan disappear into the darkness)]**

***********

**[The demons haul themselves onto the beach; Charles splutters on shore and looks back at the sea, anguished and disorientated]**

***********

**[Fade to back underwater] [The whale’s form comes out from obscurity as Nathan sinks and comes level with her]**

** **

**[He stares at her for a few moments and realises that he’s beginning to drown] [The whale swims gracefully towards him and Nathan looks up helplessly, clutching his throat]**

 

 **[Whale Prophet]:** _Let go..._

  
**[Nathan looks up and sees several other whales swimming overhead] [He eventually has confidence in the whale and lets go of his throat] [He sees silhouettes of creatures; hundreds of them surround him and a massive school of fish start circling him, completely obscuring his form]**

**[The fish clear to reveal Nathan surrounded by a golden light and his eyes glowing the same colour] [He lifts his shirt up, revealing the gills formed below his ribcage]**

  
**[Whale Prophet]:**  All hail the Water God; bow to the Water God! The end is approaching. Go to the surface; write the song that will be the world’s salvation.  _[Nathan nods]_ Go.  _[Nathan opens out his hands and a burst of current rushes up from below his feet, making him shoot up towards the surface]_  I will be with you as I always have.

***********

**[On shore] [Charles stares despondently at the ocean for a few moments, before seeing Nathan come flying into the air...but gravity takes effect and he falls back into the water, letting out a shrill scream along the way] [Charles rushes and swims over to Nathan, pulling him to shore and clasping his arms around him]**

**Nathan:** _[muffled]_ Uh, Charles...? You’re squishing me.

 **Charles:**   _[pulls off, still clutching his arms]_  ... _How_?

 **Nathan:** _[sits down, exhausted]_ Something happened, I dunno; I met the whale lady and she gave me all these special powers like breathing underwater and stuff.  _[Charles sits down next to him]_   _[sees how shaken he is]_  Mrhm... Sorry, about...

 **Charles:**   _[glances at him]_ I'm fine, I uh... just got scared thinking that the worst might have happened, and ah...I’m glad that you’re okay.

 **Nathan:**   _[mutters a thanks]_  I got rejuv-renovated into the Water God, or something like that.

  
**[They sit there, watching the ocean as the sun starts to peek out from the clouds on the horizon]**

  
**Nathan:** _[sighs, rubbing his hands over his face]_ What the *riff* are we gonna do?

 **Charles:**   _[ponders for a moment]_ Nathan? Do you know what you can do for me at this time?

 **Nathan:**  F... Finishing the record?

 **Charles:**  Well... Have your health above all, but yes, finishing the record, too. And that way, everything will be okay.

 **Nathan:** Is this song  _really_  going to make things better?

 **Charles:** Well ah, the Church members say that it’s meant to be the world’s salvation, so then there is still hope. Although, doing all of this is just one of the options...

 **Nathan:** You mean there’s more?

 **Charles:** Kind of. We could just wait it out and face the end as it comes.  _[Nathan’s face contorts at the thought]_  I’m not a fan of the second option. And it doesn’t look like you’re a fan of it either. _[Nathan shakes his head]_ So what are you going to do?

 **Nathan:** _[half-mumbles]_ I’m gonna go... Finish the song.

 **Charles:** Don’t ever doubt yourself, forget about doing that while writing it, because I  **know**  you can do it. ...And I’m pretty sure that you know it, too.

 **Nathan:** _[pause]_ Yeah, I’ll... I’ll do it! I- I can do it.

 **Charles:**  Go on,  _[turns to him]_ prove me right, Nathan!  _[smiles broadly]_ If you need me for anything, I'm always there to support you.

 **Nathan:**  Thanks, Charles.  _[notices the whale’s tail slapping the surface in the distance] [springs up and points]_ Hey, look!  _[Charles gets up]_ That’s her!  _[Nathan and Charles watch in awe as the whale breaches high into the air and crashes back into the water]_

 **Charles:**  You ready to go?

 **Nathan:**  Let’s go.  _[they leave the beach]_

  
**[The whale does a last tail lob, before retreating back into the ocean]** **  
**

***********

**[Cut back to Nahtan at his desk] [His gaze creeps towards his bed and gets tempted; he then shakes his head and gives a frown of determination and buckles down to scribbling in his song book]**

**[A couple more ideas pop into his head and he writes with more enthusiasm]**

***********

**[Fade to Charles addressing the band, back at the Church]**

**Pickles:**  So...theat’s the deal with you and the Tribunal?

 **Charles:** From what I can gather, there’s a lot more to it, but for now, I ah... want to have a quick word with all of you.

 **Murderface:**  Hey, we’ve got something to say, too.

 **Charles:** Just a moment, you can tell me after because this is rather crucial...

 **Toki:**  Whats dis abouts?

 

 **Charles:**   _[looking at them in earnest]_ I’ve been thinking about the current circumstances. I don’t know exactly what’s in store for the future; I’ve tried – and am trying my best to cut you boys some of the slack, but at this point, the best option is to fight back. It isn’t going to easy, but I believe in all of you, because I knew all of you had potential when I saw it from the very beginning.  _[Dethklok are affected by this]_ Rest assured, I’m going to do whatever it takes to make sure that no harm will ever come any of you, and will do my part in leading you on and will put your life before mine if it means that I have to.

 **Pickles:**  Dood, don’t even say theat.

 **Nathan:** We’re not gonna let you face an apocalypse all on your own.  _[light shrug]_ We’re all in the same boat.

 **Charles:** Right...  _[pause]_  What is it that you wanted to tell me?

 **Murderface:**   _[Dethklok mumble to one another, trying to remember what they were about to say]_ Oh yeah, itsch about the record!

 **Charles:**   _[looks questionably]_ Okay... How far along is it?

 **Nathan:**  Charles...it’s finished.

 **Charles:**   _[in disbelief, jaw almost slack]_...Are you serious? You’ve finished it? _[Abigail and Knubbler come by]_

 **Abigail:**   _[arms folded, swaying side to side]_ Yep.

 **Charles:**  How does the demo sound?

 **Knubbler:**   _[screws his fingers into his hair]_ IT SOUNDS *RIFFING* AMAZING!

 **Abigail:**  It’s like nothing you’ve ever heard before.

 **Charles:** _[still in disbelief, Charles turns to Dethklok (looking rightfully smug)] Well_... Congratulations, boys. _[a smile forms onto his face]_  What do you say we plan this concert...

 **Pickles:** Let’s do it.  _[rubs his hands together]_

**[Fade from Charles to inside of Mordhaus and the Klokateers shovel coal into a massive furnace]**

  *          Cut to outside Mordhaus and the smoke turns from white to black: the new record is now complete
  *          Ofdensen makes some calls; shakes hands with some executives
  *          Shots of the aligned planets and the development of the concert venue



  
**[The Tribunal members watch news footage on the monitor in the Double Secret Tribunal room; Salacia’s eyes are transfixed onto the screen]**


	13. Falconklok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to Falconback begins, and Dethklok prepare to play their final song.

 

 **Ishnifus VO:** _A dark age is defined when the godless Half Man becomes the false saviour of his fellow mortals..._  

 

**[Fade to inside the Church of the Black Klok] [Ofdensen’s asleep sitting against a cave wall (his research notes beside him)] [Camera drifts down onto his eye; ART SHIFT; his eye morphs into one drawn like those cave paintings]**

**[The entire nightmare sequence is told through the cave paintings: ]**

 

    * Ofdensen opens his eye; glances down to find that he is amongst the cave paintings



 

    * His eye darts right in fear, turning his head to look back



 

    * Camera flies right to a wall painting of Salacia sitting on a throne with his army behind him



 

    * Salacia simply points and the army advance across the cave walls  **[(Marching sounds), tracking shot]**



 

    * Charles hides behind a pillar from the army and watches them travel to a town and slaughter/kidnap its helpless citizens



 

    * Charles’s head darts up



 

    * Quick pan up to the Amulus painting, summoning and unleashing monsters onto the Earth



 

 

    * People scream in agony, there is fire everywhere and the world is in ruins; Charles looks around, distraught, until he spots Dethklok running away behind him



 

    * Ofdensen gasps and follows them, hiding briefly from the searching Amulus



 

    * He catches up with Dethklok, just in time to see them drift up into the sky



 

    * Charles looks back to see the Amulus and the army pursuing him



 

    * (Slow-motion) Ofdensen falls back and the Amulus impales him with her sceptre, making his form turn into ‘The Dead Man’ skeleton



 

  
**[(Roll Deththeme)]** ****

**[Inside Mr. Salacia’s lair]**

**[Pan out from the medallions on Mr. Salacia’s armour, to him sitting on a throne, in front of thousands of followers, with the Four Horsemen on either side of him]**

 

 **Mr. Salacia:**  Last night, the Horsemen granted me with a vision. In it, not only did I rid the world of the God’s tyranny, but I brought it into a new age. People were bowing down before me and going by my every whim, knowing what would happen if they refused.  _[curls his fist]_  Slaves of  _fear_...

 **Vater:**  This is your moment of  **glory**. I and everybody else will not let anything come in the way of it.

 **Mr. Salacia:** Make sure of it, Orlaag. Too long have I waited for this promised day. The chosen ones will become a part of me, they will never see the light of day.

 **Vater:** All we wait is for now is for Dethklok to gather out in the open,  _[grins]_ and what better time than during their concert? Let us show the Gods the consequences of their actions!

 **Mr. Salacia:**  Only vengeance will bring me peace.  _[leans back on his throne, smiling wryly]_ It seems fate has turned our misadventures into a rare opportunity.

 

**************

**[Concert planning montage!]**

 

    * Montage of the band rehearsing for the concert; Skwisgaar and Toki sitting and practicing the guitar parts of the song; Nathan gargling salt water; Pickles and Nathan looking to one another and then turning up the bass a tad (to Murderface’s approval)



 

    * Charles makes some phone calls; Cut to the breaking news



**News anchor:**  Today it has been announced that Dethklok is due to make an announcement on the venue of the upcoming concert. While, in other news, people have been questioning just why the band have become more lenient on piracy. So far, however, nobody has managed to gain a copy. Record stores have been looted with fans thinking that they were holding the album. Dethklok CFO, Charles Ofdensen had this to say...  _[cut to Charles at a press conference]_

 **Charles:**  While we are usually more strict on the matter – just for this time only – we’re not going to press  _too hard_ on catching any culprits: everybody needs to hear this song.

·         Brief cut to one of the Tribunal military bases, the army leaving the missiles behind

**Sergeant VO:** _[through a walkie-talkie]_ Commence Project Falconback – Phase 1: engage launch sequence.

 

    * Charles goes through security checks and defence strategies for the concert



 

    * People watch footage of Dethklok’s announcement



 

 **Nathan:**  ...And we’re gonna play our new song at the location of Seattle, Washington.

**Nathan:** And the song’s called ‘The Fate of the Gods’. You now have our permission to *riff* your pants.

 **Crowd member:** TOKI'S BACK!

 

    * Charles being interviewed by Angela Haynes on a chat show



**Angela:**  Thank you Charles for being here – and congratulations on getting the band to  _finally_  complete the album!

 **Charles:** _[laughs softly, rubbing his chin]_ Well, ah, thank you, but really, it was all them. I just gave them that extra push.

 **Angela:**  Amazing. So tell us, after all this is done, are you  _ever_ planning on retiring?  _[she laughs with the audience]_

 **Charles:**  As long as the boys don’t plan on stopping anytime soon, then neither will I. When the boys retire, I’ll retire.

 

    * Dethklok get interviewed at a panel convention



 

 **Interviewer:**  Have you heard the news that fan suicide rates have risen, along with riots since the album’s announcement...?

 **Nathan:**...Wait, what?

 **Interviewer:** They think that this is it, this is the last album ever.

 **Nathan:**  What...? _[baffled]_  No~! Who the *riff* told them that?

 **Interviewer:** It’s just fan speculation-

 **Nathan:**  It’s dumb! Look, no,  _[presses his finger down onto the table, emphasising his points]_ this isn’t the last album – there’ll be more, but  _this_  is the  _important_  one!

 

    * Time lapse of the concert venue being developed



 

    * News footage with the headline “Dethklok concert tickets sold out in less than five minutes”; Footage of fans standing and waiting for Dethklok, hyped for the concert to start



**************

 

**[Church of the Black Klok, near the exit] [Toki is on the phone to Dr Rockso (split screen)]**

 

 **Toki:**   _[elated]_ Hey Rocksos, guess whats? There ams fours guitar solos in de songs and Skwisgaar ams lettings me haves twos!

 **Rockso:**  K-k-k-That’s great, Doctor Rockso’s real proud of you! I’ve got all Zazz Blammymatazz here and we’ll be rooting for ya!

 **Toki:**   _[touched]_ Thanks~!

 

**[Pan camera to Nathan on the phone to Lavona]**

 

 **Nathan:** _[speaking quietly]_...Just this song, yeah – we’re totally gonna kick ass.

 **Lavona:**   _[cut to her room]_  That is wonderful, Nathan! So, when am I going to be expecting to get my 20 gallons...?

 **Nathan:**   _[cut back to him]_ Soon, I promise. There’s just some *riff* that I gotta go fix, then I  _will_  give you all the gallons you want for your little army of mes.

 **Lavona:**  Excellent, and just one little question: why do you speak this way? Are you sick?

 **Nathan:** No, I’m just conserving my voice until the concert.  _[Lavona: “Okay. You know I don’t want my Nasin getting sick, now...”; Nathan laughs under his breath; catches a glimpse of Ofdensen walking over to them] [quickly]_ Oh, I gotta go, bye! _[click]_

 

 **[Two Klokateers roll out the master record (the Church members stand idle in the background)] [Ofdensen steps forward, and Jomfru emerges]**  

** **

**Charles:**  Everything’s in check; you boys ready to go?

 **Nathan:**  Let’s do this.

**************

**[Outside shot of the Dethbus]**

**[Cut to the boys sitting inside with Charles and Edgar]**  
****

**Murderface:**  Gah, we’ve been on the road for hoursch!

 **Pickles:**  Nate’n, come on, it’s yer turn to tell us.

 **Nathan:**   _[unfolds his arms slowly]_ What do you want me to say...?

 **Pickles:**   _[bats his shoulder lightly with the back of his hand]_ Tell us what you think’s gunna happen after this.

 **Nathan:**   _[beat]_  I think we’re gonna summon that lake troll again.

 **Skwisgaar:**  Or maybes  _we’s_ becomes de lakes trolls??

 **Toki:**  Ohs, thats would be cools!

 **Murderface:**  Or maybe it’ll summon a dozen lake trolls;  _[puts his hands behind his head, leaning back]_ have them do the fighting, inschtead of us...

 **Charles:** Alright guys, we’re almost there. I know you’re all excited, but I just have to draw your attention back to the matter of the Tribunal.  _[the band slowly turn their heads to him, frowning]_ What?

 **Murderface:**  Gah, way to be a buzzkill. Can’t we just have a moment to enjoy ourselves?

 **Charles:** Look, I’m thrilled, but you have to stay focused. This is the most important night of your lives; you’ve got a message to give. 

**Charles VO:** And there will be people that will try and stop that message from being released.

 **Charles:** _[leans forward on his seat]_ I’m not going to let anything happen to any of you; we’ll handle anything that comes along, so rest assured on that. Whatever you do, don’t stop playing until I give the go-ahead.

 **Nathan:**  Yep, we got it.

 **Toki:**  We won’ts lets you downs.

 **Nathan:** Alright--  _[points sharply]_ Skwisgaar, Toki, I want you to play like you’ve never played before – don’t even miss a note! You too, Murderface!

 **Murderface:**  Right.

 **Nathan:**  Pickles!  _[points] Keep playing those drums_!Let’s *riffing* kick ass, let’s play loud and hard until it’s all over.

 

 **[The Dethbus stops at the venue]** ****

**Pickles:** _[getting out]_ This is it, chief.  _[follows Dethklok and the Klokateers backstage]_

 **Charles:**   _[nods]_ Good luck. I’ll be watching.

**************

**[Pan to Mr. Salacia’s lair; the Cloaks perform a ritual]**

  
**Mr. Salacia:**   _[enters the ritual hall (helmetless)]_ Is everything ready?

 **War:**  Yes. In a few moments, Dethklok will be out in the open and we will commence with Phase 2 of Project Falconback. Soon, you will become a God.

**[Salacia walks onto the glowing platform and opens out his arms]**

**************

 **[Fade to Dethklok on stage in front of hundreds of thousands of people]**  

**[The song begins and the first notes are played]**

**************

**[The cloaks (standing in a circle around Mr. Salacia) hum and look skyward]**

**[Pan up to the planets; then cut to a close-up of Mr. Salacia]**

**Mr. Salacia:** It is time!

**************

**[Back at the concert]**

**[A brief blindingly white light goes off in the distance]**  

**[Nathan looks back]**  

****

**Nathan:** _[turns back; the band look tentatively at him]_ Keep playing.

*************

 **Charles:**  Send in the Dethkopters to investigate, find out what that was.  _[the Klokateer nods and runs to the door, barking orders into his headset] [the alarm sounds and Ofdensen draws his attention back to the screens]_

*************

 **Four Horsemen:**   _[at the lair; chanting in a circle]_ Join~ with him~ eternally...  _[the white aura around Salacia expands and he reverts to his demon form]_ To a place suspended in time~ and reality...

**[The planets overhead get surrounded by greenish vapours; a stream of green light comes out from all five of them, which eventually join and travel down to Earth]**

**************

 **[Tracking shot of the stream of light going through the cities and making its way to the concert venue; Wide shot of it circling the stage]**  

**[Several Dethkopters and fighter jets arrive but get caught up in the stream and get sent off-course, crash-landing down]**

**************

**[Cut to the Control Centre]**

**Charles:**  Send in reinforcements!

 **Number 678:**  We can’t!

 **Charles:**  What?

 **Number 389:** All the Dethkopters are down.

 **Charles:**...-Raise the shields!

 **Number 322:** Too late.  _[pan to the screen behind him with a flashing message saying: “Shield failure”]_

 **Number 294:** We’re doing everything we can -- we can’t stop it!

 **Charles:** What do you mean??  _[starts tapping his feet]_

 **Number 294:**  We don’t know how!!  _[Charles darts his head to the window, visibly anxious]_

**************

**[The band freeze, unknowing of what to do]**

 

**************

 **Charles:** Why aren’t they evacuated yet!?

 **Number 576:** _[shouts to the others]_ Work faster!

**************

**[The light obliterates the last of the Dethkopters and fighter jets]**

**[Cut to the band as the light courses through their bodies; Nathan holds and stares terrified at his disintegrating hand, looking over to his bandmates, seeing the same happening to them]**

**[Abrupt cut to Pickles as his flames come ripping though his chest, and into the stream] [Camera circles around the band as one by one, their powers are pulled forcibly from their bodies, joining the stream]**

**[The light grows thicker and they double over, clutching at their throats, as if suffocating; their struggles stop, as their bodies weaken further]**

**************

**[Cut back to Charles and the Klokateers desperately trying to abort the stage]**

**Knubbler:**   _[points to the window in alarm]_  Charles, look!  _[Charles gawks out of the window, anguished]_

**[The light then takes them and travels high into the air, leaving no trace of the band on the stage]**

**[The room lapses into a silence as they stare stunned at what they had just witnessed]**

**Salacia's voice:**   _[muffled evil laughter; demonic voice] Their company was temporary... Now you are **alooone**..._

 

**[Charles steps back; the back of his knees hitting the edge of a chair, before sinking down onto it] [Blur the Klokateers rushing around in the background, and focus the shot on Charles as he stares out the window in a trance-like state]**

 

 **Abigail:** _[stops upon noticing him]_ Charles?

 **Charles:** _[voice low, paralysed in shock]_ They’re... They’re gone...

 **Abigail:**   _[calming Knubbler down]_ Hold on-  _[looks back at Charles]_

 **Charles:**   _[weary]_...They’re gone...

 **Knubbler:** _[grabbing him by the shoulders, leaning in close]_ Charles, snap out of it, you gotta help us!  _[seeing no response, he shakes him again]_

 **Charles:** _[blinks, Knubbler lets go]_...I was meant to prevent this from happening and I-...  _[hunches over and buries his face in his hands, shaking his head]_ I led them right into it.

**************

**[News camera films and zooms in on the empty stage]**

**News reporter:**  They’ve just- vanished...?

 **Crowd members:** _[pipes up, from the distance]_ Where’s Dethklok?!  _[the audience shout in agreement]_

**************

 **[The stream of light travels halfway across the world, to the snowy mountains and hits the top of Salacia’s lair]**  

**[The walls of the lair are lit up and the light lands down on Salacia (standing on a large platform)]**

 

**[Salacia's head arches back and green energy shines out of his eyes and mouth into the sky; a storm brews above him, and the clouds begin to swirl around him] [Cut to a side-view of the event before cutting to a close-up of his body becoming consumed by the energy]**

  
**Salacia:**   _[forces his clenched fists open]_ My powers are strengthening – all their curses – no longer will I be chained as a mortal!  _[opens out his arms, his fangs more evident and his human features barely recognisable]_  Come...

  
**[The lair shakes and the roof rips off]**

**[Several bolts of lightning shoot out from him and into the sky; flames then consume him, before being put out by a gush water shooting up from his feet]**

 

 **Salacia: _THE POWER... THE POWER OF THE GODS! COMPLETE CONTROL OVER THE ELEMENTS!! Earth, Wind, Fire, Water – Life and Death! The universe is now mine to manipulate, as an almighty Divinity!!!_** _[he tests out his powers, laughing sinisterly]_

**************

**[Back at the Control Centre, Abigail gets up from the computers and goes back to Knubbler and Ofdensen]**

 

 **Abigail:** The Klokateers have a track of where the stream went to.  _[Charles stays staring into space] [goes in front of him]_  We can’t stay still, we need to stop this, or  _this_  could be it!

 **Charles:**  ...Let it happen...

 **Knubbler:** What?? Wait a minute, you’re not- You’re not really giving up, are you?!

 **Charles:** _[clenches his fists]_ It’s over whether we try now or not: with the boys not around... then I’m afraid we don't have a chance.

 **Klokateer:**  But sir-...

 **Abigail:** So you’re letting it end like this? After all we’ve done?  _[gets him to make eye contact with her]_  Charles, answer me honestly, do you honestly  _feel_  like they’re gone...?  _[Ofdensen narrows his eyes at her]_ Use your instincts.

 **Charles:**   _[eyes look downcast for a moment]_... _[shakes his head]_  No.  _[eyebrows slowly lift in realisation]_ No...!

 **Abigail:**   _[exchanges a glance with Knubbler, smiling optimistically]_ So~?

 **Charles:** So... They’re still alive-!  _[gets up from the chair, pacing]_  They didn’t even get the chance to make it through the first few notes...- Here’s what we’ll do: we’ll go to plan B, which I  _should’ve_  opted for first.

 **Knubbler:**  What’s plan B?

 **Charles:**  We’ll play the song on loud speakers all across the globe. We’ll activate the power generators and that should launch the speakers into orbit and play the song... then just see what happens.

 **Abigail:** Is there anything you want us to do in the meantime?

 **Charles:** Just stay safe with the Klokateers and we’ll handle this.  _[picks up a shotgun]_ Salacia hasn’t won just yet. I’m gonna get them back.  _[throws the gun over to Edgar (who just manages to catch it)]_ This was Project Falconback, their plan was to take Dethklok’s powers and transfer it on to Salacia. Nothing’s happened as of yet, so there’s still time.  _[snaps his head to him]_  Jomfru.

 **Edgar:**  Yes?

 **Charles:** It’s Showtime.

**[All of a sudden, everything starts shaking (almost knocking them to the floor), and the lights flicker]**

**************

  
**[Quiet at first: ocean gets red in the middle before dispersing and being completely turned into blood (show underwater shot of the whales and fish swimming)] [People look outside at the reddening sky]**  

**[News footage shows a swarm of locusts filling the sky, obscuring the moon] [Cut to several spots with portals in the ground and monsters come out from them; the Metalocalypse has begun]**

**[Begin the apocalyptic montage: ]**

 

    * Fireballs come raining down, setting the ground on fire; some hit certain landmarks, exploding them to smithereens



 

    * The earthquake intensifies, people scramble out of buildings as they cave in; cars speed wildly through the streets, several of them crashing into each other (some narrowly missing Charles and Edgar)



 

    * Charles looks in horror at the devastation; superimpose with the fire and destruction



 

    * Shots of people looting and getting crushed by street lamps, telephone poles, trees, etc.



 

    * The Golden Gate Bridge shimmies and sways alarmingly, gradually collapsing



 

    * Vast chunks of coastline drop off into the onrushing sea



 

**[The sequence builds, increasing in momentum and horror]**

 

    * Salacia (now fully transformed into a God), raises his arms, causing two beasts to come out of the Abyss: one of the sea, and one from the earth.



 

    * Cut to a series of volcanoes erupting simultaneously; tornadoes appear on the sea



 

    * Mustakrakish-species rise up from the lake and roam the town



 

    * Armies across the globe are called in to try and subdue the monsters



 

    * Overhead slow spinning shot of Crozier being restless in his sleep



 

    * Cut to the logos of the Falconback missiles in different world locations; they launch and hit the world’s major military bases before the armies manage to get out



 

    * The Amulus summons portals in front of the five aligned planets



 

    * Dragons  and other demonic and monstrous creatures shoot out of the portals – hitting some nearby astronauts on their descent down to Earth



 

    * Back on Earth, people scream and run in panic; Charles and Edgar make their way through the chaos; monsters start mauling people and the Horsemen make their entrance




 

 **Four Horsemen:** _[riding on horses in the sky, setting fire to everything in their path] [triumphantly]_ Judgement day has arrived! We have done this a thousand years ago and we shall do it once more!

  
**[People look on in horror as more demons descend down] [A group of people huddle together in a small alley, and just as several demons are about to attack them, a Cloak arrives and kills the demons] [Pan around to show more Cloaks killing demons while Salacia (who is now GINORMOUS) approaches the city]**

 

 **Vater:**   _[bellows, signalling to Salacia]_ Brothers and sisters, do not  _FEEAR_ , for your saviour, the Half Man is here to vanquish these unearthly demons – he will be your salvation – only if you will accept him as your protector, and as your GOD!!

 

**[The people look up at Salacia’s towering form and begin to bow down before him] [Salacia lets loose a powerful flash of light, which incinerates all the demons]**

**Vater:**   _[laughs out loud]_ Yes! YES...! The Gods have left you to your fate! Only he will be your saviour!

*************

**[Charles and Edgar make their way inside the building (crumbling from the earthquakes) and head into its control room] [Edgar immediately sets to work at the computer]**

**Charles:**   _[looks out the window and looks petrified upon seeing Salacia’s new form in the distance] [under his breath]_ Oh my god...

 

**[A few more tremors occur] [Charles uses his tentacles to keep the building from the brink of collapse]**

**Charles:** Edgar, what’s taking so long?!  _[the ceiling begins to crumble more]_

 **Edgar:**  Go.

 **Charles:**  What?

 **Edgar:**  I will activate it, but I don't have much time.  _[looks ahead]_ I have lived for Dethklok, it only makes sense that I should die for Dethklok, not to mention that it is what my brother would have wanted.  _[concentrates back on the computer]_ This song will play. We are the fans, we have the power. Goodbye.

 **Charles:** _[pause, nods]_ Godspeed Jomfru.

 **Edgar:**  Hurry.

*************

**[Ofdensen makes his way out of the building and watches in suspense]**

**[Inside, Edgar is quickly typing; sweat trickles down his forehead and the building caves in with him inside it, _just_  after he presses the last button]**

**[Cut to outside and the song starts playing; Charles flinches as the building completely collapses]**

**[Shot of space with the activated orbiting sonic speakers] [Cut back to earth as the song plays on (the concept of the lyrics is about accepting death and venturing onto Valhalla)]**

 

 **[The next part of the song causes blue streams of light to erupt from the ground and form into new monsters]**  

**[The Amulus destroys a speaker] [Cut to Salacia looking down at the medallions on his armour; wide shot of green energies shooting out of the medallions and into the sky, as Salacia tries in vain to contain it]**

**[Projected images of the band performing the song form in the clouds (much like in Dethgov)] [Multiple shots of people across the world watching and Charles looking up in awe at the band playing in the skies]**

**[The monsters summoned by Dethklok’s powers turn against the ones spawned from the apocalypse (some taking down Tribunal tanks and choppers)]**

*************

 **[Charles runs to safety into the forest and comes across an open space (the credits keep rolling)] [A bright purple light shoots down from the sky and envelopes him] [Ofdensen takes a last look at the destruction around him, before outstretching his hand to the sky] [The bright purple light lifts and shoots him up towards the heavens]**  

**[End with a white light engulfing the forest; fade to white]**


	14. Dethgods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dethklok unite with Ofdensen as they find themselves transported into a faraway realm.

**[Opening: camera to Ofdensen’s POV as he wakes up, looking up at the sky and the Fjords at the sides of his vision]**

**[He sits up, rubbing the side of his head, before becoming aware that he’s sitting on a canoe] [Looking over, he sees five other canoes drifting along the waters with his one. He leans over to find the band in each of them, all dressed in battle armor (unlike Charles, who remains in his business suit, minus the jacket and tie from last time), beginning to wake up themselves]**

 

 **Charles:**  Boys! Are you all okay?!

 **Nathan:**  Uh...  _[looks down at his armor]_  What the *riff* are we wearing?

 **Pickles:**  Dood, check out the helmet.  _[takes it off and inspects it]_

 **Murderface:** Wait, weren’t we  _just_  playing a concert, why’re we here? What happened?!

 **Charles:**  None of you remember what happened...?  _[Dethklok look clueless at one another]_

 **Nathan:**  This is *riffing* weird...

 **Murderface:** _[leaning from the canoe, looking at the surroundings]_  So is thisch heaven or hell?

 **Pickles:** _[points up ahead]_ I think theat giant castle over there’ll give us a clue.

 

**[The canoes drift further along the river towards the castle, provoking audible gasps from the Scandinavians]**

**Skwisgaar:** Toki, does you know whats dis means?

 **Toki:** Whats?

 **Skwisgaar:** We ams finallies...makes its to Valhalskas!

 **Toki:** Aw, yays!

 **Nathan:**  What are you guys celebrating about!? We’re *riffing* dead!

 **Charles:** You’re not dead.

 **Nathan:**  What are you talking about? Look around-

 **Charles:** Just take my word for it.

 **Nathan:**   _[huffs]_ Great. All those months we spent making the song and we didn’t even get to play it.

 **Charles:**  It did get played in the end: Edgar and I used the backup speakers to play it in full across the world.

 **Nathan:** Really--well did something actually happen??

 **Charles:**  Something happened... But I’m going to have explain it to you all once we reach shore.

 **Pickles:**   _[turns to the Scandinavians, still looking in awe]_ Hey, I thaught you two were Nihilists, what happened about that?

 **Skwisgaar:**  Pfft, we makes an excepkions for Valhalskas.

 **Toki:** Yeah, it ams ways too cools nots to believes.

 

**[Cut to them getting off the boats and onto shore] [They walk to the castle, coming across two guardsmen standing on either side of the door, holding sceptres]**

 

 **Guardsman:**  Ah, you have arrived; we’ve been expecting you!

 **Murderface:**  Where are we?

 **Guardsman:**  You’re in a much better place than in your previous world: gentlemen, welcome to Valhalla!

**[(Roll Detheme)]**

**************

**[At the Hall of the Gods] [*Note: the interiors and exteriors of Valhalla are loosely based off of _Skyrim’s_  Sovngarde and  _Thor’s_ Asgard]**

 

 **Toki:** Does you hears that?  _[they listen to the sounds of chanting]_

 

**[The doors are opened to reveal the Great Hall, and at the back of it are a long line of thrones where the Gods sit (with Odin at the very centre on the biggest throne)]**

 

 **Nathan:**   _[looks around at the council]_ So many beards...

 

**[Dethklok are brought forth to the Gods]**

 

 **Nathan:**   _[whispers discreetly to him]_ Charles, where’s your armor?

 **Charles:**   _[whispers back]_ I don't have armor.

 **Nathan:**  Why not?

 **Charles:**  ...Ah--  _[his voice dies as Odin rises; the hall goes silent, with everyone giving him their attention]_

 **Odin:** Greetings, everyone. _[smiling down at them]_ My, my... The fates have certainly smiled upon us this day, for all you should know...  _[opens out his arms]_ that the chosen ones have returned home.  _[cheering and celebration rings out across the hall]_

 **Pickles:**   _[Dethklok look around with pride, though puzzled] [whispers to the others around him] Returned_?  _[Toki gives a shrug]_

 **Odin:** But first, let us introduce ourselves: I am Odin, the chief divinity of the Norse pantheon. I am the god of war, death, and wisdom.

 **Thor:** _[cut to each God as the rest introduce themselves]_ I am Thor, the god of lightning.

 **Tyr:** Greetings. I am Tyr, the god of war, patron of justice.

 **Heimdall:**  Heimdall, god of light, watchmen of the Gods.

 **Skwisgaar:**   _[murmurs to Toki]_ Checks outs de ones over theres.

 **Toki:**   _[spots Freya, gasps]_  Shes  _beautifuls_!

 **Freya:**   _[stroking the head of one of the cats sitting by her feet]_ I am Freya, goddess of love, fertility, war, and birth. Half of those fallen in battle enter my hall, and the other  _[signals to Odin]_ to Odin’s. _[Dethklok nod like they’ve learned something interesting at a field trip]_

 **Nathan:** Woah. Okay. So you guys are real after all then, huh?

 **Odin:**   _[chuckles]_ Of course...! Are you to tell me that some of you were sceptical of our existence?  _[the Gods laugh amongst themselves]_

 **Pickles:**   _[rubbing the back of his neck]_ Yeah kinda, but naht so much recently with all the weird stuff theat been happening, so I guess yeah, we owe you guys an apology.

 **Odin:**  That is quite alright.  _[sighs mirthfully]_ Look at you, you’re all exactly as I remember you. There are a lot of things that mortals consider mere myths, but we are here as we are.

 **Skwisgaar:**   _[stepping forward]_ So’s, de stories my mothers tells to mes abouts yous...was they alls trues?

 **Odin:**  Most of them were, my son.

 **Skwisgaar:** Pardon mes...? Waits, coulds dis means- Coulds dis reallies means that I ams de sons of  _Odins_?!

 **Odin:**   _[paces, looking to all of them]_ In theory, yes – you all are. I am by no means  _biologically_ yourfathers, but in blood and spirit, you are all my sons: hence the title of “demigods”.  _[cuts Skwisgaar off]_ But I have always been there with you, and watching over you.  _[stops pacing]_ And there is no doubt that you’ve all made me incredibly proud, especially since the new awakening of your powers. Allow us to take you into the next room,  so we can explore more of your hidden depths.  _[spots Charles] [grimly]_  And as for you, Arael... There is somebody here to see you. The guards will escort you there while the demigods get better acquainted with their abilities.

 **Charles:** _[they look to him in worry]_  Uh-  _[takes a quick look back at Dethklok as he’s led out]_ Don’t worry boys, I’ll ah, just be a moment.

************

**[The Guards walk Ofdensen out through the corridors, stopping at a door and stepping aside, signalling for him to enter]**

************

**[Ofdensen enters a room with blue smoky walls and then comes across none other than Ishnifus Meaddle, who greets him with a kind smile]**

**Charles:**   _[stepping towards him] Ishnifus_??

 **Ishnifus:**   _[he nods]_ It has been a while, my friend.

 **Charles:** I’m sorry... Had I have known then, I would’ve believed you, instead of-...  _[trails off upon seeing Ishnifus raise his hand]_

 **Ishnifus:**   _[brings his hand down and laces his fingers together]_ You did what was meant to be as the prophecy had foretold. It has begun, hasn’t it?

 **Charles:** _[shakes his head]_  It’s like hell down there. All I know is that if we’re going back, then it’s going to be a lot greater challenge keeping the band safe than it was before.

 **Ishnifus:**  Your companionship for them is already more than enough. As long as you are giving it your all and keeping to it, then there is nothing more that you can do for them. Have faith in them, Charles, soon they will show you what their capabilities are.

 **Charles:**  ...Yes. But back  there, the strangest thing was that when it’d happened, when I thought I’d lost them...  _[warily]_ it almost felt as though it’d happened before.

 **Ishnifus:**  That could have been a repercussion from gaining your memories back, some may be still repressed.

 **Charles:** _[pause]_ Maybe it’s better to leave them that way, just repressed...

 **Ishnifus:**  You wish  to know the truth, am I correct? And of why the Gods had greeted so coldly...  _[Charles looks expectantly at him]_ Do not be afraid, for it is not too late to understand. Allow me to show you; things will make sense.

 **Charles:** _[takes a readying breath]_ Alright.Lead the way.

 

**[Ishnifus places an arm around Ofdensen’s shoulders, guiding him to turn around] [Background transition: The surroundings turn into a medieval village]**

************

 **Ishnifus:**  Do you remember this place?

 **Charles:**   _[scans the surroundings, then nods]_ This was the village where I grew up in.

 **Ishnifus:**  Do you remember what had happened here, all those years ago...?

 **Charles:** Yes...I do.  _[he frowns]_

 

**[The village goes up in flames; Marauders, led by Salacia, march into the village and mercilessly rid it of its poor inhabitants]**

 

 **Charles:**  Salacia and his army came along and pillaged it until there was nothing left. Only a handful of villagers managed to escape, though even then, they were still hunted down.

 **Ishnifus:**  Do remember why?  _[they look sullen at the destruction; men on horses torching people’s houses]_

 **Charles:**  I can't remember why he did it, or what he wanted, but if I'm not mistaken, this was  _after_  the Horsemen gave him his powers?

 **Ishnifus:**  Part of what you said is correct – this was before. The Gods took something from him, so he’d decided to take something away from the Gods.

 

**[The vision shows Nathan coming up to Arael from behind and placing a hand on top of his shoulder, looking down at him in commiseration, as he watches his village burn]**

 

 **Ishnifus:** _[they stand around the burning surroundings]_ Let us go further.

************

 

 **Ishnifus:** Seeing your home pillaged, you fled with a warlord, who you know now as ‘Nathan’, in search of the people responsible. From there you were introduced to these people whom you see before you...  _[Arael goes to shake the rest of Dethklok’s hands]_

 **Charles:** _[under his breath]_  There they are...

 **Ishnifus:** You were resurrected; they were reincarnated. From there, you were offered to join his army as a chance at redemption against the tyrant that pillaged your home.

 **Charles:** _[smiles fondly at the vision of them getting sloppy in a tavern]_  We fought, we drank...

 **Ishnifus:** _[smiles along with him]_ Yes! And over time, you had gathered enough respect to go on to recruit a much larger army.

 **Charles:** _[watches them for a bit]_ Those were the days.

 **Ishnifus:** _[the surroundings fade back to normal]_ And in light of that, it was the bond that the six of you held that made you a force to be reckoned with, and yet...the same was said about Salacia and his army.  _[Ofdensen shuts his eyes]_  You are starting to remember. Let it flow...

 **Charles:** We were unstoppable.  _[opens his eyes]_ -There was a rule we had: always take an ally into battle, never go alone. We swore to protect and risk our lives for that comrade if it came to it. ...It was always the ones travelling with me that were the ones that never came back;  _[turns to Ishnifus]_  wherever we went, Salacia was always there, never too far behind.

 **Ishnifus:** _[nods gently]_ One by one, you saw them all slaughtered.

**[Charles and Ishnifus watch as Arael kills Salacia and goes back to look for Skwisgaar]**

**Charles:**  I never saw them get killed; I managed to kill Salacia on each encounter, but when I went back for them _... [Arael goes back down the hill and finds him dead, his body covered in stab wounds with Salacia nowhere to be found] [dismally]_  it was always too late.

 **Ishnifus:** _[sceptically]_ You say that it was  _Salacia_  whom you were defeating...?

 **Charles:** It was, but no matter how many times I kept killing him-

 **Ishnifus:**  He always came back.

 **Charles:**  ... _Yes_.  _[looks to Ishnifus for any hint]_  That’s the way it happened.

 **Ishnifus:** We are not done yet.

************

 

**[Fade background to a Medieval Courtyard] [They see Nathan and Salacia sparring aggressively by a water fountain at the end of the path]**

**Ishnifus:**  Nathan was the last to go...

 **Charles:**   _[watches, stressed, as Nathan fights Salacia]_ I’ve gotta help him.

 **Ishnifus:**  Who?

 **Charles:** What do you mean who--  _[his attention draws back to the struggle (with Nathan losing the upper hand)]_  Stay back... I'm ending this.

 

**[Not willing to wait anymore, Charles rushes over to confront Salacia, pulling him away from Nathan and proceeds to beat him up against the fountain]**

**[Ishnifus makes his way over to Charles as he dunks Salacia’s head into the water]**

 

 **Ishnifus:**  This is only a vision.

 **Charles:** _[Salacia comes up for air and Charles pushes his head back down] [growls]_ You son of a bitch – all those lives you took--  _[he comes up again, gasping for air] [biting out his words]_ Was it all worth it? Do you think I’m going to let you take them from away me again?!

 **Ishnifus:**   _[firmly]_  What’s done is done!

 

**[In a fit of rage, Charles grabs Salacia by the throat and smashes his head against the edge of the fountain multiple times before drowning him in it]**

**Ishnifus:**  Charles, enough!

 **Salacia:**   _Arael..._

**[Charles lifts his head up and sees Salacia standing where Nathan had been] [Slowly, he cranes his head back down to see Nathan’s body in his arms, instead] [Horrified, he bolts his head up to Ishnifus (who bows his head sullenly and fades away, along with the entire area...)]**

 

************

**[Background transition: fade back to Valhalla, in the Courtroom]**

 

 **Heimdall:**  He remembers.

 **Odin:** _[Ofdensen (still on his knees) stares down at his hands in sadness and disbelief] [to Dethklok]_ Salacia had used a spell, given to him by the Horsemen, which enabled him to use his own son as a tool to slay the five of you. All because we denied him of one thing: absolute power and control of all things known to Gods and men alike.

 **Hermond:** He was a cruel and merciless tyrant, waging war against countless armies. All that influence, all that power... But it was never enough for Salacia.

 

**[Fade and zoom to Salacia standing on a pile of skulls, eyes glowing white, his hair blowing in the wind]**

 

 **Hermond VO:**  He knew from the start that he was destined to be the chosen one, which in turn meant gaining powers beyond any man’s wildest dreams. But Odin saw darkness in his heart and refused him...

 

**[The white glow of Salacia’s eyes fades to normal] [Fade to black]**

**[Quick fade and zoom to Dethklok in the same stance and armor as the fresque paintings; their eyes glowing white and their hair blowing in the wind]**

 

 **Hermond VO:**  These powers should not be given all at once to one man, especially one so reckless. Instead they must be shared equally amongst men of more noble blood and so, Odin gifted these powers between the five of you demigods; powers which grow in strength when you fight as one. You were the ones who were meant to bring the world into a new age: the last hope of mankind. Salacia on the other hand had wanted to bring hate and bloody terror onto the new world. However...

 

**[Swipe to an enraged Salacia rampaging through a forest on horseback. Thunder rolls overhead and rain lashes down on him]**

 

 **Hermond VO:** When Salacia had heard news of the revocation, he laid waste to the valley.

 

**[Suddenly, the horse rears and whines in terror as Salacia struggles to control it, and at that moment, a bolt of lightning turns the air violet] [In the eerie light, the Four Horsemen block the way, their ragged robes streaming in the wind]**

 

************

**Freya:** It was then that he crossed paths with the Horsemen, who offered him a second chance at becoming something that he was denied of. But to do that, they gave him some orders with a great promise:  _[opens out his arm to Dethklok’s direction]_  slay the five demigods. In turn, they also granted him with immortality.  _[Charles glances guiltily over to Dethklok, as they look in confusion]_

 **Odin:**  Once we’d received word of his plans, we begun our search.

************

**[Wipe to a dark night.  Salacia, his companion (holding their baby), and two of his men quietly proceed down a river, hoping to avoid detection]**

 

 **Valhalla soldier VO:**  We had a trap set for them.  _[a squadron of soldiers confront them just as they get off the boat and they gaze up in fear and alarm]_ They ran their separate ways, but our soldiers carried forward with their pursuit.

 

**************

**[Camera to the woman’s feet as she runs through the snowy streets from the soldiers on horseback] [She rounds a corner and takes a detour in an alleyway, too narrow for any horse to go through] [One soldier dismounts and pursues her on foot, chasing her up a ladder, onto the rooftop]**

**[As she struggles to gather the courage to jump across the wide gap between the rooftops, the guard climbs up and then struggles to take them away] [The soldier rips the bundle from her arms, which causes her to stumble back and lose her footing off the edge, falling to her death]**

**[The baby begins to cry as the soldier stares down, stricken from the rooftop] [Salacia comes by, slashing people in his path, then halting and going down by her body. He then looks around, searching for Arael before spotting him with the guard] [Rising up, he glares furiously at him, and the soldier then flees with the baby]**

 

 **Valhalla soldier VO:** Wracked with guilt, the guard took you in and raised you as his own.

 

**[Salacia watches over the village from a hilltop, whispering spells as he observes Arael growing up throughout the years] [Cut to years later, with an older Salacia looking down from the hill with his army, carrying torches]**

 

 **Odin:** After the slaying of my sons, we had finally captured the both of you, and were put on trial.

*********

**[Salacia and Arael stand before the Gods in shackles as they’re put on trial]**

 

 **Odin VO:** We saw that the only way to undo the damage that he had inflicted was to have the both of you encased, rather than executed. Salacia, though, did not see that as a consequence to his plan.  _[as they’re being taken away, Salacia takes the sword of a nearby guard and drives it through Arael’s torso]_  He killed you with a single blow, preventing us in making sure that the actions of the past do repeat themselves when the time comes;  _[Cut to Salacia in the process of having his body turned into stone from the feet up]_ using you as a pawn in his plan once more. But alas, he was made a prisoner until then...

 

**[Flash to Salacia’s statue; slowly pulling forward on it as the snow whistles by]**

 

 **Odin VO:** Left to fester in a desolate wasteland for years to come... Until the reincarnation of the chosen ones.

 

**[Flash to the medallions; Flash back to the Courtroom]**

************

 **Tyr:** Enough is enough, now that he is here, it is time to finish this trial off once and for all!

 **Court member:** _[stands, raising his fist in the air]_ He was born a monster, he was born to destroy!

 **Court members:**   _[raising their fists in turn] YEAH_!

 **Hemidall:** Odin, he has already done this once to your sons, he will do it again!

 **Murderface:**  And what makes you dildos so sure?

 **Skwisgaar:** Ja, whats ams you knows? He cans fights it, he ams alreadies dids it before.

 **Heimdall:**  One time does not amend for his previous mistakes!

 **Tyr:** Of course it doesn’t.  _[taking Charles by the arm]_ He is Arael, son of Salacia!

 **Pickles:** _[takes his other arm]_ No, he’s Charles Ahfdensen, our manager!

 **Charles:** No... I’m still the same person I was all those years ago; there’s nothing saying that I’m not capable of doing it again. _[turns to him]_ Odin. Whatever punishment you have for me, I accept it, but all I ask is for you to promise me this: that you’ll keep to your word and let nothing happen to them.

 **Dethklok:**  What?!

 **Nathan:** What are you doing?

 **Charles:** Guys-

 **Nathan:** No, *riff* that, it shouldn’t be you on trial anyway!

 **Odin:**   _[stops him from retorting]_ They’re defending you, Charles.  _[they all turn to him as he rises from his throne]_

 **Nathan:** Look,  _we know_ what happened back then, but what we’re saying is that  _now_ , it’s different, like he knows how to control it now.  _[seeing that he’s not winning the crowd over]_ Ok, I don't know  _how_ , but-- Charles, help us out.

 **Charles:** I...

 **Pickles:**  You remember, when you told us how ya didn’t let him brainwash you – and you were beaten senseless, too!

 **Hermond:** With all due respect to you, that spell mightn’t nearly have been as effective as the previous ones.

 **Toki:** Oh yeahs? Goes asks dems other guys and dey tells yous how easies it ams to resists!

 **Charles:**  They’re right.  _[turns to face them]_ You boys are right.

 **Odin:**   _[speaks up]_ Unhand him.  _[steps away from his throne]_  I wish to speak to him face to face.

 **Hermond:** But we have him here now, we shouldn’t waste this chance-

 **Odin:** _[walking up to Charles]_ I have every intention of cooperating, while he is here. _[stands in front of him]_  For years now,I have been watching you and Dethklok; seeing how loyal you’ve remained to them, even before finding out who they were. You’ve shown patience and listened to them when no one else would.  _[beat]_  Let me ask you this question: what do you really care about right now?  _[camera to Ofdensen, gradually zooming in on him]_ Is it the boys, or is this right now no more than your way of getting revenge on the Half Man...?

 **Charles:** This is about protecting the band. When anybody decides that they want to put them in danger, it is my duty to bring them down.

 **Odin:** Then answer me this, Dead Man: _[sternly, arms folded]_ now... whilst you might not be a hero, your patience and understanding is what makes you a great leader. So, I ask you this: will you accept this crucial role to help lead the chosen ones onto the Metalocalypse?

 **Charles:**   _[pauses, eventually nodding]_ I accept.  _[Dethklok breathe a sigh of relief and mutter encouragingly]_

 **Odin:** The Half Man had exploited you. He has exploited everyone whom has come into contact with him; using their weaknesses against them for his own strengths. But one cannot serve two masters, Charles, so what are you going to do in turn?

 **Charles:** You have my word that I will never let the Half Man get the better of me again, I will never become his puppet.

 **Nathan:** Yeah, and plus, you're a way better guy than Salacia!

 **Murderface:** Yeah, way to raise the bar...

 **Odin:** Now, by all of you being transported here, the Half Man now carries only a fraction of each of your powers; that which are stored in the medallions on his plate of armor. Salacia’s aim was to create his own apocalypse. He has now achieved that, but all is not yet lost, as we believe that the said medallions... could very well be his weakness.

 **Pickles:** So can you guys like, do something to help us out? Maybe come over and help us fight the guy...?

 **Odin:** I am afraid that as much as we want to, we cannot.

 **Nathan:**  Uhh, why?

 **Odin:** If we intervene, then that will alter the order of the prophesy.

 **Murderface:** Eyeah, here’s the thing: why are we all going along with thisch stuff because  _[mocking]_ “The prophecy said scho”? What reliable schources do these prophecies come from? Who writes them? How do we know they can be truschted?

 **Odin:** We all have our destinies; choice is just an illusion and there is always an ultimate, inevitable ending that neither us nor Salacia know the outcome to. The entities that are known as the Elder Gods are the ones that know the prophecy through-and-through. We know not of their plan, but we have complete faith in them that in due course, things will be as they once were: order will be restored and the universe will be in balance again.

 **Pickles:** You’re gunna send us back to fight now, aren’t ya?

 **Toki:** Can'ts we’s just stays in heres, insteads...?

 **Odin:**   _[chuckles]_ In here? Why would you:  _[gestures to the surroundings]_ what you see here isn’t the actual thing. If we’d shown you the real Valhalla, then you’d never want to leave~!Now, you’ve all come a long way. You must be tired. Stay and dine with us for a while, come along...

**************

**[Dethklok walk past in the Great Feast Hall of Valhalla, amongst the diners]**

**Odin:**  Here you have the Great Feast Hall,  _[rips off a chicken leg and offers it to Murderface, who happily accepts it]_ with all the meat you could ever eat.  _[they spot a jester cartwheeling in to entertain the diners; an audible groan can be heard from Nathan]_ Come by now, and I’ll show you our battleground.

 **Skwisgaar:**  Wheres nobodies gets killeds, rights?

 **Odin:**  Oh yes, yes, it’s all in good fun! You see, we fight and kill one another, but we rise again and feast! The battleground itself stretches for miles,  _[feigns weariness]_ but it’s such a long walk...

 **Skwisgaar:**  Heh, where ams de Valkyries whens you needs dems?

 **Odin:** Would you like to see the Valkyries?  _[Skwisgaar’s brows bolt up in interest]_

 

**************

**[Swipe to Dethklok getting pampered by the servants, with the Valkyries giving their attention to Skwisgaar]**

 

 **Toki:**   _[comes by, riding one of Freya’s giant cats]_ Hey Skwisgaar, looks ats dis!

 **Skwisgaar:**   _[waves his hand impatiently]_ Ja, ja Toki, I’ms watchings...

 **Odin:** _[enters in armor with Tyr and several other soldiers behind them]_ Make haste, let’s not be late for battle!

 

**************

**[Odin brings the guys to the battlefield outside the hall] [Each side stands in a long line, ready for the signal to charge]**

 

 **Valhalla Solider:** Now, Nathan... Let us hear you shout!

 **Nathan:** Here goes...  _[takes a deep breath...]_  RAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!  _[the shout resonates and the opposing team gets blown back a couple of feet]_

 **Valhalla Soldier:** Yes!

 **Tyr:**   _[places a hand on his shoulder in triumph]_ Well  _done_ , Nathan!

 **Nathan:** Do my shouts run out?

 **Tyr:** They do, so you need to let it regenerate after a few moments.

 **Nathan:** Oh.  _[sarcastically]_ That’s good, that’s plenty of use in battle.

 **Tyr: But**  you can develop it to last.

 **Murderface:** And what about me?

 **Odin:** Murderface, you can summon monsters, and sometimes people to fight on your behalf as a distraction while you prepare for the finishing blow!

 **Murderface:** _[nodding his head in approval]_ Aweschome!

 **Odin:** _[putting his helmet on]_ Are you all ready?

 

**[The band put their helmets on and raise their swords, yelling out a battle cry as they charge at the opposing side]**

**************

**[Fade to the Gods standing in a line in front of the band, as they say their goodbyes]**

 

 **Odin:**  It was a momentous occasion to see you all, but now you must go. We are at your mercy, Dethklok. May you find the strength to bring down those that strike you. 

**************

**[Cut to Ishnifus with Charles watching as the Gods get the portal ready for Dethklok]**

 

 **Ishnifus:** The Gods are on your side, Charles. Things will be different now.

 **Charles:** _[watches them from afar]_ They’ve given me another chance, but why?

 **Ishnifus:**  When the Gods give a blessing, you do not ask why it was given. You will make things right – you and Dethklok.

 **Charles:** I don’t know... At the moment, it seems that no matter how hard I try, it’s never enough and I often think...just what’s gonna happen to them after I’m gone.

 **Ishnifus:** Charles, you are forgetting one of the things that I always say to you. Do you know what that is...?

 **Charles:** I know but, with everything that’s happened, there’s a certain limit-...  _[seeing Ishnifus looking so kindly at him, he stops short]_ “Always have hope.”

 **Ishnifus:** _[nods]_ And the moment they win is...th-

 **Both:** “-Is the moment you lose it.“

 **Ishnifus:** That is correct.  _[a small smile forms on Charles’s face]_ Maybe if you are willing to guide them, to nurture them, to believe in them until that day-

 **Charles:** When is that day? Is it before, or after they face Salacia?

 **Ishnifus:** I cannot tell you, for I do not know the complete answer.

 **Charles:** _[sighs]_  I just want them to be safe.

 **Ishnifus:**   _[places his hands onto Charles’s arms, looking to him in reassurance]_ Do not fret about something that is yet to happen. You know this yourself, you  _will_  figure out a way if you believe in yourself and stop relying on what is written on those walls.  _[they look back at the band]_ They need you, and after everything you’ve done for them,  _they too_ will look out for you.

 **Charles:** I’ll wait and see, but in the meantime...They’ll be my number one priority.

 **Ishnifus:** You will not be alone on this journey, my friend. I shall be with you in spirit.

 

**[Fade to Ishnifus and the Gods waving them off as they prepare to enter the portal]**

 

 **Charles:**   _[just before they go in]_ Now remember, boys: when we get back, things aren’t going to look as how you remember them. But whatever’s up ahead, we’ll face it together.  _[the band nod and they enter the portal]_

**************

**[Dethklok find themselves back in the forest and then look ahead with horror etching across their faces; pan up to the view of the devastated landscape (sirens are going off and stray meteors come crashing down as creatures roam the earth and sky)]**


	15. Dethapocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dethklok return to a world enslaved by Salacia as the Metalocalypse begins. And with no news from Australia, Pickles goes in search of Seth and his family.

**Ishnifus VO:** _The Chosen Ones shall be ready to face the evil revelations of the Half Man; For today, at the whisper of the darkest times, a new age begins..._

 

**[OPENING:**

**A grand, soaring aerial shot over the humungous head of the statue of Salacia] [Dart back out for a wide view  of Salacia’s newly built castle, with countless slaves raising the statue up in front of it]**

**[Focus in on the individual acts of torment (people carrying heavy sacks, pushing stones, tugging along the monsters, with some breaking out of the ropes and attacking them)]** **[Vater walks around, inspecting the work]**

**Vater:** _[snatches the whip from a guard]_ FASTER! _[cracks it ruthlessly over a slave’s back]_

**[The focus shifts to Dethklok and Charles walking with caution past the forest; they watch in a mixture of horror and disgust as Salacia has enslaved humanity to build monuments]**

**Charles:** Follow my lead.

  

**[Tribunal surveillance choppers monitor the cities] [The Amulus summons more creatures with her sceptre and the Four Horsemen run rampant through the streets]**

**[One of Salacia’s cloaks launches a fireball at an ambulance, which _just_ misses Dethklok, as they back away into an alley] **

 

 **Toki:** _[in a panic]_ Shoulds we calls 912s??

 **Nathan:** Toki, it’s the apocalypse, there’s **nothing** left!

**[Shot of a Salacia mural being painted, and several other tributes to the new leader being made] [Cut to Dethklok and Ofdensen making their way through to the neighbouring town, looking for a safe place] [They spot some slave drivers making a long line of youngsters do hard labour in carrying and loading large crates of food supplies onto nearby vehicles] [One of the boys legs give out and the food supplies fall onto the ground]**

**[Toki grits his teeth at the sight of a guard coming up and relentlessly whipping the boy as punishment] [In mid-whip, the guard’s body then becomes encased in ice and the boy stares shocked and looks back at Toki, who then charges forward, and Dethklok follow as they unleash their powers onto the slave drivers]**

**[Suddenly, a freakish amount of creatures attack, some even flying out of the lake and mauling the slave drivers what the hell blood everywhere] [Dethklok then work together with their manager in using their powers to defeat every last one of the creatures]**

*****

**[Fade to Mr. Salacia, clad in his battle armor, sitting on his throne, with a triumphant yet yearning look on his face as he watches the chaos below]**

**Vater:** Master, the work on the monuments is going exceedingly well. Humanity certainly knows its place now; they won't rise up to you. Spiritless ants.

 **Mr. Salacia:** I feel Dethklok’s presence... _[Vater is taken aback]_ They have found their way back. _[turns briefly to Orlaag]_ But as of this point, they are no more than a mere nuisance.

 **Vater:** A- And what about Charles?

 **Mr. Salacia:** _[looks ahead]_ I have not yet abandoned my goal at having “Charles” at my side, joining me in ruling over this wretched planet. _[outstretches his arm in the air]_ In time, he will see things as I do... _[curls his hand shut]_ In time.

 

**[Orlaag contemplates his words for a moment, then decides to mask his disapproval, turning to look where Salacia’s looking] [Pan camera up from the castle to the vast apocalyptic landscape, showing people working and more monuments being raised, while the Amulus flies overhead]**

 

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

************

**[Charles strides through the hallways of Mordhaus, with Dethklok scuttling behind]**

**Klokateer:** _[shouting after them]_ Hey, nice armor!

*********

**[They make their way into the Main Control Centre]**

 

 **Charles:** I want you to give me the coordinates and statuses on all the available safehouses now.

 **Klokateer:** We’ve lost more than a half of the safehouses since the apocalypse began.

 **Pickles:** Wait, what?

 **Toki:** Ams there anys safe places whats we can goes?

**Klokateer:** My lord, sector 404 has been just been destroyed.

 **Charles:** _[mutters to himself]_ South America. What’s the reason?

 **Klokateer:** The team guarding it couldn’t control the oncoming creatures from invading the area.

 **Klokateer:** Sir, we have a visual on something...

**Klokateer:** _[Charles goes over to the screen]_ A target is approaching us fast. _[Ofdensen’s eyes narrow at the radar]_

*****

**[Cut to outside of Mordhaus, where high up in the air, the Amulus is flying overhead and opening up several portals around the place. Out come a SWARM of winged monsters]**

*********

**[A loud crash is heard from within the Haus, causing them to freeze and stand on guard] [The ground shakes and the ceiling starts to crumble]**

*********

**[One of the flying beasts hits the neck of the Haus’s dragon statue upon its descent; Shot of the entire thing collapsing]**

*****

**[Back inside, Mordhaus is on the brink of collapse. The Klokateers escort Dethklok out of the place while Charles runs into his office and opens the safe, getting out a small wooden box]**

**[He makes his way into the living room, where the ground has broken the most. Seeing some Klokateers falling through, he summons his power and grabs some with his tentacles, bringing them to safety] [Some more Klokateers, including number 216, slip down through the crack as Klokateers try in vain to save them]**

 

 **Klokateer:** _[anguished]_ Oh god, we lost number 216!

**[Charles spots Abigail hanging on for dear life. He runs and catches her at the last second, then hauling them both onto level ground]**

*****

**[Cut to outside and Dethklok and the other survivors gape at Charles as he walks away from the building as it completely collapses] [They stare at the pile of rubble that was their home, for a few moments]**

**Murderface:** Now what?

*************

 

**Claire:** And in today’s news, the state of Idaho still remains completely submerged underwater, and elsewhere is still much the same, with floods, meteor showers, tornadoes, epidemics, volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, and monsters rampaging through the streets. Though, we give our thanks to our holiness, Salacia. Thanks to his powers, things aren’t as bad as they could be. All hail Salacia, our great and noble saviour. I’m Claire Balding, and you're watching C&N.

 

**[Cut to Charles and the band sorting out their new makeshift safehouse while the TV plays on in the background]**

**Charles:** Boys, try to keep the cave tidy.

 **Nathan:** _[walks by, looking down at the can in his hand, murmuring]_ What the *riff* is this...?

 **Klokateer:** Sir, we’ve got a report.

 **Charles:** What’ve you got?

 **Klokateer:** The families of Lord Skwigelf and Lord Wartooth are at a refugee campsite in Finland.

 **Charles:** Very good. What’s the status on the rest?

 **Abigail:** Any sign of _Knubbler_?

 **Klokateer:** We are continuing the search, my Lady, but we will find him, wherever he may be.

*****

**[The camera switches to a far view of Salacia’s castle; most of the plants and trees around it appear to be dead. We can hear Knubbler’s first line and then the scene switches to a view of Knubbler in a cage made of some monster's ribcage, singing]**

**Knubbler:** # _Someone left the cake out in the rain_... _I don't think that I can take it, 'cause it took so long to bake_.# _[with a sigh]_ # _I'll never have that recipe again, oh noooooo_...#

 **Guard:** _[interrupting, almost shouting] [thumping on the cage]_ No singing! _[Knubbler stops... then lets out a world-weary sigh]_

*****

**[Cut back to the cave]**

**Klokateer:** _[flipping through his folder]_ The families residing in the US have just been evacuated to an underground shelter.

 **Charles:** Any news of Australia?

 **Klokateer:** I'm afraid not, sire. There is nothing as of yet from Master Seth, or his family.

 **Nathan:** Oh.But that’s okay, though, we’ll find them in one piece, won't we, Pickles? _[shoots his head towards him]_

**[Pull back to show Pickles sitting despondently on the mouth of the cave, staring into space]**

 

 **Nathan:** _[blinks]_ Pickles?

 **Pickles:** _[rubs the nape of his neck, then wanders off to check on the supplies]_ ...Yeuh, jest stahp talkin’ about it, jest keep searching- Search harder.

 **Toki:** _[concerned]_ Oh don’ts be worry, we’ll finds dem. _[Pickles waves his hand in dismissal]_

 **Pickles:** Wait-- _[pushes some packets about]_ Where are the cinnamon buns. Uhh, who... _[picks up a handful of anchovie tins]_ Who gaht this..? _[Murderface groans and raises his hand]_ Where are my cinnamon buns?

 **Murderface:** I **forgot**.

 **Pickles:** So yer telling me, _[strides up to him, waving the tin in his face]_ after we broke into a **_zahmbie-infested_** convenience store – of all the things you could’ve gaht... You grabbed _ANCHOVIES_?!!

 **Skwisgaar:** _[shifts uncomfortably]_ Uh, Pickle? Maybes yous shoulds be chillings outs, I means we’s can always goes backs and gets some on de ways?

 **Pickles:** _[bitterly]_ But look--we gahtyer _Daim bar_ , we gaht a truckload of chips fer Nathan--! _[the room lapses into silence as the band look concerned at him]_

 **Charles:** _[clears his throat]_ Pickles? _[he gets his attention]_ Do you wanna come with me to Australia?

 **Pickles:** Why’s it jest you?

 **Charles:** Thanks to the Amulus, we’re a little understaffed at the moment. So are you coming along?

 **Pickles:** Yeah, I'm going.

 **Charles:** Right – guys, we’ll be back so stay together until then, are we all agreed?

 **Nathan:** _[Nathan raises his hand]_ Yeah--wait, what am I agreeing to?

 **Charles:** Just stay here and don't leave this cave for anything. _[Dethklok complain amongst one another and Charles takes this as his opportunity to leave] [stops Abigail] A_ hh...-you’re in charge, Abigail.

 **Abigail:** Got it.

************

**[The Dethkopter travels across the Pacific ocean] [Cut to Pickles and Ofdensen sitting inside]**

**Charles:** _[glances out from the window]_ Not long now. _[turns his head to him]_ You doing okay?

 **Pickles:** I’ll be fine, jest...can we naht talk about it until we find them, or find where we have to look for them if they’re-. _[rubs his hands over his face]_

 **Charles:** We’ll find them. _[trying to make conversation]_ You and your nephew... Did you see him often?

 **Pickles:** Heh. Kinda...

*****

**[Flashback to Pickles and his nephew palling around, enjoying each others company]**

**Pickles VO:**...Y’see, when he learned how to talk, Seth, being the douchebag he is, went ahead and took advantage of theat.

**[Pickles and his nephew sit at the end of a boardwalk, lake fishing. Pickles gets a bite and reels it in]**

 

 **Pickles:** _[shows it to him]_ Pretty? _[Seth’s son nods gleefully] [as Pickles unhooks the salmon, his nephew puts a hand over his face and giggles] [snickers]_ What is it?

 **Seth’s son:** I forgot to ask you something!

 **Pickles:** Do ya remember now?

 **Seth’s son:** _[giggles]_ Yeah, uh...uh...oh! _[reciting it from his head]_ May I borrow a thousand dollars?

 **Pickles:** Wha-?? _[the fish slaps Pickles’s face and escapes back into the water]_

**[Dissolve to Pickles’s nephew dancing to his drum playing]**

**Seth’s son:** _[bouncing around]_ Can my dad have two hundred... Three hundred dollars? _[Pickles crashes a symbol in annoyance]_

**[Dissolve to Jean Pierre laying out food for Pickles and his nephew]**

**Seth’s son:** _[while Pickles’s tying a napkin around his neck]_ My daddy says that I can get the new Playstation if you would give him the money for it.

 **Pickles:** He said that, huh? _[the kid bobs his head] [takes a breath]_ Alright, jest eat yer vegetables...

*****

**[Dissolve back to the Dethkopter]**

**Pickles:** Yeah... I’d figured sooner or later, he’d turn into another Seth.

 **Charles:** Has there ever been an occasion where he asked you for money for himself?

 **Pickles:** Nah, just fer his dad.

 **Charles:** So, maybe not, then?

 **Pickles:** _[shakes his head]_ I dunno, people’ve been askin’ me fer money since I gaht rich enough fer it...

************

**[Los Angeles – 1987]**

**[Pickles wakes up, hungover in some motel with his band and a bunch of groupies]**

 

 **Pickles:** _[in the middle of talking to Tony]_ Whaddya wanna buy it for?

 **Tony:** I need some nose candy.

 **Pickles:** Didn’t you jest have some last night?

 **Tony:** Eyeah, I kinda ran out.

 **Pickles:** We’re making millions, and yer still asking me fer money, are you *riffing* kidding me?

 **Tony:** _[while Pickles is talking]_ Pickles...Pickles...Pickles...

 **Pickles:** _[goes silent]_ What?

 **Tony:** I thought we were friends.

 **Pickles:** _[glares]_ What happened to the money?

 **Tony:** I spent it on drugs.

 **Pickles:** Ugh! _[reaches into his pants and hands him a wad of bills]_ Here. Try not to spend it all at once, ya dooshbeag. 

 

  * Slide to Snakes N’ Barrels getting out of their limo and Pickles throws his arms up in the air, exposing his midriff as they greet the fans and then venture backstage for their warm up show
  * Backstage: Pan camera to the right as each member gets ready for the concert (fluffing up their hair, applying guyliner, dispensing hairspray, applying ~~lip-gloss~~ chapstick)



 

  * Pickles busts some moves with the Mic Stand and winks at the adoring females in the front rows
  * Cut to them doing hard drugs
  * A bunch of SN’B posters, platinum records, and logos scroll past the screen, along with a snippet of the band filming their music video
  * Cut to them doing hard booze
  * Cut to Pickles looking distraught at the clump of hair in his hand upon losing it while showering
  * Tony and Pickles with dollar bills in their mouths stand on either side of the platform while the stripper dances in the middle and takes the bills
  * Hanging out and making a toast with other glam metal musicians at an LA poolside party
  * Then cut to Pickles following his band into an alleyway in the middle of a drug deal. One of the dealers lifts his head up from the trunk and, to Pickles’s horror, it appears to be none other than Seth.



 

**[End montage: Transition to ‘The Thirsty Dolphin’ bar]**

**[Inside, the band is drinking in front of the counter]**

 

 **Seth:** _[holds a piece of his hair up]_ Ha, look at this! What is this? You got all glammed up with your other friends, over there? _[ruffles his hair]_

 **Pickles:** _[shakes free and slumps down onto the counter]_ How lang are you gunna be here?

 **Seth:** _[ignores him, going back to talking with Bullets]_ Dude, so get this...

 **Sammy:** _[slings an arm around Pickles’s neck]_ Hey, Pickles, why’ve you never introduced us to your brother, man!?

 **Pickles:** _[secretively] [bites out] Because_...! This guy is **bad news**.

 **Antonio:** _This_ guy?

 **Pickles:** How many bands do you see hangin’ out with their drug dealers?

 **Sammy:** Come on, let us bring the guy along!

 **Bullets:** We need him; this guy’s the real deal.

 **Pickles:** But-

 **Seth:** Okay! _[claps his hands together, cutting Pickles off]_ It’s settled! ‘Gonna be a pleasure doing business with you guys, you’re not gonna regret this.

*****

**[Cut to a shot of the band lying disorientated in Seth’s condo] [Pickles enters]**

 

 **Pickles:**...What the *riff* happened to my band?! _[gives his gut a slight kick]_ Tony? Guys, we’ve passed the deadline fer the album... Are you guys listening?!

 **Seth:** _[panicked, sweating]_ SHUT UP, PICKLES, I’M TRYING TO THINK!

 **Pickles:** _[blinks, taken aback]_ Okay listen, Seth, what the hell were those drugs, anyway? _[picks them up]_ I’ve never even heard of these before.

 **Seth:** That’s because they're brand new, off-label, dip*riff*! _[(Police sirens can be heard from outside)] [Seth and Pickles look horrified at one another]_ *Riff*! *Riff*, *riff*... _[points to Pickles]_ I knew you’d get me in trouble one way or another – you always do!

 **Pickles:** I am NAHT taking the fall fer you this time!

 **Seth:** _[making his way out of the window]_ Yeah? _[chuckles mockingly]_ Well we’ll see who mom and dad’ll believe the most-. _[climbs out and makes a run for it]_

*****

**[Newspaper article: “Never Trust a Snake: Snakes N’ Barrels Dealer Detained For Selling Class A Drugs”]**

**[Newspaper headline: “Snakes N’ Barrels Breakup: Drug Abuse Takes Its Toll”]**

**[Transition to three years later where Pickles (who’s now hit rock bottom), is hunched over against a wall in an alleyway, with a heroin needle sticking from his arm] [A black-fingernailed hand appears in the corner of the screen, offering it to Pickles, who lifts his head... and then eventually takes it]**

*****

**[Dissolve to Pickles sleeping on his seat] [Charles (off-screen) taps him]**

**Charles:** Pickles?

 **Pickles:** _[stirs awake, hazy]_ Yeah...?

 **Charles:** We’re here.

************

 

 **[** **Pickles and Ofdensen break their way into Seth’s mansion]**

 

 **Pickles:** Seth? _[runs up the stairs, investigating further] [louder]_ Seth! _[they see the entire place in a wreck]_ What happened here...?

**[They see Seth emerging from behind his desk, scared and holding a pistol]**

**Seth:** _[bolts up]_ *Riff*! They’re naht still here, are they?

 **Pickles:** Who’s naht here?

 **Seth:** I- I dunno... Some goddamn cloaked *riffs* came in here asking some crap about “Where is the chosen one?”

 **Charles:** _[urgently]_ Seth, where’s Amber and your son?

 **Seth:** I told ‘em to hide in the bathroom. _[Charles goes straight there] [tries to shakily light his cigarette]_

 

**[Pickles snaps his fingers, causing a small flame to appear] [The veins in Pickles’s arm glow orange as he holds the light up to the end of Seth’s cigarette. Though stunned, Seth accepts the light]**

 

 **Charles:** _[comes out]_ They’re not here... _[looks in the other rooms]_

 **Pickles/Seth:** What??!

 **Charles:** I’ve checked everywhere, they’re not in this building.

 **Seth:** _[puffs]_ What the hell...-Wait-- _you_! They're after you, aren’t they?! I should’ve known, you piece of *riff*-!

 **Pickles:** Shut up fer a second! _[runs a hand through his hair]_ –Afdensen, do you have any idea where we can find them?

 **Charles:**...The best place to head is probably south. There’s a shelter down by the tropics.

 **Pickles:** Then theat’s where I’m going.

 **Seth:** _[huffs]_ Yeah, go find them...! My wife and boy are somewhere out there – most probably **dead**!

 **Pickles:** _[distraught]_ You don’t know theat...

 **Seth:** Yes I do, we both know that’s just what’s happened! Their blood is on your hands!

 **Pickles:** Listen, _[jams his finger at him]_ I’m gonna go and find them, and _YOU_ can stand here until I get back! _[to Charles]_ Keep an eye ahn him. _[makes his way out]_

 **Seth:** _[shouts after him]_ Yeah, you run! You *riffing* run, Pickles! I’ll never forgive you for what you did to my FAMILY! _[tries to hold back his blubbering] [turns to Ofdensen]_ Shut up and quit staring at me like that, ya stupid *riff*!

 **Charles:** _[opens his mouth, inhaling to answer, but his voice dies]_ As...far as I'm concerned, you should be rather grateful to have a brother like Pickles. He will find them and, ah... Just stay put until then and you’ll be fine.

 **Seth:** _[frowns, affronted]_ Are you saying I'm a coward? *Riffing* suit. You don't know how hard it is for me right now! You don’t know what the hell I'm going through-! _[seeing no reaction from him]_...Do you...?

 **Charles:** I have to say that I do, unfortunately. _[a look of guilt washes over Seth’s face]_ No, there was a time where I, too, thought that my own wife was gone, when in reality, she wasn’t.

 **Seth:** _[sniffles]_ A- And what did you do then...?

 **Charles:** I found her whereabouts and went to get her back.

 **Seth:** So you’re with her now?

 **Charles:**...Not exactly. _[Seth’s bows his head, thinking about his own family. His mouth contorts before breaking down crying into Ofdensen’s suit]_ Uh... _[waits for his snivelling to stop] [when it doesn’t, he pulls him back, rolling his eyes]_ Oh for god’s sake, get a hold of yourself.

 **Seth:** _[sniffs]_ M’sorry, I just don't know what to do- I mean, Pickles is out there, and I'm stuck in here!

 **Charles:** Not really.As far I know, you can leave if you want.

 **Seth:** But with you comin’ with me, too? That’s what Pickles said. _[Charles nods]_ Okay... In that case, I'm gonna take this into my own hands! _[goes off into his closet to get changed] [muffled]_ Y’know, I think I've finally found my calling; this is MY time to be in the limelight for saving my family!

 **Charles:** Well we best get a move on, if we don't want to be late to the-

 **Seth:** _[cuts him off, coming out wearing Crocodile Dundee-esque gear]_ Then let’s go!

 **Charles:** _[stares awkwardly]_ Follow me.

*************

**[Pickles walks cautiously through the Tropical North Queensland]**

**[The camera pans over to show Famine stalking Pickles in his true form; with the body of a man with freakishly long clawed fingers and a bloodied deer skull for a head] [But, before he could attack, a small boy comes running out from some bushes]**

**Seth’s son:** _[immediately, they recognise each other and the boy runs to Pickles’s open arms]_ Uncle Pickles!!

 **Pickles:** What happened, are you okay??

 **Seth’s son:** They’re attacking the camp!

 **Pickles:** Show me the place.

 

**[He leads Pickles to the beach and they see the inhabitants being attacked by a Kraken] [The Kraken twists one of its tentacles around Pickles’s leg and drags him into the sea]**

**Seth’s son:** Uncle--! _[the beach’s inhabitants stare transfixed at the ocean...] [a few moments later, the Kraken resurfaces and spits out the drummer, getting a glimpse of its flame-filled mouth]_

 **Pickles:** _[gets to his feet, watching the Kraken retreat]_ Hoo! Theat wasn’t so bad. _[his attention turns to the camp cheering and crowding around him] [he acknowledges them with a lopsided grin]_ _[the celebration is stopped short when a scream rings out]_

 **Amber:** _[on her knees, frantically pointing to the distance]_ My boy! That thing took my boy! _[Pickles’s head darts to see Famine entering a tower with Seth’s son under his arm. Seeing this, he runs towards the building]_

*************

**[The Horseman clings onto a support beam with one arm, and holds Seth’s son with the other, giving him a “Shh” gesture as he spies on Pickles making his entrance]**

**[Pickles takes a look up and his expression quickly turns to shock as he sees them; prompting Famine to hold the child up by the neck, tightening the hold. Pickles growls; on instinct, he launches a fireball at the support beam, which sends them both falling to the ground below]**

**Pickles:** _Gahd_ **_damn_** _it! [flies up, trying to catch him]_ Hang ahn!! _[catches him, holding him close as he flies back down to safety]_ I gaht you.

 **Famine:** _[scrapes himself off the ground stands facing them]_ All trace of the demigods... _[points weakly at the boy]_ Must be destroyed.

 **Pickles:** _[moves the kid to stand behind him]_ You think I’m gunna let you hurt this little guy, huh?

 **Famine:** _Our_ prophecy... It will be fulfilled... _[staggers towards them and Pickles picks up and throws his nephew in the air as he gets a spinning wheel kick on Famine, before catching him] [Famine pulls back his arm for an attack, only to receive a swift kick from the child]_

 **Pickles:** _[they exchange smiles]_ Hey, good jahb! _[Famine charges at Pickles, sending him to the ground] Oof! [Famine raises his claws]_ Close your eyes and cover your ears--! _[douses him in flames and Famine lets out a blood-curdling scream]_

 **Seth’s son:** _[peeks his eyes open, really pleased]_ ...-All-right!

 **Pickles:** _[quickly glances at him]_ What’d I tell ya, to shut yer eyes, kid!!

**[Two cloaks appear and advance on them, yet stop in their tracks, shocked as two tentacles drive through each of their torsos from behind] [Charles emerges from the shadows]**

**Pickles:** _[brings his nephew over to Ofdensen’s side] [breathless, in relief]_ It’s good ta see ya, chief! _[Famine recovers]_ Any idea on how to beat this guy?

 **Charles:** We’ll find a way. _[his tentacles launch and hold Famine up by his arms and legs as the demon heads attack him] [Famine breaks free of the hold and Pickles teams up to fight against him] [Famine swings his long arm, momentarily stunning the both of them and goes out of view]_

 **Pickles:** _[upon seeing no sign of Famine, he looks back at his nephew]_ Do me a favour--. _[picks up his nephew and hands him over to Charles]_

 **Charles:** _[seeing him going off]_ Pickles, you can’t-

 **Pickles:** _[looks back crossly at him]_ Get him out of here! _[Charles hesitates, glancing down at the kid]_ Come ahn, I’m trustin’ you ahn this! _[Charles nods and runs out carrying him]_

 

**[Pickles sighs and turns around, just in time to catch Famine throwing a burning piece of wood at him] [Pickles comes out from the flames with a flying kick, sending the Horseman to the ground and starts beating on him with his hands alight]**

**[Now that his nephew wasn’t there, Pickles holds nothing back and, with his eyes glowing a newly red, he pulls out all the stops, resulting in the whole interior being incinerated]**

*****

**[Cut to a quick shot outside of Charles holding Seth’s son outside the building from a safe distance, watching and waiting for Pickles to finish the job]**

*****

**[Pickles scans the area and Famine finally comes out from hiding and launches himself at Pickles, who quickly retaliates by sizzling out Famine’s eye sockets] [And with the help of two well-tossed knives, Famine stumbles back and falls, impaling himself onto a broken piece of framework]**

*****

**[Fade to Pickles’s nephew and Charles watching Pickles exit the building: apart from a few bruises and cuts, he looks okay. Overjoyed, Pickles’s nephew runs up to him and they hug]**

 

 **Seth’s son:** _[they pull out when they hear Amber calling for them] [he rushes up to her as the villagers follow up from behind]_ Mom, it was so cool! You shoulda seen it!

 **Amber:** _[wraps her arms tightly around her son, kissing the top of his head] [looks up to Pickles in sincere gratitude]_ Thank you. The both of you. _[Pickles smiles back at Charles]_

******

**[Fade to the beach, a couple minutes later] [Pickles says his goodbyes to the camp]**

**Seth’s son:** _[dragging his feet]_ Do you really have to go, uncle Pickles?

 **Pickles:** _[crouches down to his level]_ It’s jest for a while. There’s a couple more bad guys we have to beat, then I'm coming back. _[seeing him still sad, he takes off his wristband and puts it on his nephew]_ Here. I’ll be back for theat, so keep it safe till then – oh, and remember to wash it first, heh. _[with that, his nephew goes in for a sudden, tight hug, to which Pickles returns]_

 **Seth:** _[from the distance]_ NO! _[quick pan over to a very livid Seth]_ NO, GODAMNIT, NO! This was meant to be my moment, Pickles, and you took it from me!

 **Amber:** _[frowns]_ Calm down, at least our boy’s safe.

 **Seth:** Damnit Amber, I was supposed to save the *riffing* day! I came and you just stole my thunder agai— _[his leg gets caught by the Kraken from before and it roughs him around, swinging him up and down]_

*************

**[Cut to credits]**

**[During the credits; show Seth lying in a cast, wearing a neckbrace at a hospital]**

 

 **Amber:** _[arms folded in disapproval]_ Well, Pickles, I’d like to thank you for saving us once again.

 **Seth’s son:** _[excited]_ Dad, did you see uncle Pickles!? _[Seth’s only grunts]_

 **Pickles:** No worries, he’ll get better in no time.

 **Seth’s son:** Aw man, but that was so cool back there!

 **Pickles:** _[grins]_ Yeah... _Hey_ , let’s give daddy a hug~.

 

**[They both wrap him in a hug (maybe a little too tight on Pickles’s part), as Seth whines in pain]**

 


	16. Dethappreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band and Ofdensen form an alliance with General Crozier as they venture on to find the sacraments of the Half Man.

 

 **Ishnifus VO:**   _The warrior of the Half Man may seek deliverance, if he so chooses..._

 

**[Inside a cave in the mountains]**

 

  
**[Crozier awakens and walks in on the band watching the news; the place is mostly a wreck and Dethklok look dishevelled] [Crozier’s eyes turn to the corner; quick pan over to Toki asleep in a box of packing peanuts next to the couch; then back to Crozier] [Wide shot of the room]**  
  
**Murderface:**  Hey guys... army guy’s awake.  
  
**Crozier:** Where are we...?  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _[weary]_ We’s uh... We’s in a caves because... alls de monsters ams destroys everys safehouse we was ins.  
  
*****  
  
**[Cut to what they’re watching: The news shows a Reporter interviewing a Conspiracy Theorist]**  
  
**Conspiracy Theorist:** I told you, didn’t I tell you – but  _nooo_ , nobody listened!  
  
**Reporter:**  But  _[glances down at the papers in his hand]_  you’d previously said that the apocalypse would start with “aliens coming to abduct us and leave the less righteous behind for the world to turn inside out and swallow whole”?  
  
**Conspiracy Theorist:**  Never mind what I said!  _[goes close up to the camera]_  I have seen the future, you need _ME_  to help you into Paradise! Do not follow the false saviour, Salacia – BELIEVE ME and not him!  _I_ will GUIDE _YOU_ into the path of the--  _[gets yanked off screen by some cloaks (slashing sounds can be heard)]_  
  
**[Cut to him interviewing a set of Angry Fans]**  
  
**Reporter:** So, after all this, do you still consider yourself a Dethklok fan?  
  
**Angry fan:** NO! No way!  _[yells into the reporter’s microphone]_ We’re  ** _former_  fans**! This is all Dethklok’s fault!  
  
*****

 

  
**Mike Sanderson:**  Protests against Dethklok have become widespread as people believe that  _they_  are the ones responsible for the apocalypse – while a small, insignificant percentage remain sceptical. In a response to this, our holiness’s advisor, Vater Orlaag has made a worldwide announcement today...  
  
*****  
  
**[The news cuts to a snippet of Vater standing on a grand podium, addressing a vast audience]**  
  
**Vater:**  The world is going to hell, and why? Because of  **them**...  _Yes_ , the casualties are great,  _yes_  there are monsters roaming the streets – but ask yourself this: where was Dethklok when you were festering, homeless, hunted down by  **horrendous**  creatures? It was Salacia who became your saviour, not five immature simpletons who care about nothing more but themselves?  _[holds his fist in the air, tensing it]_ Where was Dethklok!?  
  
**Audience member:** Yeah! Where  _was_ Dethklok?!  
  
**Vater:** Where were they?  _[chanting]_ Where was Dethklok? Where was Dethklok?  _[the crowd join in]_ Where was Dethklok?  
  
**[Fans resume chanting as they destroy Dethklok memorabilia]**

 

*****  
  
**[Cut back to Dethklok grimly watching the TV, looking less than pleased]**  
  
**Nathan:**  ...ARE PEOPLE SERIOUSLY *RIFFING* DOING THIS RIGHT NOW??!  _[buries his hands in his face]_ I *riffing* hate fans, goddamnit.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** You means  _formers_  fans?  
  
**Murderface:** It waschn’t even our faults! Idiots...  
  
**Crozier:** _[contemptuously]_  I don't see how they can just mindlessly follow him like that, and believe every word that spouts out from his mouth.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Heh, don'ts seems toos surpriseds...  
  
**Crozier:** _[affronted, eyebrow raised]_  What’s  _that_  supposed to mean?  
  
**Murderface:** Great, he doeschn’t remember.  
  
**Crozier:**  Remember what--and I want a straight answer this time!  
  
**Pickles:**  I dunno a better way of tellin’ you this, but you were sorta brainwashed fer a while.  
  
**Nathan:** Yeah man, your boss totally had brainwashed you. Kind of a dick move but,  _[gives a quick, awkward shrug] mrhm_ , you know, that’s how he is.  
  
**Murderface:**   _[Dethklok mutter in agreement]_ He’sch a  **dick**.  
  
**Crozier:** _[to himself]_ This is absurd. Brainwashing...  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  Is trues; de managers was sayings you ams whats likes a puppets for hims.  _[mimics puppetry]_ Does my biddings, Generals!  
  
**Murderface:** _[laughs and joins in]_ Make me a rocket, General!  
  
**Crozier:** Alright, stop--cut that out!  _[looks back, distracted by what’s happening on the TV]_  
  
*****  
  
**[The crowd goes silent as the chant of “Dethklok rules!” comes from a crowd member] [People apprehend him and bring the guy up to the podium. They hold him still as Vater faces him] [Clenching his fist and concentrating hard, he causes the man’s eyes to explode and his intestines to prolapse out through his mouth]**  
  
*****  
  
**[Crozier gapes at the screen as he finally remembers; Quick flashes of Ravenwood, the crowd member, then back to Crozier; Screen flashes white]**

 

**Doctor:** And hey...tell me if you start remembering anything, alright?  
  
**[Shot of Mordhaus rapidly going up in flames]**

 

  

**Mr. Salacia:**   _You are mine now!_  
  
**Vater VO:** _[some Falconback blueprints scroll past]_ Are the rockets quite ready, General...?

 

**Crozier:**  They will be.  
  
**Soldier:** _[(from ‘Recoveryklok’)]_ Since when were they giving  _you_ orders?  
  
**Crozier:**  My loyalties lie with Mr. Salacia.

 

 

  
**Mr. Salacia:** _[Salacia speaks to him before a mission]_ Be... Obedient. Never forget your place. You are alive because I allow it, and you will end if I demand it.

 

  
_**Charles VO:**_ _[(from ‘Dethrebirth’)]_  There’s the difference between you and me: I chose to resist those orders!  
  
**Solider VO:** _[(from ‘Recoveryklok’)]_ Don’t forget who you were, before you turned into their pawn!  
  
**[Shots of Crozier becoming head of the Military (“** You were their pawn. **”), to him giving his approval on the Falconback rockets (“** You were their pawn. **”), to them being fired at the world’s major military bases (“** Just a worthless pawn. **”)]**

**[Crozier grabs his head, turning his face down to the floor; he looks angry, in despair]**

  
**Murderface:**   _[off-screen] [waving his hand, trying to get his attention]_ What’sch the matter with him?  
  
**Nathan:** _[off-screen]_  How do you think I'm supposed to know?  
  
**Pickles:** _[Dethklok approach him further] [off-screen]_  He looks like he’s gonna explode...  
  
**Crozier:** NO!  _[points furiously at them]_ I wasn’t a pawn!  
  
**Nathan:** _[backing away]_ Whoa. Chill out, we didn’t say that-  
  
**Crozier:**  Then don’t even let it cross your mind!  
  
**Pickles:** Dood, it’s cool, it’s naht like you knew what was happening, anyway, so-  
  
**Crozier:** I could’ve resisted those orders if I had the chance! But...they showed me these  _things_...  _[trails off, lost] [his gaze goes over to Toki (who’s now awake and looking confused at what’s going on)] [Crozier feels a hand lay on his shoulder, he turns to see Charles]_  
  
**Charles:** Why don’t you come with me, General?  
  
**[(Roll Deththeme)]**  
  
**[In the other room of the cave] [Charles and Crozier sit in silence]**  
  
**Charles:** Well, ah... First of all, welcome back. Are you feeling okay?  
  
**Crozier:** _[eyes him suspiciously, arms folded]_ I guess...  
  
**Charles:** You took quite a few knocks from rolling down that hill, are you sure?  
  
**Crozier:** I'm fine, I assure you.  
  
**Charles:** Alright.  
  
**Crozier:**   _[pause]_ So...a lot of things have changed...  
  
**Charles:**   _[beat]_ Yes, a lot has changed.  _[Crozier sighs and rubs his face]_ I realise that this may seem rather overwhelming, but I hope you’ll understand that I couldn’t allow you to lash out at my band like that.  
  
**Crozier:** _[wryly, shaking his head]_ “Overwhelming”.  _[lets out an exasperated sigh]_ I could’ve stopped that freak from getting into my head, but he got away with it – I almost got  _you_  killed, and everyone else  _was_  killed.  
  
**Charles:** _[scratches his nose]_ Before being brainwashed, _[leans in slightly]_ when you were deciding to work for Mr. Salacia, did you ever think to question some of his policies and general ‘practices’?...  
  
**Crozier:** _[his glare deepens at the last bit]_ I did it with the best interests of the public. The position that he appointed me to guaranteed that I would have the authority to protect national security from anything that I deemed as a potential threat.  
  
**Charles:**  Including  _[incredulously]_ a death metal band.  
  
**Crozier:**  I saw the signs and acted on it,  _[huffs, looking away momentarily]_ unlike the others. Anyway, what do you care, it was never successful.  
  
**Charles:** Because that’s when they brainwashed you.  
  
**Crozier:** This conversation is over.  _[gets up to leave, but Charles steps in his way]_  
  
**Charles:**  This is a fact that you’re going to have to face sooner or later. They controlled you, you were their pawn.  
  
**Crozier:**   _[that just flares up his anger more]_ I WAS NEVER A PAWN!  _[he sounds overly furious for a second, then calms down]_ Five years ago, I was brainwashed by some  **supernatural**  bull*riff* - and it was  _only then_  that I was forced to give the orders to fire the missiles at the military bases that  **I** was responsible for!  
  
**Charles:**  This was phase 1 of Project Falconback, am I correct?  
  
**Crozier:** That was phase 2. It was to weaken our defences against...whatever hell spawned from the apocalypse. From the day of the attack, everything I’ve done has been against my will, but that doesn’t...that doesn’t make me...  _[his voice dies as he flops back in the chair, reburying his face]_   _[Charles sits silently with him]_   _[lifts his head up towards him]_  Knock it off with that look, Charles. The last thing I want is for you to give me pity.  
  
**Charles:** I’m not here to pity you, because in truth, you’re right: a great injustice was done to you and your soldiers. The Tribunal shouldn’t be able to get away with that.  _[leans in, looking at him directly]_  Which is why I’m offering you a proposition, a chance to change things.  
  
**Crozier:**  ...You have my attention.  
  
**Charles:** Here’s my offer: help us, and let Dethklok help you in our fight against these guys. We’ll be saving many lives, and you’ll be all the more closer to making them pay for their actions.  
  
**Crozier:** _[inhales deeply, then lets out a calming breath]_ Just…tell me I can fix this.  
  
**Charles:** I’m afraid I can’t tell you that right now.  _[reaches for the box on the desk and opens it, then hands a parchment inside to Crozier]_  
  
**[Crozier opens it up; close-up of the map with diagrams and scriptures on it. There are two sacraments in different locations: one of an eagle statue with a gemstone, and opposite it is one of a phoenix with a gemstone]**  
  
**Charles:** If we’re going to make this work, then you're going to have to trust me. And the band. _[stands]_  I’ll give you time to think, let me know. _[leaves, and the General is alone with the parchment, staring intently at it]_

 

  
*****************

  
**[Dethklok and Ofdensen chat idly amongst themselves] [The General enters and marches towards them, resolute. He holds up the parchment; zoom and fade time transition to Dethklok and Charles huddled around Crozier as he points to parts of the parchment]**  
  
**Crozier:** This is where the sacraments of the Half Man are located at. After they gave me the “treatment”, they thought it’d be okay to disclose more information in my presence. There were a lot of weird things going on in there, but one of the things I found out about were these gemstones, which so happen to be important to Mr. Salacia.  
  
**Pickles:** What’s so special about them?  
  
**Crozier:** From what I’ve heard, these sacraments were bound to him when the Horsemen gave him his powers. Destroy these two, and you’ll be doing a lot of damage.  
  
**Nathan:** Why would you bind your powers to a couple of rocks?  
  
**Crozier:** It was the only way they could do it. The first one with the Eagle is the key to his immortality: take that one out, then you’d be giving back his ability to die.  
  
**Charles:** Are you sure of this?  
  
**Crozier:** I'm sure. I've heard Mr. Salacia describe it many times. Take out the other one, and there’s not a single chance he’ll ever come back. But, if you are planning on doing that, then I’d suggest to destroy the one under the eagle first.  
  
**Charles:** Then that’s where we’ll head to.  
  
**Crozier:** _[closes the parchment]_ When you say “we”, does that mean me, too?  
  
**Charles:**  Is that what you’ve decided?  
  
**Crozier:** _[unfolding his arms with a hint of a smile]_ Seems like you could use the extra help.  _[offers his hand]_ I’ve got some unfinished work with Mr. Salacia.  
  
**Charles:**   _[takes his hand in a firm handshake]_  Welcome aboard.  
  
**Nathan:** _[butting in]_ Alright, listen up douchebag, as long as you’re coming with us, you gotta listen to every word we say –got it!?  
  
**Crozier:** _[clearly annoyed]_ Loud and clear.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**  He ams kinds of de odds one outs of us. Goings to bes a bits of a problems laters...  
  
**Crozier:**  How so?  
  
**Murderface:** We’re the ones with powers, what’ve you got?  
  
**Crozier:** I’ve got my weapons and decades of military training, don't worry about me.  
  
**[Charles’s phone rings; Toki picks it up for him]**  
  
**Charles:** Ah Toki, let me take that-.  
  
**Toki:**   _[chirpy]_ Hellos?  
  
**[Splitscreen conversation with Damien, sitting on a cardboard box, looking a complete wreck]**  
  
**Damien:** Charles...!  _[pause]_  Wait, who is this?  
  
**Toki:** It’s Toki!  
  
**Damien:** Well, get me Charles!  _[people panic in the background]_  SHUT UP, let me handle this!  
  
**Toki:** Ams theres anythings Toki can helps you withs?  
  
**Damien:** _[sarcastically imitating his voice]_   _No_ , there’s nothing Toki can helps me with – get Charles now!  _[Toki frowns down at the phone and contemplates hanging up]_  
  
**Charles:**   _[--takes it just before he does]_  I’ll take it from here. Hello?  
  
**Damien:** Listen up, it’s Damien. You’d better hurry: through circumstances which I’d rather not go into, me and forty other people are now trapped and at the mercy of a pack of harpies.  
  
**Charles:** _[shuts his eyes]_ Was this, by any chance, your fault?...  
  
**Damien: Don’t _you_  JUDGE ME**! I went in there with good intentions.  
  
**Charles:**  I’m not--look, just give me your location and we’ll see what we can do.  
  
**Damien:** I know you can track my location easily, so you’d better be here! You know...I heard you guys were the ones that started this apocalypse. So if we die, then it’s all on you.  _[slowly hangs up]_  
  
**Nathan:** _[Charles takes a calming breath and turns back to the others]_ What?  
  
******  
  
**[Wipe to the next scene (slide whistle sound effect)] [Dethklok (in battle armour, led by Charles) and Crozier (in his _Dethcarraldo_ gear) leave the cave]**  
  
**Nathan:**  Just as long the people with Damien don't attack us neither, then we’re good.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Whys would deys? We ams savings dems,  _[frowns]_ dey shoulds be gratefuls!  
  
**Pickles:**  I wonder if we’ll get a reward?  
  
**Toki:** Oh, I hopes it ams foods!  
  
**[Crozier, walks behind them, grinning in amusement, but then stops in his tracks at the sound of a demonic voice–]**  
  
**[Salacia’s voice]:** _Don’t believe their lies. [clearly spooked, Crozier subtly looks around for any sign of him or the Tribunal]_  
  
**Toki:**  Hurries ups, slowpokes!  
  
**Crozier:**   _[he carries on, choosing to ignore it]_ I’m coming.

 

***************

  
**[They all travel through the jungle to Damien’s location in two separate jeeps; Crozier (driving) and Ofdensen are in the front seats with Toki, Murderface and Pickles in the back, while Nathan and Skwisgaar travel with the Klokateers] [Charles and Crozier look exasperated as the band members cause chaos at the back]**  
  
**Crozier:**   _[saying finally]_ Will you calm down back there?  
  
**Toki:** Hes starteds its!  
  
**Crozier:** There’ll be no fighting while we’re on an important operation.  
  
**Murderface:**  What operation??  
  
**Crozier:** It’s operation “Listen to me”!!  
  
**Charles:**  Boys, knock it off.  _[they eventually stop]_  
  
**Pickles:** Are we there yet?  _[Crozier lets out a deep sigh]_  
  
**Charles:**  We’ll be there soon.  
  
**Murderface:** _[after a few seconds of travelling in peace]_ Scho... why aren’t we leaving Damien to get eaten again?  
  
**Crozier:** _Because_  there are civilians there with him.  
  
**Pickles:** Theat guy’s a waste of functioning organs. But theat’s nice of you, thinkin’ about the regular jagoffs like theat.  
  
**Crozier:**   _[grins]_ We’ll put them on a higher priority to Damien.  _[the band members guffaw in agreement]_  
  
**[Salacia’s voice]:** _Ignore them, General. They hate you. They always have..._  
  
**[Crozier accidentally runs the jeep into a ditch. He floors the accelerator, but the car doesn’t move] [Crozier clutches the steering wheel harder, shoulders hunched, but eventually releases the accelerator]**  
  
**Murderface:** Great, way to go, General Dildo!  
  
**Toki:**  HAHA! “General Dildo!”  
  
**[Crozier audibly shudders in anger through clenched teeth] [Ofdensen’s phone rings again]**  
  
**Damien:**   _[way past his breaking point]_ The harpies are circling us like vultures... They’re helping themselves to the food supply, Charles. We don't have much time before they go for us next.  
  
**Charles:**  Just hang tight, we’re on our way-.  
  
**Damien:**  You think you’re *riffing* great, huh? After the way I treated you, this is a *riffed* up way of getting back at me-...! Ugh!  _[hangs up]_

 

 

****************

  
**[Some time later, we’re back to the campsite where Damien and the civilians are cowering before the harpies, who have finished the last of the food supply] [The civilians gasp when the harpies turn to stalk towards them]**  
**[All at once, the harpies are frozen, hit with lightning, shot, and incinerated] [Dethklok and co. rush in]**  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[they see that there’s no more left]_ Was that its?  
  
**Murderface:** *Riff*! _[throws his battleaxe down in tantrum]_ I didn’t even get to do anything!  
  
**[The civilians cheer and Dethklok bask in their victory...until their cheering dies down as a large shadow forms behind them] [They slowly turn to see a Mustakrakish-like lake troll staring right at them; the crowd moan collectively in horror] [Dethklok and the General are scared speechless as the monster roars in their face, blowing their hair back]**  
  
**Damien:** What’s the matter?!  
  
**Nathan:** You didn’t say anything about a *riffing* lake troll!!  
  
**Crozier:** _[people scream and run around in panic] [holds out his hand]_ Stop where you are--no sudden movements!  
  
**Toki:**  Whats does we dos?!!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** Fellas--thinks quicklies! Hows we’s defeats hims de last times??!  
  
**[Murderface is the first to remember, and promptly snatches Damien’s phone out of his hand]**  
  
**Damien:** Hey...!  
  
**Murderface:**   _[using his newfound strength, he aims and throws the phone hard at its mouth; the monster watches as it flies past its head]_ Aw *riff*, I missed!  
  
**Pickles:**   _[hands ignited] [head darts to Nathan, frantic]_ Dood, use your powers!!  
  
**Nathan:** _[looking back at him, fingers tense]_ There’s no WATER!  _[as the monster looms closer, a memory echoes in his mind:_ _“Bleach is mostly water, and we’re mostly water...”] [head bolts up]_ Wait! That’s it!  _[they all turn to him]_ Okay, stand back!  
  
**[Everyone take a step back at Nathan’s prompt...Pickles takes another step just in case] [Straining, gritting his teeth, Nathan lifts his arms up at the troll’s direction and verrryyy gradually, then quickly pulls them in] [All at once, every gallon of water in the lake troll’s body is ripped out, killing it instantly]**  
  
**[Unfortunately, Nathan didn’t think this through well enough, and so the result is the lake troll bursting into a ginormous bloody cloud all over everyone and everything within its radius]**  
**[Dethklok and the General stand, stupefied; the entire front half of their bodies coated in blood]**  
  
**Civilian:**   _[off-screen, rings out]_ They saved us!  _[they all cheer]_  
  
**[The civilians crowd around them, thanking them, giving them back pats, etc.] [Cut focus to Dethklok, Ofdensen and Crozier in the circle]**  
  
**Crozier:** _[discretely, to Dethklok]_  You handled yourselves pretty well back there, I was impressed.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** And yous was pretties sturdies for an olds-timers, yourselfs~!  
  
**Crozier:**   _[smirks]_ Don’t underestimate me.  
  
**Angry Civilian:**   _[pulls some people back, butting into the front]_ What are you guys doing? There’s no way we’re thanking these guys after what they did to us!  
  
**Civilian:** What the *riff* you talking about – they saved us!  
  
**Angry Civilian:** Who cares? They’re the ones responsible for the apocalypse!  
  
**Civilian:**  Without them, you’d be in a troll’s digestive tract! If anyone’s to blame, it’s THAT guy.  _[gestures to Damien, who looks away, embarrassed]_  
  
**Nathan:** _[addressing the crowd]_ Okay lemme just set the record straight, while you guys aren’t mad at us. We’re not as bad as they say we are, alright? Salacia and-  
  
**Civilian:**  -Um, it’s  _Lord_  Salacia.  
  
**Nathan:** _[GLARES]_   _Like I was saying_... Salacia and all the other weirdoes are just using us as scapegoats. They want us dead so we can't bring things back to normal, because they  **like it**  this way – they’re the ones that caused all this- Well, uhh...I mean not saying we’re not  _totally_ responsible for this, so uh we’re sorry about that--but, we’re not  _as_  responsible as Salacia is, if you get what I’m...saying...  _[the crowd exchange confused glances]_  
  
**Pickles:** Will you  _jest stahp_ , already?  
  
**Nathan:** I'm just trying to explain to them-  
  
**Pickles:** _[mimics him in a whiny, high-pitched voice]_  “We’re sahrry we were responsible for this” – yer makin’ us look bad!  
  
**Nathan:** What? I'm just- y’know, demigods. ‘Gotta be humble.  
  
**Pickles:** Well, yer making us look like a couple of jackasses.  
  
**Nathan:** Are you done blabbing?  
  
**Pickles:** _[pause]_ You know what, you can face the Horsemen all by yourself.  _[starts to walk away]_  
  
**Nathan:** No,  _no_ -... fine! I don’t need you--just leave!  
  
**Pickles:** _[stops and looks behind]_...You really want me to leave?  
  
**Nathan:** I-...  _[sigh]_  No. I can't do this without you.  _[Pickles comes back] [frowns at his smug look]_  
  
**[Cut next, to Crozier addressing the crowd]**  
  
**Crozier:** Everyone, it is of upmost importance that you listen carefully to these instructions. This is for your own safely: you’ll need to follow the Klokateers in an orderly manner and they’ll lead you into a shelter. Stay on high alert and don't come out until the signal is given.  
  
**Civilian:**  What’s the signal?  
  
**Crozier:** The signal that it’s safe to come out after Salacia is defeated.  
  
**Civilian:** You’re really going up against Salacia...?  
  
**Civilian:** You’re crazy!  
  
**Civilian:**   _[whispering to him]_ These guys want their heads exploded...  
  
**Crozier:** I heard that!!  
  
**Nathan:**  Yeah well, it’s gonna happen sooner or later! You're gonna get harpies and trolls attacking you from left, right, and center!  
  
**Skwisgaar:** You ams all nots sicks at all abouts livings likes that?  
  
**Civilian:** So—fine, it’s you guys taking down this guy who can shoot lightning and use telepathy; basically a god.  
  
**Crozier:** I think five demigods, and whatever  _[pats Ofdensen lightly on the shoulder]_ he’s got, outta make it even.  
  
**Toki:** But yous welcomes to joins, if you wants?  
  
**Civilian:**  Ehh...  _[looks to the others, who are just as hesitant: “Isn’t he immortal?” “Oh *riff* that.”] [One of them steps out and salutes the General]_  
  
**Pvt. Miller:** Private T. Miller reporting for duty, General.  
  
**Crozier:**   _[pleased, salutes back]_ Nice to see you again, Private.  _[as he joins them]_ You're a sight for sore eyes.  
  
**Pvt. Miller:** _[takes a glance at them, suddenly elated]_ Oh sweet, Dethklok! _[Crozier grumbles]_  
  
**Crozier:**   _[turns to Charles]_ Lets head out and begin rebuilding that private army of yours.  _[back to the crowd]_  This is a problem we’re all going to have to deal with one way or another. For those of you who’ve made up the decision to face it, instead of cowering before it, are more than welcome to join us.  
  
**[They make their way out the place with people cheering after them] [One nudges another and they decide to follow them, prompting others to do the same]**

 

 

******************

  * Tracking shot of lines travelling across a map; quick cuts of them recruiting more and more people
  * Fade to day, with the seven of them (plus a demon Toki summoned), helping one another with building a makeshift home for themselves
  * Crozier struggles carrying some planks of wood and Nathan takes it from him and the General flexes his back in respite
  * Charles and Crozier look through Ishnifus’s old notes on the emerald now bonded to the Amulus as they try to map out her weak points. Crozier taps to his neck purposely and Ofdensen nods.
  * Their army grows...
  * Shots of vandalised Salacia murals and statues
  * Crozier teaches the band survival techniques like how to clean a snake for cooking; Slide to them finally having a proper-ish meal together
  * Fade to them admiring their new, finished home
  * Crozier finds a note at his desk written in crayon: “General Dildo, we forgive you for trying to kill us and look forward to a very  ~~successful~~ badass alliance with you! - Dethklok”. The General looks over to Dethklok standing by the doorway (with Pickles giving a thumbs up), and slaps his palm to his forehead
  * A few days later; Charles walks up to a podium, standing next to Crozier as they both salute the crowd. Pan out, wide shot: to show hundreds of newly-recruited Klokateers saluting back
  * Zoom out on a map, a red area with a Gear symbol in the middle. The red spreads wider, representing the territories Dethklok are gaining control over
  * Fade to Salacia’s narrowing eyes
  * Nathan, Charles and Crozier examine the map of the sacraments, exchanging glances. Zoom in aerial shot of the eagle sacrament; Fade to the next scene.



 

 

*****************

**[Ext. Salacia’s fortress; (Salacia’s laughter can be heard)]**  
**[Int. Salacia’s castle, the dining hall. Several pikes with severed heads surround the area] [Salacia is alone with the Amulus, hands leaning on the windowsill, snickering to himself] [Vater rushes in]**  
  
**Vater:** Your holiness, there’s been a recent development...  _[Salacia laughs louder this time]_ It’s bad news, I'm afraid: Dethklok have found the location of the sacraments and are planning on destroying them.  _[Salacia still keeps laughing] [taken aback]_ Are you alright, master?  
  
**Salacia:** _[calming down, looks over his shoulder at Vater]_ My son is a smart one, isn’t he?...  _[Vater doesn’t say anything]_   _[enraged]_  But  ** _why_** does he use it against ME?  
  
**Vater:** I believe they’re tagging along with General Crozier now. It seems as though he’s more trouble than we’d expected.  _[Salacia comes away from the window and begins to make his way out, but is stopped by Orlaag]_ Where are you going, master?  
  
**Salacia:**  I am going to dispose of them once and for all. No more interferences.  
  
**Vater:** Shh- shouldn’t you conserve your power for when you're challenged by Dethklok?  
  
**Amulus:** Are you implying that he doesn’t know what he’s doing, Orlaag?  
  
**Salacia:**   _[thinking to himself, slowly sitting at the table]_   _[Vater and Amulus wait in silence for him to make his decision]_ Hmm... Perhaps it would be better if I left it to someone else to carry this out – to separate them from the Dead Man.  
  
**Vater:** I can send our soldiers in to reduce the number of their army by the thousands!  
  
**Salacia:** The Amulus has already taken care of that.  _[Vater looks over to her, at a loss]_  
  
**Amulus:** I could do it.  
  
**Vater:** Yes,  _you_  will separate them and  _I’ll_ deal with Dethklok and Crozier.  _[goes closer to Salacia, almost begging]_ Master, please... Conserve your strength and allow me to finish the job.  
  
**Amulus:**   _[exchanges glances with Salacia] [unconvinced]_ Are you  _sure_ about this, Orlaag?  
  
**Salacia:**   _[holds up his hand, silencing them]_  I sense your enthusiasm, and you have proved your capability in the past...  
  
**Vater:** Let me prove it to you once more! Give  _me_ a  _fraction_  of your powers and I shall dispose of them all!  
  
**Salacia:**   _[looking hard at him]_ Go to the location of the Eagle sacrament. The cloaks will take you there.  
  
**Vater:** _[his chest puffs out]_ I will do my best for you,  _[bows]_ your holiness.  
  
**Salacia:** And your best had better be good enough. Do not underestimate their capabilities...

 

*******************

**[Fade to the next sky] [Ext. the rebel army’s camp]**

 

**[Crozier and Ofdensen are sitting on a hill, watching over the camp]**  
  
**Charles:** So...  _[calmly turns his head to him]_ that’s my role in the prophecy.  
  
**Crozier:** _[pause, hand covering his mouth, then takes it off]_ You're  _sure_  it’s going to turn out this way?  
  
**Charles:** _[looks ahead, contemplating for a moment]_ In all honesty, I've never been entirely sure. It’s just that everything that’s been written is always so vague,  
most of it’s been a surprise.  
  
**Crozier:**  And if by “vague”, you mean “full of crap”, then you're right. It’s not smart to think you could prepare yourself for something like that. Dying is just something you’ll have to face when it comes, don’t listen to what anybody says – especially Salacia.  
  
**Charles:** _[gives a wry smile]_ We’ll see.  
  
**Crozier:** _[raises his brows]_ And you’re gonna see, too: when we’ve finally killed that son of a bitch, and you’re out celebrating with Dethklok and her, you’re gonna think back to what I’d said and see how right I was.  _[Charles stays silent, not entirely convinced, but nods nonetheless, frustrating Crozier a bit] [glances down at her photo]_ Here’s something I don’t get: why her? Why not let somebody else to become the host?  
  
**Charles:** Well that’s easy: pick somebody who I'm less likely to fight back against,  _[mutters]_ let alone kill...  
  
**Crozier:** _[shakes his head bitterly, referring to Salacia]_ Clever bastard.  _[hands the picture back to Charles]_  And the others still don’t know?  
  
**Charles:** _[folding it back into his jacket]_ The boys...?  _[Crozier nods]_ They don't, no, and I still expect you to keep this between us.  
  
**Crozier:** You’re sure that’s what’s best?  
  
**Charles:** It is. I know them and I don't want them being distracted. They need to focus their minds on other matters, like stopping Salacia.  
  
**Crozier:** If that’s how it is, then I’ll respect your judgement. Your secret’s safe with me.  
  
**Charles:**   _[nods gratefully]_ Thank you, General.  
  
**Crozier:**   _[pats his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before letting go] [tilts his head up]_  It’s been a while since the sky’s been like that. Not a bad view...  
  
**Charles:** Lets hope it stays that way.  _[they watch it for a few moments]_ How’re you feeling?  
  
**Crozier:** A little apprehensive, I'm not gonna lie- But still...  
  
**Charles:** Are you ready for tomorrow?  
  
**Crozier:** _[snorts]_  Ready enough.  _[Charles chuckles with him]_ My instincts tell me that with a little help from Dethklok, we should pull this thing off.  
  
**Charles:**  Hopefully, but no matter what happens, giving up is not an option.  
  
**Crozier:** Here’s the thing about me, Charles: I don't give up.  
  
**Charles:** _[a small smile tugs on his lips]_ It’s good to have you back, General.  
  
**Crozier:**   _[glances at him, surprise etched on his face]_ Thanks.  
  
**Charles:**   _[opens out the parchment and points to the eagle sacrament]_  Tomorrow night, we’ll make our way to this location and destroy it.  
  
**Crozier:** Lets make him mortal again. The old bastard knows he’s on a thin line with this.  
  
**Charles:**  How do you know this? Just an instinct...?  
  
**Crozier:** _[(distant sounds of demon-like yelling can be heard as he talks)]_ I can hear him sometimes, crying foul because he knows what we’re going to do.  _[pan up to the night sky]_ Because he’s afraid.

 

  
*******************

**[Ext. Graveyard in a small, rural village where the sacrament is kept]**  
**[Dethklok, and co. play “I spys” as they walk through the place]**

 

**Toki:**  Okays, I spys with my littles eyes, uhmm..somethings ams beginnings withs...”Ch”!  
  
**Nathan:**  “ _Ch_ ”?... Alright, uh--  _[they look around the area]_  
  
**Skwisgaar:** I knows whats it is, it ams a chairs over theres, sees?  
  
**Toki:**  Noes.  
  
**Skwisgaar:** _Noes_? What do you means, noes-?!  
  
**Toki:** I mean noes, keeps guessings!  
  
**Crozier:**  What could possibly begin with “Ch” around here?  
  
**Murderface:**  Why don't ya juscht tell us, already!  
  
**Charles:**  Church?  
  
**Toki:** Nopes!  
  
**Nathan:** _[butting in]_ Chair?  
  
**Toki:**  Nopes!  
  
**Pickles:**  Toki, what  _is_  it?  
  
**Toki:** Okays!  _[points to Charles’s legs]_  It ams “chrousers”, likes whats Charles’s wearings!  _[Crozier laughs spontaneously and the others groan]_ Whats so funnies?  
  
**Crozier:**   _[snickers, beckoning Toki over]_ That’s “trousers” with a “T”.  
  
**Toki:**   _[looks bashful]_ Likes for “Toki”?  
  
**Dethklok:** Yeah!  
  
**Crozier:**   _[pats his back]_ Now you know.  _[Toki nods happily and joins the others]_  
  
**[They freeze in their place at the sound of rustling – only for a small monster  to go scuttling past. False alarm...]**  
  
**Nathan:** Ok, enough of that, let’s be focused now.  _[they keep walking]_  
  
**Pickles:**  So...walkin’ in a deserted graveyard at night...there’s no way this could passibly go wrang(!)  
  
**Nathan:**  We got no other choice, we’re just gonna have get it over with. Right, General?  
  
**[Salacia’s voice]:** _[pull to Crozier walking, distracted] Nothing for you here._  
  
**Nathan:** _[annoyed at him not answering]_ “RIGHT, GENERAL!!”  
  
**[Salacia’s voice]:** _Turn back. [almost pitifully] Reconsider..._  
  
**Crozier:** _[purses his lips, determined]_ Right.  
  
*****  
  
**[Upon hearing strange noises, they go to investigate a nearby church; the doors fly open as they enter]**  
**[Int. Church] [Inside, they see Vater Orlaag, with cloaks standing behind him, humming. He is suspended upside-down onto a makeshift cross with firewood at the base of it]**  
  
**Vater:**  Aahh... you're finally here...! At last...  
  
**Crozier:** _[steps forward, as the others stand in stunned silence]_ Just what the hell is all this?  
  
**Vater:** This-... this is to fulfil the Half Man’s prophecy. You will witness my metamorphosis into something  **far**  stronger... more  **powerful**  than the likes of all of you combined!  
  
**Pickles:** _[high whisper]_ Should we go? We should  _gooo_...  
  
**Vater:**  Behold, as a demonstration of my faith...  _[turns his head to one of the cloaks]_  Perform the cremation!  
  
**[The cloak drops the lantern onto the firewood below the cross, burning the cross and Vater with it. His pained screams can be heard for a few seconds before he fully succumbs to the flames, while the others stare in horror at the sight]**

 

  
**************

  
**[Ext. Graveyard] [They slowly back away outside and watch the church burn (with the other cloaks inside, too); the doors slam shut, making them jolt]**  
  
**Pickles:**   _[after a moments silence] WELL_ , theat’s Orlaag taken care of...!  
  
**Crozier:** _[spooked]_ I knew he was  _crazy_ , but...  
  
**Nathan:**  Okay, we’re just gonna pretend we never saw that, destroy the sacrament, and get the *riff* out of here – are we all agreed?  _[they mutter in agreement]_  
  
**[Nathan pulls out the map, reading it for a few moments] [Their heads dart at the same time, towards the direction of an altar, far off in the distance. On top of that altar is a tall statue of an eagle, and at the bottom lies the gemstone sacrament]**  
  
**Murderface:**  There it is...  
  
**Charles:** _[they walk towards it]_  Let’s take it and hurry...this was too easy.  
  
**Murderface:** I don't hear anybody...you think someonesch sneaking up on usch?  
  
**Pickles:** Lemme guess, like another Horseman could be reight behind us now, huh?  _[they all look behind at that; camera pans over to show Death standing on a sarcophagus (lightning strikes in the background as his cloak blows in the wind)]_   _Yeah_ , what’d I tell ya!?  
  
**[The Horseman lifts his arm and storm clouds swirl above him] [A pale green energy comes down from the clouds and hits the cemetery, eventually engulfing it in light]**  
  
**[When it finally dims, the guys stop shielding their eyes and are taken aback upon seeing Vater levitating next to Death (he is wearing a black robe, with glowing white hair, much like Salacia’s demon form)]**  
  
**Vater:**   _[scoffs]_ What’s the matter? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!  _[his tone turns more sinister]_ Did you think it would be this easy?  _[Dethklok huddle amongst themselves, discussing what to do] [offended]_  Am I being ignored?  
  
**Nathan:** _[they come away]_ Uh-  _[bends, listening to Skwisgaar’s whispering]_ Yeah. We have decided that you’re no match for us and we’re still destroying the sacrament.  
  
**Vater:**  Oh really...?  
  
**[Ofdensen speaks discreetly into his watch] [Soon enough, their army of Klokateers appear from all around the area, aiming their guns at Vater and Death]**  
  
**Vater:** You think it’s as simple as that?! Allow me to show you...  _[opens out his hand, tensing his fingers as a blue aura forms around it] [all of the surrounding soldiers are lifted up high telekinetically, dropping their weapons]_  just how wrong you are.  _[he kills them all by exploding their heads telekinetically and Dethklok and the rest reel in terror] [Vater laughs triumphantly]_  
  
**Crozier:** You self-righteous bast-!  
  
**Vater:**   _[wags his finger]_  Ah-ah-ahh...  _[chuckles]_ Lets see you go against  _my_  army first, before you think of facing me.  
  
**[Hundreds of cloaks appear in place of all the fallen Klokateers, readying their powers]**  
**[Dethklok and co. make a run towards the sacrament but are forced to stop as they become weakened by the telekinetic storm raging around it] [After a short struggle, they get themselves out of the area]**  
  
**Nathan:**   _[composing themselves]_ Ok, bad idea!  
  
**[Dethklok stand in a circle back-to-back and unleash their powers on the cloaks, while Charles and the General go to attack Vater with everything they’ve got (Ofdensen’s tentacles holding him in place while Crozier unloads a hail of bullets on him)]**  
  
**Vater:** _[shakes them off and they go flying back] [turns to Dethklok as his wounds heal] YOU INSULT HIS LEGACY. NOW I WILL TEACH YOU ALL LESSON!!!_  
  
**[Toki screams upon seeing Orlaag charging at them, getting the band’s attention] [Pickles and Skwisgaar unleash a bout of fire and lightning at Orlaag, stopping him in his tracks]**  
  
**Vater:** Is THAT it!?  _[returns the attack, firing lighting and fire from each hand] [Murderface steps in front, creating a shield barrier around them, wrestling to hold it as Vater gets closer]_  
  
**[Cut to Vater’s head being yanked back as a tentacle wraps around his neck from behind; (the sound of beeping grows louder and more frequent)] [Shot of his back, where two satchels are visible; brief wide shot as they both explode and Ofdensen pulls him to the ground]**  
  
**[Crozier and Ofdensen are telekinetically pushed to the side as Vater quickly comes to his senses] [Vater watches as they scramble up and run to take cover behind a cluster of large boulders, then looks back to watch the cloaks attacking the band]**  
  
**Charles:** This has to end – they don't have much time – the sacrament is just up ahead, if you distract them, then I should be able to reach it. _[Crozier looks uneasy at his suggestion]_ What’s wrong?  
  
**Crozier:**  You saw what happened when we got near it, you aren’t exactly immune to it, either.  
  
**Charles:** I know.  _[turns his back, looking straight ahead]_ But there’s no other choice.  _[Crozier places a hand on Charles’s shoulder and moves in front of him]_  
  
**Crozier:**  One of us is enough. I’ll go.  
  
**Charles:**  For once, General, stop being so stubborn and leave this to me.  _[with no intention of arguing on the matter, he walks past him]_  
  
**Crozier:** _[– managing to grab him by the wrist, stopping him]_ Charles, look at me! _[Charles shoots his head towards him]_  This is my fight just as much as it is yours.  
  
**Charles:**   _[eyes draw down to his hand] [calmly]_ Let go of my arm, General.  
  
**Crozier:**   _If you do this_ , then what’ll happen to them?  _[Charles suddenly looks distraught] [lets go of his arm, at a realisation]_ It isn’t the world you're trying to protect, is it?  _[starts to reload his gun]_  I know you’re not exactly content with the idea of me doing this, but there’s no time to think of a plan B,  _[cocks it]_ it’s either now or never.  
  
**Charles:**   _[saying eventually]_ You don't have to do this.  
  
**Crozier:** _[fondly]_ Now who’s being stubborn? I’d rather die fighting doing something for the greater good; for once, doing something by my own free will!  
  
**Charles:** _[bows his head]_ I was wrong about you.  
  
**Crozier:** Huh?  
  
**Charles:** You were nobodies pawn.  _[lifts his head and sees Crozier smiling sadly]_  
  
**Crozier:**   _[glances down at his gun]_  I’m going to make a run for the sacrament, you be on my mark and give me the all-clear to go.  
  
**Charles:** Right.  
  
**Crozier:**   _[nodding lightly]_ It’s been a pleasure working with you, Private.  
  
**Charles:** It’s been an honour.  
  
**[Crozier and Ofdensen stand at attention and salute one another. They stop after a few moments and Charles then pulls forward into a hug as Crozier’s lands a hand onto Ofdensen’s back, tightening the hug] [Crozier pulls off and readies himself behind cover]**  
  
**Charles:** _[looking with him, placing a readying hand on his shoulder]_ Okay... On my word...  _[they see a clear path]_   _[pats his shoulder]_ GO!  
  
  
**[Charles apprehensively watches him go and comes out from cover himself, a flash of anger crossing his face upon seeing Vater hovering overhead] [Attacks him in an attempt to distract him from the band members and the General]**  
**[Meanwhile, Crozier bolts off and keeps running straight, only stopping to shoot those in his way and the ones on the band members, lightening the load for them]**  
  
**Pickles:** _[turns to thank him, then looks puzzled at why he’s running away]_ Where’re you going...?  
  
**Murderface:** _[Crozier runs past him]_ Hey, wait up!  
  
**[A wave of telekinetic energy shoots out at him, making him fall down] [Crozier struggles to move with every step he takes towards the sacrament] [The telekinetic chaos increases, with tombstones and trees flying around]**  
  
**Death:**   _[holds Vater’s arm down]_ Stop, you’ll destroy us all!  
  
**Vater:**  That’s no way to talk to a  **God**!  _[shoves his palm onto his face and Death then explodes to thin air]_  
  
**[Cut to the band struggling to destroy the overwhelming number of cloaks firing at them] [Then cut to Toki getting hit in the shoulder, with Skwisgaar checking back at him, only to then get hit himself]**  
  
**[Cut back to Crozier; after falling down again, he begins to crawl forward on his hands and knees; (alternate with shots of the band and Ofdensen struggling, and Crozier eventually using his arms to crawl forward)]**  
  
**[Finally, he manages to get to the gemstone and wastes no time in doing everything he can to destroy it; from shooting it, to picking it up and slamming it against the altar, but none of it works] [He eyes Vater and gets an idea...]**  
  
**Crozier:**   _[off-screen]_ Hey, over here, you bearded bastard!  _[Vater ignores him in favour of attacking Dethklok, but a shot to the back by Crozier convinces him otherwise]_ Get away from them, I'm the one you want!  
  
**Vater:** _[sees him by the stone, looks understandably frightened]_ What are you doing? Get away from that or you’ll be sorry-!  
  
**Crozier:** You think I'm afraid of you? I've been around you  **freaks**  for  _too long_  to be afraid!  
  
**Vater:**   _[confounded]_ What a shame... Because I’d prefer that you should be. In fact...  _[zoom slightly on Crozier’s narrowing eyes, then back at Vater firing up a blue energy ball]_ I wouldn’t want it any other WAY!!  
  
**[Vater shoots a powerful bolt of energy from his hands at the general] [Slow motion shot of the beam going towards Crozier as he, at the last moment, picks up the sacrament and holds it directly in front of himself, into the path of the shot]**  
**[The beam hits the gemstone and some cracks start to appear...]**  
  
**Vater:**   _[catches sight of this]_ NO!!  _[attempts to stop the beam coming out of his hands]_  
  
**[The beam goes through and shatters the gemstone, then ultimately hitting the General, sending him falling back to the ground]**

**[Vater lets out an anguished cry and shoots his head towards Dethklok, who are looking in shock and sadness] [The telekinetic storm reaches a close as Vater slowly levitates down, his hair restoring to its original colour as his powers grow weaker] [Lands onto his hands and knees, shouting again in anger]**  
  
**[With the cloaks killed, Dethklok and Ofdensen exchange looks and step towards Vater, drawing out their weapons]**  
  
**Murderface:** _[all staring down at him]_ **Get up**.  _[Skwisgaar and Ofdensen go to tend to the general]_  
  
**Vater:** _[lifts his head and begins to laugh bitterly]_  What is it?...  _[stumbles backwards away from them]_ Still upset about what I did to your pathetic army? I wish I’d done more to them,  _[chuckles]_  that was  _far_  too straightforward!  
  
**Nathan:** _[growls]_ Son of a bitch...  
  
**[Cut to Skwisgaar and Charles in the middle of checking on the General, when Ofdensen abruptly freezes, sensing something]**  
  
**Charles:** Hold on...  _[(the sound of ringing gets louder)]_ Boys! Ff- forget about him! Take the General and follow me -- hurry!!  
  
**[Vater watches as they disappear into the thickening mist] [Salacia suddenly appears in the fog, with a _very_ angry look on his face] [Four cloaks come to stand on either side of him]**  
  
**Vater:** _[alert]_  Master...!  _[he stops when Salacia shoots him a glare]_  
  
**Salacia:** _[his voice calm, yet firm]_ Do you realise what you have done?  
  
**Vater:** It’s my fault, I should’ve-  
  
**Salacia:** Silence! I gave you a strict order and you did not do as I’d asked. How many times must you fail?  
  
**Vater:** Once, master...! Only once!  
  
**Salacia:**  I warned you not to underestimate their abilities, but...this is my reprimand for allowing a mere human to do my bidding.  _[Vater shakes his head slowly in disbelief]_ I can see now that you are no longer worthy.  
  
**Vater:**  After all my loyalty??  _[falls and bows at Salacia’s feet]_ Please, allow me to make amends!  _Please_! _[Salacia looks on with a mixture of disgust and embarrassment]_  
  
**Salacia:** Orlaag... Rise.  _[Vater gets to his feet, seeing the purple aura forming around Salacia’s hand and then himself]_  
  
**[Eyes glowing, Salacia looks down at him with a slight scowl and opens out his hand in Vater’s direction] [Something akin to a black hole forms onto his palm and the aura around Vater begins to slither towards it. Though confused, Vater opens his arms out, willingly accepting it, until he realises what’s really happening...and begins to laugh]**  
  
**[His manic laughter turns into screams of pain as his body is broken and rendered to a state much like Cornickelson’s. Blackened fluid runs down Salacia’s lips as he pulls apart and absorbs him bit-by-bit] [Flash to white]**

 

******************

  
**[Ext. by a lake]**  
**[Fade to Dethklok and Charles by the lakeside, tending to a semi-conscious Crozier] [They see the wound through his chest and Skwisgaar immediately reaches for his guitar, but is stopped by the General grabbing his wrist; coughing up some blood and shaking his head] [Skwisgaar looks up at Ofdensen and reluctantly lets go of the handle]**  
  
**[The General peers up at Ofdensen, outstretching his hand, giving it a feeble squeeze when Charles takes it in both of his] [His eyes then open again as he feels his other hand being taken]**  
  
**[He turns his head to see Nathan holding it, with the other band members giving him a meaningful look as Crozier looks back, astonished. He looks back at Ofdensen having the same, appreciative look, and a small smile forms onto his face] [Pan up to the sky]**  
  
*****  
  
**[Time transition to sunrise] [Pan camera down to Dethklok and Charles standing at the lakeside, watching the General’s funeral pyre as it gradually floats away] [Shot of Ofdensen from behind as Nathan walks to stand next to him]**  
  
**Nathan:** _[looking down, clearing his throat]_ Erm. Sorry.  
  
**Charles:** _[briefly takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes]_ He died a hero... That’s what he wanted.  
  
**Nathan:** _[they watch the pyre]_ You gonna be okay?  
  
**Charles:** _[blinking blearily]_ Yes, I’ll be fine.  
  
**Skwisgaar:**   _[the band is not entirely convinced] [leans slightly to the side, eyebrows knotting in concern]_  Managers...? Yous maybes wants to takes a breaks, maybe rests for a whiles?  
  
**Charles:**   _[low, almost a whisper]_ We haven’t got a while.  _[takes a glance at their worried faces, sighs]_ Boys, listen to me for a moment. I want to make you all aware that the General’s sacrifice wasn’t just for the good of mankind, it was for all of you, too. And at that time, I also was willing to make that same sacrifice.  _[cuts Nathan off] –_ And on the occasion that it requires me to do so, that’s what I’ll do. For a time you’ll miss me, but eventually you’ll move on, because you’ll have each other.  
  
**Pickles:**  Dood, what’re you  _talking_  about? Is there something yer naht telling us??  
  
**[Before Charles can answer, the sound of the Amulus’s shriek rings out, making them freeze in dread] [Their heads dart up as she flies overhead, knocking them down upon landing] [Charles steps in front of the band as the Amulus takes flight again and swoops down, grabbing him by the throat] [The band watches helplessly as he’s taken away by the Amulus] [End with the show’s dramatic bleep (the one that goes TCHUUUUUUUUUUNNH)]**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDIT: 15/4/15] Hey guys, just wanted to give a quick update: I know it's been some time since a new part's been uploaded and the thing is, I was working on Dethsides which was supposed to be uploaded sometime earlier this year but then a computer virus and uni sort of set things back, but rest assured, the final 3 parts will be added sometime after May. (Also, I noticed that the pictures from the parts are disappearing so that's something I'll need to fix after exams are over, too).


	17. Dethsides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their manager abducted, Dethklok are left to fend for themselves, while Salacia finds another means of immortality through breaching into the Norse realms of the afterlife.

 

**[Flashback to shortly after the events of _Dethappreciation_ ; Inside Salacia’s Headquarters…]**

**[Salacia and Pestilence are sitting at the round table] [The camera shows War listening in on the conversation from behind a pillar]**

 

 **Ishnifus VO:** _It was those who seek to replace what is lost…_

**[Mr. Salacia (feverish and short of breath), shudders and begins to cough up blood uncontrollably; shot of the black bile splattering onto the floor]**

**Ishnifus VO:** _…Will in balance mislay what they have been initially entitled._

 

 **Pestilence:** The aging process is taking a toll on you. At this rate, you have mere months – maybe weeks until you wither away like the rest of these mortals.

 **Mr. Salacia:** This…was not what was promised. _[takes an audible breath]_ According to your prophecy.

 **Pestilence:** Things have played out differently, Half Man. For the worst. Dethklok still live, and you need to find another means of gaining back some form of your powers soon, before it is too late.

 **War:** As of now, two of my men are dead. _[comes away from the pillar and into view]_ Thanks to one of _your_ ‘allies’. _[sits in front of Mr. Salacia]_

 **Mr. Salacia:** Orlaag was blinded by rage. He had remained loyal to me for countless years, but now…he has caused all but more damage than those other meddlers could have ever done...

 **War:** Losing Death caused a great blow to our levels of strength, so I have a solution which would be in all our benefits to carry out. One that would restore your immortality, _[leans closer]_ and to give you the power of the Gods…

 **Mr. Salacia:** What is your solution…?

 **War:** _[opens out his hands, showing a projection of a blue portal]_ Valhalla. We will lead our army through the Amulus’s portal and storm their castle while their defences are low. No one would be allowed to escape.

***********************

**[Fade to present day…]**

**[A few more weeks have passed since the beginning of the apocalypse] [Mr. Salacia has already prepared his forces, as one of the Lead Commanders’ makes his speech to the crowd of civilians, while the tattered reminders of Dethklok’s failed rebellion are taken down by officials]**

**Lead Commander:** In these trying times, it is important to realise who the real threat is, and that threat is **Dethklok** – who are still at large. There is no rhyme or reason as to what they do, let us recognise these troublemakers for who they really are! _[cut to the soldiers]_ That is why we reach out to – not just the elite – but to you _[cut to the civilians]_ as loyal subjects...

 

 **Lead Commander:** To join us in the search for finding these **criminals** and bringing them forth towards the supreme leader. _[scratching his chin]_ And those who defy, and would rather choose to support Dethklok, will be executed without any qualm or question.

**[End with a shot of one of the henchmen putting up a wanted poster for Dethklok on the base of a Salacia statue; zoom in on the poster as it flaps in the wind]**

**[(Roll Deththeme)]**

 

**[Open with a montage of Dethklok making their makeshift home look more ‘homely’] [Quick cuts of the band hanging the only pictures they have of their friends/loved ones up on the wall by the entrance; to the scarce amount of furniture/food supplies of the interior fading into a previously empty room; end with them admiring the house from the exterior]**

**Pickles:** _[breathes a satisfied sigh]_ Naht bad... What do yew guys think?

 **Murderface:** _[hands in his pockets, mumbling]_ Thisch looks worse than our old place.

 **Skwisgaar:** _[bemused]_ You ams comparing dis to Mordshaus?

 **Murderface:** No, I wasch talking about the old, rat-infested apartment!

 **Toki:** _[perturbed]_ Yous didn’ts tells me theres was rats when I’s theres…

 **Pickles:** _This_ place doesn’t have any rats in it – I don’t even think rats exist in the forest, or jungle…wherever we are.

 **Murderface:** Oh right, I **forgot** rats are the _leascht_ of our worries thesche days.

 **Nathan:** Look, it’s the best we can do for now. We’ll just fight off whatever crawls into our house, it’s not like we’re weaker than them or anything. _[the others mumble apprehensively under their breaths, to Nathan’s surprise]_ Right? Right guys?

 **Skwisgaar:** _[sighs]_ I don’ts knows... _[walking away from the house, clenching and unclenching his hands]_ I’s been feelings… _nots_ reallies mineself evers since we’s brokes de secrulments.

 **Toki:** _[correcting him]_ Sakermensk.

 **Pickles:** In what way?

 **Skwisgaar:** Likes…my powers works, but I’s feels I aments using dem correctlies? You knows?

 **Nathan:** Mm. Me, too...-Like, *riff*, I feel like we’re _forgetting_ stuff!

 **Murderface:** Great, _another reason_ why we need our manager back. *Riffing* re-teach us all thisch boring *riff* all over again.

 **Toki:** _[hesitates]_ …You never knows, maybes it ams a tempkoraries effects? It will wears off and then we be backs to normals!

 **Nathan:** _[pause]_ Whatever. _[slumps down onto a fallen tree trunk, resting his head on his hands as he tries to think] [he perks up once he sees an iguana crawling next to him on the trunk] [gasps]_ Iguana’s survived the apocalypse!! _[the rest of Dethklok quickly gather, crouching down behind the trunk to watch the Iguana]_

 **Skwisgaar:** _[snorts, amused]_ Looks at him goes.

 **Toki:** Can I pets it?

 **Pickles:** _[hovers his finger over it]_ Hey little guy~!

 **Nathan:** Guys. This might the last remaining iguana in the entire world.

 **Pickles:** Aw really? Theat’s kind of a bummer…

 **Murderface:** Letsch go breed it so that it won’t go extinct!

 **Nathan:** _[frowns at Murderface]_ Ya can’t breed it if it’s the only one left!

**[Before Murderface can retort, they flinch at a (loud booming sound)]**

**[They crane their heads to see their newly-built house, smashed at the hands of a mammoth-like monster] [The band gawk as the monster haphazardly walks on towards their direction. They hastily get out of its way as it leaves – but not before also stepping on the sole-surviving iguana]**

 

 **Nathan:** Mother*riffer* crushed that iguana. _[(a sad whine from Toki can be heard off-screen)]_

 **Pickles:** _[pointing fiercely]_ Hey! THAT WAS OUR HOUSE! _[jogging after it]_ Ohh no you don’t, get back here!!

 **Skwisgaar:** _[holds him back by the shoulder]_ Let it goes, my friends.

 **Pickles:** “Let it go”?! We worked our ASSES off fer that house!

 **Skwisgaar:** _[solemn]_ I knows. _[narrows his eyes at the monster]_ With that things, its was eithers de homes, or us.

**[Enraged, Pickles takes no note of Skwisgaar and chucks a ball of fire at the monster, causing it to stop in its tracks and glare back at them, huffing fiercely]**

**[Very wide shot of the trees of the forest (the band’s terrified screams can be heard)] [Cut to them screaming and running out through the branches and brush, blindly firing their powers at the monster as it relentlessly pursues them]**

 

***********************

 

**[Transition to a montage of the band struggling to survive alone, in addition to them searching for their manager]**

  * Slide to them haplessly trying to rebuild their home; some members crying in despair, nailing weakly at a board of wood, and Toki summoning his gremlin to help out this time – latching onto Murderface’s face as soon as it jumps out of the portal
  * The home’s done – half-assed, but done. An even bigger monster than the last one walks past and crushes the new house. The band exchange stony-faced looks. Nathan drops and shakes his head, before they just walk away from the scene
  * Very wide shot of Dethklok walking throughout all kinds of weather conditions, in pursuit of their manager
  * The band appear to be slowly getting lost…
  * Cut to them crying around a burnt-out campfire
  * Shots of Salacia’s forces and civilians searching for Dethklok
  * Dethklok slowly begin to realise their food supply’s running low...



 

***********************

**[Fade to dawn with them all sitting in a circle, gathered around a campfire]**

**[Nathan comes over and the bandmates open out their hands as the singer drops in a few handfuls of wild berries for each of them to eat]**

 

 **Nathan:** Okay guys, it’s purple and red berries for breakfast again.

**[Everybody groans]**

 

 **Skwisgaar:** Erugh!

 **Pickles:** _Again_?

 **Murderface:** Thatsch like, thirty daysch in a row!

 **Nathan:** _[sits down, shoving his share into his mouth, the juices leaking through the corners of his lips as he chews on them]_ I know, alright, but it’s all we got!

 **Pickles:** _[nudges him, smirking]_ Jest close yer eyes, it’ll make it taste better.

 **Murderface:** _[sulks]_ I don’t **wanna** taste it.

 **Nathan:** Just. **Eat it**.

 

**[The band shove the berries into their mouths] [They lapse into silence, chewing the final remains of their food]**

**Pickles:** Hm. I miss Jean Pierre’s cooking…

 **Nathan:** I miss Jean Pierre. _[Pickles throws a pebble across the ground]_

 **Skwisgaar:**...I don’ts wants to be de ones whats to says dis, but...there ams goings to be a times wheres we reach de points with no more foods to eats.

 **Toki:** _[looks miserably at their sack of food]_ Ams there anythings evens in theres…? _[Murderface shakes the bag]_

 **Nathan:** Ugh, yeah I hate to say it but, Skwisgaar’s right.

 **Skwisgaar:** So...what ams we goings to does then?

 **Nathan:** _[shrugs]_ I dunno, eat each other?

 **Everyone else:** _[pause, as it sinks in] WHAT_?!

 **Nathan:** _[saying over their arguing]_ –I wasn’t serious! I mean, I'm not gonna let it happen- but if it _does_ happen, then who’s gonna nominate themselves…? _[the band look uncomfortably at him]_ I’m band leader so who’ll go after me?

 **Pickles:** Ehhh…? I mean... _[turns to him, mumbles awkwardly, not meeting his eyes]_ Murderface’s the fattest, but theat-

 **Murderface:** _[eyes widen, affronted]_ What the *riff*, why am I alwaysch the one going first?! _[looking pleadingly at the others]_ Come on, look at me, there’s no nutrition here-! _[pats his stomach; panics]_ _[shakes a finger at Toki]_ \--Not like Toki!!

 **Toki:** _[afflicted]_ Heys...!

 **Murderface:** What, you didn’t have a problem eating me!

 **Toki:** I didn’ts _says_ that-!

 **Pickles:** Guys, stahp! I can’t believe we’re even discussing this! I mean, I know we’re down on our luck right now, but **_chreist_** _!_ We’re NAHT at the point where we’re gunna start cannibalising each other! _[they calm a bit]_ And, hey…! Look on the bright side~ _[pause] [sighs]_ …I’ve got nothin’.

**[They sit in silence, picking at the scraps of their ‘meal’]**

**Skwisgaar:** _[brightens up]_ Okays, I’s gots a jokes for you guys: _[clears his throat]_ what does de Gibsons guitars says to de Les Pauls guitars? ... Nothings! Because they ams guitars! _[the band give no reaction]_ **LAUGHS**!

 **Toki:** _[groans weakly, clutching harder at his stomach]_ Ams we goings to starves…?

 **Nathan:** _[rummages through their food bag]_ No but, we got this. _[holds up a small loaf of a baguette]_

 **Skwisgaar:** _[the band stare worriedly/hungrily at it; but then they can’t help but regard Toki’s enfeebled state, looking on the verge of passing out]_ Whats wrong, Toki? You feelings alright…?

 **Pickles:** Dood, you don’t look so good. _[shakes his shoulder gently]_ Yer runnin’ a little low there ahn sugar, pal...? _[Toki only whimpers in response]_

 **Nathan:** _[looks to Toki, then the bread, then back at the others (who look knowingly – albeit painfully – back at him)]_ Here... _[leans forward, places the loaf in Toki’s hand]_

 **Toki:** _[eyes widen, looking guiltily up at his friends]_ But--whats about-??

 **Nathan:** _[holds up his hand, shaking his head]_ No, go on. Take it.

 **Toki:** _[gauges his bandmates reactions (Nathan shoots a glance at Murderface just in case)] [smiles at them, quietly]_ Thanks yous, guys.

 **Murderface:** _[the band mumble their ‘you're welcomes’]_ You’re welcome. _[his eyes meet with Nathan’s, who nods approvingly] [(And that’s when their stomachs start rumbling again)]_

 

**[Nathan growls in frustration, getting up] [The band watch him stomping off and standing in the middle of the road] [Close up shot of Nathan’s profile; Pickles joins his side]**

 

 **Nathan:** We are **not** starving to death, I’m not letting that happen.

 **Pickles:** Hey…sure. _[putting his hands in his pockets]_ It’ll be sorta dumb if we all jest drahpped dead before we even got to face that stupid asshole, you know what I mean? _Guys_ …? _[looks over his shoulder and they all quickly nod]_

 **Skwisgaar:** Ja, we’s Dethkloks, de biggest bands there ever was. I means, gettins foods _useds_ to bes a problems in de pasts for us, but-

 **Murderface:** _[butting in]_ –But that was _before_ we got famous!

 **Toki:** Ams we stills famous nows?

 **Nathan:** Yeah, of course- maybe not _[shrugs]_ in the way that we used to be – but still, you’re right. We are not supposed to go hungry **ever** – those were the old days! _[the band voice their agreement]_

 **Skwisgaar:** So what ams you suggestings?

 **Nathan:** _[facing them, raising his fist in determination]_ We’re gonna go out there, get ourselves a woolly mammoth or uh…

 **Pickles:** _[peers right as he sees something across the road, looking faintly concerned]_ Uh, Nathan…?

 **Nathan:** …Whatever weird, *riffed*-up creature we can find…

 **Pickles:** _[saying more firmly, as the other bandmates start to notice it too]_ **Nathan**.

 **Nathan:** And **_we’re_** gonna feast like the Metal Gods we are!

 **Pickles:** NATHAN--THE CAR!!

 

**[A look of confused horror crosses Nathan’s face; he turns around just in time to watch  the van screeching to a halt just mere inches away from him] [Two men climb out of it]**

**Stranger #1:** Whoa~! That was a close one! ‘Should be more careful, it’s not safe out here on the roads there, buddy.

 **Toki:** He ams gots a points, Nathans.

 **Nathan:** Oh come on – where the *riff* is “safe”, anyway?

 **Stranger #2:** A lot more places than you’d think. Hell, we’re on our way down to the shelter down by the city nearby.

 **Skwisgaar:** T- Theres a shelters…?

 **Stranger #1:** Yeah! Why? Ya didn’t know about it? _[Dethklok mumble and shake their heads]_ So does that, by any chance, mean that you boys are lookin’ for a place to stay?

 **Toki:** Yeps. _[looks over to the others]_ That’s woulds be wonderfuls.

 **Stranger #1:** _[finishes whispering to the other guy]_ Alright, no problem, boys. What do you say you all hop right into our van and we’ll take you right there.

 

**[The men stand on either side of the van, signalling them to sit in at the back; it appears warm and inviting]**

**Murderface:** Got any food there?

 **Stranger #2:** We sure do~!

 **Pickles:** _We’re_ going. _[climbs into the van with Murderface and Toki follows, but Nathan isn’t so sure]_ C’mahn man, this is our only chance. It’s either this or starve!

 **Nathan:** _[medium close up, slowly zooming in]_ Hmm, I dunno... What would Charles say…? _[Ofdensen’s floating heads appear on either side of Nathan]_

 **Floaty Charles head:** _Remember, never get into a car with a stranger._

 **Nathan:** Hrmm...

 **Floaty Charles head:** _Even if they offer you something, never under any circumstances get into a car with a stranger._

 **Stranger #2:** Hey, you hungry? We got plenty of Doritos in the van, bro!

 **Nathan:** _[eyebrows bolt up]_ Hey, wait up! _[hops into the back of the van, sitting next to his bandmates]_

*****

**[After several hours pass on the road, Skwisgaar pipes up]**

**Skwisgaar:** Heys, uh... _[taps the back of the driver’s seat]_ How longs tills we gets to de shelters? We’s…still goings to de shelters, rights?

 **Stranger #1:** Yeah – in fact now that you mention it, we’re already at our final destination!

 **Toki:** _[eyes wide, hopeful]_ Reallies? Ats de shelters?

 **Stranger #1:** _No!_

**[The van doors swing open (heavy metal music starts playing)]**

**[Dethklok see some people in gladiator gear, standing in front of what appears to be the Flavian Amphitheatre]**

**Pickles:** What the *riff*!?

 **Stranger #2:** _[Hooded guards step in front of the band]_ They’re all yours, fellas!

**[They make a grab for Dethklok] [Quick shots of their capture, to them being thrown into their cell in the basement of the coliseum]**

**Coliseum** **guard:** _[with a triumphant, toothy grin]_ Gentlemen, **welcome to hell**!

**[The band lift their heads in time to see the cell door slam shut; quick pan out to reveal Knubbler in there with them]**

**Knubbler:** _[weary]_ Hey guys...

 **Colosseum guard:** _[from outside the cell, throwing and catching the gold he’d received from Dethklok’s captors]_ You’d better warm up: you chumps are the main event. _[cackles and walks away, leaving the band looking on in dread]_

***********************

**[Meanwhile, on another plane of existence entirely, Odin stands in the temple of the Elders]**

**Odin:** Elder Gods, hear me! I plead to you; the Chosen Ones are in danger, Salacia is leading the Earth to ruin and the Dead man is currently being held captive by the Amulus.

 

**[There are six Elder Gods, all of varying genders and appearance, towering over Odin in spirit form; they all speak at the same time]**

 

 **Elder Gods:** We are aware of the quandary but we cannot intervene.

 **Odin:** But Salacia... He only grows more powerful, and my sons--

 **Elder Gods:** The wheel of the Klok turns, it is inevitable.

 **Odin:** The chosen ones lack direction without their guider. You **must** let us save him from the Amulus’s clutches, or else if Dethklok do not stop Salacia, then the inhabitants of each of the reealms – not just Earth – will certainly be no more!

 **Elder Gods:** Interference will cause the balance of the universe to shift onto a deadlier path.

 **Odin:** _[astonished]_ Any worse than what is happening at the present?!

 **Elder Gods:** We have spoken. _[their spirits disappear, leaving Odin alone] [pan up to the stars; fade to the next scene]_

***********************

**[Odin teleports back into his throne room in Valhalla; the place shakes and rumbles]**

**Heimdall:** _[rushes up to him; his armour is bloody and severely damaged]_ Master Odin, you are here!!

 **Odin:** _[(hears the sounds of swords clashing and battle cries coming from outside)]_ What is that noise…? _[an explosion goes off from outside, destroying the windows of the palace] [Odin shoots his head towards_ _a squadron of guards, shouting orders to their commander]_ Send your soldiers to the entrances, defend them at all costs.

***********************

**[Ext. Valhalla Courtyard] [As a thunderstorm pours down, a massive army of demons are completely massacring everyone]**

**[Odin runs out of his chambers with Heimdall into the courtyard. They look around to see the rest of the pantheon becoming petrified in stone]**

**[He stares ahead, at a loss at the battle going on as a horde of hell-horses fly in, their riders raining down flaming arrows. Odin recognises them as the Horsemen’s army, once he sees Salacia’s face through the chaos]**

**Odin:** _[snarls]_ Salacia!

 

**[On the ground, the all-powerful Cloaks of Salacia’s army generate a green aura around their hands and begin draining out the souls of those encased in stone, Gods and soldiers alike]**

**Odin:** _[stares in shock and grief as the stream of souls are taken away through to the portal in the sky (heading to Earth)]_ No! This cannot be!

**[Salacia generates a green swirl of magic and fires it. The blast resonates all across the courtyard, turning the remaining Gods into stone, and leaving Odin and Heimdall as the sole survivors]**

**[Odin and Heimdall launch into their battle stances and commence their defence against the charging demons and Cloaks. Odin zaps several of them with a bright blast of electricity, while Heimdall decapitates several more and telekinetically pushes the others back. It isn’t long until they become overwhelmed with the seemingly never-ending number of enemies]**

**Odin:** _[takes a glance at the portal]_ Heimdall, get to the portal! Find them! Find the chosen ones!

 **Heimdall:** _[eyeing the portal quickly, his face ugly with conflict]_ But what of you-?

 **Odin:** Do not worry for that now – be gone, before it is too late!

 

**[With a final swing of his sword, Heimdall sets off. He only makes it a few feet before being turned into stone; leaving Odin alone to face the army of Cloaks and demons]**

**[One of the demons closes in on Odin and roars to the skies – and a telekinetic wave bursts it’s head open. Odin stands blood-splattered as the creature falls dead, revealing the one who killed it] [The army move aside as Salacia proudly walks towards Odin]**

**Salacia:** The mighty god of Valhalla… This day has finally come; regardless of your decision, I remain triumphant in claiming what is rightfully mine.

 **Odin:** _[his voice hardens; directing a look of pure venom at Salacia]_ Your lust for power shows no bounds. My decision was for the good of us all, it was **you** who turned your back on the Gods.

 **Salacia:** _[narrows his eyes]_ That is enough. You, thunder god are responsible for my suffering. For centuries, you and the rest of the pantheon had left me to deteriorate inside a stone prison, and not only that…but in addition to this, you had conspired to turn my only offspring against me. But now it is **_your_ turn** to pay. _[delivers a sudden backhand to Odin, provoking guffawing from War]_

 **Odin:** Do what you will. Your mortality would soon catch up with you.

 **Salacia:** _[mutters a laugh, shakes his head]_ Through that portal... _[raises his arm, pointing to it]_ The combined powers of the Gods, their very essence...

 

**[Tracking shot of the green stream of light carrying all their powers going out of the realm, through to a portal that the Amulus had previously created]**

**Salacia VO:**...Will all aid in restoring my immortality.

**[Back on Earth, the stream shoots deep into the ocean. Under the sea, there is a silver box (courtesy of the Horsemen) which then contains the light stream, immediately closing once the last of it has entered.**

**We fade back to Valhalla; the camera pans across the courtyard in the silence, showing that all the Gods have now been encased in stone]**

**Salacia:** _[opens out his arms]_ I can already feel their power… _[brings his hand out towards Odin (doing the same as War and the Cloaks), slowly draining Odin’s life-force]_ No longer will I be inferior to the Gods. From this day forth, your reign **ends** and mine shall begin by taking my rightful **place**. _[Odin breathes heavily as he feels the spell’s debilitating effects; close-up on Salacia’s eyes lighting up green]_ And you will be far too powerless to thwart it.

 

**[Elsewhere, cut to a surviving Valhalla Soldier sneaking away from view. With Salacia and his army distracted with Odin, the lone soldier manages to dive through the portal and leave Valhalla]**

**[The camera cuts to Odin falling on the floor, his blue eyes struggle to focus and he tries to sit up to face his tormentor]**

**Salacia:** You should have interfered while you had the chance, for your sake. _[stalks towards him, picking him up]_ But that opportunity has passed, I no longer bear your shackles.

 

**[Salacia meticulously pounds Odin across the face several times and throws him across the courtyard.  Odin crashes onto the floor and Salacia opens out his hand, which pulses with magical energy] [As Odin rolls over onto his back, Salacia slams his foot down onto his chest]**

**Salacia:** This is the end. Soon, you will become a mere mortal as I ascend into divinity. _[his hand glows with a flaming essence, his whole body glowing too as he absorbs the godlike power of Odin]_

 **Odin:** Salacia! _[breathes heavily]_ STOP!

 **Salacia:** Yes...beg to your God, Odin. Beg so that I may ignore it, just as you have done to countless others who have asked for your aid. _[picks him up]_ After all, it was you who drove me to pursue my dreams, only to deny me of my **destiny**! _[throws Odin aside again; Odin struggles to pull himself up]_

 

**[With Odin incapacitated on his knees, the combined power of Salacia and War proves to be too much for him, as his spirit is ripped from his body and is no longer able to fight]**

**[Close up of Odin’s boots; the camera follows up his body as he gets enclosed in stone from the feet up]**

 

 **Odin:** _[weary]_ You…will pay for this... Mark my words, Salacia, they will not go down as easily as before.

 **Salacia:** _[switch to Odin’s perspective (1 st person POV)] _Farewell, thunder god. _[the screen goes black as his vision is completely obscured by the stone]_

***********************

**[The screen stays dark for a few moments; we then hear the thud of a body being pushed down onto the concrete floor]**

**[Int. The top floor of a building that looks to be under construction]**

**[The camera keeps on Charles’s POV as he opens his eyes to catch the Amulus mounting a soldier, viciously and violently clawing at his abdomen]**

**[His eyes close; the screen fades to black]**

**[They open again and we see the soldier screaming as he’s effectively torn in half]**

**[Fade to black]**

**[Charles opens his eyes and we see the soldier crawling away from the other half of his body, his guts trailing with him before he succumbs and collapses] [Without warning, the Amulus pauses in her feasting and turns her head to Charles, noticing him awake]**

**[Brief fade to darkness; Charles opens his eyes and the Amulus is now close to his face]**

**Amulus:** I’m very glad you’re awake, Dead Man. That soldier offered little in the way of amusement.

 **Charles:** Wh-… _[breaks into a coughing fit]_

 

**[Cut to reveal Charles (looking dishevelled), being held up by his wrists bound to two ropes attached to the ceiling]**

 

 **Amulus:** _[steps back]_ You’ve made it quite far... I’m impressed. _[chuckles]_ With the way you are now… _[touches the rope around his wrists]_ there’s not a thing stopping me from killing you right at this very moment. _[squeezes the rope]_ Your life is hanging on a thin thread, a thread that I could cut whenever I please.

 **Charles:** What’s stopping you.

 **Amulus:** _[raising her brows, almost impressed]_ I choose to refrain myself – at this moment.

 **Charles:** _[looking around]_ Where’s the band?

 **Amulus:** _[acting coy]_ Are you asking me? You’re forgetting that you can practically _sense_ them at this point. _[steps away, giving Ofdensen some time…]_ So…? Are they alive? _[Charles looks away, saying nothing] [grins slowly]_ I see…

 **Charles:** I’d rather you’d drop the act and tell me just why the hell you brought me here?

 **Amulus:** _[comes away from him]_ Allow me to remind you of what happened a few nights ago, when you and Dethklok decided to take your pitiable soldiers to a place where you shouldn’t have ever set foot in – where you chose to go after a particular sacrament…

 **Charles:** From what I recall, we did manage to destroy it in the end, despite suffering from low numbers at the hands of Orlaag. Though, he did help us in actually _breaking_ the stone.

 **Amulus:** Sending him there was a grave mistake on our Lord’s part; human help had always been a futile aspect, which is partly the reason why he summoned me here. But less talk about these reckless humans and back to the matter at hand, because what I found to be the most interesting during the aftermath was how it seemed as though neither of you knew the true significance of that stone.

 **Charles:** Contrary to what you might think, Amulus, we did our research and we knew that it was something that had to be destroyed at all costs.

 **Amulus:** That’s right, there _was_ a price to pay. _[stalks closer to him, nearly gloating]_ Allow me to put this into a clearer perspective: in the very beginning, upon your resurrection, you were gifted with a portion of Lord Salacia’s powers, which included with the attribute of immortality.

 **Charles:** _[bluntly]_ That is correct.

 **Amulus:** And where do you think those powers _came from_ …?

 **Charles:** Where they-…? They came from the sacraments.

 **Amulus:** And which one was destroyed that night?

 **Charles:** Th-… _[he pales]_ The one for immortality...

 **Amulus:** _[nods slowly, smiling callously]_ _Yes_ … Salacia’s powers were bound to two sacraments; when you destroyed that stone, Salacia wasn’t the only one who was losing his immortality – it was _you_ who lost it, too.

 **Charles:** So that must mean…

 **Amulus:** You can now die.

 

**[Charles experiences a flashback to being affected as the stone’s telekinetic waves go through him in _Dethappreciation_ upon its destruction]**

 

 **Charles:** _[stares hard at the floor, at the brutalised remains of the soldier] [under his breath]_ Oh god…

 **Amulus:** _[throws her head back, laughing]_ After all of this time and **this** is when you realise!?

 **Charles:** It was the only way we could-…

 **Amulus:** In truth, perhaps I should have lowered my expectations of you, Dead Man. _[continues laughing]_

 **Charles:** So what’s this now? Is this the part where you're going to finish me off?

 **Amulus:** _[shakes her head]_ Under normal circumstances, keeping you captive rather than killing you where you currently stand would have been a waste of both our times, but that’s not what I brought you here for. No, rather, I’ve brought you here so that we could… _negotiate_. _[approaches him, leaning close]_ On account that you’re willing to listen to me.

 **Charles:** I suppose so... _[glances at his binds]_ About as willing as I am to be here. What do you want?

 **Amulus:** I think you know what this is all about. Look at where you are now, this is where the prophecy has led you; everything you’ve done has led up to this very moment. You’re here because of your fear of defeating me, _[laughs under her breath]_ because if I die, then she dies with me.

 **Charles:** On accounts of you remaining bound to her, that is true, but that remains relatively unlikely.

 **Amulus:** _[picks up her sceptre from the wall]_ How _sure_ are you of that…?

 **Charles:** I can guarantee that.

 **Amulus:** _[holding the sceptre to his neck]_ Don’t think so highly of your luck so far. The only reason why you’ve made it this far is because Lord Salacia.

 **Charles:** _[contemplates for a moment]_ Amulus? Back to what you said…about being summoned here by Salacia; what made you agree to form an alliance with him in the first place?

 **Amulus:** I’m an opportunistic being, Charles. Did you know that I was once a part of the Elder Gods…?

 **Charles:** _[incredulous]_ As one that needs a _host_ to survive...?

 **Amulus:** Yes, as I’d said, “once.” The Elder Gods are a feeble bunch, always far too afraid to bring about change. My request was to bring the realms into a new age, they thought that the price was far too high, so I expanded my army in secret.

 **Charles:** So what happened?

 **Amulus:** A few of my ‘soldiers’ got away, attacked and maimed one of the Elder Gods. My penance was banishment and being rid of my physical form; imagine how desperate I became… _[glancing down at herself]_ But, with the help of this body and Salacia, I now have the ability to create all that I desire. The vision that I have longed _eons_ for will finally be realised!

 **Charles:** _[mutters]_ You’ve certainly got a head start with the amount of monsters you’ve summoned. _[shakes his head]_ I don’t understand—Why haven’t the Elder Gods interfered this time?

 **Amulus:** They have their hands full with more _urgent_ matters in Valhalla. _[snickers]_ Salacia has the lower rank Gods as prisoners, encased in stone while their very powers are now currently inside a box at the bottom of the ocean. All that’s left for Salacia to do now is to harness them for his own. _[Ofdensen stares back at her, his troubled expression coming through his stoic demeanour]_ So everything you’ve done to hinder his immortality has been pointless – in fact, _[places a hand on his cheek]_ I’d say you’ve made things worse for yourselves. The Gods can’t save you. _[Ofdensen turns away]_ But there _is_ another way...

 **Charles:** _[glares]_ Where’s Dethklok?

 **Amulus:** Haven’t you already received the answer for that?

 **Charles:** _[losing patience]_ I know they’re alive but **_where_**? Where are they?

 

**[The Amulus turns to peer at the coliseum visible from the gaping hole in the wall (they hear a loud roar)] [She smirks at its impeccable timing]**

 

 **Amulus:** _[feigns surprise]_ That must be time for the main event.

 **Charles:** _[very worried]_ What’s the main event?

***********************

**[Int. of the Coliseum’s basement dungeon, where all the combatants are kept]**

**[Mutant rats scurry by and we descend until we see the band, all stacked up on each other’s shoulders (with Pickles on top and Nathan at the very bottom of their literal manmade tower)] [Pickles stretches his arms up, trying in vain to reach the window grate on the ceiling]**

**Pickles:** Nngh…! It’s too high! _[strains some more]_ It’s no use.

 **Nathan:** OK, new plan: everybody stand up this time.

 **Skwisgaar:** What ams we’s, ins de circus?

 **Nathan:** Just do it!

 **Toki:** _[Murderface puts his boots onto Toki’s shoulders, scraping at them in the process]_ OW!

 **Pickles:** _[wobbles]_ Careful down there…!

 **Skwisgaar:** Tokis, stops pushins’!

 **Toki:** I’m nots!!

 

**[The chaos going on above becomes too much for Nathan to handle, as his shoulders give out, causing the band to all fall down in a pile]**

**[The other combatants sit staring in confoundment at the sight as the bandmates groan in pain. Some whisper to one another and shake their heads]**

**Jasper:** Tough luck, bro.

 **Adam:** We told you it wouldn’t work.

 **Nathan:** _[sits up, pinching his nose]_ Shut up, please…please just shut up. _[they freeze at the (sound of a loud roar, followed by a horn)]_

 **Skwisgaar:** De hells was that sounds?

 **Mikael:** Vår tur (Our turn), we’re up. _[the combatants stand and obediently line up at the gate] [takes a glance at Dethklok (still lying on the floor)] [claps his hands at them]_ Time to shine, team effort: more of us out there, the less likely to be killed so come up~!

 **Guard:** _[off-screen, shouting out from the gates]_ Hey you **maggots** , get your lazy **asses** to that gate or else you will suffer the consequences!

 **Murderface:** _[shouts back]_ Like WHAT?

 **Guard:** Punishment for not entering the arena when it is **your** time will **automatically** result in your immediate death, do I make myself clear!?

 **Pickles:** Whoa.

 **Murderface:** _[sardonically]_ Well, schince you put it like **_that_**.

 **Nathan:** _[pulling Murderface up]_ Fine, we’re going…!

 

***********************

 

**[Int. Coliseum arena]**

**[Dethklok enter just in time to witness the previous fighters getting flung across the arena, only to be crushed by the beast they were facing (provoking wild cheering from the crowd)]**

**[Cut to Dethklok looking on in dread as the guards tie up and wrestle the beast back inside; We then cut to the announcer on the podium]**

 

 **Announcer:** Ladiessssss and gentlemen! Our next combatants entering the arena are in the S Rank category! _[loud cheering from the crows]_ That’s right! Hardened veterans who have survived fight after fight, please give it up for Mikael Jansen, Jasper Vaughan, Ashley Smith, and Adam Oszewski – but WILL this be their last stand? _[the combatants parade around the fighting ground, throwing their hands up at the audience]_ Annnnnd also introducing, the fallen Gods themselves – **DETHKLOK**! _[Dethklok are aggravated by the booing]_

 **Mikael:** _[stands next to Nathan, drawing his sword]_ Ready?

 **Nathan: No**. _[Mikael takes a glance at the other combatants]_

 **Announcer:** Your opponent today will be… _[the fighters wait with baited breath]_ …PESTILENCE!

**[Pestilence, the third of the Horsemen, materialises on the battleground in front of the fighters (making them jump), and sheds his cloak]**

**Toki:** No ways… It can’ts be-…!

 **Jasper:** Why’re we being put against this one guy?

 **Toki:** _[high whisper]_ You don’ts know whos that is? He ams one of de four Horsemens!

 **Ashley:** I think our work’s cut out for us – look at him, _[gestures to his rotting limbs]_ he looks halfway finished already.

 **Mikael:** _[shouts to the announcer]_ What is this, huh? After week after week of us **proving** that we are capable of facing _anything~ [his teammates shout and raise their weapons]_ and you give us a man who is already at death’s door?!

 **Pickles:** _[patting him on the shoulder]_ Okay there buddy, I don’t know how much you’re _aware_ of what kind of situation we’re in, but you _really_ need to stahp talking.

 **Mikael:** Your methods for defeating us are obsolete. Give us a real challenge!

 **Pickles:** Oh my gahd, do you ever shut up-…! _[his voice dies upon hearing Pestilence snicker]_

 **Pestilence:** Appearances can be deceiving.

 

**[Pestilence then proceeds to (quite painstakingly) morph into this slimy, diseased crab-centipede-like abomination. His true form.] [Just when the others think they’ve seen the last of this horrifying transformation, Pestilence’s mouth gapes open and a couple of tentacles come sprouting out from his tongue]**

**[Pestilence stares them all in the face, then tilts his head back, letting out a great roar] [The combatants stare warily for a few moments; Mikael gulps and glances back at his team, catching Nathan’s glower] [Pestilence gathers energy in its mouth]**

 

 **Toki:** …Whats the *riffs* is that--

**[They all scream as Pestilence lets out a massive blast that hits the ground and sends out a huge shockwave] [Dethklok and the rest of the fighters get blown off their feet, flying across the arena]**

**[Cut to them lying on the ground, dazed]**

 

 **Nathan:** Pickles… _[they start to get up]_ Remember when you told us about how you faced a Kraken and one of those Horsemen on the same day, right? So this’s pretty much the same…?

 **Toki:** Yeah, Pickle, you ams de ones whats gots de biggers experience from us, so dis ams no problems. You cans handles dis, rights Pickle?

 **Dethklok:** _[simultaneously]_ Right Pickle[s]?

 **Pickles:** What? Ya mean after I gaht swallowed up and almost crushed inside of a burning building-? _[they quickly jump out of the way of Pestilence’s giant arm smashing down]_

 **Nathan:** But you didn’t _die!_ _[they dodge his other arm]_ _[runs up and attacks the monster]_

 **Pickles: _No_** , I didn’t, but-- _[jumps out of the way again]_ But THIS is a different story, we need to get our *riffing* *riff* together. _[joins Nathan in cutting and stabbing at Pestilence]_ And besides, this’ll ahll be so much better if Charles was here, he was the one that helped me out back there!

 **Nathan:** _[punctuating his sentence through angry slashes]_ But Charles! Isn’t! Here! _[the arm gets cut off]_ Charles is not here, Crozier’s not here—nobody’s here! _[huffs]_ Except for _these_ chuckleheads!

 

**[Two fighters join the arena and start using the whips they stole from the guards against Pestilence]**

**Nathan:** Good job, uh, guys. You keep whipping those arms. That’s...doing something. _[he spots Mikael jumping off of one of Pestilence’s massive arms]_

 **Mikael:** Hiyaa! _[plants his sword into Pestilence’s eye, blinding it] [the two fighters manage to coil the whips around its neck]_

 **Nathan:** _[impressed]_ I guess that works, too. _[checks to see how his bandmates are doing]_

 **Toki:** _[cut to Murderface and Toki’s assault on the tail]_ Ams you sures we can takes dis thing?

 **Murderface:** Why not; it has like, nine *riffing* teeth!

 **Toki:** Yeah, and deys reallies sharp! _[Pestilence turns back, glaring at them, huffing fiercely and then knocks them back with his arm]_

 **Pickles:** _[as Nathan and him go over to help, Skwisgaar retorts by firing volts of electricity at the monster] [flinches at the flash of light and loud, booming noise]_ Dood, holy *riff*! Where did _THEAT_ come from?!

 **Skwisgaar:** _[shouting back at them in elation]_ Guys, de sacremensk effects ams wearings off!

 **Nathan:** _[grinning triumphantly]_ Good! _[growls to himself]_ Now I can finally finish him off myself.

 **Pickles:** Wait Nathen, yer naht about to do what you did with that lake troll, are you? _[sees Nathan lifting his arms up at Pestilence’s direction]_ Ah boy. Ya better naht let any of that mess get on me, ya hear that?

**[Nathan pulls his arms in, starting to strain more the harder it becomes to perform the finishing move]**

**Skwisgaar:** \--Any days, nows.

 **Nathan:** _[through gritted teeth]_ Why isn’t it **working**? _[eyes widen when he realises why]_ Oh…

 **Ashley:** Oh, **what**?

 **Nathan:** Magic doesn’t do jack-*riff*.

 **Skwisgaar:** It does a littles-

 **Nathan:** But _not_ enough to do any damage!!

 **Jasper:** Then how do they expect us to beat this abomination?

 **Toki:** We ams onlies gots to hits it usings our own weapons or strengths.

 

**[It is then that Pestilence shoots his tongues out at the combatants, sticking to their weapons; the tongues retract, swiping the weapons along with them as the combatants stare dumbstruck at their empty hands, and then back at the monster] [Pestilence catches the weapons with his bare teeth and bites down hard, shattering each of them]**

**[Pestilence then spews out foul breath into the air, thickening it into a green vapour which slowly descends down onto the arena]**

**Nathan:** We’re gonna *riffing* die here.

 

**[Pan up, as Pestilence roars in triumph; far shot of the arena]**

***********************

**[Scene switches back to Charles and the Amulus on top of the building]**

 

 **Amulus:** They don’t stand a chance, but then again… _[sinisterly]_ neither do you. _[her arm begins to glow and she looks towards Charles] [giggles]_ Let’s put an end to their misery. _[raises her arm, aiming at the coliseum]_

 **Charles:** _[seeing her about to fire, he swings his legs forward]_ Stop!! _[does a flying kick to her side, throwing off the shot into the sky instead]_

 **Amulus:** _[grabs him by the throat, pinning him against the wall]_ …That wasn’t very smart. If you’d let me, Pestilence would’ve been taken out, too. It’s kind of amusing, do they even realise that _you_ are the only reason why they have survived so long to this day? Think about it, without your guidance, they will **never** be safe. So, maybe I can persuade you to change your mind… _[loosens her grip around his throat]_ Why don’t you and I make a deal – and be warned, because this is your only chance at accepting it. _[her palm slides up his neck, cupping his cheek]_

 **Charles:** It depends on what this ‘deal’ is and what the worst case scenario for my refusal is?

 **Amulus:** Time is ticking for you, Dead Man; your refusal would ultimately mean your prophesised death being realised. _[walking around the room]_  “Choose life; choose Deth,” those were the words of the prophecy – you are destined to die by my hand. Salacia has also given you these warnings – and, for some for some reason, he’s decided that you are a valuable necessity to him...!

 **Charles:** If you’re asking me to do his dirty work like the previous times, then the answer is no.

 **Amulus:** _[turns back, beaming]_ I haven’t even gotten to the best part yet. On his commands alone, I am now offering you a choice, a choice to _live_. And not only that, but also an opportunity to be united with her from time to time. You are missing her a lot, aren’t you?… _[Charles neither answers nor turns to face her]_ Though, if you choose to spare Dethklok, then neither of you will be safe, and I will do as those cave paintings say. How does that sound? Tempting…?

 **Charles:** _[pauses, turns his gaze to the sceptre]_ You’re wasting your time…

 **Amulus:** _My_... You _are_ dedicated to them. Nevertheless, would you still be so willing if I told you that sacrificing yourself would be for nothing; that they will meet their end no matter what choice you make?

 **Charles:** What do you mean?

******

**[The Amulus opens out her hand, the bright light emitting from her palm quickly consumes the screen] [A visualisation of the prophecy appears (Salacia repeating the words: “Choose life; choose Deth” can be heard in the background)]**

 

 **Amulus VO:** In the prophecy of the Elder Gods, your purpose was to protect your boys until their final battle against the Half Man’s army. Salacia saw this as something beneficial to his cause, using the Tribunal in aiding you on sustaining their livelihood until the commencement of project Falconback.

 

 **Amulus VO:** But since that day has passed, as far as Salacia’s concerned, your services are no longer needed. Dethklok are now nothing more than mere nuisances to him.

 

 

 **Amulus VO:** A new age, a new beginning… We wouldn’t want them interfering, especially when you consider just how far things have come and the challenges we’ve faced to **make** it happen. _[laughs under her breath]_

 

**[Fade to black; show the band huddled close, back-to-back while looking up, defenseless and vulnerable as the monsters surrounding them gradually loom closer]**

 

 **Amulus VO:** As I’ve said before, the things brought about by this new age will be of a great challenge to them, one that they will ultimately succumb to.

 

**[The screen grows darker as the monsters completely obscure the band until everything is shrouded in darkness]**

 

 **Amulus VO:** That is, assuming that Salacia himself doesn’t get to them first.

 

**[(Salacia’s menacing laugh is heard in the darkness)] [Fade back to the original scene]**

******

**Amulus:** How do you suppose you’re still going to look after Dethklok when you can barely look after yourself now? For all we know, even the likes of _Pestilence_ has probably already done away with them at this point. _[Charles takes a stricken look and struggles again, to the Amulus’s amusement]_ It’s funny, you think you can have everything in one frame~. You know the truth better yourself; put them out of their misery, and I shall give you power and so much more!

 **Charles:** _[saying in emptiness]_ Choose life…and have the people I’d sworn to protect, dead with me to blame…?

 **Amulus:** You would be sparing them of a more sinister fate. I will make sure of it. So, what do you say, Dead Man...?

 **Charles:** _[lifts his head, with sudden ferocity]_ **Over my dead body**.

 **Amulus:** _[pause, glowering]_ That is easier done than said. _[lets out a sigh]_ I _do_ tire of these ceaseless arguments. _[peers down at her hands]_ Master Salacia had his ways of dealing with stubborn people such as yourself. This method of _mind control_ was _incredibly_ effective, so maybe it is time… _[her hands hover over Charles’s face]_ to take a different approach, and perhaps then, you will finally see the light.

**[Charles tries to edge away from her reach, but the Amulus manages to place her hands over Charles’ face, covering his eyes] [Charles desperately tries to resist the brainwashing, all the while experiencing the same disturbing visions he’d previously experienced with Salacia coming at him with full force]**

**Amulus:** It’s hopeless to resist. Let it take you, Charles, accept their fate!

 **Charles:** No! I can't, I-

**[In flashes, he sees the usual images of the prophecy, combined with newer ones (the fallen General appearing before the Cardinal; the eagle sacrament; Kiyana superimposed with the Amulus; a crumbling post-apocalyptic landscape; Salacia seated on a bloodied throne; visions of Charles’ past; the bodies of the band and the Mordland army scattered around Salacia’s throne)]**

**[The Amulus tightens her grasp; Despite all of his previous training with the Church, none of the techniques seem to work as Charles feels himself pulled more and more into a trance with every passing moment, his body becoming completely paralysed]**

**[The visions end abruptly with flashes of Ofdensen (as normal), to him appearing in a newer, more powerful variation of his demonic form (reminiscent of Salacia’s)]**

 

***********************

**[Charles is suddenly thrust from his back and stumbles onto his hands and knees into a white space, finding himself – in his mind? – back to back with Ishnifus Meaddle]**

**Ishnifus:** Remember your training.

 **Charles:** _[struggling to speak]_ Ishnifus?

 **Ishnifus:** You **must** keep fighting it. You have already overcome these powers once, there is no reason why you should let it consume you now.

 **Charles:** _[panting, drained]_ Nothing’s working this time… I’m trying, I’ve been trying the whole time but no matter what I’m doing, it’s not enough…!

 **Ishnifus:** _[tuts, shaking his head]_ So unsure of your own abilities, after all this time…

 **Charles:** I told you, she’s got me trapped. The only way I have out is to sell out the band, and that’s not a sacrifice I’m willing to make-. _[hears a second voice speaking behind him]_

 **Crozier:** Who said anything about **sacrificing** the band?

 **Charles:** General…!?

 **Crozier:** Becoming a mindslave is a slippery slope, Charles. I thought I’d taught you better than that. _[flippantly]_ But of course you could always give up. Make it easier for Salacia to succeed.  

 **Charles:** _[good-humouredly]_ Who said anything about giving up? _[Charles shakes his head, and gets to his feet with great effort]_ _[Crozier glances back and chuckles]_ What do you two suggest, then…?

 **Ishnifus:** Fighting back?...

 **Charles:** There’s no guarantee that I’ll be coming out of here alive. Might I inform you that there’s only so far I can go with protecting the band and myself nowadays. Without immortality, I don’t stand a chance against either of them.

 **Ishnifus:** While that may be, remember that Salacia was not always a divine being, he was a human, the same as you. You speak as if you are expecting defeat in future encounters.

 **Charles:** Not _expecting_ , but having immortality would at least give me that second chance-.

 **Ishnifus:** If you are truly prepared, then the first one will be enough. Believe this, my son, victory favours you… Sacrificing yourself is not the only way.

 **Crozier:** _[looks over his shoulder at him]_ You’re not much good to them dead, either. Look at how much _we’re_ helping…!

 **Ishnifus:** We are doing the best that we can, General.

 **Charles:** _[as the Priest and the General exchange arguments, Charles starts having more frequent spasms]_ G-Guys! _[more urgently]_ Guys--! _[doubles over, coughing]_

 **Ishnifus:** _[they stop]_ What is it…?

 **Charles:** _[remains doubled over, hands balled into fists]_ H-help, she’s--! _[closes his eyes as his head throbs]_

**[Charles turns to look at them, but there’s nobody behind him. The surroundings grow darker until we can just barely see Charles in what little aura surrounds his outline]**

**Charles:** Ishnifus-?? General?! _[he screams as he suddenly finds himself freefalling into the darkness]_

**[Ofdensen resurfaces out of the dark waters below. He looks around; pan out to show the vast amount of water surrounding him, with no sign of land to see] [He proceeds to swim forwards, in hopes of finding any kind of solid ground]**

**[As he continues swimming, the words of those from his recent past start playing through his mind]**

**Amulus VO:** They don’t stand a chance…

 **Salacia VO:** I have altered the prophecy to this point, I can alter it further to give you that second chance.

 **Vater VO:** Why do you seek the truth…When exposed to the truth, life can seem…rather ‘grim’…

 **Salacia VO:** Death does not have to be an option for you, my son.

 **Kiyana VO:** …I would say that he didn't have anything left to lose. Salacia on the other hand...

 **Crozier VO:** The old bastard knows he’s on a thin line with this… _B_ ecause he knows what we’re going to do. Because he’s afraid.

 **Nathan VO:** We’re not gonna let you face an apocalypse all on your own.We’re all in the same boat.

 **Ishnifus VO:** You  _will_  figure out a way if you believe in yourself and stop relying on what is written on those walls… And after everything you’ve done for them,  _they too_ will look out for you.

 

**[A small floating ball of blue light appears in front of Charles]**

 

 **Ishnifus:** _[his voice coming from the blue light]_ This way, Charles!

 

**[Ofdensen immediately sets to swimming after the blue light]**

 

 **Ishnifus:** The journey towards victory is steep, but it is not impossible. You have survived for a reason and that is for the life you have ahead of you. Only a coward would give up and so willingly accept their death.

 **Charles:** I am not a coward.

 **Ishnifus:** Then you will **fight** for that victory. I have led you far enough, now with the help of those close to you, you must set about at unleashing your hidden depths.

 **Charles:** Ishnifus… We’d discussed this before, that sort of power is just as unpredictable as my current ones; it could wind up being completely uncontrollable altogether.

 **Ishnifus:** That has yet to be seen for the time being. _[they stop as reach a platform; Charles attempts in vain to climb up it and get out of the water]_ You are one decision away from changing everything to be in your favour. It is times like these is when we have no option but to bounce back by any means necessary.

 **Charles:** _[eventually stops trying to climb]_ _[mutters, more to himself]_ Some risks are _worth_ taking, then… _[_ _remains silent, contemplating]_

 

**[The light floats close to Charles. When it gets his attention, Charles follows the light as it shoots up towards the platform] [Ofdensen looks up, astonished and uneasy at the hand (which emits the same kind of blue light), being extended towards him]**

**[He takes hold and is pulled up onto the platform; Up there, he finds the representations of both Kiyana and Dethklok standing there (made up of the same blue light), looking expectantly at him]**

 

 **Ishnifus:** Do this for the good of us all. Do it for yourself, and do it for Dethklok.

 

**[Charles walks over to the representation of Kiyana; when they embrace, the blue fire around her blazes brighter until she burns out completely. Ofdensen’s form is less obscured as a result (his hair and eyes turning white), and the surroundings in the distance become somewhat clearer]**

**[He then turns his attention to the representations of the band] [Pan over to show Dethklok standing in their usual formation; Nathan lifts his arm, outstretching his hand for Charles]**

 

 **Ishnifus:** Take within you this power, may it aid in leading you all to victory.

 

**[Charles takes Nathan’s hand and the power of the flames emitting from them flows through his arm, spreading throughout his whole body and intensifies the pure white aura surrounding him]**

 

 **Ishnifus/Charles:** _[simultaneously]_ “And the Dead Man would lead them on to the Metalocalypse!” _[Charles’s head suddenly snaps back; a bright light engulfs the screen]_

***********************

**[Back in reality, the Amulus becomes frightened and backs away from Ofdensen]**

 

 **Amulus:** _[regains her balance]_ **How**??

 **Ishnifus VO:** _[(echoing through Ofdensen’s mind, looking hard at the ground)]_ Fulfil your role, play your part…

 

***********************

**[Cut to a slow-mo shot of Dethklok battling as one against Pestilence inside the arena]**

**Ishnifus VO:** Until that day comes. Whenever that may be...

 

**[Opening its mouth wide, Pestilence sucks in a continuous gust of air and the combatants all struggle to resist not getting dragged in]**

**[Shot of the band members fingers leaving a trail as they get sucked in, digging their fingers in further]**

**Nathan:** _[shouting over the sound of the wind]_ DAMMIT, he’s still going…!

 **Skwisgaar:** Hows we stops it?!!

 **Pickles:** Guys, f-*riff* he’s bringing me back!!

 **Toki:** _[plants his sword into the ground and grabs Pickles’s hand just as he loses his grip]_ Hangs on!

**[Pickles looks back and, with his hand free, he tries his luck and fires it up]**

**Pickles:** Ha! Ha! How’d ya like _THIS!_

 

**[Pickles fires a straight shot into Pestilence’s gaping mouth] [Once it hits him, Pestilence shuts his mouth for a few seconds before letting out a scream, its long neck flailing in the air in agony]**

**[Dethklok exchange hopeful and determined glances with one another and the combatants. They regather and continue on with their assault]**

***********************

**[Cut back to Charles and the Amulus]**

**Amulus:** _[composing herself]_ …It seems as though I’ll have to kill you after all…

 **Charles:** _[speaking between pants]_ I wouldn’t count on it, today is not the day you defeat me...

 **Amulus:** Really…? _[stares him down for a moment]_ How far are you willing to go to find out? _[snorts, goes away from him to retrieve her sceptre] [In the background, we see Charles open his eyes, which are white, and he glows with a white light]_ Not far enough, I’m afraid. _[she stops short upon hearing a demonic yell (sounding more like the ones that she is accustomed hearing from Salacia)] [his hair and eyes glow white as he lets the power take hold] [the blazing white light engulfs them both and knocks the Amulus flying back, hitting the wall]_

**[The light dissipates and the Amulus lifts her head to see Ofdensen standing upright, shocked to see the ropes no longer binding him; his form now more representing Salacia’s in his powered state]**

**Amulus:** You--! You look like-… _[she watches Charles slowly advance towards her; the (now white) serpent heads of Erock and Ormagodden sprouting from his back]_

 

***********************

**[At the arena, Dethklok and the combatants continue their relentless assault on the temporarily incapacitated Pestilence]**

**[Pestilence stares them all in the face and Skwisgaar jumps onto one of its arms, striking it with a bolt of lightning and attempts to hack it off. He freezes when he hears an odd rumble coming from it and quickly lands back down]**

**Skwisgaar:** Oh I’s…*riffs* up. _[they shield themselves from the splatter of Pestilence’s arm blowing off]_

 **Mikael:** You did it, you found a weak spot!

 **Nathan:** _[shouts encouragingly]_ Keep *riffin’* up!

 

***********************

**[Cut back to Charles and the Amulus]**

**[Close-up on the Amulus’s feet as she backs away a bit, before stopping and picking up her sceptre] [Steels herself and holds it up to Charles’s direction, growling as he appears unfazed]**

**Amulus:** Don’t tell me you’re immortal, too!

 **Charles:** No, but that has no impact on me defeating you.

 **Amulus:** Then come forward, traitor! I will finish what the Vater could not. _[Charles and the Amulus charge at each other and exchange blows] [the sceptre accidentally gets kicked out of her hand, rolling across the room]_

 **Charles:** _[uses one of his demonic arms to retrieve her sceptre before she could]_ Nice try.

 **Amulus:** What’s the point of threatening me with that when we **both** know that you’re NEVER  going to use it on me-- _[lunges forward, grabbing onto it, struggling to get it out of his grasp]_ Face the truth, Kiyana is dead.

 **Charles:** _[tugging it back]_ She’s standing in front of me.

 **Amulus:** Your delusions will be your downfall. _[wrestles it off and immediately fires it at him but misses as Charles quickly teleports to behind her; to which she responds with a swift kick to the face]_ She is no more and soon, so will they. Your death will mean **nothing**!

 

**[They Amulus takes flight and tackles him, charging them through several walls; taking their fight to the ruined corridors]**

 

***********************

**[Back in the arena, the combatants continue attacking]**

**Adam:** _Oh_ how the tables have turned…

**[As a distraction, Skwisgaar fires a powerful bolt of lightning at Pestilence, who fires a flare in defence which ends up hitting the crowd instead]**

**Pickles:** Yeah!? Ya can’t crush us as easily with no arms, huh pal?

 **Adam:** Keep him busy, I’m going to scale this *riffer*.

 **Nathan:** _[points to him]_ Pickles can fly- sorta. _[Pickles raises his arm in acknowledgement and then shoots off, lifting Adam up with him]_

 **Adam:** _[points his sword to its one good eye]_ There! _[Pickles surveys the landing and drops him down a good enough distance to get some momentum] [the sword pierces the creature’s eye, blinding it completely]_

 **Nathan:** _[directs his attention to Toki (who is now in full-berserker mode), as he furiously slashes at Pestilence and even knocks it down by himself, to Nathan’s amusement]_ *Riff* ‘em up, Toki.

 

**[(We hear Murderface’s battle cry in the distance, getting louder), running past Nathan and then proceeds to help Toki in damaging Pestilence while it’s down]**

 

***********************

 

**[Cut back to Charles’s fight with the Amulus--just as they break through a window and continue their brawl in freefall] [Seeing the ground close, the Amulus flies into another window, bringing Charles inside with her]**

**[Now showing signs of fatigue, Charles decides to make a break for it and slams the button for the elevator, then psychokinetically pushes the Amulus across the corridor to buy himself more time]**

**[He checks the elevator numbers, frantically pressing the button, and turning away from the door once he hears the shriek of the Amulus]**

**[The elevator arrives just in time for Ofdensen to be grabbed and flown into it] [They scuffle inside as it ascends (all the while the ‘Dethvengeance’ elevator music plays inside)] [They exit the elevator on the second highest floor and continue their fight]**

***********************

**[Cut back to the Arena]**

**[Nathan looks directly towards Pestilence and prepares his sword] [The rest of the combatants clear a path as Nathan’s stepping forward]**

**Pickles:** _[with a smirk]_ Need a hand?

 **Murderface:** Here! _[slams his fists to the ground, sprouting up a couple of rocky platforms for Nathan to climb up towards Pestilence]_

 

**[Nathan leaps onto the lowest column, leaping along the tops of the other columns] [He reaches the last column as Murderface proceeds to raise it higher]**

**[As he ascends, Nathan looks around and sees the combatants standing on other rising columns as well; they regard one another, each preparing their weapons] [A bolt of lightning from Skwisgaar hits each of their weapons, vastly upgrading them for more damage; Nathan smirks down at Skwisgaar, who raises his sword in response]**

**[They attack the monster until he falls back to the ground (with Toki freezing him in place), and they then land back down] [As a last resort, Pestilence prepares to launch a huge flare at them] [Thinking quickly, Dethklok prepare to fire their powers at it as well, while the other combatants watch in horror] [Quick cuts of Pestilence firing, and then Dethklok all firing – the impact causes a huge explosion]**

**[The camera turns toward the audience shielding themselves from the and then looking back at the aftermath]**

***********************

**[Quick cut to the Amulus and Ofdensen witnessing the cataclysmic event from the building (momentarily stopping their fight)]**

***********************

**[(Sounds of coughing can be heard after a while) the smoke clears and we see the wall that Murderface raised to shield the combatants start to crumble down]**

**[Cut to the dusty combatants looking amazed that they’d survived, and Murderface looking amazed that that actually worked]**

**Nathan:** _[exchanges a meaningful look with him]_ Great job. _[Murderface smiles proudly]_

**[Murderface’s smile fades the moment he looks up at Pestilence; Nathan turns his attention towards it and has much the same reaction as him and the rest of the fighters]**

**[Wide shot to reveal Pestilence barely standing upright, on the verge of tipping over, with the entire front half of his body blown off]**

**Jasper:** _[breaking the silence]_ So is it dead, or--

 

**[They yelp as it lands an inch away from them with a squelching thud, blowing their hair back]**

 

***********************

**[Cut to Ofdensen and the Amulus inside the unfinished building]**

**Amulus:** _[looks over to him]_ They survived that, didn’t they? _[with malice]_ You can **sense it** , can’t you!

 **Charles:** Harder to kill than you thought. _[his eyes widen, sensing a further presence…]_ _[--But not before the Amulus delivers a hard uppercut, sending him to the floor]_

 **Amulus:** Yes, that makes the both of you. _[aims her hand back towards the arena]_ This time I won’t miss. _[Charles thinks desperately for a moment, then limps over to the edge of the building. He stands on the ledge, facing the Amulus]_ What are you doing?!

 **Charles:** _[his breathing begins to slow as he readies himself]_ Proving an old theory. _[spreads his arms to either side and falls backwards]_

 **Amulus:** _[stares in utter horror, her voice sounding like her hosts’ for a split second]_ No!!

 

**[Charles shuts his eyes as he plummets towards the ground; seconds later, landing…on a net]**

**[Charles spots two Klokateers (now with demonic red glowing eyes), holding net grapple guns and waving to him] [He turns towards the ground and below, are the rest of the demonic Klokateers (yes, even Number 216), all saluting him]**

**Number 216:** Good to see you, boss!

 

**[Charles lands on the ground, unhurt, but looks worried when he sees the Amulus flying overhead] [The Klokateers all raise their hands towards her direction, all emitting red flames from them. After a momentary stare-off, the Amulus decides to retreat, taking a last glance at Ofdensen before flying away and out of view]**

**[The Klokateers turn their attention back to their boss, who just nods. The Klokateers nod back, chuckling]**

***********************

**[Laughing in victory, Dethklok and the combatants parade to the booing crowd, bowing in mockery and waving their weapons at them] [Nathan then turns to Mikael and they exchange nods] [Camera to the announcer on the podium overlooking the arena]**

**Announcer:** And the winners of today’s round are: Group A of the combatants and… **Dethklok**! Stay tuned, esteemed viewers, because after this quick intermission, our fighters will be back for another glorious round of blood-splattered COMBAT-! _[ducks a spear being thrown at him by Toki] [does a glance back at the spear lodged into the wall behind him]_

 **Toki:** We’s nots goings to fights no mores battles you tells us tos!

 **Pickles:** Yeah, we’re _through_! We’re breaking the *riff* out of here and there ain’t nothin’ you or anyone here can do about it!

 **Nathan:** And it’s not just us, we’re doing this **together**!

 **Announcer:** _Really_?

 **Nathan:** Yeah!

 **Announcer:** Oh _really_? You and whose army…?

 **Toki:** Obviousklies de armies whats behinds us, right- _[turns around]_ uh? Oh- *riffs.*

 **Skwisgaar:** _[_ _turns, eyebrow raising]_ Dey ams…leavings?

**[The band turn around and see that Skwisgaar is indeed correct]**

**Pickles:** What the…? _[they gawk, wide-eyed at the rest of the combatants casually waving to the crowd and making their way back to the cells of the coliseum]_

 **Nathan:** This isn’t happening right now, **don’t tell me** this is happening right now.

 **Pickles:** Hey! WHERE’RE YA GOIN’?! WHERE YA *RIFFING* GOING?!

 

**[...And then Dethklok get dragged back to their cells]**

 

 **Pickles:** _Un **believable**_!

***********************

**[Cut to int. of the Coliseum’s basement dungeon]**

 

 **Knubbler:** _[as they’re thrown in and the gates shut]_ Hey guys, how’d it go?

 

**[The band ignore him and instead stare dumbfounded, fuming at the others’ celebration]**

 

 **Ashley:** Yeah, we mother*riffin’* _rocked_ out there! _[high fives Mikael and the other combatants]_

 **Mikael:** _[spotting Dethklok] [putting his hands onto his hips heaving his chest]_ Woo! That was quite something, hah?

 **Pickles:** You dooshbag, that the perfect opportunity to break out of here and you guys BLEW IT!

 **Mikael:** Th-... We was supposed to be escaping... _back there_?

 **Nathan:** **E’yep**.

 **Mikael:** Was that our… _only_ chance?

 **Murderface:** Hope you’re _real_ proud of yourschelves.

 **Mikael:** Wait—no, that-…! _[hesitates, seeing their dirty looks]_ That there wasn’t even a good chance to begin with! In a place like this, it would be better to escape in secret _[opens out his arms, grinning widely]_ and what better place than down here?

 **Nathan:** _[leans in close, biting out his words]_ We’re. Locked. In. Here.

 **Mikael:** Come on! _[incredulous]_ You Metal Gods are worry about some bars?

 **Nathan:** Whatever--fine, we're down here, let's find a way to get out – without being seen!

 **Skwisgaar:** _[looking over his shoulder, arms folded]_ Or heards.

 

**[Nathan examines the cell, looking for a way out. The band members follow suit]**

 

 **Adam:** Hold on-- we’re all leaving this place? Like, right now?

 **Mikael:** Yeah!

 **Adam:** _[dumbfounded] No_! Why would we **do** that??

 **Mikael:** Wh-… Well, why not?

 **Adam:** _[pointing sharply to the cell door]_ Have you forgotten what it’s _like_ out there?! In here, we’re at least more prepared when we’re about to come square against one of those *riffin’* monsters! _[slouches more in his place]_ I’m not goin’, and the rest of you should know better too.

 **Mikael:** _[backs away to Dethklok]_ These are gods, Adam! They are going to give us protection **and** freedom that we wanted since we got here!

 **Adam:** Aaaaah...I don’t know. I mean, I like staying here…-Look, we get free food… _[grabs Jasper’s wrist, as the slop from his hand falls to the floor]_ We’ve got comfortable bedding-! _[crashes on some hay...which is a little less padded than he expected]_

 **Mikael:** _[pause] [suddenly cheery]_ Okay comrades, we are heading home!

 **Adam:** _[frowns down at the ground, thinking]_ But then what…? Where will we go?

 **Nathan:** You guys can tag along with us, we're sorta trying to re-recruit our private army.

 **Ashley:** Excuse me?

 **Nathan:** We’re not just escaping to get our asses free, we’re gonna go after Salacia and *riffing* destroy him and the people working for him. And y'know, see it that'll stop the end of the world from happening.

 **Jasper:** Wait, so if you stop those guys, would that then mean no more monsters?

 **Toki:** Maybes!

 **Pickles:** It’s worth a shot! But we need ahll the help we can get.

 **Nathan:** We gotta unite, uprise and take down his empire, once and for all! _[Nathan smiles to himself as he seems to be winning the crowd]_

 **Adam:** _[wagging his finger]_ Things that will never happen: hell freezing over and Mr. Salacia’s empire being toppled.

 **Murderface:** _[mumbling secretively to Nathan]_ Do we really need to bring thisch cynical asschole along...?

 **Ashley:** Hey, how many people do you have so far?

 **Nathan:** Let me see, uh… _[squints, looking around the room, counting under his breath]_ Eight… Nine people, including me. _[they blink, not quite expecting him to come out with that]_

 **Jasper:** _[the combatants lapse into silence, taking glances at their surroundings]_ *Riff* it.

 **Nathan:** _[pounds his fist into his other palm]_ Alright! Great. Now time for us to get the *riff* out of here.

 **Mikael:** _[as the combatants make their way to their feet]_ You hear that, men? Today is the day we leave this all behind; our time here is OVER! _[low-key cheering...]_ I can’t hear you~. _[louder cheering!]_ That’s more like it! Now, let’s gooooo!

 **Ashley:** _[points]_ The key’s over there.

 

**[Blur and refocus to the set of keys hanging on the wall facing the cell door] [Some of them press up against the bars, straining to reach the keys, but it’s no use]**

**Pickles:** _[droops his head]_ So close…

 **Toki:** _[gasps]_ Waits! I gots an ideas!

 **Skwisgaar:** What ams yous suggestings?

 **Toki:** Grimbos!

 **Nathan:** _[nonplussed] Grimbo_ …?

 **Pickles:** Ohh, theat’s the little gremlin-gahblin thing that Ofdensen helped him summon a while back. _[grinning over to Murderface]_ You remember him, don't you, Murderface?

 **Nathan:** _[snickers, remembering]_ Oh yeah.

 **Murderface:** _[pouts angrily, turning on his heel to Toki]_ So what do you want him to do?

 **Toki:** _[cheerfully]_ I uses hims to gets de keys!

 **Skwisgaar:** Sounds like a plans…

 **Toki:** Here goes… _[opens up a small portal in the ground]_

 **Mikael:** _[perplexed]_ Who is this Ofdensen? Is he Danish?

 **Nathan:** _[grimly]_ He’s our manager.

 **Toki:** _[shouting from across the cell]_ Who we’s still gots to finds!

 **Mikael:** So ok, are we finding him or are we attacking Salacia, which one?

 **Nathan:** First we’re finding him, then we’ll recruiting more people, and **then** when we get like a billion, that’s when we’ll be attacking him.

 **Mikael:** _Right_. Got it.

 

**[The Gremlin springs out of the portal]**

**Toki:** _[pointing to it]_ Goes gets that keys for us! _[the gremlin snarls, giving a little roar before squeezing through the bars and going over to catch the keys]_

 **Nathan:** _[with the others rooting for it as well]_ Go! Go you little bastard, go!

 

**[Grimbo scuttles up the wall, fetching the keys and jumping down from the key rack]**

 

 **Toki:** _[all cheering; “Yay, he did it!”]_ Greats job, Grimbos! _[holding out his hand through the bars]_ Now gives it over heres… _[Grimbo doesn’t seem to understand the command – that, or it’s just being a little troublemaker]_

 **Nathan:** _[stern]_ **Grimbo** … _[the creature snorts and throws the keys over to Nathan, who snatches it in the air and immediately goes to unlock the door with a click]_

 **Jasper:** _[the cell gate swings open]_ That’s it—we’re free! _[all cheering]_

 

**[The gang run out of their cell toward the exit, swinging their swords and other weapons in celebration]**

**All:** _[running towards the exit, past the stables and chariots]_ Yeeahhhhhh! _[but then they screech to a stop, finally seeing the giant, thick gates of the exit…]_ …Aw.

 **Murderface:** Thatsch a big-ass door.

 **Nathan:** _[beat]_ Ok, change of plan.

 **Toki:** Times to quits de ‘stealths approachs’.

 **Jasper:** The what, now?

 **Murderface:** Scho after all that, we’re breaking it down now?

 **Toki:** Whats choice does we gots?

 **Pickles:** But won’t theat alert the guards and everybody’ll be all over us?

 **Skwisgaar:** I knows what yous says, Pickle, buts… It ams eithers we faces dem or we stays in heres for de rests of dis lifes – dependings if we don’ts gets kills in de arenas anytime soons.

 **Nathan:** _[glances around, snapping back]_ Give me that fuckin pillar – we are NOT staying here! _[stomps over to it, attempting to pull it off its position]_

 **Murderface:** _[joins in pulling it off]_ Gotcha covered, buddy. _[uses his demigod-like strength in helping him]_

 **Mikael:** Um…that’s supposed to support- _[they break it off, making a part of the ceiling cave in]_ …Never mind.

 **Knubbler:** _[hunches, tapping Skwisgaar]_ Hey guys, I uh, kinda don’t have a weapon… Maybe you could help me out with that…??

 **Skwisgaar:** Don’ts worries, Knubblers. _[pats a hand on his shoulder]_ Yous safes with us. _[Knubbler mumbles uncertainly]_

 **Nathan:** Hey, Mikael… _[pulls him aside, straight-faced] [beat]_ Don’t *riff* up.

 **Mikael:** _[laughs apprehensively]_ I wouldn’t dream of it; this is our last chance, like you said~.

 **Nathan:** _[his face unchanged]_ You got that right.

 

**[Dethklok and the combatants all help to haul up the giant pillar to use as a battering ram while Skwisgaar and Mikael stand on either side of the door, bow and arrows at the ready]**

 

 **Mikael:** READY, MEN? _[they yell in confirmation]_

 **Skwisgaar:** _[raising his bow]_ We’s breakings our ways out of heres, ain’ts nobodies whats stands in our ways! _[they yell louder, all walking backwards with the pillar]_

 **Jasper:** _[just before they make a break for it]_ I hope you’re all ready, because we’re not going to be getting a second chance.

 **Mikael:** Heave-ho! _[he chants as they bash in the door]_

 

***********************

**[Cut to outside as we see the double doors of the arena’s exit pushing outwards with every bash of the pillar (faint sounds of their “Heave-ho’s” can be heard from the inside)]**

 

 **Guard:** _[summoning another guard over]_ Come over here. Take a look at this…

 **Announcer:** _[walks over to the guards inspecting the banging]_ What’s all that racket?!

 

**[One hard bash later, and they’re all crushed under the weight of the door as the combatants succeed in breaking out]**

**[More guards rush up and get immediately run over by the gang riding past on demon horse-drawn chariots]**

**[Murderface and Toki’s chariot horse acts up, making them momentarily lose control, verging to the side and bashing against one of the coliseum’s pillars, which begins to crumble…]**

**[The guards fire arrows at them, until they draw their attention to the falling pillar. Some try in vain to take a hold of it, but the others behind it then start falling like dominos, forming into two domino waves] [They abandon their attempts at saving the building and draw their arrows at the fleeing prisoners as the entire coliseum collapses behind them]**

**[Cut to one of the arrows hitting the shoulder of one of Dethklok’s new recruits] [Noticing this, Skwisgaar responds by drawing his own arrow and shooting back at the guard responsible, hitting him square in the chest; Cut back to Skwisgaar, smirking as he lets his weapon down and goes back to steering the chariot]**

**[Very wide shot of the escapees riding off into the sunset, shooting arrows behind them, leaving behind a cloud of sand, with the remaining guards running behind them and giving up after a few miles]**  

***********************

**[Fade to Dethklok and the combatants sitting around a campfire, thinking of where to go from here…]**

**[Begin time lapse montage of the sky turning to morning]**

***********************

**[Camera pans down to a podium where the Lead Commanders from the beginning gives the usual anti-Dethklok propaganda speech to a crowd of civilians]**

**Lead Commander:** So in the end, will you join us in our search to KILL these thugs who have chosen the path of corruption, rather than to loyally _[clenches his fist]_ **serve** our Lord Salacia!? We will hunt them down, execute them and display their decapitated heads in front of the great fortress of our Lord as an example to those who **dare** to defy the will of Lord Salacia--! _[stops short as a ball of flames is fired through his chest, his still-beating heart dangles from the hole and he slumps over the podium]_

**[Camera quickly pulls back through the crowd as they stare back at the culprits; cut to Mathias, with Skwisgaar, Pickles (his hand emitting a ball of flames), and Murderface removing their civilian disguises and glaring up at the Commander]**

**Crowd member:** _[astonished]_ Dethklok…! _[the crowd elatedly chat amongst one another]_

**[Cut to the civilians catching the weapons thrown to them by Dethklok and their army]**

**[Montage: ]**

  * Visualisation of the silhouetted band members and their army marching on against a background of their times encountering their new, eager recruits
  * Dethklok ride through a village on horseback, followed by a couple hundred others behind them; the people of the village stand and watch as they rocket past
  * Time lapse of the sky turning to night; Nathan walks into their tent where Mikael and the rest of the band are. Mikael motions with his pointer to a map of the region, indicating where Salacia’s army have struck, and possible locations of where Charles could be held captive
  * Fade to Salacia’s army standing in a line, guarding the town behind them. Dethklok and their army come up from behind the hill, all standing facing the opposing army. Salacia’s army furiously advance and are rapidly annihilated by Dethklok’s army (with the help of the band’s powers)
  * Cut to a flagpole getting planted into the battleground, to a shot of Nathan and Toki raising it. Pan camera up to show the Gear flag…
  * Salacia’s team of minions read a scroll presented to them by their commander (getting the news of the lost territories), to which he furiously crashes the ends of the scroll together, screwing the paper
  * Montage of Dethklok gaining more territories (sometimes superimposed with the Gear army’s graffiti around towns and cities: “WE WERE HERE”, “You’re Next Salacia!”, “Apocalypse Cancelled”)
  * The Gear army kicks off, tears down, and desecrates the propaganda of Salacia’s empire. End with Pickles setting one of the flags on fire; shot of the flag burning on the ground…



 

***********************

****

 

**[Fade to somewhere in the Chihuahuan Desert to reveal Dethklok’s new military base, “Mordbase”]  [We pan around the area, seeing their recruits, old and new, training and preparing for the upcoming battle against the army of the Half Man]**

**[Late into the morning, Dethklok’s recruits are called into the cave] [They shuffle in as the band stand on a makeshift podium and address the disorderly crowd]**

**Nathan:** Alright everyone, listen up! _[the troops give him their full attention] [clears his throat]_ Now uh…as you all know, our manager is still missing, and we really need to get him back. The truth is, as good as this thing’s been working out so far, we’ve kind of been winging it, so we need somebody like him to get us organised.

 **Pickles:** He’s the one who knows everything it takes to direct a successful army, he’s gonna help us get our *riff* together, or else _we’re_ gonna get our asses handed to us by Salacia and his army during that final battle! _[the audience mumble in agreement]_

 **Nathan:** So get ready, because today’s the day we find our future Chief of Army Staff! _[the crowd yell in approval, thrusting the ‘devil horns’ into the air]_

**[Their cheering dies down upon hearing a (faint knocking sound)]**

 

 **Murderface:** Uhh…?

 **Skwisgaar:** Somebodies invites-? _[Toki quickly shushes them as they hear another knock]_

 **Recruit:** _[through the silence]_ Should we-…?

 

**[Nathan holds out his arm, closing his eyes and shaking his head lightly] [Takes a breath and bravely steps down from the podium, marching towards the door as the soldiers clear the route for him and draw out their weapons]**

**[Camera focuses on Nathan drawing out his shotgun from behind his back]**

**Nathan:** _[kicks down the door and aims the shotgun]_ WHAT DO YOU W-…! _[his face drops and he lowers his weapon, staring wide-eyed at Charles and the Klokateers standing in front of him (one of the Klokateers offers a friendly wave)]_

 **Dethklok** _[the rest of Dethklok rush up to the door]_ … **Charles**!!

 **Charles:** Hello, boys. _[the band say nothing, just stare at him with their mouths ajar] [the Nathan makes a loud, unintelligible noise]_ It’s good to see you all again; it looks like you’ve all been ah, holding up well since my absence.

 **Klokateer:** _[they bow]_ It is an honour to serve you again, my lords.

 **Charles:** Anything I’ve missed while I was, uh… _[looks uneasily at the band members’ lack of response]_ gone?

 **Dethklok:** _[Dethklok look to one another, and then back at Charles – surprising him with a crushing hug as they bombard him with a barrage of “ **Never** leave us again!” “Never ever leave us again!” “It was awfuls!” “Never ever ever!” “We got **kidnapped**!” “-We **SCHUCK**!”] _

**Charles:** _[face softens into a small smile]_ I missed you guys, too…

 **Nathan:** _[they back away] [scratches his nose]_ Sorry we um, took so long to, you know, find you.

 **Charles:** _[waving a hand]_ That’s perfectly fine, boys. It was actually a fair challenge finding _you guys_.

 **Nathan:** _[chuckles under his breath]_ Oh yeah…

 **Toki:** You sees? I tolds yous dis was a goods place to puts de base!

 **Charles:** A ‘base’? As in a ‘military base’?

 **Pickles:** Yeah dood, come and look inside~! _[they lead Charles up to the podium, with Nathan instructing the soldiers to stand down]_

 **Charles:** _[scanning the area as they walk along]_  Are these…?

 **Pickles:** Yup! _[pointing his thumb to the people behind him, grinning wide]_ Yer looking at the recruits for our new private army!

 **Charles:** Guys… _[looks around at the scale of the numbers]_ Combined with the Klokateers, this is nearly as large as the numbers from our last army.

 **Nathan:** _[smug]_ Mm-hm.

 **Skwisgaar:** Yous betters believes it.

 **Charles:** _[rubs his chin, thinking]_ The question is, just how good are they?

 **Pickles:** They’re good enough?

 **Toki:** Yeah, what ams wrongs with dem?

 **Charles:** I’m sure they’re all very strong and talented in their own ways, but in order to get them up to _our_ standards… _[sees a soldier loading up his gun and looking down the barrel with one eye, making sure it’s loaded correctly]_ We have a lot of work to do…

 

**[They hear a banging at the door]**

**Nathan:** …Who the *riff* could that be?

 **Charles:** You’re not expecting any more visitors? _[the band resolutely shake their heads]_ I see… Klokateers!

 **Klokateers: Yes** , **sir**!

 **Charles:** _[approaching the door, drawing out his gun along with the Klokateers]_ We’ll take it from here.

 

**[With great caution, they open the door…]  [Standing at their doorstep is a soldier in Valhallan armour. He bows the moment he sees Dethklok coming up and standing next to Ofdensen]**

**Valhalla solider:** Sons of Odin--… _[getting back to his feet]_ You must hurry—the Gods…Master Odin…!

 **Skwisgaar:** _[urgent]_ What abouts them?

 **Valhalla solider:** My Lords… Valhalla has been invaded by Salacia’s army, all of the Gods are now at his mercy!

 

**[Nathan grabs at the soldier’s collar, demanding answers]**

 

 **Nathan:** And what about Salacia!?

 **Valhalla solider:** Salacia… He extracted their powers and locked them all away in a box hidden at the bottom of the ocean. _[grabs onto Nathan’s wrist]_ If he reaches the box, then the power of the Gods along with immortality will be his! _[Nathan gauges the others’ reaction to this]_ Please! I will lead you to its location, it’s our only hope.

 **Nathan:** What about the rest of the Gods, how do we get to Valhalla?

 **Valhalla solider:** _[Nathan frees him, allowing him to create a portal]_ Through there, it will take you to the realm of Valhalla – but do not forget about the box. _[Dethklok and their soldiers look ahead at the portal]_ May all blessings be upon you, Sons of Odin…

 

**[Cut to credits as the camera zooms in on the portal]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATE: 27/5/16] Hello readers, just wanted to drop a quick note in light of the recent news on the show, I am still updating this and will complete the final 2 parts soon.


	18. Empireklok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With total control over the prophecy all but slipping from the Half Man’s grasp, Salacia resorts to desperate measures to secure his victory, and in turn, Dethklok find themselves with much less time than they thought to take down Salacia’s empire once and for all.

 

 

 

**[Opening Scene –** **EXT. VALHALLA COURTYARD]**

**[A meeting between Salacia’s Cloaked army is shown] [There is an unsettling silence as the Head Cloak has an audience with the rest of the Cloaks surrounding him in the courtyard, among the petrified stone forms of the Gods of Valhalla]**

**Head Cloak:** Our mission at this place is now complete.

 **Cloak Malachite:** _[steps forward out of the crowd]_ And what of Dethklok…?

 **Head Cloak:** _[brings out an enchanted staff]_ We have the real Gods at their mercy. If they so much as attempt to **break** this spell… _[raises the end of the stick towards the petrified stone form of Odin, the green glow illuminating his neck]_ Then their pitiful lives will be forfeit. _[lowers the staff; smiling, teeth shining]_ The perfect lure for our five demigods. With them out of the way, it will be us as the new, rightful rulers of this realm!

 

**[The council is interrupted by a sudden rumbling that shakes the very foundations of Valhalla] [The Cloaks scramble to the edge of the courtyard where a great red portal appears to be opening in the sky]**

**[The portal opens and through it come Dethklok and their army riding in, swarming into the Courtyard and immediately clashing against Salacia’s Council]**

**Murderface:** Get the **HELL** out of Valhalla!

 **Cloak:** Long live the Half Man’s rule!

 **Head Cloak:** Time for you mortals to learn your place!

 

**[Cut away to some of Dethklok’s recruits coming across Thor’s stone form]**

**Recruit:** Hey look, it’s a statue of Thor!

 **Recruit:** _[gasps] Cool!_ _[they surround it and salute it with devil horns]_

 **Pickles:** Were you even listening to what theat guy said – they’re all frozen in there!

 **Recruit:** No way! We gotta free ‘em! _[one of them prepares to swing their battleaxe at the statue, but is promptly stopped by Pickles]_

 **Pickles:** WHAT…are you _doing?! [calms down]_ *Riff*. Okey, _save the smashing_ and wait for Nathan to get back.

 **Recruit:** Well how would we know when he’s found the box?

************************

**[INT. Somewhere in the MARIANA TRENCH]**

**[Nathan (accompanied by some underwater friends), swims deeper, in search of the silver box]**

**Nathan:** (Am I getting warmer?)

 **Whale Prophet:** (You are getting closer, but it is yet out of reach.) _[Nathan takes a sharp right]_ (Warmer... _Warmer_.)

 

**[He looks around and finds the column holding the silver box. Nathan reaches his hand out and the box starts to shake erratically]**

 

 **Nathan:** _[struggling to keep it in his grip]_ (Is-… Is it supposed to do this??)

**[As the shaking grows stronger, a gust of current pushes him forward and Nathan finds himself teleported to another realm --]**

 

************************

**[Cut back to the battle in VALHALLA]**

**[Nathan’s appears in THE COURTYARD (still holding onto the box), amidst the fray] [He darts his head around, confused and dripping wet]**

**Skwisgaar:** Hello agains. _[jams his blade into the neck of a Cloak]_

 **Cloak:** _[the Cloaks spot him]_ Seize him! _[they charge at him with swords]_

 **Nathan:** _[quickly on alert]_ Oh shi--! _[dodges a swinging sword and legs it across the courtyard]_

 **Toki:** _[gives a friendly wave]_ Heys, Nathans! _[stabs the Cloak sneaking up to him from behind]_ Dids you gets it?

 **Nathan:** _[holding up the box in triumph]_ How’s this!?

 **Toki:** Oh yays!

 **Pickles:** _[catching sight of it from the distance]_ Great jahb! Now we gatta find a way to open it…

 **Nathan:** _[getting up close to it, feeling the corners like a rubix cube, mumbling to himself] [lifts his head; does a resonating shout, knocking back the Cloaks a good distance away, buying himself more time]_

 **Skwisgaar:** Here, lets me tries. _[gets handed the box] [tips it to the side, looking perplexed]_

 

**[As the band attempt to decipher the box to break the spell, we briefly cut back to the Head Cloak marching furiously towards them]**

**Head Cloak:** Capture the Sons of Odin! _[stops one of the Cloaks by the shoulder]_ Destroy the statues. _[the Cloak runs off]_

**[Cut to him charging towards the statue of Odin, getting out his Staff, as another Cloak joins in]**

 

 

 **Toki:** Theys goings for de statues!!

 **Nathan:** _[growls in frustration]_ It’s no use – _[throwing the box over to Pickles]_ you try!

 **Toki:** Hurries!

 **Pickles:** Toki, we **_know_** , _[gestures to the engravings on the box]_ but we need a few more minutes to figure _this thing_ out!

 **Toki:** _[glances back, in panic at Cloak Malachite preparing to smash the statue of Odin] [shakes his head and rushes to the box, lifting his sword over his head]_ We aments gots times! _[kicks the box out of Pickles’ hands and thrusts his sword into the centre of box as soon as it hits the ground]_

 **Skwisgaar:** _[the band stare horrified]_ **Toki**??

 

**[The box becomes a liquid, which then sparks while it turns into a green sphere] [The band cover their eyes as a fountain of green energy shoots into the air, scattering across the sky and raining down onto the statues]**

 

 **Nathan:** _[wearing a small grin, relieved]_ Hey, _[to Toki]_ way to go, pal.

 **Cloak Malachite:** _[he pales]_ They’ve destroyed the box…-

**[Malachite gags when a hand suddenly shoots out of the statue next to him and grabs him by the neck] [As the stone pebbles come sliding off his arm, the camera pans right to reveal Tyr, who then bursts out of his stone prison, sending pieces of stone flying everywhere]**

**[The Head Cloak appears fearful as he readies his sword, but it is too late; one by one, the rest of the Norse Gods burst out through the rocks, until the entirety of them are all freed]**

**[With the box destroyed and the Cloaks now helpless at the hands of fully-powered Gods, Dethklok and their army are left to simply stand and watch the Norse pantheon as they annihilate Salacia’s Cloak army]**

**Nathan:** So, uh…

 **Murderface:** Should we help them out?

 **Charles:** Ah… _[Odin executes the Head Cloak]_ And that’s the last of them gone.

 **Odin:** _[wipes the blood from his eyes, spotting Dethklok]_ My Sons…

 **Nathan:** Oh-! _[shoots a glance to the guys, and they bow with him – but stop when they look up at Odin, who gestures for them to rise]_

 **Odin:** Tell your army to gather here. _[Nathan gives them a whistle]_

**[Very wide shot of the Courtyard – the Gods, Dethklok and CFO survey the now subdued battlefield, the tattered remains of the Cloaks scattered all over the area]**

**Odin:** _[his eyes close, sighs]_ Heimdall. Is that the last of them?

 **Heimdall:** It would appear so…

 **Thor:** _[throws his hammer up, celebrating with Freya and Tyr]_ Hah! We did it! _[Dethklok’s recruits cheer]_

 **Tyr:** _[impressed]_ These soldiers you’ve recruited are rather finessed. How many years of combat experience do they have?

 **Nathan:** _[tries to think back, shrugs]_ ‘Couple months? _[the Gods look in bewilderment]_

 **Skwisgaar:** So’s… _[good-humouredly, to Odin]_ Its been a whiles~.

 **Odin:** _[dusting himself off]_ Indeed it has. _[chuckles]_ It is good to see you again. _[takes a heartfelt glance at Charles]_ All of you. _[Charles blinks, but gives a resigned bow]_

 **Nathan:** _[clears his throat]_ Yeah, well, ‘better get going before Salacia notices his box is missing.

 **Odin:** Wait – before you go…we owe you a great thanks.

 **Pickles:** _[the band look touched]_ Aw, don’t sweat it, jest… I know yew can’t interfere er nothin’ but like, wish us luck, alright?

 **Murderface:** Just watch over us while we’re kickin’ ass.

 **Odin:** You needn’t be concerned about us interfering: for a simple parting gift for all of you, may be the least we could do – to help on your journey back!

 **Toki:** A gifts?!

 **Murderface:** Whaddya got in mind…?

 

************************

**[CUT TO THE NEXT SCENE – In their gratitude, the Gods of Valhalla did indeed give them a ride home. We see Dethklok and their recruits flying through the portal on Dragons (catching a brief glimpse of Skwisgaar as he sniffles and sheds a tear upon finally being able to realise his dream of riding in on a dragons)]**

 

**Odin VO:** _[as Dethklok and co. ride out to Earth’s dimension] Hail! To my Sons who shall never be subdued. Hail! To the destruction of the Half Man’s Empire. Hail! To the One who shall guide them to their victory. Heroes you shall forever remain, eternally inscribed into the tapestry of time._

 

**((ROLL DETHTHEME))**

************************

**[EXT. – Somewhere in the CHIHUAHUAN DESERT]**

**[Pan around Dethklok’s new military base – EXT. MORDBASE] [After saving Valhalla, the guys bring out the booze and celebrate the liberation of the Gods]**

 

 **Mikael:** _[throws his hands in the air and starts clapping]_ Hoy! Hoy! Hoy!

 **Audience:** _[joins clapping]_ Hey! Hey! Hey!

 **Mikael:** Oh yeah! _[jumps off the stage, leaving the folklore band to properly begin the beat of the instrumentals]_

**[Camera travels from the back of the crowd, zooming from above their clapping hands, going towards Dethklok playing a concert for their army]**

 

 **Nathan:** ARE YOU READY? _[they cheer, and the rest of the folklore instrumentals kick in as Dethklok begin to play]_

 

**[Shots of the recruits training nearby with various weapons and combat methods are intermixed with the band playing]**

**[INSIDE THE BASE, Charles Ofdensen stands on a balcony (holding Kiyana’s research notebook under his arm), overlooking the concert and the training yard surrounding it]**

************************

**[Cut to INT. OFDENSEN’S OFFICE, as he sits down at his desk (the concert visible from the window in the background), and studies the research logs]**

************************

**[Back to the concert, with shots of the band members (their eyes glowing anew), playing their instruments, which then appears to give the soldiers some form of energy boost]**

**Nathan:** #Now gather… As you feel the powers coursing through you.#

************************

**[Cut back to INT. OFDENSEN’S OFFICE; close-up of the sketches of the prophetic paintings as Charles flips through the pages]**

*********

**[Fade to a FLASHBACK – INT. CHURCH OF THE BLACK KLOK]**

**[Long shot of Kiyana standing on the altar, amongst the blue torches and cave paintings in the background – reciting a message of peace and hope from the confines of the underground Church]**

**[Long shot of the Church members seated before her; brief shot of Ishnifus and Ofdensen in the front rows]**

**Kiyana:** …The catastrophic future of the Half Man can be avoided, but all the Chosen Ones need now is someone to **guide** them, _[looks hopefully towards the cave paintings of Dethklok in the midst of battle]_ to lead them on to the true outcome of the Metalocalypse.

**[Close-up of the Church members listening, hands joined as in prayer and lower their heads (some lower their heads and cry)] [One monk rises and says: ]**

**Monk:** And where is this guide to which you speak of? _[Charles lifts his head, taking a glance at the Monk]_

**[Kiyana turns towards Ofdensen – catching his eyes] [Medium close-up of Ofdensen staring attentively ahead, then taking a glance at Ishnifus (smiling amiably at him)]**

**Nathan VO:** #No turning back, this is your time.#

**[Close up of Kiyana's face – begins to smile and look forlornly towards him]**

**Nathan VO:** #Choose your path. Play your part. This **choice** you **make**.#

*****

**[Fade to short FLASHBACK of them staring up at the cave paintings afterwards]**

**Charles VO:** I won’t let them down. _[glances at her]_ Neither of them will ever have to pay that blood price.

 **Kiyana VO:** We have all the faith in you, despite all the weight you have on your shoulders right now, but in turn…we do worry about your own wellbeing, quite often.

*********

**Nathan VO:** #The ones who’ve fallen, these sacrifices not in vain. **Now’s your time**!#

*****

**[Fade back to Present Time – Charles looks back outside the window]**

**Kiyana VO:** Do keep in mind that you needn’t hesitate to let us share that load…okay?

************************

**[Closeup of Nathan staring intensely ahead, snarling into the microphone]**

 

 **Nathan:** #Fulfil the promise! Become re **booorrrrrrrnn**! Ascend into **in** -fin-ity…#

 

**[Shots of the power of the band resonating to the audience]**

 

 **Nathan:** #Become **MORE**. Than you WERR **RRRRREE**!#

 

**[Pan up from the concert stage, to the sky above]**

 

 **Nathan: #** IN- **FIN** I- **TYYYYYY**!

************************

_**[SCENE CHANGE; Salacia’s Welcome Parade - Grand view of Salacia’s empire as seen from the steps of THE CITADEL – Tribunal military helicopters with searchlights fly overhead.** _

_**The Half Man’s troops are formed along the streets, civilians are cheering (a small faction are seen yelling in dispute, but are taken away quickly by Cloaks)]** _

__

_**[War, the last of the Four Horsemen, stands at the steps of the Citadel’s entrance, two minions at his side (holding his weapons), as the Half Man enters on chariot, surrounded by scores of soldiers marching in formation while green & purple ticker-tape rains down from above]** _

__

_**[Medium shot of Salacia, looking sombre as he waves to his people. Brief shot of his workers fixing the broken pedestal of one of his statues. He thinks about War’s words from earlier: ]** _

__

_**War VO:**_ _[echoing in Salacia’s mind as he waves] The Amulus is waiting inside and will give you some of your original strength back. This will make her weaker in turn._ _Use these moments wisely. Mark my words: for with every one of us dead at the hands of your enemies, your debt to me grows ever greater..._

**[Salacia meets War’s flagrant eyes, and lowers his waving arm] [Cut to War staring Salacia down for a moment, before turning to go inside the citadel]**

 

***********************

**[Fade to EXT. THRONE ROOM – we see a great gust of fiery light pouring out of the window from inside]**

**[Cut to INT. THRONE ROOM to show Salacia standing in front of his throne, having his palm splayed across the Amulus’s face, and letting her go once his eyes regain their white glow]**

 

 **Salacia:** _[clenching his fists and relaxing them; looks down at the Amulus (getting back to her feet)]_ Apologies, dear Amulus.

 **Amulus:** The honour is mine. _[bows]_ Heal. You’ll need to have your strength for what’s about to come. _[goes & sits at the foot of Salacia’s throne; briefly noting the lustful gazes of the council near her]_

 **Salacia:** _[slowly sits on his throne, his breathing laboured]_ In time.

 **War:** The time for waiting has _long_ since passed, especially for you. _[Salacia glares]_ The time for action is now, _[starts pacing in front of the throne]_ our soldiers are getting restless. They thirst for battle and want to bring a swift end to Dethklok and all the other rebels.

 **Salacia:** _[saying eventually]_ War… I do not ever recall accepting orders from you, nor the rest of your clan. You Four are my guiders, nothing more.

 **War:** _[scoffs]_ It seems there is no end to your treachery…

 **Salacia:** I am _not_ your enemy. We are, and have been on the same side, and our prophecy will be realised…regardless of Arael’s allegiance.

 **War:** Your son has chosen the path of unwavering loyalty to Dethklok, rather than a temporary one to which we had originally intended. Our plan has backfired, and that is a truth that **you** must face. _[Salacia still doesn’t meet his eyes]_ I grow weary of your expectations for this son of yours…

 

**[Side shot of War leaning in close to Salacia, who stares passively at him]**

**War:** In order to become what you were destined to be, you must lose that last trace of humanity left within you, _[comes away]_ even for your own flesh and blood.

 **Salacia:** _[replying coldly]_ I have all intentions of succeeding.

 **War:** And yet, you still have much left to prove.

 **Salacia:** These are but mere uncouth musicians – chosen by fate or not, it does not matter, they will be destroyed by my hand _[eyes glow white, his form changing]_ until there is not but a **trace** of them left.

 **War:** Then let’s **end this**.

 

**[Salacia (hair floating about, his voice sounding more demonic) rises from his throne and takes a few steps forwards]**

**Salacia:** Understand this, War: in the thousands of years since my status as “The Chosen One” was taken from me…

 

**[Muffled screams are heard as two civilians (the ones who were jeering from Salacia’s homecoming parade) are lowered and left hanging upside down on either side of Salacia’s throne by two ropes]**

**Salacia:** There’s been nothing that I have let myself be denied of! Never again will my legacy be undermined. _[the people are lowered enough for Salacia to roughly snag his hands behind their necks]_ I **WILL** reclaim my **fate**!

 

**[Salacia’s whole body begins to shake as molten heat radiates down his arm and throughout his body; draining the people of their energy while they struggle and scream in vain – clearly in horrifying pain as their bodies begin to disintegrate]**

 

**[End scene with Salacia seethingly marching off with his legion of bodyguards, to find the box which he had sealed the power of the Norse Gods, at the bottom of the Mariana Trench]**

************************

 

**[EXT. MORDBASE – Extreme wide shot of the base, gradually zooming in] [The Dragons are kept tied outside, with Skwisgaar swiftly tending to them, before going inside]**

**[INT. MORDBASE – Fade to Dethklok, CFO with the Flavian arena recruits, standing on a platform with Dethklok’s scientists (standing by a whiteboard with sketches of the bestiary of apocalyptic monsters)] [Charles is in the middle of giving a run-down of each of their weakness and powers]**

**Charles:** …And this one, which Nathan’s named- _[sighs]_ the Spaghetti Goblins. _[Nathan nods]_ Are rather hostile in nature, but individually pose a minor threat. They typically rely on strength in numbers but, as ah, we found out before, can be won over with food. And alcohol.

 **Recruit:** I dunno man, I mean we as a species have made so many animals go extinct, so why not these? Why’re we worryin’?

 **Recruit:** That’s because the ones we took out were like dodos and all defenceless and stupid. Not like these new ones who can, y’know, _breathe fire_.

 **Charles:** Right. Let’s move on.

**[Nathan and Pickles take to the podium, addressing their soldiers]**

**Nathan:** Alright, listen up! Today’s focus is gonna be about how to handle yourselves on the battleground.

 **Pickles:** Y’see, ‘best way to put it is-… How many of yew have been in a mosh pit? _[soldiers mutter and raise their hands]_ Ya ever been in a mosh pit before? _[more soldiers raise their hands]_ Well imagine that, but with swords. Annnd a couple horses here or there, too.

 **Nathan:** And just like every mosh pit, there’re always some _[punctuates by pressing his finger down to the corner of the podium]_ ground. Rules.

** **

 

 **Recruit:** Huh? I thought they didn’t have no rules! _[they talk amongst themselves: “I thought that was the point of it!” “These guys call themselves Metalheads?”]_

 **Nathan:** Okay so, _clearly_ you’re the dick that nobody wants to get into the mosh pit with. People *riffing* **DIE** in mosh pits! There _are_ rules, which we’re gonna use to help each other out when *riff* gets hairy in there. You ready? If you see a comrade go down: stop, pick ‘em up, make sure they’re okay, and then proceed to beat the unholy hell out of the thing that’s attacking them. **Got it**?

 **Soldiers:** RIGHT!

 **Pickles:** _[tone shifts, brightens up]_ O-key, let’s assign roles now! _[spreads his arms out]_ You guys over here, and here are gunna be in the Wing and Flank cavalries. _[Pickles signals to the front row]_ You guys are in the Fighting line, _[signals further back]_ and you guys are in the Supporting line.

 **Other Soldiers:** We wanna be in the Reserve!

 **Pickles:** Good, ‘cause theat’s the only one left.

 **Murderface:** All soldiers in the front cavalry, be in Skirmishing formation for a swift attack. And, for the element of surprise, the Supporting line will pass through-

** **

 

 **Recruit:** What’s a Skirmish?

 **Murderface:** _[cuts him off, with an annoyed expression]_ Well if you’d let me finish…! _[clears his throat]_ ‘Skirmishing’ is th-

 **Recruit:** _[runs in]_ Everybody, I just got word that Salacia’s about to make a BIG announcement!

 **Nathan:** TURN ON THE NEWS!

 

**[The all stare up at the TV (shown through a projector) and warily watch the new developments on the apocalypse begin to emerge…]**

**News Reporter VO:** Chaos, anarchy, and complete dismalness in this hellish landscape full of mindless agony and hopelessness.

** **

**News Reporter:** This is the aftermath of the Lamassus invasion – despite intervention from our courageous Tribunal army – all civilians residing the area have been forced to evacuate.

**[The news camera moves to show the Lamassus circling in the sky overhead]**

**News Reporter VO:** The origin of these Lamassu remains unknown. Eyewitnesses say that they allegedly flew out through portals in the sky, opened up by a mysterious _angel-like_ creature.

 **Charles:** The Amulus… _[the band grunt/ shake their heads in response]_

**[The news shows footage of an earlier monster raid on Salacia’s main city; one repeatedly whacking its tail against the side of the Salacia’s stone fortress, while several winged monsters circle the Citadel like vultures]**

**Recruit:** *Riffing* *riff* man…

 **Murderface:** _[laughs mockingly]_ He can’t even control his own monsters.

 **Pickles:** You know when ya do something and realise that it’s a huge *riffing* mistake, but instead of admitting that ya made a mistake, you think yer way outta it and make the situation worse… Well theat’s Salacia reight now, times a thousand.

 **Skwisgaar:** He ams finallies seeings that he aments as invinckibles as he ams previousklies thoughts.

 **Mikael:** _[nudges him, leaning in]_ It's like a self-fulfilling prophecy of douchiness. _[the band guffaw]_

 **Toki:** _[mildly aggravated, shrugs] [mumbles]_ Don’ts means we gots to lets our guards down…

 **Nathan:** What was that? _[approaches him and lays a hand on his shoulder] [snickers, jokingly]_ Look at him, he’s all worried.

 **Toki:** _[affronted]_ I’m nots…!

 **Pickles:** Everything’s gonna be fine dood, we gaht this.

 **Murderface:** The dildo never even _had_ a plan B! _[cuts off, distracted by Salacia now broadcasting a message – the formerly light-hearted atmosphere turning grave]_

*****

 **Salacia:** …I- _[stops to swiftly cough; lets out a subtle sigh]_ It has come to a time to execute an order that I have requested _many times_ , but still have not received any indication of your success in doing so. Now I urge you to find Dethklok. Bring them to me _alive_.

*****

**[Murderface attempts to change the channel, but every channel is now showing coverage of the broadcast]**

**Nathan:** Murderface, quit changing it! _[snatches the remote off the disconcerted bassist]_

*****

 **Salacia:** …They are the sole obstacle coming between a future of my **utopia** or _their_ **dystopia**. You have until exactly three weeks from today to complete that task. Fail to do so, and I will make no qualms about withdrawing **every single one** of our **defences**! Allowing these roaming threats to bring this world to its _knees_. _[quick cut to Dethklok, staring dumbfounded at the screen]_ Overlook your previous loyalties, TEACH these unworthy pigs a lesson! _[quick cut to the soldier’s reactions and to Charles frowning deeply]_ Time is at the essence, mark my words, everything will end after the third week. Do not test me…for I have **lost** my **patience**!

*****

**[The channel abruptly cuts to the Emergency Broadcast System]**

**[The projector turns off and the lights are turned on in the room, leaving the army to contemplate on what to do now]**

 

 **Nathan:** _[hunches over, holding his head in his hands]_ This is *riffed*… This is *riffed*… _[the room lapses into panic]_

 **Recruit:** _[in a daze]_ 3 weeks… _3 weeks_ …?

 **Toki:** _[surveys his band’s reactions, with neither of them looking promising] [attempts to talk some sense into the lead singer]_ Whats was you sayings abouts nots beings worrieds?? _[addressing both bandmates and soldiers]_ Come ons – we can gets our craps togethers in threes weeks, rights guys?!

 

**[The room lapses back into silence as everyone continues to show signs of despair; Toki’s shoulders slump]**

**[Nathan’s Dethphone rings]**

**Nathan:** What the-…? _[sees who it is, then decides not to answer it, letting it ring…]_

 

**[Camera quickly pans to the doors breaking open] [The smoke clears and we see Lavona and her sisters standing in a line, hands on their hips, looking _very_ unhappy]**

**Lavona:** _[holding her cell in her hand]_ YOU!!

 **Skwisgaar:** …Hows does she finds yous? _[Nathan stays frozen, visibly petrified]_

 **Pickles:** Mm, man! I _knew_ this was gunna bite ya in the ass someday! _[turns away, kicking the ground]_ I jest knew it!

 **Abigail:** Can we…help you?

 **Lavona:** _[ignoring the guns and swords currently being aimed at her] [fondly]_ Long time no see Miss Remeltindtdrinc, we vill catch up soon. Who I want to see now is _[pointing sharply at Nathan, hand on her hip]_ Mr. Explosion!

 **Abigail:** _[spreads her arms out]_ Clear the way. _[Lavona and her sisters start marching towards the stage]_ What’s this about?

 **Nathan:** L, Lavona, you don’t understand—I _was_ going to keep to my end of the deal, I mean-!! _[she steps up to the deck; Dethklok stand in front of Nathan, guarding him] [pause]_ Can we talk about this… _[takes a breath, hesitant] after_ this is over?

 **Lavona:** _[imitating his voice]_ “After…zis is over”? You mean, in _three weeks_? _[pulls her gun on him]_ Because of YOU, I am now without an army to fight against zis Salacia tyrant’s plans!

 **Nathan:** They’ll barely be a _year old!_

 **Solider:** _[to Abigail]_ General? _[gesturing with his sword]_ Should we…?

 **Abigail:** _[shakes her head]_ Let me get this straight, _[standing in front of Lavona]_ you want to form an army powerful enough to deal with this threat, correct? _[gently takes her arm, attempting to get her weapon lowered]_ We understand your concerns, and we’re proud to say that we have our _own_ army, ready and trained to **take him out**.

 **Lavona:** _[lifts her head, brightening up a bit]_ These people…? _[lowers her weapon, causing Nathan and the others to relax a bit] [spots the number of female soldiers]_ I see. _[turns to Abigail, smiling in approval]_ And how do you feel about adding more brave warriors to your troops?

 **Abigail:** As long as you’re not a diehard Salacia supporter, we’re always accepting new recruits. _[narrows her eyes]_ And I have a good feeling about all of you…

 **Charles:** We could always use someone of your and your sisters’ expertise to help us out.

 **Lavona:** _[the female recruits voice their support]_ I train in many fields: archery, equestrianism, _advanced_ hand-to-hand combat, and firearms. We **vill** win zis battle!

 **Abigail:** You think that you could train them within the next three weeks?

 **Lavona:** _[hand on hip, leaning slightly]_ Two.

 **Abigail:** _Really? [lips curve into a pleased grin]_ Tell me more… _[they walk off and leave with the female warriors]_

 **Skwisgaar:** …Whats just happens?

 **Pickles:** _[comes up to Nathan, patting his hand on the back of his shoulder]_ Looks like yer ahff the hook, big guy. _[Nathan groans…]_

 **Charles:** Gentlemen, if I could ah, have your attention for just a moment?

 **Nathan:** Yeah, what?

 **Charles:** I’ve just received a message from Mashed Potato Johnson: we need to be at his hideout, says he has something “valuable” to show us.

 **Murderface:** It better be good.

 **Charles:** We’ll just have to wait and see. I’m bringing along a few of our Klokateers for protection.

 **Skwisgaar:** Ja, _[shrugs]_ ands we can brings Mikaels alongs, alsos.

 **Toki:** _[feeling jealous again]_ Whys, we’s can takes down de monsters just fines!?

 **Skwisgaar:** _[raises a brow, oblivious]_ What ams wrongs with hims comings?

 **Charles:** \--Well it depends, _[to Mikael]_ if he’s up for the task?

 **Mikael:** _[bows]_ My sword stands ready to meet the blood of their foes.

 **Nathan:** Good. That’s the kind of loyalty we like to see around here.

 **Mikael:** Hey, _[arms out, exultant]_ we’re just happy to be out of prison!

**Charles:** _Prison?_

**Nathan:** Hey, don’t worry about it, they were prisoners of war.

 **Murderface:** _[leans to the side, to Mikael]_ He’sch a lawyer. _[Mikael mouths: “Oh”]_

 **Charles:** And what about the other people that came here before I returned, did you, ah…do any background checks on those guys?

 **Toki:** Dids we needs to?

 **Charles:** You didn’t- check at all…? _[he’s met with silence, then sighs]_ Don’t worry about it for now, I’ll let it slide – we’ll have to settle it for later.

 

**[Dethklok mumble and shuffle out] [Ofdensen takes Mikael to one side, speaking to him semi-privately, away from Dethklok]**

 

 **Charles:** And you...nothing personal; you’ve shown your loyalty so far, _[steps closer to him]_ but if you *riff* with them, then I will *riff* with you. _[Mikael visibly swallows, but nods nevertheless]_

 **Mikael:** _[raising his hands in innocence]_ W, wouldn’t dream of it…! _[breathes a nervous laugh]_

 **Charles:** Good. _[they make their way to catch up with Dethklok]_ Keep an eye out for Lamassu while we’re out there.

 **Mikael:** _[straightens up and salutes]_ Will do! _[once Charles walks ahead of him, his face lapses into fear; breathing heavily and clutching at his heart, trying to calm down]_

__

**[Fade to the next scene…]**

***********************

**[EXT. Somewhere in POST-APOCALYPTIC ALABAMA]**

**[They arrive at the doorstep of what is literally the frame of the home of Mashed Potato Johnson (with consists of only the square base, the door, and a work desk inside)]**

**Mashed Potato:** _[head down, writing at his desk]_ ‘Door’s open.

 

**[The guys step over the house frame, but stop when Mashed Potato shoots them an intimidating look]**

 

 **Mashed Potato:** I said. **‘Door’s**. Open.

 

**[They exchange confused glances, before Charles signals for them to just go through the door]**

 

 **Pickles:** Hey~ Mashed Potato!

 **Mashed Potato:** Hi boys, _[chuckles]_ long time no see.

 **Toki:** You ams heres to helps us?

 **Mashed Potato:** You betcha. Follow me.

*****

**[While they make their way down the steps of MASHED POTATO’S BUNKER – FLASHBACK to him watching TV in the front deck of his DESERT SHACK]**

** **

 

 **Mashed Potato VO:** When I heard all the commotion about how the world was gonna end in three weeks, well heh heh, I was _shocked_ to say the least.

*****

**[Cut to Dethklok and co. standing behind Mashed Potato, watching him open one of the many wooden boxes piled around the room]**

**Mashed Potato:** But I came prepared. _[unlocks the box and hands the M4’s inside to Pickles and Skwisgaar] [goes to open more boxes, showing the array of weapons inside as Dethklok stare in awe]_ Feast your eyes…

 **Pickles:** _[holding up two M4’s] Now_ we’re in *riffin* business! _[Nathan makes a grab for the rocket launcher]_

 **Mashed Potato:** It’s the land of hope and glory, my boys. Take what you want, but be sure to come back with ‘em when you’ve finished stormin’ the castle. Some of these are antique, you know, heh heh.

*********************

**[EXT. MORDBASE]**

**[Pan around the campsite – shots of the recruits all carrying out various activities to prepare for the battle: jousting, sparring (some training combat with Murderface as their opponent), and we also see Lavona and Abigail supervising some of the female soldiers, who are lined up and using their large shotgun-like weapons to shoot energy bolts at the target boards]**

**[Pan further along to show other soldiers, just messing around and having a brief respite from all their training]**

**[Cut to Nathan and Toki walking around the campsite]**

**Nathan:** _[a group of small children run and brush past him, and past between his legs]_ …Why’re there kids here?

 **Toki:** They ams some of de soldiers’ kids.

 **Nathan:** Seriously?

 **Toki:** _[shrugs]_ Wells, where else dey goes? _[Nathan rolls his eyes, grumbling off to the nearby tent]_

 

**[As Nathan enters the tent, we then see Skwisgaar and Mikael walking towards the tent]**

**Mikael:** …and I was like, “I’m standing right here man!” _[Skwisgaar laughs with him]_

 

**[They laugh their way into the tent as Toki watches, incensed at who he thinks Skwisgaar’s supposedly replacing him with]**

**Murderface:** _[appearing out of nowhere]_ Hey, what’re doing you standin’ around for?

 **Toki:** Nothins… _[they head inside the tent]_

 

*********************

**[INT. THE GENERAL’S TENT]**

**[General Ofdensen has called Dethklok and the arena recruits to a secret meeting] [Toki and Murderface have now joined the others to hear of Ofdensen’s plan]**

**Charles:** _[coming away from the map]_ Ah! There you are.

 **Murderface:** Everybody here, now? _[the newcomers mumble a “Mm-hm”]_

 **Charles:** Then let’s begin. What’s the update on territories?

 **Mikael:** General. The Northern territories are now back in our rightful hands.

 **Charles:** Excellent. Taking those areas puts us within striking distance of the Citadel.

 **Toki:** What ams we doings now?

 **Charles:** I’ve ah, called you all in here, so that I may discuss… _[tampers with his pointer stick, trying to extend it]_ …this new course of action.

 **Toki:** And we gots…three weeks to does this.

 **Charles:** It is a short timeframe, but it _[assuring nod]_ **is** achievable.

 **Murderface:** We’re gonna _have to_ , it’s not like we have a choice.

 **Skwisgaar:** _[as Charles continues to show perplexity on how to extend the pointer stick]_ All de more reasons for us to be readies on times, Williams.

 **Murderface:** Why can’t we just go with my idea and call his bluff?

 **Nathan:** What – you think he was _JOKING_ about ending the *riffing* world?!

 **Charles:** _[grimly]_ I’m afraid he was very much serious. _[Murderface turns away and scoffs, despite knowing they’re right] [Pickles outstretches his arm and Charles hands him the pointer, extending it without hassle]_ … _[takes it back]_ Thank you. So, here is the new, revised strategy. As we’re all aware, this is a crisis- Salacia’s rule is not restricted to just one secluded dystopian society, it is happening all across the globe. We’ve already taken back over half of that land, but the only way to put an end to this chaos is to hit it at its core--! _[slaps the pointer to Salacia’s lair] [leans forward on the table, stone-faced]_ We take out Salacia’s fortress and him with it.

 **Nathan:** _[contemplating]_ So we’re taking the battlefield to his front door.

 **Charles:** We’ll be using the remaining 2 weeks we have left for training and finalising battle preparations in the last three days after that.

 **Mordland Scientist:** M’yes, according to our calculations, the average journey time from our location to Salacia’s lair will take a total of just under 48 hours.

 **Pickles:** _[does the math]_ So theat’s… We’re fighting him ahn the last day?!

 

**[The others turn straight to Charles to see if he is indeed serious]**

**Pickles:** _WHO_ wins a war in _one day_??

 **Toki:** Nobodies!

 **Charles: Boys**. Are we all clear that **this** is the plan-?

 **Pickles: -** No one has!

 **Mordland Scientist:** On the contrary, sires, the Anglo-Zanzibar war in 1896 was fought and won within the span of 45 minutes. _[snickers]_

 **Murderface:** Hey, I think I’ve heard of that one~.

 **Nathan:** It would’ve been fine if it was just humans vs. humans. Buuuut…

 **Pickles:** -…Buuut, _guess what? [juts head forward, shaking it] It’s naht gunna be like that~._

 **Skwisgaar:** Then whats yous suggests we does instead?

 **Pickles:** …Go there earlier- I’m talkin’ like tomorrow or the day after tomorrow to travel to Salacia’s headquarters and go ahll out – jest…anything to give us more time so we’re naht killing him seconds before he nukes us!

 **Charles:** _[his expression cautiously hopeful]_ How ready are you…? _[addresses the other members, including recruits]_ All of you?

**[Dethklok look to one another, at this moment, unsure of the answer themselves]**

**Murderface:** _[shrugs]_ Ready enough, I guessch. Is this a surprise attack?

 **Charles:** No. They’ll know we’ll be coming, but they’ll uh, be let in on this information at a rather **short** notice.

 **Murderface:** _[crosses his arms]_ Well, the plan schtill sucks.

**[Murderface jumps a bit when he notices Mikael’s head peeking out through the tent]**

**Mikael:** Uh… We have a situation at the dining area.

 

**[The guys pause to listen in on the ruckus going on outside, and go to investigate]**

 

*********************

**[Ext. DINING AREA]**

**[The guys walk out of the tent and come across some of their recruits engaging in a scuffle in front of a large (knocked over) pot of clam chowder, while other recruits (including the cook) goad them on]**

**Nathan:** You’ve gotta be kidding me.

 **Murderface:** Whoa, they’re really going at it.

 **Toki:** _[brows furrowing] Whys_?

 **Mikael:** One of them knocked over the pot. ‘Wouldn’t be a big deal, except with supplies running low and us not having the time to restock~…

 **Charles:** I…I don’t…I just…I don’t really understand what they are trying to accomplish here.

 **Skwisgaar:** You knows whats I’ms thinkings? _[frowns]_ Morales musts be runnings lows.

 **Toki:** How coulds we’s have misseds this?

**[The fight escalates, the soldiers now wielding swords]**

**Soldier:** Son of a-

**[Nathan intervenes, grabbing the soldier’s arm holding the weapon]**

**Nathan:** _[keeping the arm still, growling]_ What do you think you’re doing?

 **Sword-wielding Solider:** That man just wasted an entire afternoon’s worth of chowder! _[Nathan takes a quick glance back at the culprit]_

 **Nathan:** Doesn’t matter what reason, you **don’t** get violent on allies.

 **Sword-wielding Soldier:** How are we gonna fight when we’re all STARVING? _[stumbles back when Nathan wrenches him from his grasp]_

 **Nathan:** We’ll search for more supplies.

 **Soldier (Culprit):** _[scrambles closer, raising his hand momentarily]_ I’ll- I’ll come with you…!

 **Nathan:** _[turns and walks over to him]_ You’re both coming with me. _[more firmly]_ That’s an order.

 **Murderface:** Alright, show’s over! _[helps the band in clearing the recruits out of the area; a few recruits can be seen helping themselves to the spilled chowder as they leave]_

 **Pickles:** Everybody out…

 

**[With Nathan’s back turned, the Sword-Wielding Soldier re-draws his weapon and makes another run towards his previous opponent] [SLOW MOTION SHOT: of the solider preparing to strike in a blind rage, and then Charles stepping in the way before it inevitably lands on Nathan] [END SLOW MOTION: as the sword plunges in close to his clavicle; the soldier falls back, speechless]**

**[The band quickly rush to their manager’s side, while the recruits apprehend and take the troublemaker away]**

**Nathan:** _[breiefly look furiously back at the Sword-Wielding Soldier] [to the recruits]_ Get him out of here. _[camera pan left as he looks back at Ofdensen]_ Hey… _[Medium Close-up of Ofdensen, transfixed at the sword sticking out of him; chest heaving]_ Thanks for blocking that. _[in a daze, Charles lifts his head up]_

 

**[Dethklok are visibly unsettled by his unusual reaction to such an injury, knowing that Charles has walked off from much worse]**

**Pickles:** Hey, Chief… _[looking to him in earnest]_ You gonna be okay?

 **Skwisgaar:** Looks kinds of shook-ups…

 **Charles:** _[gives them a wary look, calming down] [his voice hollow] I_ ’ll be fine, boys... _[takes a glimpse at Nathan, who’s looking just as concerned as the rest of the band]_ I’ll be fine. _[some Klokateers approach him]_

 

**[Charles is led away by the Klokateers] [The band watch after him fretfully, as they take him off to the Field Hospital]**

 

*********************

**[Later that night…]**

**[Fade to INT. THE BAND’S TENT]**

**[Toki, Murderface, and Skwisgaar sit, staring into space; while Pickles paces around the room, and Nathan does some vertical press-ups in the corner] [Their earlier attempts at getting themselves fired up turning out to be without avail since their thoughts keep going back to their manager]**

 

 **Pickles:** _[jumps on the spot, before abruptly bending over and letting out a guttural yell, getting himself fired up/ calming the underlying nerves]_ Okay, it’s jest a matter of time now before the real deal – ya guys ready!? _[he’s met with stone silence]_ _[sarcastically]_ Wow.

 **Skwisgaar:** _[distractedly]_ Sures.

 **Toki:** _[face etched with worry]_ Uh huh.

 **Murderface:** _[sighs loudly through his nose]_ We’re still not addressing ‘the elephant’ huh.

 **Pickles:** The what?

 **Murderface:** _[lodges his knife into the wooden bench]_ The **elephant** in the room.

 **Skwisgaar:** _[Murderface looks over to him]_ I think I knows.

 **Toki:** _[shifts uncomfortably]_ Skwisgaar…

 **Skwisgaar:** You means de reactions of our immortals managers…afters whats that guy dids to hims, likes it was actuallies serious.

 **Pickles:** Yeah…what was theat…?

 **Toki:** Its was serious! _Anybodies_ woulds bes likes that afters a knifes to de chests!

 **Nathan:** _[springs back to his feet, wiping the sweat from his forehead]_ Yeah, but this is *riffing* Ofdensen we’re talking about.

 **Pickles:** Hell - *riff* being injured – what about how many times that guy’s straight-up _died_ and came back without a scratch?

 **Murderface:** You think-…maybe…

 **Toki:** Ams he- okays…?

 

**[They ponder for a while, but ultimately can’t come up with any rational answer – except for one…]**

**Skwisgaar:** _[breathes]_ *Riffs*. De prophecies says that he ams supposed to guides us.

 **Pickles:** _[clenches his fists] [quietly]_ Even if something was ‘up’… Don’t sweat it, we’ll convince him to sit this one out. There’s no reason why we can’t go ahn alone. … _Right?_

 **Nathan:** _[hesitantly shrugs]_ S’no big deal, ‘not like it’s the end of the world. _[beat]_ Oh wait.

 

**[End scene with a wide shot of the band (neither of them looking each other in the eye), slowly zooming away and fading to the next scene]**

 

*********************

 

**[SCENE CHANGE – INT. FIELD HOSPITAL]**

**[Fade to a wide shot of Ofdensen’s hospital room, closing in on Charles (with a bandage around his shoulder) on his bed, having a troubled sleep]**

**Crozier:** _[off-screen] Never thought I’d see the day…_

**[The surrounding darkness takes on a menacing green hue] [Ofdensen’s eyes snap open, looking left and right]**

**Crozier:** _…When you’d allow one of your own soldiers to wound you._

**[Cut to the shadowy figures of Ofdensen’s recently departed allies standing at his bedside; their haunting, glassy eyes staring down at him]**

 

 **Charles:** What is this…?

 **Crozier:** _[close up on his shadowy face] They’re failing you._ _[Charles sits up abruptly, grabbing onto his bandaged shoulder]_

 **Ishnifus:** _[eyes sullenly closed, shaking his head] I do not understand… [Charles looks to him] The visions had told me that we were to find the one who would lead Odin’s sons on to the Metalocalypse. [frowns, opening his eyes] I rue the day that I saw it in you._

 **Charles:** Ishnifus…

 **Odin:** _[offscreen] He is not a guide, nor is he a protector. [we see Odin standing on the other side of Ofdensen’s bed] [extreme close-up of his livid eyes] Yet again, you have led them to their fate._

 **Charles:** I won’t let their lives be a forfeit in this; I’d rather pay that price than let it happen again!

**Odin:** _And that is ultimately what it will come to, and they will be left defenceless._

**Ishnifus:** _They worry about you, and will eventually lose complete faith in you. [with the cave painting of the Dead Man being impaled by the Amulus appearing behind him] I have tried to fool myself into believing that you could overcome this fate, but I cannot bear to keep deceiving you with this false hope for any longer._

 **Charles:** _[staring hard down at his hands, turning them over, fingers tensing] [swallows]_ I don’t have any other choice.

 

**[A clawed hand tenderly places itself on Ofdensen’s cheek -- jerking his head to the right, where the camera pans to reveal The Amulus]**

 

 **Amulus:** That’s right, you should have given up the day you delivered me that sceptre. _[comes away from him]_ Rather than killing me when you had the chance. So many others have sacrificed everything to help you in preventing these plans from coming to fruition, and their wishes will never be realised.

 **Charles:** You’re wrong. _[stares down, voice hollow]_ I know what you’re trying to do. I swore that I would protect the boys and keep them safe… No matter the cost, I won’t let either of you take them away. _[pause]_

**[A sudden wind rushes through the tent, lifting hangings, scattering papers, knocking over objects…**

**Long shot; Charles lifts his head and sees the figures suddenly dissipated]**

**[Blinks in confusion] [Grunts and slumps back onto the headboard, realising he was merely speaking into the void, and knowing full-well who was responsible for those visions]**

 

*********************

**[Fade to EXT. – The Band’s Tent]**

**[INT. – Charles enters the band’s tent]**

 

 **Charles:** Hello boys, just wanted to see how you were all-

 

**[Shot of Dethklok panicking, with Pickles and Toki drinking heavily on the floor, and Skwisgaar furiously playing his guitar in the corner]**

 

 **Charles:** -…doing. _[his_ _expression crumples in dismay]_

 

**[Grabs the bottles off Toki and Pickles’ hands] [Pickles snatches his back, chugging down the last of it, and thowing it across the room, shattering the bottle]**

 

 **Nathan:** _[after a brief silence]_ Uh, hi.

 **Charles:** _[narrows his eyes, trying to read their faces]_ Anybody want to tell me what the meaning of all this is? _[the band stare down moodily, avoiding his gaze] [looks around]_ William. What do you have to say? _[Murderface frowns, sticking his middle finger up]_ I thought so. _[places the empty bottle on the dresser behind him]_ What brought this on?

 **Pickles:** Uhm, nothin’ -- say, how’re you doing?

 **Charles:** _[blinks]_ How am I-?

 **Pickles:** Yeah, you good?

 **Charles:** As well as can be.

 **Skwisgaar:** _[with more enthusiasm]_ Feelings pretties greats~?

 **Charles:** I’m fine, yes, thank you. _[Dethklok keep quiet; Murderface clears his throat]_ You have my undivided attention. Is everything okay?

 **Nathan:** Sure, fine, it’s just...-Picklesyousayit.

 **Pickles:** _[looks annoyed at Nathan, then sighs]_ We dun know how to say this, but… _[inhales]_ We gaht worried about- naht only you getting stabbed by that dildo, but jest your particular… _reaction_ to it. _[Charles slowly arches a brow]_ And it’s gaht us thinking…

 **Charles:** About what?

 **Toki:** Wells, we thoughts abouts askins yous to nots goes into de bigs battles with us. -Just thats.

 **Skwisgaar:** _Ands_ we’s also thoughts abouts how reliants on you we ams, mores than we thinks. Withouts you arounds, we ams as goods as a bunchs of headless turkeys.

 **Charles:** Look, I’m not going anywhere. _[shaking his head]_ I don’t know how you boys got that idea in your heads.

 **Skwisgaar:** Ja wells, it tooks a lots longers for mes to heals yous dis times toos, so lets me also puts that out theres!

 **Charles:** Okay. So, let’s say that hypothetically, I somehow **do** get killed out there, _[the band freeze up momentarily]_ will that have any impact on you or your soldier’s gaining a victory over Salacia?

 **Murderface:** What, so you’re asking us if we can do it ourselves – _without_ your help??

 **Charles:** It’s a simple yes or no answer.

 **Pickles:** _[the boys try to search for the answer within themselves]_ I mean, y’know, with everything considered, _[opens out his arms in a shrug]_ do ya think we can do it? _[Charles looks to the band, who look guiltily back at him]_

 **Charles:** I understand where you’re all coming from but neither I nor anyone else can determine that; this is all you – there’s nobody else that’s going to be fighting in your place on that day. But—they will be fighting along with you. _[Murderface makes a frustrated sound, with the others also showing clear signs of frustration]_

 **Nathan:** _[brings his back off from the wall, walking up to him]_ Listen, Charles, this is sorta tough for us to admit, but…when we thought about it further, and got an actual deadline for when we need to be on the level that you wanted us to be… We realised just how- not ready we are for this. _[Charles stands there, and looks to the other members faces for confirmation]_

 **Pickles:** D- don’t look at us like theat, we know we’ve told you we were ready every time ya asked us if we were, but this whole battle- it’s just _so_ _soon_.

 **Toki:** Ja, and we thoughts if you believes we can wins dis, then maybe we would believes we ams good enough, toos.

 **Pickles:** We’re sahrry. ‘Just trying to prepare for the worst, y’know?

 **Charles:** But why are you all so adamant that the worst is going to happen-?

 **Nathan:** Because we’re not even close to our full potential and Salacia’s swiped like half of our powers like the * **riffing** * asshole he is!

 **Toki:** We’re scareds, alrights! _[gets up, turning on his heel away from them, feeling ashamed and angry]_ We don'ts wants fights and deals with losing yous – and I don’ts wants to lose nones of you guys, neithers, after all we’s been throughs. _[the others look visibly affected]_ Two weeks to prepares just aments enough. Its-… its feels hopeless…

 **Charles:** Is that how most of you are feeling right now? Hopeless?

 **Nathan:** We’re not ready to go, but we’re going anyway because it’s our *riffing* responsibility to fulfil this stupid prophecy!   
**Charles:** I’m afraid that alone isn’t good enough to hold you through battle.   
**Skwisgaar:** _[sarcastically]_ It aments our choice, managers. We gots a responskibilities, remembers.

 **Charles:** On the contrary, gentlemen, there’s always a choice. _[ponders for a moment, mulling it over]_ And I doubt that you’re the only ones thinking this way. _[makes his way to the tent’s exit]_

 **Murderface:** Wh-what?

 **Toki:** Where ams you goings?

 **Charles:** _[looks over his shoulder]_ I’ll be calling for a meeting inside the assembly hall with our troops in around twenty minutes. I need to have a chat with all of you. I’ll send in a few Klokateers so you boys can clean yourselves up and meet me there, too.

 **Murderface:** Alright… _[Ofdensen sets off, leaving the boys alone in the tent]_

 

**[Fade to black to the next scene]**

*********************

**[Estalishing shot of – EXT. MORDBASE ASSEMBLY HALL]**

**[The scene fades into – INT. MORDBASE ASSEMBLY HALL. Dethklok’s recruits are gathered in front of the stage where Dethklok are stood behind Ofdensen as he addresses the audience from the podium] [A Klokateer side steps towards Ofdensen]**

**Klokateer:** My lord, before you begin, one of the soldiers has something that he needs to say to you. _[the Klokateer directs Ofdensen’s attention to the front row]_

 

**[The soldiers clear the way for Mikael, Ashley and Jasper to bring out the Sword-Wielding Soldier from earlier (who has clearly received a severe beating since the incident)]**

 

 **Mikael:** What do you have to say to the General, ah?

 **Sword-Wielding Soldier:** _[sniffs, swaying a bit]_ Sorry for stabbing you, General Ofdensen, it won’t happen again.

 **Charles:** Right. _[goes back to facing the audience]_ You’re forgiven, now go join the others.

 **Sword-Wielding Soldier:** _[miserably]_ Thank you. _[drops his head and steps back into the crowd]_

 **Charles:** So, as I was saying before, we are on the precipice of a new era. Whether this will all work in our favour is reliant on our victory and our willingness to make a change.

 **Soldiers:** _[all raise their fists]_ YEAH!

 **Charles:** But change takes a lot more than simply wanting it. Change takes organisation, discipline and dedication. But as I’ve recently learned,

 

 

 it takes one other thing, that some of you may be missing right now.

 

**[Charles walks away from the podium and stands in front of it]**

 

 **Charles:** There’s no denying that you’re all very able fighters, _[he takes a few steps forward]_ but let me ask all of you this question – and I want a quick show of hands if this applies to you: Do you think that in the days leading up to battle, that you can give more than you’re giving right now? Or, if you think that where you’re at is not reflective of your full potential, that you can go that extra mile when the time comes? Then I want you to also raise your hands.

**[Some raise their hands, while the others are seemingly unsure and undecided] [Charles surveys the show of hands, his expression remaining neutral]**

 

 **Charles:** Thank you. _[they lower their hands]_

 **Soldier:** _[they mutter amongst themselves as Charles paces the stage]_ General, what was that you were saying before? About something “missing” from us…?

 **Soldier:** Whatever it is, we’ll work on it! _[they voice their agreement]_

 **Charles:** _[stops pacing, looking over at them]_ That’s the thing, it’s not so much something that can be improved upon. It just has to _be_ there. _[stands near the edge of the stage]_ What I’m talking about is having a reason to fight. _[Soldiers: “Huh?”, “We’re trying to save the world so everybody doesn’t perish!” “Because we don’t want the end of the world, what reason do ya want?”]_ Sure, I realise that there’s that general feeling of responsibility towards preventing the end of the world, but what about after that?

 **Soldier:** _[raises his hand, then drops it]_ Oh, well- that’s different…

 **Charles:** I know that some of us tend to worry about others, that we lose track of what we want for ourselves. _[cut to a brief lingering shot of the band, contemplating]_ We’re all fighting for something, but if you’re one of those who need to figure out what that ‘something’ is first, then do it so you can put your all into the battle later on. Though, having said that, there’s no guarantee that what we’re doing will put an end to the apocalypse. And…I would imagine that some of you would rather use these last moments to spend some time with loved ones, or to do something entirely different. For those who have figured out what kind of future they’re fighting for…can report back to base, but in the meantime, you’re all free to go for the day.

 **Solider:** Wha-? Are you serious? _[shots of the band and the recruits having a similar reaction]_

 **Charles:** Very. Just keep in mind what I’ve said to you.

 **Pickles:** _[quietly]_ Are you…sure this is a good idea? We could end up with like half of them back – maybe even less…!

 **Soldier:** _[louder]_ What if none of us’ll come back?

 **Charles:** In any case, those want to be in here, will be here. You’re all dismissed.

 **Solider:** _[they exchange uneasy glances, before accepting]_ You got it…

 

**[Side view of Charles watching them shuffle out. He turns around; Camera pan left to show Dethklok still standing there, resolute]**

 

 **Charles:** _[gently]_ That goes for you too, boys.

 **Skwisgaar:** We knows…

 **Toki:** We don’ts gots no wheres to goes.

 **Charles:** _[gauges the bandmates faces]_ Alright. _[gives a small, knowing nod before making his way to leave himself]_ I’ll be heading to camp, if you need me.

 

**[The scene fades to night]**

*********************

**[Fade to a campfire outside OFDENSEN’S TENT; pan up to Charles sitting on a coleman chair, watching the fire while idly eating a can of baked beans] [Cut to a medium side view shot of him alone by the campfire.**

**The band (carrying their own coleman chairs) then come walking into view, placing them in a circle around the fire]**

**Charles:** _[looks up]_ Hello, boys.

 **Nathan:** _[good-humouredly]_ Hey.

 **Skwisgaar:** Thoughts you coulds use some companys.

 **Charles:** _[nods]_ I appreciate it. Help yourselves to any food. _[goes to pick up a can by his chair]_

 **Nathan:** Oh no, no, keep those beans away from Murderface, we’re not having the submarine incident all over again.

 **Murderface:** In case you haven’t noticed, we’re **clearly** not in a submarine, so gimmie me some grub, I’m schtarving already! _[Charles hands the newly opened can (with a plastic fork) to Murderface]_

**[Pickles leans forward and reignites the dwindling fire. One six pack of ale later, and the guys end up sitting in silence for a while…]**

 

 **Nathan:** You know, looking back, it’s been one hell of a year.

 **Skwisgaar:** Emphkasis ons de “hells” parts.

 **Toki:** Buts you gots to admits, we hads some funs alongs de ways. I nevers thoughts I be goings on dis manys adventkures with you guys.

 **Skwisgaar:** _[with a hint of warmth in his voice]_ Who woulds have thoughts.

 **Toki:** Befores…befores I meets you guys, I useds to bes so shys. I felts worthless. Didn’ts haves friends… _[cheers up, beaming at them]_ But that ams all changeds with you guys! Now I couldn’ts be happiers.

 **Pickles:** _[reminiscing]_ How long have we all been friends now?

 **Skwisgaar:** Let’s sees…de trips to Swedens…so that’s…elevens, twelve years?

 **Charles:** Back when you picked Toki at the last minute, am I correct? _[the band stare, dumbfounded]_

 **Pickles:** You _knew_ about that?!

 **Charles:** It paid off, though.

 **Nathan:** Well, you know, it wasn’t exactly a walk in the park finding a guitarist in three days.

 **Murderface:** We juscht can’t work under that time frame!

 **Charles:** But you still pulled it off.

 

**[The boys lapse into silence as they’re understanding the implications of that achievement]**

 

 **Pickles:** It’s kinda like…how we are now. _[Charles nods slowly]_

 **Nathan:** Alright. *Riff*. ‘Guess we were getting worked up for nothing after all.

 **Charles:** While I do agree that this is unlike anything you’ve ever faced… And if it were up to me, I wouldn’t even be taking you boys with me to the front line in the first place. Even the thought that I’m willingly putting you in a situation that’s this dangerous is sometimes…more than I can take. _[lets out a small sigh through his nose]_ But my aim has always been to secure the best possible future for you boys, and our best chance is to fight back with everything we’ve got. You focus on that, and I’ll do the rest.

 **Nathan:** _[slouching, looking away]_ You don’t have to be there on the battlefield with us. You know that, right?

 **Charles:** Excuse me? _[Nathan looks at Charles, signalling to his own shoulder, hoping he would get the hint] [Charles looks down at his bandaged chest]_ Are you saying this because of what happened earlier…?

 **Pickles:** Kinda, yeah. I mean, I know we don’t make it obvious, but _[shrugs nonchalantly]_ sometimes we worry about you – and naht in the way that we’re worried about us being completely *riffed* without you, but – y’know??

 **Charles:** To answer the first point, my wound’s now fully healed, so there’s nothing to worry about on my end. And to answer the latter point, let me remind you that you boys are solely responsible for all that you’ve accomplished thus far. I merely showed you the way and you were smart enough to follow that guidance.

 **Murderface:** …Scho there’s no shame in getting advice- once in a while?

 **Charles:** No shame at all. I’ll always be there just in case.

 **Skwisgaar:** So, dis means…?

 **Charles:** As far as I’m aware, you guys don’t need me anymore. You’re more than capable of facing any challenge you come across, as a team.

 **Nathan:** Hey…about that whole “reason to fight” thing. _[bobbing his head]_ I got it now.

 **Toki:** Yeps.

 **Murderface:** …Yeah. _[Pickles and Skwisgaar signal their agreement, too]_

 **Charles:** You boys are going to do just fine. And don’t think about what’ll happen afterwards. We’ll rebuild it all again.

 **Nathan:** Mordland, our home – _[stands up, fist clenched]_ we’re taking it all back!

 **Pickles:** Let’s *riffin’* WIN this!

 **Toki:** _[throws his fists in the air]_ *Riffs* yeah!

 **Skwisgaar:** I ams *riffing* *riffings* my pants rights nows, but stills-- *riffs* yeahs!

 **Nathan:** Me, too…! But we’re **not** going to let it get to us, because you know what’s scarier – what'll happen if we give up!

 **All:** Right[s]!

 **Nathan:** I promise all of you- _[regards Ofdensen]_ even _you_ , that none of you dildos are gonna die on my watch. It’s all our first times, so it’s our time to shine.

 **Charles:** And now all of you, in turn, need to be giving this same push to your other recruits when they return. They look up to you and need your guidance.

 **Nathan:** Okay, cool. Let’s go out there and get blown up together.

 

**[Charles’s face breaks into a smile, then laughter…] [He keeps chuckling, almost in hysterics as the band exchange light-hearted glances at one another and start to chuckle with him]**

**[The camera pans up, past them, to the sky, as the night sky fades to daylight]**

 

*********************

**[Fade to, the next morning…]**

**[It’s still mostly dark out, but the hint of a sun is glowing beyond the horizon] [Back inside, we see the band and Ofdensen walking to the AUDITORIUM]**

 

 **Charles:** Morning.

**Murderface:** _[groggy] Ughhhh…_

**Toki:** _[chirpy]_ Mornings!

 **Nathan:** Ya ready to see how many people didn’t show up?

 **Skwisgaar:** Come ons, Nathans.

 **Charles:** Let’s just- go and take a look.

 

**[They pause for a moment when they hear (Loud chatter coming from the other side of the door)] [They push the doors open and dash to the stage; Camera pans up revealing the entire auditorium completely packed with people]**

 

 **Murderface:** You guys are still here?!

 **Recruit:** W-what? You didn’t want us to come back or…?

 **Nathan:** No…! This is a **good** thing.

 **Toki:** _[Shot of Dethklok from behind, looking at all the recruits]_ Woulds you looks at thats.

 **Nathan:** Not to sound all hopeful and gay, but is this like…everyone?

 **Toki:** Noes, I thinks you rights.

 **Pickles:** I think there’s even more than what we had before – wait, how many of you are there now?!

**[Quick shot of the recruits in the auditorium (some of Dethklok’s old allies can be spotted within the vast crowd, such as Knubbler, Rockso, Twinkletits, and Abigail with Lavonna and their Succuboso recruits)]**

**[We suddenly cut to the building’s exterior, showing the entire outside area populated with recruits, old and new]**

 

 **Charles:** So, I gather that this means everyone’s figured out their reasons, then.   
**Recruit:** Hell yeah we did!  
**Recruit:** _[with a shrug] Yeah_ , we figured the worst could happen, being an all-out war and all, but we’ve _embraced_ that fact and couldn’t be happier!

 **Recruit:** I--I could lose an arm or two in battle…but I’d still be alive!

 **Recruit:** We could just get some cool bionic ones!

 **Recruit:** And sure, some of us may die, but if we don’t fight then the planet’s *riffed* anyway so I say go ahead and open Valhalla’s doors – from this day forth, we Die for Dethklok!

 

**[Nathan steps forward and gives the speech this time; the recruit’s cheering easing down]**

**Nathan:** Alright, listen up, we’ve got three weeks to get our *riff* together. _[cut to the listening recruits]_ And you know what? That’s just about enough time for us! For this to work, and unless you wanna be Salacia’s bitch for life, it’s gotta be a joint effort from everybody. _[cut back to Nathan]_ I know we’re the ones with powers, but that doesn’t mean we don’t need you guys out there fighting with us. You’re all here because you deserve to be here, _[shot of Ofdensen curiously peering over at Nathan; both impressed and astonished by his words]_ you’re all unique and special, so make us proud out there.

 

**[The recruits roar their cheers and raise their horns]**

 

 

 **Nathan:** _[raises his fists]_ Now let’s go write that LETTER!

**Recruits: YEAHHHH!!!**

 

**********************

**[Cut to the band and some of the key recruits crowded around a desk, with Nathan sitting at it, attempting to write out the declaration of war]**

**Charles:** _[reads it over]_ We can’t put that in.

 **Murderface:** _[Nathan screws up yet another letter and throws it away, hitting Murderface’s square in the head]_ Ow!

 **Toki:** Don’ts forgets to puts de times, too!

 **Mikael:** I can’t believe we almost forgot – _[lightly bats his shoulder]_ good thinking man!

 **Toki:** _[blinks twice, warming up to him]_ Thanks!

 **Skwisgaar:** _[nudges Toki, with a smug grin, which results in a nudge back] [notices Charles in deep thought]_ Somethings on your minds, Generals managers?

 **Charles:** Just wondering where to go in planning a full-scale attack with an army the size of ours.

 **Skwisgaar:** Pfft, yous plans concerts in less times than dis.

 **Toki:** Sures, whats coulds possiblies go wrongs?

 **Nathan:** _Never_ say that! **Everything** could go wrong!

 **Pickles:** _[slaps his back]_ Ha, give us a break, chief~. But seriously, are our numbers really in the thousands now?

 **Charles:** It’s comparable to Salacia’s army, though his numbers are slightly higher, _[mutters to himself]_ but that’s not counting the ones who can multiply themselves…

 **Abigail:** Wait. Since we’re overthrowing a King, who’s going to be the next High King?

 **Lavona:** _[casually remarks]_ I vote Nathan. _[the others voice their agreement and raise their hands in vote]_

 **Nathan:** _[stops writing, head bolts up]_ Wait, what?

 **Knubbler:** _[raises his hand]_ Put a vote for Knubbler, baby.

 **Dr Rockso:** _[waving his hand]_ K-k-k-I’m voting, too!

 **Nathan:** Guys stop voting for me!

 **Murderface:** _[puts his hand up, wearing a smug grin]_ I’m voting.

 **Mikael:** _[taps Ofdensen on the shoulder]_ Are we deciding yet on what to call our army?

 **Charles:** Not that I’m aware of. Nathan?

 **Nathan:** Hrm? Uhhh…‘The DBQ’.

 **Charles:** What does that stand for?  
**Nathan:** I dunno, I just put three words together.   
**Charles:** I see.

 **Toki:** Can I’s makes a suggestkions?

 **Skwisgaar:** _[raises an eyebrow]_ Go ons…

 

***************************

**[Next scene: - INT. SALACIA’S THRONE ROOM]**

**[A courier bursts into the Hall, stopping in front of Salacia and opening the scroll (simply reading: “BRING IT, BITCH _!_ (7pm:- your backyard//@ Earth’s last day) – signed _The Army of the Doomstar_ ”] [The Courier peeks an eye open; cut and zoom to Salacia, nose crinkled in contempt, huffing fiercely] **

**[Cut to the bodies of a bunch of Salacia’s employees (whom he took his wrath on), being carelessly piled on top of each other outside the castle walls] [Pan camera around the fortress to show Salacia standing on the main balcony. Camera pans further to show him overlooking his sizeable army on the ground below]**

 

***************************

**[Fade to a short montage of Dethklok’s soldiers training over the course of the remaining weeks before the day of battle**

  * **Side view of Dethklok leading the morning drill**
  * **Dethklok testing just how effective Murderface’s shield is against both magic and weaponry attacks (with some of them taking things a little to the extreme)**
  * **The band all coming at Charles with weapons from several angles, as Charles takes turns in blocking each of their attacks**



**Couple with shots of Salacia setting up his own army with War, the last of the Horsemen**

  * **Back with Dethklok’s army, we see Abigail and Lavonna doing target practice with the newest Succuboso recruits using massive bayonets]**



*********

**[Extreme wide shot of the Army of the Doomstar walking through a desert, being watched over by some agents of Salacia] [The agents throw down their helmets and walk off to join them]**

*********

**[Salacia’s guards secure the fortress; couple with shots of the Cloaks practicing firing magic, to the army of the Half Man’s armour being forged]**

*****

**[Cut back to Dethklok’s army forging their own armour, to the Klok logo on the chest plate]**

**[Fade to the Gear on Ofdensen’s sword] [Side view of Ofdensen holding the sword up in front of him, his eyes shut as he chants a prayer. Resolute, he looks ahead and sheathes his sword, marching out of his tent]**

**[Cut to the band members putting their armour on and gathering their weapons; they turn to face each other in a circle and join their swords together]**

**[Wide shot SLOW-MO: Dethklok walking in a line, joined by Ofdensen] [Camera drifts behind, revealing their army following them]**

**[Their travels come to a momentary halt at a great wall: the border for the North-Eastern continent, where Salacia resides] [Everybody stares expectedly at Nathan]**

**[Zoom on Nathan as he takes a readying breath and then with a great force, he shouts at the wall] [Tracking shout of the shout resonating to the wall, obliterating it into rubble]**

**[The smoke clears; transition to a side view of Dethklok and their army riding on horses (the background changing as they cross deserts, forests, and arctic landscapes)]**

**[Ofdensen signals for them to stop. They gawk at the barren landscape ahead, which they realise is their soon-to-be battleground]**

 

**********************

**[Meanwhile, in another realm, the Gods converse…]**

** **

**[INT. the THRONE ROOM OF VALHALLA - Odin stands with his council of Gods before the ruins of his throne. Between them is a holographic projection of what’s going on back on Earth]**

**Tyr:** Our defences were not enough…

 **Heimdall:** And we are still unable to restore the original barriers. However, I’ve sent our soldiers on guard, on the occasion should any more portals open.

**[Odin looks to them and turns away]**

**Odin:** While my sons and their mortal army continue to fight…here we stand, as prisoners of our own realm.

 **Tyr:** Forgive us, Lord Odin, but our inaction is not out of cowardice.

 **Freya:** But we must offer _some_ form of assistance, lest we forget that they had come to our aid.

 **Odin:** My Freya makes a fair point, to which I agree completely. We have discussed previously if there will ever be a time where we’d go against our oaths to the Elder Gods if the moment calls for it. _[faces them]_ Make no mistake, this moment has come. _[the Gods stand in silent disbelief]_

 **Heimdall:** Then what is your final decision, my Lord?

 **Odin:** _[medium close-up on Odin] [wary, but determined]_ May the Elder Gods forgive me.

 

**********************

**[Fade back to Earth, with Dethklok’s army reaching the BATTLESITE on horseback]**

**Murderface:** _[looking around]_ Goddamnit, we look like a bunch of LARPers.

 **Pickles:** _[some strange ox-like creature’s groan in the background] [covering his ears]_ Gahd, these Chazelopes are *riffin* _loud!_

 **Toki:** Ams thats whats you calls dem?

 **Pickles:** Yeah, ya like it?

 **Toki:** Yeahs!

**[EXT. The Gates of The Great Citadel]**

**[They stop in a long line at the top of the hill overlooking the plains below; gusts of wind whistling in the silence]**

**[Charles narrows his eyes upon hearing the (sounds of thousands chanting and clanging armours) coming from behind the huge gates of the Citadel]**

**Charles:** Right on schedule.

 **Nathan:** _[growls]_ Time to end this.

 

**[They look on in apprehension as Salacia’s troops begin to gather in the thousands in a long line on the opposite side to them]**

 

 **Pickles:** _[looks around at all the others]_ …Don’t any of you douchebags go dying on me, now.

 **Toki:** Right backs ats yous. _[with a quiet chuckle, Skwisgaar drops his hand on Pickles’ shoulder and they survey the army]_

 **Murderface:** So are we ready, or?

 **Charles:** Hold on, let’s let Skwisgaar survey the battlefield first. Skwisgaar?

 

**[Skwisgaar’s eyes glow white as he contacts his spirit animal, conjuring a ghostly falcon on his arm] [He sends the falcon flying; Tracking shot of the falcon gliding over the battlefield and allowing Skwisgaar to see the scope of Salacia’s army] [Thousands of the Half Man’s soldiers are teeming around the base of the city]**

 

 **Charles:** How many are there- roughly?

 **Skwisgaar:** _[still staring ahead, eyes glowing]_ Manys… Millions- _[fearful now]_ Oh Gods, there ams so manys of dem!! _[eyes lose their glow, bringing his arm down slowly]_ Buts…nots a problems for us. --Maybes a challenge, but nots…you knows.

 **Mikael:** Let’s whittle those numbers down to zero, eh friend?

**[War sees them standing on the hill-edge]**

**[The band’s attention is drawn back to the Half Man’s army and the (dim sound of war horns in the distance)]**

 

 **War:** _[lowers the horn]_ Letting the enemy choose the battlefield has not strengthened your position, as you are about to see; we are going to end this miserable campaign of yours once and for all. I hope that you’ve brought a casket.

 **Pickles:** _[wide open arms]_ We’ve brought a whole cemetery-…! For YOU!

 **Cloak General:** Pathetic humans! You are interfering with official business; stand down and allow us to bring Dethklok to justice.

 **Doomstar** **Solider:** *RIFF* you! We’re **sick** of your orders!

 **Cloak General:** So be it. On behalf of orders from the supreme leader, your lives are now forfeit.

 **War:** Form ranks! Ready your weapons! Unleash the beasts! _[they prepare for battle, marching towards the centre of the battlefield]_

 **Murderface:** Oop, it’s happening!

 **Doomstar Soldier:** _[Nathan notices some of the soldier’s courage beginning to waver as the monsters join the battlefield and War growing bigger…and bigger…]_ There’s so many…

**[Nathan gallops in front of his army, looking challengingly at all of them]**

**Nathan:** Brothers and sisters, this is it! This is the moment we’ve all been preparing for. It’s time to make this world ours again! Destroy the *riff* out of that Citadel at any chance you get, show them just how *riffing* determined we are to our cause! _[turns his horse around, galloping back to his position in the centre]_ [ _stirring call]_ We’re gonna teach these assholes a lesson, that the future isn’t just **HIS**! This is for **ALL** of us!

 **Dethklok’s soldiers:** For all of us!

 **Nathan:** For us! Against them all! _[gallops further along]_ For us!

 **Dethklok’s soldiers:** For us!

 **Dethklok and Ofdensen:** For us!

 **Dethklok’s soldiers:** For us!

 **Nathan:** _[encouraging them]_ Are you guys ready to *riffin’* battle! _[they yell, swords raised]_ _[gets back to position, he turns to face the others with a quiet resolve]_ Ready now? Every single one of you with me! Death or **Valhalla**! _[raises his sword]_ RRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

 **War:** CHAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGE!!!

 

**[THE BATTLE BEGINS]**

**[The Army of the Doomstar move off, swords raised high in the air, building up to a gallop as they charge at the opposing army]**

**[Cut to Dethklok and Ofdensen, wind blowing through their hair as they yell at the top of their lungs] [Cut to Salacia’s army rushing towards them]**

**Nathan:** _‘ **HÆ-TTA**! [staggers the soldiers in front of him, blowing some of them back]_

**[Both armies then crash into one another in true moshpit-esque fashion] [They dismount from their horses and begin unleashing their powers onto anyone willing to challenge them. With Toki freezing and sapping the lifeforce out of those around him; Skwisgaar healing allies when he can; Nathan, Pickles and Murderface focusing their onslaught on War]**

**Pickles:** _Holy_ *riff*, look at those hurricanes – keep going, Nathan!

**[Murderface winds up falling upon more enemies, knocking both monsters and men away; brutally kneeing one that was bending over in the face, blood immediately staining his armour]**

**Murderface:** _[missing a punch on a Cloak due to them teleporting behind him] [affronted]_ Hey, hey teleporting’s an asshole move.

 **Cloak:** _[smug]_ Mm, it is—now prepare to die- AARGH!! _[gets snatched up by a Lamassu under Murderface’s control, which then goes on a rampage of all the other enemies]_

 

**[We see shots of other characters in combat; with Abigail, Knubbler and the Succubuses bashing demon heads left and right] [Cut and zoom in on Twinkletits and Mashed Potato shooting down zombies with their revolvers]**

**[Cut to Nathan and Pickles with the arena recruits also kicking ass. Lighting his weapon on fire, Pickles decapitates three enemies in one clean swoop]**

 

 **Nathan:** Pickles, your battle cry sounds like a warbling turkey.

 **Pickles:** Shut up and help me get these idiots ahff me-! _[Nathan shouts them away]_ Now theat’s more like it!

 **Nathan:** _[impales a Cloak with his greatsword]_ Where’re the others?

 **Pickles:** Murderface is riding a bunch of Lamassus. Lamassi – oop, there he goes. And Toki and Skwisgaar— _[scans his surroundings]_ …where the hell _are_ they??

******************

**[Cut to Toki and Skwisgaar assisting the soldiers in taking the enemy down]**

**Toki:** _[chuckles]_ We’s nots doing bads so fars!

 **Skwisgaar:** Ja. _[fries a bunch of soldiers]_ No lies, I thoughts we’s be _deads_ by nows!

 **Toki:** We gots each other’s backs! _[jolts as a green ball of energy narrowly misses him]_

 **Cloak General:** Now… _[fires up his hands]_ Who wants to die first?

 **Skwisgaar:** _[they look at one another, contemplating] Wells_ , nice knowings you, Toki.

 **Toki:** Whats?? You means, nice knowingks _YOUS?_

 **Skwisgaar:** How **_dares_** you--! _[takes out his sword]_ En gardes!

 **Cloak General:** _[watches with confusion as Toki whips out his sword and continues to argue]_ Amusing~, _[his temper flares up]_ but highly annoying. _[Toki and Skwisgaar drive their swords through his torso and both deliver a swift kick, smiling in triumph] [another sword goes through the back of the Cloak’s head]_

 

**[Ofdensen rushes up to them, yanking his sword out of the Cloak General’s skull, body planting to the ground]**

**Charles:** _[panting]_ There you are… I’ve got a job for you two.

 **Toki:** Sures, whats?

 **Charles:** You reckon you can destroy the inner wall?

 **Skwisgaar:** Shoulds be easies enoughs…

 

**[Skwisgaar and Toki make their way to the gate and spot a tower close by]**

**Skwisgaar:** Yous thinkings what I’ms thinkings?

 **Toki:** _[eyes narrow in confusion]_ Ehh…?

 **Skwisgaar:** _[groans]_ We knocks that towers over there, onsto de gates to makes an openings for everyones to gets ins!

 **Toki:** Gots it!

 

**[They proceed to fire lightning and ice bolts at the upper window of the tower – and stop when a hideous screech rends the air…and out comes the Amulus]**

**Skwisgaar and Toki:** _[both screaming!!]_ Run aways!

 

*****

**[Cut back to the army hearing that same screech] [Angle on Ofdensen as looks up to the Amulus diving straight towards his soldiers, killing them in a swift blow]**

**Amulus:** Your time is at an end! _[Ofdensen dashes after her]_

 **Nathan:** Whoa boy. _[Pickles and him chase after Ofdensen]_

 **Pickles:** At least we’re naht worryin’ about Salacia right now. Heheh, the old bastard’s prahbably still looking for that box! _[both guffaw]_

 

**************************

**[Meanwhile, deep within the MARIANA TRENCH…]**

**[Salacia braves the deep waters in search of the silver box; becoming more frantic, the longer his search takes]**

**[He eventually figures out it’s missing, and _why_ ; Close-up on his clenched and trembling fists as he realises that the Gods may very well have their powers back] [Enraged, Salacia screams (air bubbles flying out of his mouth), and flies back to the surface and heads towards the Citadel at full speed]**

**************************

**[Back at THE BATTLEFIELD –** **Cut back to the Army of the Doomstar fighting bravely]**

**[Charles stops and sees Salacia landing on top of one of the castle towers]**

**Charles:** _[narrows his eyes, pursing his lips] [staring down at his feet, conflicted]_ Pickles, I need a favour. See if you can land me on the roof of that tower over there.

 **Pickles:** _[eyes the tower, brows knitting when he sees who’s up there]_ He’s back? Already?! _[Charles nods] [Pickles looks back at the tower, then back at Ofdensen]_ Naht now… _[Ofdensen’s face remains unchanged]_

 **Charles:** It’s worth a try.

 **Pickles:** _[huffs]_ Ya better know what you’re doing. _[Charles lifts his elbows, allowing Pickles to pick him up and ascend]_

 

**************************

**[Angle on the fire burning; blur and refocus to Salacia standing on TOP OF THE TOWER, watching his empire burn] [Close-up of the flames reflecting in Salacia’s eyes, zooming out on him, his chest heaving]**

**[(Sound of feet landing on the ground behind him), Salacia catches a glimpse of Pickles flying off, leaving Charles standing there] [Salacia’s back remains unturned]**

**Salacia:** _[lifts his head in the air] Why_ must you continue to be a thorn at my side? _[Ofdensen sheathes his sword]_ The Gods have blinded you with their lies, burned their will until it became yours. And now they have left you all to **burn**.

 **Charles:** I came here to negotiate.

 **Salacia:** The time for negotiations has _long_ since passed. _[turns to face him]_

 **Charles:** _[growls]_ I’m not letting you end it like this.

 **Salacia:** Your dear friends know another way. And yet…they still would not sacrifice themselves of their own accord to save us all.

 **Charles:** They don’t need to die for us! All it takes is for you to come to your senses and leave us to rebuild from what we have left.

 **Salacia:** _[with an eerie calmness]_ And lose everything that I have worked and waited eons for?

 **Charles:** This-? Salacia… _Look around you!_

 

**[Salacia peers back down at the chaos below]**

**Charles:** _[offscreen]_ Look at what you’ve done to this world! All those lives that you took for this! Is THIS the “victory” that you’d envisioned all along? _[Salacia watches, stricken as another one of the castle’s towers comes crumbling down, landing down and crushing both Dethklok’s and Salacia’s soldiers below]_

 **Salacia:** _[realising the gravity of the situation, stricken]_ Things would not have conspired in this way if you had just **stayed** focused and joined me. _[slowly stalks towards him]_

 **Charles:** My allegiance has always lied with the true “Chosen Ones”!

**[Salacia grinds his teeth and lifts his arm, tensing his hand. Ofdensen looks down and sees a white glow appearing on the ground below his feet] [Hand-like tendrils float out (making an eerie screeching noise) as they shift and wrap around him]**

**Charles:** _[they flow into him]_ What’re you-?! _[knees buckle to the ground]_

**Salacia:** _[tensing his hand further, his voice demonic] TRAITOR! TRAITOR!_ _[the tendrils engulf him further, his form barely visible]_

 

**[Screen flashes as Salacia’s eyes widen upon sensing something – then telekinetically blocks a flame ball, the shield exploding on impact]**

**[The smoke clears to reveal Dethklok standing next to Ofdensen; Skwisgaar places his healing hands over Ofdensen, causing the tendrils to retreat back to the ground, freeing him]**

**Pickles:** _[Salacia glares at the band as they help Charles to his feet]_ Y’see, this is what happens when you betray everyone you meet.

 **Skwisgaar:** Evens dems closest to yous.

 **Salacia:** You…turned him against me.

 **Nathan:** _[laughs mockingly]_ Oh no, we’re sure that’s your entire fault.

 **Pickles:** _[camera to Salacia, a look of regret crossing his face, coming to terms with this revelation]_ Ya gotta face it, he’s ain’t joining you.

 **Toki:** He ams on our sides, always has beens.

**[Salacia turns away, considering his actions…] [Salacia’s face suddenly hardens into a look of pure rage, and he slowly turns his head towards Dethklok, reverting to his demon form…]**

**Pickles:** _[Murderface gulps visibly]_ Uh boy.

 **Nathan:** Off the roof, off the roof, off the roof!!

 

**[They jump down just in time to get out of range from the explosion of white flames that accompanies Salacia’s violent transformation]**

**********************

**[They land back onto the battlefield, paling upon seeing their soldiers now having to face the trio of War, Amulus and Salacia all at the same time]**

 

**[They fight the Cloaks surrounding them and Charles screws his fist, attempting to telekinetically bring her down]**

 

 **Amulus:** Ah-ah, that’s not going to work.  _[tosses him away, then charging straight towards him; Skwisgaar comes by, pushing Ofdensen out of the way, but gets grabbed and dragged away high into the sky]_

 **Charles:** Skwisgaar!! _[War steps in front of them, wielding an enormous mace]_ I’ll distract him – GO!

*****

**[Skwisgaar grabs at the hand at his throat, the long claws digging into his skin.  He struggles, shouting wordlessly in fury, though the sound comes out strangled]**

**Murderface:** _[hacks at an attacking Cloak]_ He’sch gonna get dropped! _[Toki rushes past them]_

 **Pickles:** Toki, where’re you going??

 

**[Amidst the chaos, Toki races across the battlefield, freezing a path in front of him that twists higher as he surfs closer to Skwisgaar and the Amulus] [He jumps towards the Amulus and they engage in a mid-air fight as Skwisgaar is let go] [Skwisgaar lands onto the icy path and slides down to safety]**

**[The Amulus bashes Toki away with her sceptre, sending him hurtling to the ground – before getting caught by Pickles and landing safely by the others] [Skwisgaar rushes up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder in gratitude] [They look on in terror as they helplessly watch the Amulus slaughtering their soldiers] [It is then that they see how dire the situation is…]**

*********

**[Some slow-mo shots of members of the Doomstar Army becoming overwhelmed by the reinforcements pouring in from the castle gates…and finding out that most are cursed with undeath]**

**War:** _[boots Ofdensen to the ground, landing his giant foot on his chest]_ Fall, Mortal! _[Charles drives his sword through it, to no effect]_

**[We see the numbers of Dethklok’s army dwindling fast, struggling to fight off the Half Man’s airborne assault, as well as the monsters and brainwashed soldiers. But still, they fight on…]**

**[(Slow motion) of Mikael watching helplessly as his arena allies are struck down. Camera follows him as he falls back onto the mud; exhausted & still grasping his sword] **

**[The band look around in utter despair at the bodies of their soldiers scattered across the battlefield (winged monsters flying overhead like vultures), until they themselves become overwhelmed by the relentless onslaught of attacks] [Too weakened to fight back, one by one, they each get taken down to the ground. Overhead slow circling shot of the band’s defeated forms laying on the ground] [They turn their heads, their eyes catching their manager’s; who in turn looks distraught as he watches powerlessly, while struggling under War’s immense weight]**

**[Their weakened expressions turn to glares as Salacia appears in the air just above them]**

**Pickles:** _[through pants] [snickers]_ If it weren’t for stealin’ our powers…you wouldn’t stand a chance…- _[gasps as Salacia opens out his hands, gathering up an energy ball, which grows larger…]_

 **Skwisgaar:** _[gravely]_ Never thoughts it would ends likes dis.

 **Toki:** Coulds dis…reallies bes de ends?

 **Nathan:** _[vehemently]_ * **Riff** *.

 **Pickles:** The important thing is that we tried.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            **Nathan:** _[coughs]_ The least we can do is go out in a **brutal defiance**! _[they each flip off Salacia with the hand not holding their weapons]_

 **Murderface:** _[Salacia outstretches his arms]_ I’m only saying thisch now because we’re all dying and *riff* but … it’s been nice knowing you guysch.

 

**[The ground trembles…]**

**[(Thunder booming in the distance)]**

 

**[A light, red mist floats down onto the fallen and weary Doomstar soldiers]**

**[Salacia and War are distracted by the sounds stemming from across the battlefield, a sense of dread coursing through them]**

*****

**[Camera quickly pans over to across the battlefield]**

**[In a flash, Odin appears with the Gods, along with the spirits of those who’ve passed on over the course of the fight against the Half Man, members of the Church of the Black Klok, and regular jagoffs from the surrounding towns; armed with torches, clubs and swords]**

 

 **Realaine** : _[with the spirits of Ishnifus and Dannik’s hands placed on his shoulders]_ All hail Dethklok! Leaders of the greatest army the world has ever known!

 

**[Dethklok sit up and look around in disbelief as their soldiers begin to rise again from the ground, all with red eyes, their souls returned to their bodies with a new Berserker Rage gifted to them by Tyr]**

 

 **Odin:** My Sons! You have saved the realm of Valhalla, and the time has come for us to finally repay the FAVOUR!

 

**[They raise their weapons and yell; charging forward, taking on Salacia’s army] [Dethklok watch in elation as the Gods and Spirit Warriors help their soldiers in fighting against the Half Man’s army]**

**[Flash insert: Salacia staring at Odin, a look of black fury on his face] [They meet with a clash like a clap of thunder]**

**[With Salacia occupied with Odin, Dethklok set to unleashing their powers on the enemies around them] [Once they’re down, Nathan and Murderface make a run towards the seashore]**

**[New beasts (along with Freya’s cats) enter through some portals and fight off the rogue ones]**

**Skwisgaar:** _[a dragon’s roar catches his ears] [under his breath]_ De dragons… _[swarms of dragons enter, smashing and ripping the other monsters to shreds, setting the remains aflame]_ _[runs with Toki]_ Dis way – hurries, jumps on! _[they saddle onto two dragons and guide them through the battlefield]_

 **Crazed Fan:** _[watching the dragons come swooping down and incinerating the guards of the citadel’s entrance as they flee in terror]_ Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that’s *riffing* awesome!

 

*****

**[Nathan and Murderface stand, facing the ocean; Murderface’s eyes glow red as he draws his clenched hands in]**

 

**Nathan:** _[eyes aglow, shouting at the sea] **Dýr-KOMA!**_

**[The shout sends a shockwave through the ocean; the ground trembles…]**

**[A colony of giant horseshoe crab-like monsters emerges from the ocean. Under Murderface’s control, they scuttle out onto shore to join in the onslaught against Salacia’s army]**

**[Seeing her beasts outnumbered, the Amulus takes a last look at Dethklok and Ofdensen, before fleeing back inside through one of the castle’s windows]**

*****

 **[Cut back to Ofdensen fighting War] [A shout resonates towards War, staggering him. He looks to see Nathan standing by] [A Doomstar soldier steps towards War, but is swatted away like a fly. Charles looks to Nathan]**  
  


**War:** I’m going to enjoy killing you.

 **Nathan:** Come on, I dare you. _[War charges at him, only to be kicked back]_

 

**[Stealing his Warhammer, Nathan uses it against War as he and Ofdensen team up against him]**

**War:** _[gets hit in mid-attack on the side of the head by_ _Mjölnir flying through, stunning him]_ Oof! _[falls to the ground]_

 

**[The hammer flies across the battlefield, knocking down more Cloaks, before being caught by Thor’s hand]**

**Thor:** _[holding the hammer up triumphantly]_ Found my hammer! _[the other Gods cheer hooray!]_

 

**[We see Nathan exchanging a few words with Ofdensen, before Nathan bolts off into the ocean – coming back to shore moments later, holding the end of a long chain (which appears to be attached to something below the sea…)]**

**[War is crowd surfed to the edge of the beach, coming to his senses momentarily before being punched out by Nathan again] [Acting quickly, Nathan uses the chain to tie his legs together, and tugs twice on it]**

*****

**[INT. – Below the DEPTHS OF THE SEA]**

**[We watch the Whale Prophet, with the other end of the chain attached to the end of her tail, swimming deeper down into the sea]**

*****

**[EXT. – BATTLEFIELD, by the SEASHORE]**

**[War falls forward, yelling and dragging his fingers through the sand in vain as he is pulled _Moby Dick_ style into the depths] [The band gather to watch, triumphant with the knowledge that the last remnant the Horsemen has now been vanquished once and for all]**

 

**********************

**[EXT. – The CITADEL’S COURTYARD]**

** **

**[With the Citadel gates destroyed, the Army of the Doomstar filter into the city, bringing the bloodletting to the streets in quick fashion]**

**[We see a quick cut to the fighting and flames going on outside walls of the Citadel]**

**[Charles scans the surroundings; Camera centres in on Realaine standing inside a circle of Church Klokateers]**

**Charles:** _[vaults a Cloak and meets with Realaine]_ You can’t defeat these monsters; their regeneration makes them literally unkillable.

 **Realaine:** _[places a hand on Ofdensen’s shoulder]_ And that is why we need _you_ to break the final sacrament. We will slow them for you. Go, Dead Man, fulfil the prophecy so that this nightmare may finally end! _[Charles and Dethklok exchange glances and nod in determination]_

 

**[They run to the steps of the CASTLE’S ENTRANCE while their friends cheer them on]**

**Twinkletits:** Go Dethklok!

 **Abigail:** Kick his ass!

 **Mashed Potato:** Make us proud, boys.

 **Knubbler:** The whole world’s relying on you baby-–no pressure!

 

**[Nathan & Ofdensen pull the doors open, letting the rest of the guys in before going inside themselves]**

 

 **Mikael:** _[Toki and Skwisgaar slow down to say their goodbyes to Mikael as he stands guard at the entrance]_ After the energy boost that the Gods gave to us, I feel like I can take on anybody! Hey. It was a pleasure to know you and fight at you guys’ side.

 **Toki:** Thanks. Yous tries nots to gets youself kills when we gets back, alrights? _[Mikael laughs]_

 **Skwisgaar:** Sames to yous. _[pats Mikael on the back]_ Heh, you know, you Finns ams alrights~.

 **Mikael:** Heheh, I’m not Finnish. I’m from the Netherlands!

 **Skwisgaar:** Ohs…! You…yous **Dutch**?

 **Mikael:** Ja! “Jansen!” _[shakes his shoulder, laughing heartily]_ You were close, my friend. _[turns to stand on guard]_ Go on, now – time to bring the fight to the false God and rid the world of his tyranny.

 **Toki:** _[turns to enter, but notices Skwisgaar still standing there in a trance-like state]_ Somethings wrongs…?

 **Skwisgaar:** Nothings, just- revaluatkings my lifes agains.

 **Toki:** _[rolls his eyes and drags him inside by the arm] [groans]_ Ohs, _come ons…_

 **Nathan:** _[from the door]_ No lollygagging. _[the last of the band enter and the arena recruits push the doors shut behind them]_

**[Pan up from the door, to the flames engulfing the castle as the credits roll]**

**Ishnifus VO:** _And it was until the hour of blackness came; Their powers would truly awaken; That the Empire of the Half Man would fall._


End file.
